Quelque chose que je ne sais pas nommer
by Cacile
Summary: slash HpDm. POV alterné des personnages. Harry se rends compte qu'il a certaines attirances physique pour ce cher Drake... qui compte bien profiter de la situation... ce n'est PAS une fic sadique !
1. 01 Attirance physique povH

Quelque chose que je ne sais pas nommer  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une attirance physique  
  
[ Coma coma coma . Indochine ]  
  
un jour des aigles surgiront du brouillard  
  
un jour les aigles surgiront de nulle part  
  
ils descendront pour venir me revoir  
  
comme dans un rêve,dans ce rêve  
  
au milieu du ciel ils ont des yeux de verre  
  
j'éteins la terre et je quitte la lumière  
  
la lune est noire et sans pudeur  
  
et moi j'ai peur de ne plus te voir  
  
réveille-moi de ce coma  
  
de ce combat pour toi  
  
dans mes rêves et ses mystères  
  
je voudrais tant que tu m'indiffères  
  
je voulais juste du temps  
  
couler sur nos tourments  
  
dans mes rêves et ses mystères  
  
je voudrais tant que tu m'indiffères  
  
je voulais juste du temps  
  
couler sur nos tourments  
  
la lune est noire et sans pudeur  
  
et moi j'avais peur de ne plus te voir  
  
réveille moi de ce coma  
  
de ce combat pour toi  
  
dans mes rêves et ses mystères  
  
je voudrais tant que tu me libères  
  
et ne plus jamais privé  
  
privé de ton baiser  
  
la lune est noire et sans pudeur  
  
et moi j'ai peur de ne plus te voir  
  
réveille moi de ce coma  
  
de ce combat pour toi.  
  
- Harry.  
  
Je sors des cachots d'un pas pressé. Mon dieu, Rogue était d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui !  
  
- Hey, ça va Harry ?  
  
Je me retourne vers Hermione et lui adresse un sourire qui se veut rassurant.  
  
- Oui... pourquoi ?  
  
Elle se mordillent les lèvres d'un air gêné. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas... tu avais l'air bizarre tout à l'heure...  
  
Merde, elle a remarqué quelque chose ? Ne rougis pas...  
  
- Allons Hermione ! lance brusquement Ron en surgissant à ses côtés. N'aurais-tu pas oublié un petit détail ? ... Après-demain... samedi... Quidditch...  
  
Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaire.  
  
- Ah oui, le match contre serdaigle ! Désolé, je ne suis pas une fan. C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Depuis que Cho Chang a quitté Poudlard, l'équipe de serdaigle perd match sur match !  
  
J'esquisse un sourire gêné. Surtout, ne pas les détromper.  
  
- Et puis, cette année, c'est la dernière à Poudlard, il faut la finir en beauté, ajoute Ron. T'es capitaine de l'équipe, tu nous gagnes la coupe, hein ?  
  
- Tu rêves Weasley !  
  
Je me retourne brusquement. Draco Malefoy.  
  
- Cette année, la coupe est réservée aux serpentards !  
  
- Pourquoi ? Tu compte utiliser la magie noire ? demande Ron d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
Oh non, par pitié, pas une nouvelle dispute... Draco prends un sourire narquois et lui fait un clin d'?il.  
  
- Si tu savais... souffle-t-il avant de partir.  
  
Ron envoie un grand coup de pied dans le mur, de dépit.  
  
- Mais quel crétin ! jure-t-il. Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve ! Un jour je lui ferais bouffer son balais à ce mangemort pourri gâté ! J'espère qu'il va se faire embrasser par les détraqueurs à la sortie de Poudlard ! Je ne comprends pas comment il a put être nommé Préfet !  
  
Là, je ne suis pas complètement d'accord. Draco est quand même assez bon en sortilèges, je dois bien admettre ça ! Mais c'est vrai que préfet est un poste de responsabilité, pourquoi y mettre Draco Malefoy ?! . Non, en fait la réponse est évidente : il faut un préfet de chaque maison, ils n'allaient pas coller Parkinson où un des chiens de Draco à ce poste ! en plus ça l'arrange bien... d'abord le privilège du titre, et puis aussi les autres avantages, tel qu'une chambre personnelle ! Parce que môssieur Draco Malefoy a des nuits très occupés !  
  
Comment je sais ça ? Sa réputation est bien connu dans tout Poudlard ! Au moins la moitié du collège a dût lui passer entre les cuisses ! Et attention, il fait aussi bien fureur chez la gent féminine que dans la population masculine ! Après tout, pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que le sexe d'une personne arrêterait Draco Malefoy ? Bien sûr, le fait d'avoir des yeux bleus argenté et un physique totalement irrésistible aide aussi beaucoup. Et puis, il faut avouer qu'il sait le mettre en valeur... Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu Draco dans un pantalon en cuir noir avec une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte ? Et bien vous avez franchement raté quelque chose ! Il y a aussi cette assurance qu'il dégage, la fierté qui se lit dans ses yeux, l'excitation qui marque son visage lors d'un match de Quidditch. J'adore le voir jouer au Quidditch. Ses yeux à moitiés plissés par la concentration, et ses cheveux enfin libres de tout mouvement, qui volent autour de son visage...  
  
Oh mon dieu, c'est moi qui ai pensé tout ça ? Ça devient sérieusement grave. Je savais que je le trouvais pas mal... qui prétendrait le contraire ? Mais il ne faut rien exagérer non plus... je crois que je me suis un peu laissé emporter. Faut absolument que je me change les idées.  
  
- Harry ? T'es toujours là ?  
  
Je sursaute. Merde, encore pris en flagrant délit d'inattention. Je force un sourire à mes amis.  
  
- Je vais au stade.  
  
Ils me regardent un instant et haussent les épaules. En plus avec le match de samedi, c'est parfait, ils ne vont pas se poser de questions. Et moi, je vais prendre l'air. Hermione insiste quand même pour que j'avale quelque chose.  
  
- On ne vas pas faire du sport sans rien dans l'estomac ! proteste-t-elle.  
  
Bien, c'est bon, j'ai compris  
  
Je passe aux dortoir prendre mon éclair Ça va me détendre de voler un peu. Ça me détends toujours. Un coup de vent me dégage le visage des mèches noires qui retombaient de part et d'autre. Il fait frais ce soir, j'aurais dût prendre ma cape. Je traverse rapidement le parc. Attendez... non, c'était sûrement une ombre ! Je suis stupide !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ?  
  
Je me retourne à demi. Non, je n'avais pas rêvé, il y a bien quelqu'un sur le stade. En fait, il y a même plusieurs personnes. Des serpentards plus exactement.  
  
- C'est notre heure d'entraînement, le jeudi de cinq à six heures ! renchérit Zabini, leur nouveau batteur.  
  
Je jette un coup d'?il à ma montre.  
  
- Il est six heures dix, j'ai le droit de venir.  
  
Zabini me fusille du regard. Quel crétin. En plus il savait très bien que l'entraînement était terminé : il est déjà changé ! Faudrait voir à ne pas trop me prendre pour un con non plus ! Il passe devant moi en relevant la tête. Prendre cet air hautain ne lui va pas du tout. Tiens, ça me fait penser que je ne vois pas Draco... Et alors ? Quel intérêt, vraiment... Les autres serpentards quittent également le stade avec quelques "J'espère que tu vas tomber de ton balais." ou bien "casse-toi un bras avant samedi." La routine habituelle quoi. Pour un peu j'en regretterais presque les remarques piquantes de Draco. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Ça va vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui ! J'ai sérieusement besoin de me défouler...  
  
Je passe aux vestiaires pour passer une tenue plus décontractée. Je n'ai rien contre les longues robes noires et l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas des plus pratique pour jouer au Quidditch ! Je laisse mon éclair de feu sur le côté. Il y a comme un bruit d'eau vers les douches. Encore un imbécile de serpentard qui a oublié de fermer l'arrivée d'eau ! Je hausse les épaules et me débarrasse de ma robe noire. Je m'apprête à retirer mon tee-shirt, quand soudain, le bruit s'arrête. Merde, il y a quelqu'un ? Le bruit reprend. Sans réfléchir, je me dirige vers les douches. Sans réfléchir parce que si j'avais laissé deux secondes supplémentaires à mon pauvre cerveau je n'aurais jamais fait trois pas de trop vers les douches, et mes yeux ne se seraient jamais posés sur un Draco Malefoy nu... de dos, mais nu quand même. Avec de l'eau qui lui glissait sur sa peau blanche, pure, épousant les formes parfaites de son corps. A défaut de me battre au Quidditch, il avait un corps magnifique. Bien taillé, fort mais pourtant fin, élancé, avec de grandes jambes...  
  
Il a dût m'entendre approcher car il se tourne vers moi. Je me retourne brusquement de l'autre côté, aussi rouge qu'un souaffle. Mais quel crétin, je suis un abruti, c'est pas possible. Je l'entends ricaner.  
  
- Eh bien Potter, t'as jamais vu un mec prendre une douche ? C'est parce que tu veux conserver ton image de prude et saint Potter-le-survivant, ou parce que c'est moi ?  
  
Je reste de dos. Surtout ne pas me retourner, parce que à mon avis, ça ferait rire tout serpentard pendant des mois s'il voyait de face. Mon visage est plus rouge que jamais, et la réponse à sa question est effectivement la deuxième, d'après la douleur que je ressens dans mon pantalon attaché, trop serré à mon goût. Putain, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui qui soit dans ces douches, au moment où je voulais aller me changer les idées ?!  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
  
Ma voix ne tremble pas. Bien, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Je ne le vois toujours pas, mais j'entends l'eau s'arrêter.  
  
- Je te retourne la question Potter. Je viens de terminer un entraînement de Quidditch, et moi, je tiens à l'hygiène, et il m'arrive de prendre des douches, cela t'es peut-être inconnu...  
  
- C'est bon, j'ai compris.  
  
J'entends ses pas se rapprocher. Ah mais non, ça va pas du tout ! Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit de face, pas maintenant en tout cas ! Je me précipite tranquillement vers mes affaires, et fait mine de chercher quelque chose.  
  
Il sort des douches. Penché en avant, je vois ses grandes jambes dépasser de la serviette moelleuse qui lui couvre la taille... mais qu'est-ce que je regarde moi ! Faut que je sorte ! J'attrape brutalement mon éclair de feu et sors des vestiaires.  
  
Le vent me rafraîchit un peu les idées. Bien, c'est mieux en plein air, loin de la chaleur des vapeurs d'eau, et d'un Draco presque nu... Ah, non, pense à autre chose. Je rentre dans le stade et décolle. Là, à dix mètres au dessus du sol, je suis définitivement libre de Draco et ses... ses effets sur moi. Faudra que je fasse le point là dessus quand même, c'est pas normal tout ça. 


	2. 02 Être sûr de soi povD

Chapitre 2 : Être sûr de soi  
  
[ D'amour en amour . Louise Attaque .  
  
Avec dans ses mains sa tête, Se demander souvent, Si une personne vraiment, Peut en valoir deux simultanément.  
  
Histoire sans queue ni tête, Je l'ai posée souvent, On m'a répondu aussi sec : Trop beau pour être honnête, Pour être plus que poétique.  
  
Et puis, dans les soirées, Se dire je t'aime c'est pas net, Je t'aime encore c'est rageant, Je ne t'aime plus, ça c'est navrant, Il t'aime lui, ça c'est chouette, Il te le dit souvent, Il ne t'aime plus dis le au vent, Et cherche bien il gagne du temps, Pour être plus que poétique.  
  
Finir plus loin sur la droite, Un peu plus haut dans le fond, Avec entrain, c'est ça qui m'épate, Avec tout ce qu'il faut,  
  
D'amour en amour, Maîtriser mon parcours, Garder le sens de l'orientation, Souffir tous les discours.  
  
D'amour en amour, Maîtriser mon parcours, Garder le sens de l'orientation, S'offrir tous les discours. ]  
  
~o~  
  
- - - Draco. - - -  
  
~o~  
  
Potter sort brusquement des vestiaires, en prenant son éclair de feu. Hé hé hé, alors ça, c'est vraiment excellent. Il m'évite. Aurait-il peur que je lui saute dessus ? Depuis sept ans qu'on se connaît, il devrait pourtant savoir que je n'attaque pas par derrière ! . à moins bien sûr qu'il ne craigne autre chose... Un sourire narquois étire mes lèvres. J'attrape une seconde serviette et me sèche rapidement les cheveux. Potter qui se détourne pour ne pas me voir nu. Quelle blague ! Je sais que je suis beau, mais quand même... Harry Potter... là, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Rien à voir avec ces jeunes filles en quête de nouvelles sensations, où simplement curieuses de mon excellente réputation... que voulez-vous, je suis un dieu partout ! Mais le pudique et délicat petit Potter, ça c'est valorisant. Voyez que même les saints ne me résistent pas ! Je m'habille sans cesser de sourire. Ça m'a vraiment mis de bonne humeur tout ça... depuis combien de temps je lui fait cet effet à notre prude survivant ? Hé hé hé, Harry Potter le survivant qui bande pour un fils de mangemort, le fruit défendu, c'est tout de suite plus excitant, c'est sûr... Non, vraiment, je suis flatté. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Potter... comme quoi, je me sous- estime ! Pourtant je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. J'ai toujours satisfait tous mes amants, plus qu'ils n'en attendaient. Quoi ? Mais non je ne suis pas un salop ! Les filles, comme les garçons, savent très bien ce qu'elles font quand elles viennent me voir. Et c'est même justement ce qui les intéresse : le plaisir sans engagement ! Et puis, j'ai des principes, et un minimum d'égards envers ceux qui partagent mon lit. Je sais faire preuve d'une grande discrétion lorsque la personne est déjà casé, et ça aussi, les filles le savent.  
  
Non, je n'ai aucun scrupule ni regret, chacun sait ce qu'il veut, et obtient ce qu'il veut. La vie est trop courte. Il faut mieux en profiter. Et puis, l'amour est une faiblesse. Le sexe, le plaisir, oui... mais pas l'amour. Pas le temps pour l'amour. Amour signifie fidélité, engagement, obligations... Par pitié, laissez-moi varier mes partenaires et mes plaisirs, laissez-moi goûter à toutes les libertés.  
  
J'attache ma cape et attrape mon Nimbus 2001. J'hésite un instant. Profiter ne la situation, ou ne pas profiter de la situation, that is the question... en plus je viens de prendre une douche... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Il s'agit de Potter là ! Je reprendrais une douche plus tard ! Je sors rapidement dans le stade et cherche Potter des yeux. Il ne m'a pas vu... hé hé hé... Oh, un petit piqué, remonté chandelle... il n'a vraiment que ça à faire ?  
  
Monter et descendre sur un terrain de Quidditch, non mais vraiment, aucune ambition ! J'enfourche mon balai et me dirige vers lui.  
  
- Alors Potter, en vol solitaire ?  
  
Il sursaute et effectue un charmant virage en épingle à cheveux pour se retrouver face à moi.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ?  
  
Et voilà, tout de suite, on m'attaque, je suis persécuté ! Je remarque tout de même les mains crispées sur le manche du balai, et un port droit, trop raide et inhabituel chez Potter. On va rire...  
  
- Allons, Potter, j'ai autant de droits que toi à voler ici !  
  
Ma magnifique voix, égale à elle-même, froide et glacée, un peu sarcastique, irrésistible... je m'adore ! il me dévisage un instant, ne cherche pas Potter, je n'ai aucun défaut.  
  
- Très bien, dans ce cas c'est moi qui part !  
  
Quoi ? Ah mais non mais ça va pas du tout ça ! Reviens ici Potter, on ne tourne pas le dos à un Malefoy !  
  
- Je te fais donc si peur, Potter ?  
  
La petite phrase. Il ralentit, et lance, sans même se retourner :  
  
- Si ça te fais plaisir de le penser.  
  
Stop ! Il nous fais quoi, là, le Potter ? Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ! Je me couche sur mon balai et me précipite pour lui couper sa route. Il s'immobilise face à moi.  
  
- Dégage, Malefoy.  
  
- Tu te fous de moi, Potter ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu nous fais ton complexe d'infériorité, petit héros incompris ? Pauvre survivant, nous devrions tous nous prosterner à ses pieds et pleurer sa misérable existence !  
  
Ah, si les regards pouvaient tuer... 10 points pour Draco Malefoy ! J'adore l'emmerder, il est si pathétique.  
  
- Tu crois intimider quelqu'un avec tes petits yeux plissés derrière tes lunettes rondes ridicules ? Bouh, faîtes attention, Potter fronce les sourcils, craignez sa colère !  
  
- Tu me fais pitié Malefoy, je ne pensais pas que tu attribuais tant d'importance à ma cicatrice... Mais c'est là que je me suis trompé : tu ne vois que ça, tu es jaloux de ce qu'elle représente, sans même chercher à me voir moi ou mon caractère. Si je pouvais, je te la donnerais, crois-moi. Comme ça tu serais heureux, tu serais harcelé de groupies et de journalistes, à toi la belle vie !  
  
Moi, Draco Malefoy, faire pitié ? Pour qui se prend-il, ce crétin ! Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de sa cicatrice franchement ! Jaloux... et puis quoi encore ?! Je le dévisageais d'un air goguenard, il était encore plus stupide que je le croyais.  
  
- Alors dans l'ordre : d'abord, ta cicatrice, c'est difficile de ne pas la voir, le balafré. Mais si tu crois que j'y accorde la moindre importance, tu tombes complètement à côté de ton balai ! Si tu n'as pas encore remarqué que je me foutais de ta gueule c'est bien grave pour toi. Je pourrais aussi t'appeler le binoclard, mais ça n'aurait rien d'original, et puis le balafré peint très bien ta repoussante face de gryffondor. Cela dit, je comprends que tu veuille t'en débarrasser. Quand à ton caractère, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais je n'ai même pas envie de le connaître... oh, et puis rappelle-toi, en première année, c'est toi qui m'a rejeté avant même de me connaître, alors ne tire pas tes petites conclusions trop rapidement, c'est si facile de te prendre pour le héros au grand c?ur. Enfin si ça te donne bonne conscience. Et autre chose, les filles, elles sont déjà à mes pieds... il n'y a pas que les filles d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas Potter ?!...  
  
Je le vois serrer les dents et rougir. Je jubile. Potter embarrassé, ô joie ! Je ne m'étais pas trompé, quel crétin ! Je suis content mais qu'est- ce que je suis content ! Pour un peu, j'en ferais trois petits looping sur le stade. Hé hé hé, Potter à la merci du corps divin de Draco Malefoy ! ... quoi ? Mais non, je ne suis pas sadique, il s'agit de Potter tout de même, Potter qui bande pour Draco Malefoy, serpentard de pure souche ! Appelez la presse, la radio, tous les médias... appelez Crivey ! Hé hé hé, qu'est-ce que je suis drôle !  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce que ta langue de serpent veux insinuer, Malefoy, crache- t-il d'une voix sourde.  
  
Naaannn, vraiment ? Oh, Potter, serais-tu stupide au point de ne même pas savoir ce que tu ressens toi-même ? Assume un peu ce que tu es : gay... Potter est gay ! Je verrais bien ça en gros titre sur la gazette ! Avec une photo, haute en couleur, de Potter embarrassé. Allez, tous ensemble, faisons rougir Potter de honte : Je prends un air mi-abasourdi, mi-moqueur pour m'écrier :  
  
- Ma langue ? Où elle veut s'insinuer ? Putain Potter, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça !  
  
Son teint deviens cramoisi. Si j'étais au sol, je sautillerais de joie. Voir le contenu de mon coffre à Grignotts doubler de volume ne m'aurait pas fait plus plaisir ! Je connais une faiblesse de Potter-euh ! Et c'est moi, comble de l'ironie ! Je vais pouvoir en profiter, le traîner dans la boue, lui fendre le c?ur, piétiner son amour-propre et détruire son honneur... que de divines perspectives s'offrent à moi...  
  
- T'es qu'un sale pervers, siffle-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la pire insulte.  
  
- Ooooh, prude-Potter, le voilà !  
  
Il fronce les sourcils de son air colérique, et son visage, toujours aussi rouge, n'arrange pas le portrait.  
  
- Moi au moins je ne me tape pas tout Poudlard dans mon pieu !  
  
Un grand sourire s'affiche sur mon visage, je secoue une main d'un air modeste.  
  
- Allons, tu me donnes un peu plus de crédit que je n'en ai réellement, Potter ! Tout Poudlard n'est pas passé dans mon lit ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que le nombre de tes conquêtes ne m'arrive pas à la cheville que...  
  
Je m'interromps soudain. J'ai cru voir, l'espace d'une demi seconde, Potter baisser les yeux d'un air gêné (rien n'échappe au regard des Malefoy). Avec qui Potter est déjà sortit, depuis sept ans... illumination soudaine dans mon esprit :  
  
- T'es encore puceau !  
  
Il écarquille les yeux, ses joues, ses oreilles, son cou... il est plus rouge qu'un souaffle !  
  
- Casse-toi Malefoy, siffle-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'une de tes putes t'attends dans ta chambre...  
  
Oh, il est vexé le Potter ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Il n'assume pas son état de pauvre petit puceau innocent ? Ou bien c'est son homosexualité qui le gène ? Le fait que personne ne veuille de lui ? Que je connais sa faiblesse et que je vais me faire une joie immense de l'utiliser ? ... Allez, tu me fais pitié, va.  
  
- Tu as raison Potter, j'ai une jolie serdaigle qui doit se languir dans mes draps de soie, autant ne pas la laisser seule !  
  
Je redescends tranquillement, tout sourire et regagne Poudlard. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas de petite serdaigle attendant devant ma porte, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Jamais le jeudi soir, après un entraînement de Quidditch, et puis, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, je ne me tape pas quelqu'un tous les jours ! Je croise Blaise qui me fait un clin d'?il en prenant le chemin de la tour d'astronomie, apparemment, il va gagner son pari avec Pansy... séduire Padma Patil. Enfin bref, je rejoins ma chambre personnelle. Je n'ai pas envie de passer par la salle commune, pas envie de gâcher ma superbe fin de journée par le babillage incessant de Pansy, acquiescée bêtement par Grégory et Vincent. Ah, la joie d'être préfet-en- chef ! Une chambre personnelle, avec l'entrée principale, directement dans la salle commune de serpentard, et une autre, amenant à un couloir au pied du grand escalier menant au premier étage, très pratique pour éviter les groupies.  
  
- Anguis.  
  
Le grand dragon de la tapisserie se change en serpent. Il se dresse un instant de toute sa hauteur, puis ouvre le passage qui mène directement à ma chambre. J'ai brusquement l'impression d'être suivit, espionné... Je me retourne brusquement. Un silence mort me répond. Je secoue la tête en me traitant d'imbécile - bien que je ne le pense pas, mais c'est vrai qu'avec mon physique de rêve, il est tout à fait possible d'être suivit par une bande d'admiratrices/eurs - et referme la porte de ma chambre. C'est une grande pièce, décorée de vert et d'argent. Sur la droite, l'entrée principale, close par une grande porte de chêne. Une grande cheminée de pierre occupe la plus grande partie du mur latérale. Face à elle, deux gros fauteuils de cuir vert. De grandes étagères tapissent le mur du fond, encadrants mon bureau. Je m'avance vers la fenêtre, face à moi, contournant le grand lit à baldaquin, adossé sur la mur de gauche. J'ouvre les deux battants pour laisser rentrer l'air frais de la nuit. Le vent s'engouffre dans les rideaux d'un vert transparent, les faisant voler à son gré. Ah, quelle belle soirée, vraiment. Potter, tu m'étonneras toujours, mais là, vraiment, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Que dirait Granger et Weasley s'ils l'apprenaient ? Oh, Granger compatirait sûrement pour lui, certaines filles sont tellement fleur bleue... Mais Weasley, je me souviens encore du petit scandale qu'il avait fait quand Finnigan et Thomas s'étaient ramenés dans la grande salle en "oubliant" de se lâcher la main. Mon dieu, des homos, honte et sacrilège ! ... Ah, l'amitié résistant à toute épreuve... c'est magnifique ! 


	3. 03 Mes yeux verts povH

--- --- N.d.M. (Note de Moi) :  
  
Bon, alors j'avais oublié de préciser aux chapitres précédents que : - Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK.Rowling, Or je ne suis pas JK.Rowling, Donc les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ! (c'est les restes de mon BAC de français, désolé)  
  
Réponses à mes chèèèrs reviewers, maintenant (ben oui, quand même !) :  
  
D'abord, merci à tout le monde, merci, merci... vous imaginez pas à quel point chacune de vos reviews me font plaisir, surtout continuez !  
  
- Umbre77 : héhé, la suite arrive et j'espère que ça va toujours te plaire ! merci.  
  
- mangafana : ou, alors pour l'expression de Harry, j'ai un peu hésité, parce que dans son POV, j'essaie quand même de garder un langage moins... direct que dans le POV de Draco... bien sûr c'est exagéré, mais c'est pour bien appuyer le coup.  
  
- clau : merci, merci, mille fois merci. Je suis vraiment très contente que ça te plaise et t'inquiète, je ne lâche pas du tout l'affaire !  
  
- Caroline Black : héhéhé, non, je n'oublie pas l'esprit de Draco, t'inquiète. Quand à ta première review... où t'étais pendant que Draco était sous la douche... ben je sais pas, mais je te conseille de rester dans le coin...  
  
- Diane23 : Voilà la suite !(!!) t'inquiète, Harry change pas. Draco est toujours sadique... (enfin pour les quelques chapitres qui vont suivre)...  
  
- Agatha Brume : euh... j'ai pas compris le truc avec Hemione (dsl)... sinon (héhéhé) tu vas voir... mais se glisser en douce dans sa chambre, c'est plutôt un comportement à Drake, ça non ? ... quand à l'humanité de ce cher Draco (encore héhéhé) ben faut quand même dire qu'ils sont (à l'origine) pas vraiment (pas du tout) en bons termes tous les deux... pis que c'est un sale gamin pourris gâté qui se fout totalement des sentiments des autres...  
  
Et je m'excuse pour le (petit) retard mais mon putain de [censuré] qui me sert de modem voulait pas me lancer le site de fanfiction.net alors bon...  
  
- - - - - - - -Et maintenant, place à la fic (ben oui, quand même !) :  
  
~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~  
~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~  
  
Chapitre 3 : Mes yeux verts  
  
[ état international . Tarmac .  
  
Au quotidien, bas En général, international. Comment réconcilier cet état ? Réponse : on ne peut pas.  
  
Alors demain, quoi Je me signal, international. Comment voyager vers tes bras ? Réponse : je ne peux pas.  
  
Cosmopolite, moi Je me régale, de l'international. Comment vous dire qu'ici c'est étroit ? Réponse : ici c'est étroit.  
  
Soyons des alliés. Camarades démocrates. Soyons des alliés. Nous sommes dispersés.  
  
Sueño con salir. Sueño con quedar. Sueño con quedar. Sueño con salir.  
  
Alors demain, quoi Je me signal, international. Comment voyager vers tes bras ? Réponse : je ne peux pas. ]  
  
~o~  
  
- - - Harry. - - -  
  
~o~  
  
Je le hais, je le hais, ô combien je le hais ! Non mais regardez-le s'éloigner avec son air si fier et si méprisant ! Et puis d'abord, il n'y a absolument aucune honte à être vierge à 17 ans, c'est pas si inconcevable. Et puis, il vaut mieux être vierge que mal dépucelé ! Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Draco Malefoy, pervers dépravé qui se tape n'importe qui, n'importe quand et n'importe où ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre à ce connard, hein ? comme quoi, il cherchait vraiment la merde... Putain, Malefoy, tu m'a complètement bousillé ma journée !  
  
Je descends brusquement au sol, prends mes affaires sous le bras, et rejoins Poudlard en ruminant des pensées meurtrières. Je stoppe net au milieu du couloir menant au premier étage. Avec toutes ces conneries, j'en oubliais que le couvre feu était passé. Manquerait plus que je me fasse prendre par Russard ! Parce que moi, je ne suis pas préfet-en-chef, et je n'ai pas de bonne excuse pour traîner dans les couloirs. Je fouille rapidement dans mes poches pour extirper la carte des Maraudeurs, soigneusement pliée, et toujours sur moi, au cas où...  
  
Bon alors, voyons un peu... Chourave est encore dans les serres... Russard s'occupe du cinquième étage... ah, Zabini et Padma sont à la tour d'astronomie, elle a du courage... Miss Teigne renifle autour des quartiers de Poufsouffle... Peeves s'amuse dans la volière... et Rogue arpente les cachots. Parfait. ... attendez une minute. On peut pas faire un zoom, là ? Ah ah ! Draco Malefoy rentre dans sa chambre ! ... oui, vous me direz, c'est logique. Mais il est seul ! C'est écrit ici, le petit point un peu gris argenté, avec une étiquette : Draco Lucius Malefoy. Et aucun point autour, aucune étiquette, avec aucun nom, ni féminin, ni masculin, ni animal... rien. Ah ! C'est stupide, amis ça me fait plaisir... en fait, c'est pas stupide du tout, c'est même tout à fait normal, Malefoy a essayé de jouer au malin, en fait, je suis sûr que la moitié de sa réputation n'est même pas fondée ! Si ça se trouve, il paye carrément des gens pour qu'ils disent avoir couchés avec lui ! ... comment ça je délire un peu, c'est tout à fait possible... non ? Bon d'accord, j'exagère. Il n'empêche qu'il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait à sa chambre ! Et puis de toute façon, qui voudrait coucher avec lui ?  
  
Je ne veux pas de réponse !  
  
Bon, je ne vais pas rester là pendant trois heures à regarder un point argenté nommé Draco Malefoy aller et venir dans sa chambre. Un dernier coup d'?il pour vérifier que mon chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor est complètement libre, et je me retrouve, cinq minutes plus tard (faut le temps de monter les étages) devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
- Aperio.  
  
- Mais bien sûr, me répond la grosse dame en libérant le passage.  
  
Je m'engouffre dans la salle commune et gagne ma chambre des septième années de gryffondors. D'après les ronflements de Neville, il vaut mieux que j'évite de faire trop de bruit. Ron est également couché, le nez dans l'oreiller, un bras pendant au dehors du lit. Le lit de Seamus est vide, les draps frais encore soigneusement pliés, mais les rideaux de Dean sont tirés, et à moins qu'il ne chuchote tout seul, son ami a dut le rejoindre. Je retiens un soupir de jalousie. Non pas que j'envie Dean ou Seamus... enfin d'une certaine manière. C'est vrai, c'est pas facile de trouver quelqu'un à aimer, et d'en être aimé aussi. Attendez... c'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Oubliez, il est tard, je viens de faire un petit tour de terrain en plein vent, je n'ai pas les idées complètement stables. J'enfile rapidement mon pyjama et me glisse dans mon lit. Putain quel con, Malefoy.  
  
~o~  
  
- Debout, grogne Ron en tirant ma couverture.  
  
Je remet mon drap au-dessus de ma tête. Pas la peine de crier. En plus ça doit bien faire une heure que je suis réveillé. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Pour retrouver la face de pioche translucide de Binns ! Et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de Malefoy. Cette histoire n'a pas arrêté de me travailler pendant la nuit. J'ai eut un mal fou à m'endormir à cause de ces conneries.  
  
Bon, de toutes façons se cacher n'est pas une solution (ouais, courage) et puis j'aurais l'air encore plus stupide à ne pas me montrer... ça lui ferait trop plaisir ! Sur cette idée, je me lève furieusement et attrape mes lunettes... je ne vais pas dormir avec, tout de même ! Il a dit un truc aussi sur mes lunettes... Mais elles l'emmerde mes petites lunettes rondes ! Je vais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapidement... C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas géniales mes lunettes... Arrêté devant le grand miroir, je dévisage les deux cercles de métal noir qui entourent mes yeux. Je hausse les sourcils, les rabaisse, plisse un peu les yeux... C'est vrai qu'à 17 ans, des petites lunettes rondes c'est un peu ridicule...  
  
~o~  
  
- Hermione !  
  
- Harry, enfin, j'étais prête à aller te réveiller moi-même !  
  
J'eus un sourire d'excuse et m'installais entre mes deux amis à la table des gryffondor. J'attrapais un morceau de bacon et des toasts.  
  
- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? me demande Hermione.  
  
- Oui, je voulais savoir s'il n'existait pas un sort pour corriger ma vue.  
  
Ron et Hermione se tournent brusquement vers moi, me dévisageant.  
  
- Pourquoi tu demandes ça, tout à coup ? s'étonne Hermione.  
  
Evidemment, la question !  
  
- Pour rien, c'est juste... enfin hier soir, j'ai pensé que...  
  
- Quand tu es partit au stade ? demanda Ron.  
  
Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Malefoy ! Je me contre-fout de se que Malefoy peut bien penser ! C'est pas du tout pour ça que je pose la question !  
  
- Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas pratique pour jouer au Quidditch !  
  
Mon dieu, tuez-moi. Avez-vous déjà entendu plus stupide réplique ?  
  
- Mais avant, ça ne te dérangeait pas, s'étonna Hermione.  
  
Elle m'agace, celle-là ! Je veux juste pouvoir me passer de lunettes, pas analyser les pourquoi du comment de ma demande. Après tout, il est grand tant que je m'en soucie, non ?  
  
- Mais imagine qu'elles tombent pendant un match, j'aurais l'air malin, complètement myope à califourchon sur mon balai, à dix mètres du sol !  
  
Ron hausse les épaules.  
  
- Il n'a pas tort après tout, déclare-t-il.  
  
Merci Ron, toi au moins tu es un ami.  
  
- Mais ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant, insiste Hermione. Et puis, si tu veux, je peux trouver un sortilège pour que tes lunettes ne tombent pas !  
  
Arg, tuez-la !  
  
- Je ne veux plus ces lunettes !  
  
Quoi ? Mais non, je n'ai pas crié fort. Et non, je ne m'énerve pas.  
  
- Moi je connais un sortilège, affirme Seamus. J'ai vu une fois ma grand- mère le pratiquer sur mon oncle Patrick.  
  
- Celui qui est complètement aveugle ? lui demande Dean.  
  
- Oui, on n'a jamais compris comment c'était arrivé d'ailleurs.  
  
- Ne les écoute pas, déclare Neville. Moi je connais une potion qui pourra reformer les os de tes yeux.  
  
- Il n'y a pas d'os dans l'?il ! réplique brusquement Ron.  
  
- Oui, mais je sais, dit Neville, mais je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle.  
  
- N'écoute pas Neville, il est nul en potion, déclare Seamus. Mon sortilège est beaucoup plus...  
  
- ... suicidaire, coupe Lavande. Harry va devenir complètement aveugle s'il t'écoute.  
  
- Tu as déjà pensé à te faire greffer d'autres yeux ? me demande Parvati.  
  
Je les regarde tour à tour se disputer, en proposant des solutions plus absurdes les unes que les autres. N'y a-t-il donc personne qui ait une pensée raisonnable et douée de bon sens ici ?  
  
- Si tu veux mon avis, évitez tous.  
  
Je me retourne brusquement vers Hermione, penchée sur moi.  
  
- Honnêtement, si tu veux te passer de lunettes sans prendre le risque de te retrouver avec deux orbites complètements vides, prends la bonne vieille méthode moldue : utilise des lentilles.  
  
J'ouvre de grands yeux. Evidemment, des lentilles !  
  
- Il faut absolument que j'aille en acheter !  
  
Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati et Lavande stoppent net leur débat et se tournent vers moi.  
  
- De quoi ? me demande Lavande, un correctif de calceus ? Mais tu ne vas pas écouter les conseils de Dean !  
  
Mais de quoi elle me parle ?  
  
- Non ! Des lentilles, il me faut des lentilles !  
  
- Là, tout de suite ? s'exclame Parvati avec de grands yeux.  
  
Non, dans trois ans...  
  
- Evidemment maintenant !  
  
- Mais enfin, ça se vends dans des magasins d'optique moldus, proteste Hermione.  
  
- Tu pourras en acheter aux vacances de Noël, c'est dans moins d'un mois, dit Parvati en consultant son agenda de poche.  
  
- Mais il lui en faut avant le match ! s'indigne Seamus.  
  
Merci Seamus. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre un mois avec ces deux loupes à cheval sur mon nez.  
  
- Il me faut des lentilles, maintenant !  
  
Hermione lève les yeux au ciel en marmonnant des propos, que je préfère ignorer, sur les garçons et le Quidditch. Lavande se lève de table tandis que Dean approuve totalement mon idée, de quitter, enfin, mes lunettes.  
  
- Et puis, ça mettra mieux tes yeux verts en valeurs, déclare-t-il avec un clin d'?il.  
  
Seamus lui envoie un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, accompagné d'un "Hey !" de protestation. Dean éclate de rire et lui prends doucement le menton.  
  
- Toi aussi tu as de beaux yeux, Seamus, souffle-t-il en souriant.  
  
Je les regarde s'embrasser avec une nouvelle pointe de jalousie. Ron grogne un peu. Je me souviens encore de la scène qu'il avait fait quand Dean et Seamus avaient annoncés qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je me demande comment il réagirait si je sortait avec un garçon... enfin de toute façon, ce n'est pas le cas, et je ne suis pas homo... j'ai aimé Cho Chang ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, c'était une fille... enfin, c'est toujours une fille, mais elle a quitté Poudlard depuis deux ans.  
  
- ... à bottes.  
  
Je relève des yeux perplexes sur Lavande, de retour à la table des gryffondors. Et apparemment, elle vient de me parler.  
  
- Excuse-moi, je ne t'écoutais pas, tu peux répéter ?  
  
Lavande grogne un peu, pour la forme, et reprends :  
  
- Il y a Anna Abbot, qui en porte des lentilles, si tu veux, tu pourrais peut-être lui en emprunter.  
  
- Mais enfin, ça ne se prête pas comme ça des lentilles ! s'exclame Hermione d'un air médusé. Ça dépend des yeux, du niveau de la vue, de la personne...  
  
- Pour ça, je connais un sortilège, affirme aussitôt Seamus. Et il n'y a aucun risque. Un simple enchantement d'adaptation.  
  
- Ah oui, je sais, approuve Parvati, je l'ai déjà utilisé sur ma robe de bal, j'avais besoin de la rallonger un peu, pour l'adapter à ma taille.  
  
Et avant la fin du petit déjeuner, je me retrouve avec un rendez-vous à midi pour que Anna, une Poufsouffle de 7ème année, me passe une paire de lentilles de contact. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement en allant en Histoire de la Magie, tout heureux de pouvoir bientôt exiber mes yeux verts sans mes lunettes ridicules. Ron me prends un peu à l'écart pour me souffler :  
  
- Euh, Harry, je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris avec cette histoire de trucs moldus... Des lentilles, c'est pas des espèces de pois cassés un peu noirs ? 


	4. 04 Provoquer povD

Arg, oui, je sais, je suis en retard, mais il fallait que j'écrive les chapitre 5 et 6 à la suite (le six est directement la suite du 5, pour lequel j'ai pris du temps (ça risque de plaire à certaines et ça justifie le classement R.... niark niark niark) alors bon). Mais du coup, vous aurez droit (si tous se passe bien) à ces deux chapitres avant le week-end !  
  
Maintenant les réponses à mes très très très très chers Reviewers :  
  
Clau : merchi merchi, continue de lire, surtout !  
  
Agatha Brume : alors d'abord le chapitre 3 était pas plus court que les autres, mais c'est que c'était principalement un dialogue (donc en longueur, c'est comme le chap 1 et le chap 2... bon, bien sûr faut pas comparer avec le nombre de mots, parce que là...). Mais je suis très contente que tu ai apprécié le dernier chapitre, je te promet que les autres arrivent rapidement aussi...  
  
Mangafana : Mais bien sûr que le slash va se mettre en route rapidement (maintenant ! ... pis surtout au prochain chapitre (!!!) ). Je ne suis pas du genre à faire trop traîner les choses... Quand aux sentiments de ce cher Harry, voui voui voui, il est plutôt intéressé par notre beau blond national... l'autre par contre... niark niark niark. Merci pour ta review, continue à m'écrire !  
  
Imoen : Tu aime Draco en sale profiteur, hein ?! Et bien voici un nouveau chapitre POV Draco, qui va peut-être te plaire (j'espère). Je suis désolé du retard, mais les autres chapitres viendrons bientôt (promis). Continue de ma suivre de près, et de me reviewer !  
  
Umbre77 : Comment ça plein de fic ? Je ne suis pas la seule et unique ? Je vais être jalouse !!! (lol). Bon, évidemment, avec un retard pareil, on peut comprendre... mais tu me lâche pas, hein ?! Ce chap là il est POV Dray, et le slash va se mettre en place (aussitôt juste immédiatement après)...  
  
Encore merci merci merci à tout le monde !  
  
Je vais vous laisser lire, mais avant, juste un dernier point : je tiens à préciser que je n'ai personellement rien contre les gens qui ont des lunettes (allez pas croire des bétises !) mais c'est le POV de Draco, alors...  
  
Chapitre 4 : Provoquer  
  
[ Punker . Indochine .  
  
Encore quelques jours, à Singapour A rechercher l'amour. Du haut d'un réverbère, Je regarde la terre, Je n'y vois rien à faire. Je resterais réfugier, à l'intérieur De mon bunker. J'embrasserais mon futur, J'ai encore un peu peur De l'extérieur.  
  
Est-ce que tu viendras faire... Est-ce que tu viendras faire... Le sexe avec moi ? Le sexe avec moi ?  
  
Est-ce que tu viendras faire... Est-ce que tu voudras faire... Le sexe avec moi ? Du sexe avec moi ?  
  
Est-ce que tu pourras faire... Est-ce que tu pourras faire... Est-ce que tu sauras faire ?  
  
Malgré tout ce qu'on m'a dit, Je me sens bien ici, Tout est interdit. Encore quelques jours à Singapour, À dépister l'amour.  
  
Est-ce que tu viendras faire... Est-ce que tu viendras faire... Le sexe avec moi ? Le sexe avec moi ?  
  
Est-ce que tu viendras faire... Est-ce que tu voudras faire... Le sexe avec moi ? Du sexe avec moi ?  
  
Est-ce que tu pourras faire... Est-ce que tu pourras faire... Est-ce que tu sauras faire ? ]  
  
~o~  
  
- - - Draco. - - -  
  
~o~  
  
Samedi 6 décembre, jour tant attendu du match Gryffondor/Serdaigle. Quoi ? Mais non je n'ai rien fait à Potter... pas encore. Pourquoi brûler une carte maintenant ? J'attends le meilleur moment pour faire couler Potter. Je me suis contenté de le regarder en lui faisant des clins d'?il amusés pendant le cour de DCFM, de 10 heures à midi. Le voir baisser les yeux ou me fusiller du regard d'un air furieux, tout en sachant que je pourrais étaler un petit morceau de sa vie privée dont il vaut mieux pour lui que ça ne se sache pas ; je suis maître d'une situation qu'il ne peut que subir... ô joie.  
  
Je m'installe dans les tribunes entre Vincent et Grégory, Pansy un peu plus loin - pour éviter qu'elle m'attrape le bras brusquement dès qu'un poursuiveur s'approche des cercles dorés - et au centre du terrain, un peu en hauteur, une place de choix, s'il vous plaît. Je déplie ma banderole, pas pour encourager qui que ce soit, juste : "A bas gryffondor !" j'ai hésité à ajouter une photo de moi en maillot de bain, sortant juste de l'eau, pour déstabiliser Potter, mais ça aurait aussi déstabilisé les poursuiveuses de Serdaigle et je veux la défaite de gryffondor...  
  
Ah, Bibine qui rentre sur le terrain, le match va commencer. Et voilà l'équipe de serdaigle... Je regrette quand même Cho Chang, c'était une des rares joueuses de Quidditch qui savait voler. Un peu niaise, c'est vrai, mais elle se débrouillait très bien avec un balai entre les jambes... pas que je l'appréciais particulièrement, mais elle se débrouillait très bien aussi avec moi entre les jambes... oui, vraiment dommage qu'elle ait quitté Poudlard... Acclamations dans les tribunes d'en face, voilà l'équipe de ce cher Potter, trépignons de bonheur tous en c?ur ! Quels crétins ! Attendez une minute... non...  
  
- Eh, t'as vu, Potter a perdu ses lunettes ! me lance Grégory de sa voix d'attardé.  
  
- Il est tellement con, il a dut les casser, ajoute Vincent.  
  
Tous deux se mettent à rire bêtement. Je n'esquisse même pas un sourire, c'est trop stupide. Il était grand temps que Potter jette ces horreurs ! Moi je n'aurais jamais supporté que la moindre branche de lunette vienne masquer ma beauté. D'abord mes grands et magnifiques yeux bleus argentés auraient perdus un peu de leur profondeur. Et puis, quelle personne normalement constituée serait attirée par un pauvre bigleux, aussi intelligent soit-il ? On a beau dire que la beauté intérieure est le plus important, ce n'est pas la première chose qu'on voit. En plus, ça demande de l'entretient ces conneries, nettoyer les verres - ou jeter un sort équivalent - faire attention à ne pas les rayer, les casser, les faire tomber... quelle plaie ! Non, mais imaginez qu'elles tombent dans votre chaudron au beau milieu d'une potion... ou pire : vous êtes au lit avec une divine créature - au-dessus c'est évident - et là, paf, elles glissent du nez ! Alors d'abord t'as l'air d'un con parce que tu n'y voit plus rien, et en plus tes loupes sont tombées sur l'autre, d'une manière vraiment très sensuelle. "Attends deux secondes chéri(e), j'ai perdu mes lunettes... Ah, voilà, on reprend ? ... Ah non, attends, elles sont encore tombées..." C'est vraiment pitoyable. Enfin Potter n'a jamais dut avoir ce genre de problème puisque cet abruti de est encore puceau. A 17 ans. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, et on dit que gryffondor est la maison du courage ! ... Quoique c'est vrai qu'il faut du courage pour attendre si longtemps. Mais je maintiens que c'est stupide.  
  
- Macway à l'attaque... il tire... et oui ! 10 points de plus pour Serdaigle. Le score est à présent de 50 à 40 pour Gryffondor. Et on attends toujours le vif d'or !  
  
Merde, j'ai décroché un peu du match, c'est rare. J'aime bien le Quidditch... sauf quand c'est Potter qui joue, et c'est justement le cas. Au moins, tant que le vif d'or ne se montre pas, il reste tranquille et fout la paix à tout le monde. Donc c'est Gryffondor qui mène au score, d'après Andrews, le nouveau commentateur - un poufsouffle, cinquième année, sans importance qui a pris la place de l'autre crétin de Jordan. Pansy va encore perdre son pari contre Blaise. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont en se moment ces deux là, ils misent sur tout et n'importe quoi... pour ce match, c'est une tournée de bierraubeurres à Pré-au-Lard. Mais quand même, parier que Gryffondor va gagner, Blaise n'a aucun respect pour Serpentard - il a sans doute raison, mais personnellement, je refuserais tout gain acquis grâce aux gryffondors... enfin, tout gain honnêtement acquis grâce aux gryffondors ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait parié, je n'aurais donc aucune honte, demain, à rejoindre Pansy aux Trois-Balais pour boire quelques bierraubeurres... et si - croisons les doigts - c'est serdaigle qui gagne ce match, j'irais aussi aux Trois-Balais demain, pour boire quelques bierraubeurres sur le compte de Blaise... il y a parfois des avantages à leurs stupides paris.  
  
Enfin pour l'instant c'est ces crétins de poursuiveurs en rouge - style m'as-tu bien vu ? - qui ont le souaffle... ah, plus maintenant, Lingston vient de le récupérer. Il passe à Macway... attention à l'autre con en face ! Vas-y, repasse à Lingston ! Allez, fonce ! Il plonge brusquement pour laisser passer un cognard, aussitôt dévié par un batteur, il va tirer... dégage Weasley... ouais ! égalité, prends-toi ça Potter ! A bas Gryffondor ! Les lions sont des cons ! ... ça fait bien comme slogan, ça...  
  
- Mais on dirait que Potter a vu le vif d'or ! s'exclame Andrews.  
  
Je ne cache pas un grognement énervé. Putain il ne pourrait pas tomber de son balais ? Non mais regardez-moi cet idiot, à moitié couché sur son éclair de feu. Mais bien sûr qu'il va l'attraper sa foutue balle dorée.  
  
- Potter a attraper le vif d'or ! Gryffondor gagne par 200 à 50 !  
  
C'est vraiment à vous dégoûter du Quidditch.  
  
~o~  
  
Je retourne à Poudlard en traînant un peu les pieds. Non, vraiment, il fait chier le Potter, je crois que, finalement, je ne vais pas attendre longtemps pour le faire chier avec cette histoire. Je n'écoute même pas Pansy râler sous les grands sourires victorieux de Blaise. Vincent et Grégory suivent derrière sans se poser de questions, et sans en poser non plus, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. J'aurais dût mettre une photo de moi sur la banderole ! Je le ferais au prochain match... Je me fige tout à coup. Mes yeux me joueraient-ils des tours ? Je reviens quelques pas en arrière et regarde dans le couloir adjacent, laissant les autres me distancer.  
  
- Alors Potter, on est tout seul ? On ne va pas faire une petite fête avec ses amis... c'est peut-être parce qu'on en a plus, pauvre Potter !  
  
Il se retourne brusquement et me fusille du regard. Sans ses lunettes, on voit mieux ses yeux verts... Pas mal d'ailleurs - les yeux : ce vert, un peu brillant. Il me rappelle l'émeraude du médaillon de ma mère. Une très jolie pierre montée dans la gueule d'un long serpent d'argent. Magnifique bijou...  
  
- Ta gueule Malefoy, moi au moins, j'en ai, des amis !  
  
Mais Potter est loin d'être aussi parfait que ce petit bijou... Reprenons ce petit échange verbal.  
  
- Et tes amis, ils connaissent ton penchant pour les hommes ?  
  
Il se mord les lèvres. C'est bien ce que je pensais, mais quel crétin vraiment !  
  
- Fous-moi la paix, Malefoy.  
  
Un sourire narquois étire mes lèvres. Potter, tout seul dans un couloir... avec moi. On va s'amuser... Je m'avance d'un pas nonchalant.  
  
- Allons Potter, nous savons tous les deux que...  
  
- Tu ne sais rien du tout, siffle-t-il brusquement.  
  
Je hausse les sourcils d'un air surpris.  
  
- Oh, c'est ta baguette que tu avais caché dans ton pantalon l'autre soir ?  
  
Il rougit, parfait... Je reprends mon air narquois - qui me va si bien au passage - pour rajouter encore :  
  
- Mais dis-moi, ça ne doit pas être très pratique en plein vol...  
  
- T'es vraiment qu'un salop ! crache-t-il.  
  
Potter furieux ! Ah, c'est beaucoup mieux que le match de Quidditch.  
  
- Non, c'est juste avec toi !  
  
Ma réponse semble l'étonner. Quoi ? Oh on, attention à l'esprit tordu d'un gryffondor... rectifions le tir.  
  
- Je ne suis pas un salop avec tout le monde, mais toi, tu es un cas particulier, môssieur Potter, vous êtes le crétin le plus fini de tout Poudlard. Et puis, depuis que j'ai découvert, ce que j'ai découvert, je prends un réel plaisir à te faire chier. Mais tu sais, je peux évoluer : tu as le choix, chantage, corruption, humiliation... Tu sais que j'ai toute une palette de tortures publiques que je maîtrise parfaitement.  
  
Je le fixe un instant de mon air suffisant, je n'attends évidement pas de réponse, je me contente de son silence et de son air à moitié abasourdis, qui me dévisage. Oui, je sais, Potter, je suis parfait... Je cille un instant, une mèche de cheveux me tombe devant les yeux. Ah mais on, ça casse le truc ça ! Je prends la mèche coupable et la rejette en arrière, avant de me tourner à nouveau mes pensées sur ma victime du jour... de toujours.  
  
J'écarquille brusquement les yeux et n'ai même pas le temps de reculer. Il m'attrape brusquement la nuque et presse ses lèvres contre les miennes. Merde, Potter m'embrasse ! Mais qu'il lui prend à cet abruti... et il embrasse bien pour un débutant... Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de penser ça, non ?... c'est Potter, mais il embrasse bien... vous me direz, l'un et l'autre ne sont pas forcément incompatibles... Bon allez, ça suffit maintenant...  
  
Mais avant que j'ai eut le temps de le rejeter, deux mains me repoussent. Potter recule brusquement, fait un pas de travers, s'étale sur le sol comme un crétin. Il y a un moment de silence, où je le fixe d'un air éberlué qui ne m'appartient absolument pas. Puis il se relève brusquement, je fais un pas de côté pour m'éloigner un peu plus de ce malade mental, mais il ne me regarde même pas et s'enfuis en courant. C'est ça, malade mental et lâche. Que des qualités le Potter !  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris encore ? Se jeter sur moi comme il a fait... Je secoue la tête et prends le chemin de ma chambre personnelle. Il faut que je réfléchisse clairement à la situation. 1- Potter est attiré par mes charmes irrésistibles - ça c'est encore compréhensible. 2- Potter m'embrasse à pleine bouche - le con !  
  
- Anguis.  
  
La tapisserie s'ouvre. Je rentre et me laisse tomber sur l'un des fauteuils. Bon, et maintenant je fais quoi ? Réfléchis, Draco, réfléchis. Comment tirer parti de la situation ? Potter est un abruti, bien. En plus des points 1 et 2, c'est aussi un lâche qui n'assume pas ses propres actes puisqu'il a fuit en courant. C'est donc que je l'effraie. Mais il pourrait être un peu moins empoté le petit gryffie ! Enfin il n'est pas vraiment empoté puisqu'il embrasse très bien, quoiqu'il devrait contrôler un peu plus ses pulsions, le balafré. Un sourire carnassier étire mes lèvres. Je me demande ce que ça ferait de coucher avec lui...  
  
Quoi ? C'est vrai après tout, ça pourrait être marrant, de voir jusqu'où est capable d'aller Prude-Potter. Et puis, imaginez un peu : Potter-le- survivant, dépucelé par le fils d'un mangemort - et futur mangemort, notons- le. Ah oui, décidément, cette idée me plaît bien... Et puis après tout, si il est aussi doué au lit que sur un balai, ça vaut peut-être le coup. Mais à mon avis, il va falloir que je le pousse un peu...  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
à suivre...  
  
Et n'oubliez pas l'auteur !  
  
( - - REVIEW ! ) 


	5. 05 Tes mains povH

Et voici LE chapitre 5 (youpi !!!). Et comme promis, notre Draco... passe à l'attaque (pauv' Harry). Et pitié, ne me crachez pas dessus, c'est POV de ce pauvre Harry innocent jusqu'alors...  
  
Homophobes s'abstenir (m'enfin je vois pas pourquoi il y aurait ici, il me semble que j'ai anoncé la couleur dès le début) !  
  
Maintenant, place à mes petits reviwers adorés... non, je ne fais pas de favoritisme, si vous êtes jaloux, vous n'avez qu'à reviewer aussi (:þ) :  
  
Umbre 77 : Mais j'espère bien que rien ne va te décoller... tu vas être ma sangsue préférée (la seule que je connais)... continue de me reviewer, et moi je continue avec Dray, ok ? Moi aussi j'adôre les slash, particulièrement entre ces deux là... mais bon, j'vais pas faire de la pub pour les autres fics (ah la concurrence !) même si je les lis pratiquement toutes (pas prétentieuse, déjà la fille !)... mais je suis là pour parler de MA fic, donc... ben... euh... j'espère que la suite plaira... c'est encore ce pauvre Harry qui subit...  
  
Caroline Black : Non, non, non, non, non... Harry il est pas peureux ! Il est juste un peu... enfin quand même faut le comprendre ce petit brun, il a affaire à Draco Malefoy, pas n'importe qui ! Il a de quoi se méfier ! Et pis Draco il n'est pas siiiii méchant que ça... bon, d'accord, c'est un salop... mais il faut lui laisser le temps, il est encore qu'un jeune gamin pourris gâté... il s'arrangera bien avec le temps... mais pour l'instant, oui, c'est un salop !  
  
Vivi Malefoy : ah... tu aime les sadique ?! ... héhéhé... ben tu vas être servie ! (niark niark niark)  
  
Saael' : Je suis dans tes priorités ? Mais j'espère bien que je le suis, si je dois t'épouser ! J'ai pas l'intention de faire partie d'un harem, moi, attention, je veux être la numéro 1 !... pis quand à Raael... il a p'têt raison dans un p'tit coin, mais bon... Notre Draco national, le grand, l'unique continue sur sa lancée et ça va plaire à Saael (espèce de démon de la luxure ! arrière satant !... mais continue à ma reviewer quand même)  
  
Mangafana : Et non, il y va pas par quatre chemin mon Draco (qui m'appartient pas)... et il va encore plus appuyer le truc (héhéhé)... mais je suis pas trop sadique, t'inquiète pas... du moins, juste pour m'amuser...  
  
Et maintenant l'histoire... qui a dit « c'est pas trop tôt ! » ?!  
  
Chapitre 5 : Tes mains.  
  
[ Le baiser . Indochine .  
  
Qui pourrait m'aider ? Qui pourrait, sauver mon âme ? Je m'en fous, je voudrais Te donner, un baiser.  
  
Je veux te donner Je veux te donner, un baiser.  
  
Laisse-moi passer, Effleurer mes doigts sur toi Come to me  
  
On va s'embrasser Et nos lèvres vont se purifier. Tu me donne un baiser, Et nos langues vont juste s'emmêler.  
  
Et ta peau se mouilla, Elle aura comme un goût, Un goût de lait.  
  
Je te respire, Sur ton sourire. Le baiser que tu m'as donner, Pour t'aimer, Je t'aime comme un fou... Come to me.  
  
Seuls, tous les deux, On restera attachés, Comme un adieu.  
  
J'envie de te caresser, J'ai envie de ton baiser. Nos lèvres vont se mouiller Et nos cheveux vont s'emmêler.  
  
A ton sourire effrayé, Oh oh corrige-moi mes fautes, Embrasse-moi. Come to me.  
  
Le baiser, pour rester Rien que nous deux Pour s'aimer et s'embrasser.  
  
Come to me. ]  
  
~o~  
  
- - - Harry. - - -  
  
~o~  
  
Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'ai embrassé Malefoy, putain de merde ! Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de rejeter sa petite mèche blonde en arrière, avec ses yeux bleus argentés... oh merde ! J'ai embrassé Malefoy, j'ai embrassé Malefoy... et le pire c'est que j'ai aimé ça. J'ai aimé le ton froid et lisse de ses lèvres, leur goût un peu métallique, qui caressaient les miennes, se réchauffant à leur contact. Parce qu'il m'a répondu... J'en suis sûr, il a répondu à mon baiser, j'ai sentit ses lèvres glisser contre les miennes...  
  
Mais je suis en train de devenir fou ! Je pense que j'aime aimé ça... mais c'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas vraiment aimé ça... c'est juste que... arg ! Je suis en train de péter un plomb, c'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas aimer Draco Malefoy, c'est scientifiquement, logiquement, complètement, impossible. Je me remet à peine du fait qu'il soit possible que je sois un peu gay sur les bords... Mais là n'est pas vraiment le problème... enfin aussi, parce que Draco n'est pas une fille... je crois que je m'embrouille là.  
  
Respire, Harry, respire. 1- j'avoue avoir une certaine attirance physique pour Draco - je ne suis pas si aveugle tout de même. 2- Draco s'est rendu compte de ce... problème et a décidé de me torturer avec - donc il ne ressent pas du tout les mêmes sentiments... bien que je n'ai personnellement aucun sentiments. 3- Je l'ai embrassé - je suis un putain de con - mais 4- il ne m'a pas repoussé... ou alors il n'a pas eut le temps - mais alors quels sont ses sentiments ? E plus il a répondu à mon baiser... enfin je crois... oh mon dieu, il va me faire perdre la tête !  
  
Non, mais c'est vrai, soit il me torture, m'humilie, me fait chanter, donc me hais et profite de cette... faiblesse. Ce qui reviendrait à signer tout de suite mon arrêt de mort puisqu'il va aller aussitôt tout colporter à serpentard, qui se répandra dans tout Poudlard, et bien sûr chez Voldemort... et Rita Skeeter pour être sûr de couvrir toute la population Anglaise...  
  
Soit il répond à... mon écart de lucidité, et alors il voulait aussi que je l'embrasse. Dans ce cas, préférable, il ne répétera rien à personne, un peu honteux, lui aussi... Quoique Malefoy ne soit pas un exemple de personne qui rougira de ses actes. En fait, il serait même capable de s'en vanter... non, son père ne l'accepterait jamais.  
  
Mais Draco n'a encore rien dit - depuis trois jours - cela privilégierait donc la seconde solution... Alors Draco serait, disons, intéressé par moi ? Non, il m'a fait suffisamment chier depuis Jeudi soir... à moins que ce ne soit pour lui une manière de refouler ses sentiments et me tenir à l'écart...  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis en train de me monter la tête comme pas possible ! On dirait Lavande et Parvati qui gloussent devant n'importe quel couple ! Je suis en train de péter les plombs, c'est certain. Ou alors on m'a jeter un sort... ou un filtre d'amour ! Mais je ne suis pas amoureux... un filtre d'amour à retardement ! ... c'est de pire en pire.  
  
Une brusque pensée m'assaille soudain. Et si jamais, Draco prenait ça... croyais, que j'étais amoureux de lui ? Ou je fais la une de la gazette du sorcier demain matin, ou alors... imaginons qu'il ressente, disons un semblant de sentiment pour moi... si jamais il prenait ça comme une invitation ? Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui ! C'est une catastrophe ! Dans les deux cas, je ne suis pas sûr d'y survivre !  
  
Il faut absolument que je tire ça au clair avec lui. Allez, courage, Harry, il faut absolument mettre les choses au point avec Draco... Malefoy.  
  
~o~  
  
Je suis devant une grande tapisserie représentant un dragon - dont on se fiche de la couleur - près d'un grand escalier. La carte du Maraudeur m'avait indiqué le mot de passe - souvenez-vous, jeudi soir - mais je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment entré là. Et si jamais il est avec une fille... ou un garçon... Au moins je serais fixé, et avec un peu de chance, je pourrais aussitôt repartir, sans qu'il me remarque. Et si il est tout seul ?  
  
Putain, Harry, fait pivoter cette tapisserie ou tire-toi en courant, comme tu l'a déjà fait tout à l'heure, espèce de lâche ! Et puis, tout ça, c'est de ma faute, je dois mettre cette situation au clair ! [cinquième fois !]  
  
- Anguis.  
  
Le dragon se contorsionne et se change en long serpent, qui ouvre carrément la tapisserie. Bouge-toi Harry, t'es pas là pour admirer la tapisserie ! Je m'engouffre dans l'ouverture pour me retrouver dans une grande pièce, typiquement serpentard, avec des...  
  
- Comment t'es arrivé là Potter ?  
  
Je sursaute. Sur la droite, assis dans un large fauteuil de cuir vert, Draco me regarde fixement. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense. Son regard est froid, impassible.  
  
- Peut importe, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.  
  
Il lève les yeux au ciel et esquisse un demi sourire. Courage Harry, continue, plus vite t'auras fini, plus vite tu partiras.  
  
- Ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure... n'était pas du tout ce que tu crois ! ... Enfin pas tout à fait. Je te hais, Draco, je te déteste... tu le sais, j'espère. C'est juste que... c'était pour voir comment tu réagirais. En fait, je voulais que tu me repousse, je voulais te dégoûter, pour que tu me laisse tranquille avec cette histoire. Il n'y avait absolument aucun sentiment là-dedans, c'était juste... sauf que ça a raté, mais c'est ma faute... et je... Draco...  
  
Durant mon petit discours qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas trop de sens en lui- même, Draco s'était levé, toujours son sourire narquois au lèvres, et s'était approché de moi. J'ai reculé en même tempes qu'il avançait, mais maintenant, je me retrouve dos au mur, et ce n'est pas une configuration de la "conversation" que j'avais envisagé. Il me regarde toujours de cet air indéfinissable qui me met vraiment mal à l'aise...  
  
- Menteur, souffle-t-il.  
  
Il s'est arrêté, à trente centimètres de mon visage. Je me colle complètement au mur, j'ai envie de me fondre dans la pierre et de disparaître.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Il est tout proche, trop proche. Allez, repousse-le, Harry... Non ! Surtout ne le touche pas ! Oui, c'est ça, il ne faut surtout pas que je le touche, je vais faire une bêtise ! Je me tourne vers la sortie, pour être aussitôt coupé par un bras, appuyé contre la mur. Je relève les yeux vers Draco.  
  
- Tu te mens à toi-même, déclare-t-il d'un ton très bas. Tu m'as même appelé par mon prénom, Potter !  
  
J'écarquille les yeux. Merde, je suis dans la merde. Je plaque moi même contre le mur, les bras figés de chaque côté de mon corps, les paumes tournées vers les pierres sèches du mur. Pousse-toi Draco, par pitié pousse- toi, laisse-moi sortir !  
  
- Et puis, tu as aimé ça, tu as aimé m'embrasser, continue-t-il. Avoue !  
  
Je secoue frénétiquement la tête.  
  
- Non, c'est faux.  
  
- Si c'est vrai !  
  
Et puis il reprends son air calme et plante ses yeux dans les miens, se rapprochant encore plus.  
  
- Sinon, tu ne serais même pas là. Tu n'es pas venu pour tirer cette histoire au clair, comme tu dis, et tu ne m'as pas embrasser pour une quelconque vengeance, c'est juste parce que tu voulais m'embrasser, tu m'as embrassé. Tu as aimé ça, et tu aurais bien aimé recommencer !  
  
J'entend tous ses mots sans en comprendre la moitié. Tout ce que je sens, c'est son souffle sur ma joue, près de mon oreille, sa voix habituellement traînante, presque langoureuse. Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus le voir, espérant disparaître à mon tour. Mes mains sont moites et tremblantes, j'ai si chaud. Draco, je t'en prie, recule...  
  
- Allez, dis-le, que je suis à ton goût !  
  
Je sens brusquement la chaleur d'une main se poser sur mon ventre. Mon souffle n'est plus tout à fait régulier. Retire ta main, Draco. Je crispe mes paupières, par pitié faites-moi disparaître !  
  
- Avoue, que je te plaît !  
  
Je dégluti pour sortir d'un ton tremblant :  
  
- Dans tes rêves !  
  
La main sur mon ventre glisse brutalement vers le bas, passe outre la ceinture de mon pantalon, et se referme sur ma partie la plus intime déjà bien active avant ce geste.  
  
- Alors explique moi ça, souffle Draco.  
  
Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre : ses lèvres tentatrices viennent prendre possession des miennes, brisant mon dernier rempart. Totalement hors de mon contrôle, du moins celui de mon esprit, mes bras le serre brutalement contre moi, mes mains plongent dans ses cheveux, caressent son dos. Sa main libre s'appuie sur ma nuque tandis que l'autre, hum... l'autre est déjà très occupée. Mon souffle s'accélère avec ses mouvements, je sens la langue de Draco venir s'engouffrer dans ma bouche, caresser la mienne. Et je me perds entièrement dans toutes ces sensations. Son corps pressé contre le mien, son visage, ses lèvres, ses mains. Mon esprit m'oublie et s'égare. Je suis seul entre les mains de Draco, abandonné à toute raison, brûlant d'un désir trop de fois refoulé. Oui je le désire, c'est vrai, je le veux. Je me moque de se qu'on dira, pour l'instant je veux juste qu'il continu ce qu'il a si bien commencé...  
  
Il se détache un instant de mes lèvres possessives qui laissent échapper un gémissement...  
  
- Tu vois, finalement, tu aime ça ! souffle Draco.  
  
Je plonge dans ses yeux argentés, plus bleus que jamais, brillants d'une lueur que je ne leur avait jamais vu... peut-être parce qu'ils ne sont pas emplis de sa froideur habituelle.  
  
- Oui... j'aime ça... continue...  
  
Un grand sourire étire les lèvres de mon beau blond, qui m'embrasse à nouveau. Je ferme les yeux pour le savourer complètement. Et puis, il se détache de moi. D'un coup, je perds l'ardeur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps et l'adresse de ses mains. J'ouvre des yeux de reproche, mon souffle saccadé, plein de frustrations.  
  
Mais mon grognement s'arrête net en le voyant ôter sa chemise. Une brusque reconnexion avec la réalité me renvoie ce que je suis en train de faire en pleine figure. Le vêtement est envoyé sur un fauteuil, me dévoilant son torse parfaitement bien découpé, sa peau lisse... je couvre le vide qui nous sépare, attrapant ses lèvres comme un affamé. Une main pressant sa nuque, l'autre sur son torse si parfait. Ses mains s'affairent sur mon col, il ouvre ma chemise, passe ses doigts sur ma peau brûlante, les laisse remonter doucement sur mes épaules, glisser le long de mes bras en ôtant ma chemise, qui tombe sur le sol. Ses doigts poursuivent leur course dans mon dos, je sens une main descendre jusque sur ma cuisse, la caresser vers l'intérieur. Hum... Je relève la jambe sur ses hanches, me collant entièrement contre lui. Sa main remonte dans mon dos. Il pivote brusquement et me repousse loin de lui. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir, je me retrouve allongé sur le dos, sur son lit. Mes yeux le dévore tandis qu'il me rejoins... nu... Putain, comment peut-il avoir un corps aussi parfait... Même si je pouvais repartir dans ma chambre, je ne le ferais pas. Je le veux. Le souffle complètement irrégulier, appuyé, je le regarde monter sur le lit, juste au dessus de moi. Il plante ses yeux argentés dans les miens, regard hypnotisant, créant un lien invisible. Il fait glisser mon pantalon au pied du lit, aussitôt rejoint par mon boxer. Les genoux de chaque côté de mes jambes, sans me toucher, il se penche vers moi, sans rompre le lien qui me tient à lui. Mais je ne veux pas attendre encore, je brûle, ne l'a-t- il pas encore compris ? Je m'empare de son visage, de ses lèvres, le pressant contre moi, mes deux mains crispées dans son dos. Il me répond aussitôt, avec autant de désir. Une de ses mains descend sur mon torse, le caresse habilement. Je me cambre en gémissant et vient me coller contre son ventre. Il bouge un peu les hanches, m'excitant comme un fou. Hum... Arrête de me torturer Draco, et prends-moi complètement...  
  
- Draco...  
  
Ses lèvres chaudes glissent dans mon cou... elles descendent un peu sur mon épaule, et je sens deux doigts caresser mes lèvres. Ma langue vient les chercher pour jouer un peu avec, tandis que les lèvres de Draco laissent une traînée brûlante sur mon torse. Les doigts s'en vont tous seuls, aussitôt remplacés par la langue délicieuse de mon amant... J'ouvre brusquement les yeux en gémissant de douleur. Les lèvres de Draco m'embrassent avec un peu plus d'ardeur et je m'habitue peu à peu à son doigt. Il continu son manège encore un instant... finalement, j'apprécie beaucoup ses doigts... D'autant plus que sa main libre glisse de plus en plus bas... oh oui... Là, ici c'est très bien. Je m'aperçois brusquement que je viens de parler tout haut. C'est sûrement ce qui a fait sourire Draco entre mes lèvres. Et puis il se détache, ne laissant qu'une de ses mains sur moi, la meilleure... Il plonge à nouveau son regard argenté dans le mien. Mais vas-y... de toute façon... au rythme de tes doigts caressants... je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps... Il se penche sur moi pour effleurer mes lèvres. Je sens mes hanches se soulever... Un cri de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres. Putain Draco mais ça fait mal ta connerie ! Mes paupières se crispent fermement et je me mord la lèvre inférieur. Pourtant son mouvement était très doux, assez lent, même... Hum... oui, remet ta main là... elle est très bien là... Il revient prendre possession de mes lèvres, le bassin toujours immobile. Sa langue vient caresser la lèvre que j'ai mordue tout à l'heure... Draco, fait quelque chose... vas-y, bouge un peu... j'ouvre la bouche pour le lui dire, mais c'est un long gémissement rauque qui s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je remue les hanches pour lui faire comprendre ce que je suis incapable de dire. Il poursuit aussitôt mon mouvement. Putain... continue... et ne t'arrête jamais... J'entends Draco gémir et haleter, et c'est presque aussi bon que sa main qui ne cesse d'accélérer son mouvement... La seule pensée qu'il s'agit de Draco au-dessus de moi me fait littéralement décoller. Je suis complètement abandonné à mon plaisir, les bras autour du cou de mon amant, crispés dans son dos, pouvoir s'accrocher encore à quelque chose, s'accrocher à lui... Je perds la notion des choses et du temps, perdu dans cet univers de jouissance... Et ces cris rauques,... je ne sais même plus s'ils viennent de lui ou de moi... Je rejette la tête en arrière, la gorge offerte aux lèvres de Draco. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir me submerge et je sens la chaleur inonder mon ventre. J'entends une voix crier puis se casser. Je resserre le corps tremblant de Draco contre moi, le savourant complètement. Le souffle encore haletant, je caresse ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui me répondent machinalement. Les yeux toujours fermés, je sens Draco se détacher de moi et s'allonger sur le côté. Je perds un peu de la chaleur qu'il m'a donné.  
  
J'ouvre les yeux et me tourne vers lui, un demi sourire aux lèvres, craignant un peu sa réaction. C'est vrai, après tout, il n'a peut-être pas vraiment aimé ça, lui. Avec tout ce qu'il a connu...  
  
Il hausse un sourcil dans une question muette. Je me glisse contre lui et l'embrasse doucement avant de relever la tête un instant... tu ne veux vraiment pas me donner de réponse ? Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel :  
  
- Mais si, Potter, tu étais très bien, dit-il tout à coup. Sinon je te l'aurais dit ! Arrête de jouer les timides pucelles !  
  
Je me sens rougir et hausse les épaules.  
  
- Hey, c'était ma première fois, je te rappelle !  
  
- Je sais...  
  
Un étrange sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et un horrible pressentiment s'empare de moi. Quoi ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me lâcher maintenant ?  
  
- Draco... ?  
  
Il relève ce sourcil interrogateur et esquisse un nouveau sourire. Ah... et comment je dois prendre ça ?  
  
Tranquillement allongé sur le dos, il lève une main, relève doucement mon menton et effleure mes lèvres. Je répond à son sourire et l'embrasse un peu plus franchement, le c?ur léger.  
  
Je ne sais pas comment je vais dire ça à Hermione... et Ron surtout ! ... En fait, je ne sais même pas si je vais leur dire... Je pose ma joue sur le torse de Draco, on verra plus tard...  
  
~o~  
  
- - - Et n'oubliez pas l'auteur ! 


	6. 06 Profiter povD

Et comme je vous l'avais dit, voici le chapitre 6, puisque c'est la suite directe, POV Draco. Pour ceux qui ne le font pas habituellement, jetez quand même un coup d'?il à la chanson, elle vous rappellera le lemon du chapitre précédent, pis c'est un POV Draco alors je la trouvais très appropriée.  
  
- - - A mes très chers reviewers : [prend une inspiration] JE VOUS AIME !!!  
  
- Mangafana : Draco, plonger la tête dans le sable comme une autruche ? Ce serait mal le connaître ! Et comme le titre de ce chapitre l'indique, notre Draco va plutôt bien se charger de ce pauvre Harry... Et oui, le lemon arrive assez vite parce que... ben... ils allez pas passer trois mois à se tourner autour (ça aurait fait encore je ne sais combien de chapitres)... bon, je suis peux être un peu expéditive... Draco n'est pas du genre patient, ni à tourner autour du chaudron (droit d'auteur pour l'expression) !  
  
- Umbre 77 : et voilà je l'ai fait, voilà le chapitre 6, dès le lendemain (applause pour moi !)... bon, c'est un peu normal, je l'avais dit dans chapitre 4... mais quand même... surtout laisse ta tente plantée devant l'écran (je viendrais te fournir les sandwichs) parce que voilà de la lecture... mais je te conseil d'aller faire un petit tour en vélo quand même parce que je serais pas là la semaine prochaine (je part demain, c'est pour ça que je suis sur internet à cette heure ci pour poster ce chapitre et vous laisser de la lecture en mon absence), alors le chapitre 7 ne devrait pas arriver avant... (calcule)... lundi... je suis désolé... prends le temps de lire celui là... Mais après, je reste, promis, promis, promis !  
  
- Caroline Black : oui, j'ai bien dit une suite sadique... mais la fic en elle-même n'est pas sadique (comprends pas trop, hein ?) c'est à dire que j'ai pas prévu de larmes pour la fin... mais faut pas que j'en dise trop (suspens)...  
  
- Lulune : et ben la suite, c'est pour maintenant ! c'était la première fois que tu me reviwais, toi, non ? C'est trèèès bien, continue surtout (et hésite pas à critiquer un peu plus).  
  
- Vivi Malfoy : mais la voici la réaction de Draco ! et oui, j'ai bien dit sadique... faut dire qu'avec un Harry un peu naïf et un Draco sans scrupules...  
  
- Kali 1x2 : Très bien, très bien, la voilà la suite, pas la peine de me faire un procès, si j'ai vraiment pas le choix... et merci pour le lemon.  
  
- Agatha Brume : très heureuse que ça t'ait plut !  
  
- clau : ah bah non, va pas crever... faut que je conserve mes lectrice en vie quand même... bon alors je publie la suite... mais tu continue à vivre et à me lire ok ?  
  
- Saael' : m'amûr... t'as dit que t'adorais Indochine ? (attention, t'as affaire à une vraie fan !) Alors toi et moi, on va forcément bien s'entendre ! J'sais pas si tu connais la chanson de ce chapitre, mais si c'est pas le cas, je pense qu'elle va te plaire (dit à Raael' de fermer les yeux)... Quand à Lucius (j'vais jeter un coup d'?il à Jeux Interdits) si t'aime le voir en slash avec Harry, je suppose que t'as déjà lu Vert étoile ?... m'enfin faut pas que je fasse de pub pour les autres fanfic sinon je vais perdre toutes mes lectrices, alors... Oh, et je voulais confirmer : Je suis Dracophyle ! (et fière de l'être, c'est désespérant !)... pour le coup du "contre le mur", je me suis dit que pour une première fois (pour Harry) fallait peut-être faire un peu plus dans le classique... Et puis je voulais savoir, ta bague de fiançailles, tu la veux en or classique ou en or blanc ?  
  
.  
  
NdM (Note de Moi) : je me met à genoux pour vous présenter (à l'avance) mes excuses pour mon futur retard, puisque je vais être absente toute la semaine prochaine (je pars demain matin)... donc, le prochain chapitre n'apparaîtra pas avant Lundi (mais pas plus tard non plus !)... Mais c'est pour ne pas vous faire attendre sans rien à lire que je suis sur internet à cet heure-ci... alors patience... en espérant vous revoir Lundi (m'abandonnez pas !)  
  
.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapitre 6 : Profiter  
  
[ L'amoureuse . Indochine .  
  
Regarder,  
  
Incertain,  
  
Et se toucher  
  
Le sexe et puis le sien.  
  
Dénuder,  
  
De la main,  
  
Et se brûler  
  
Son ventre et puis le sien.  
  
Tu voulais  
  
Découvrir le désir,  
  
Un désir à s'évanouir.  
  
Tu voulais  
  
Découvrir le désir,  
  
Garder les yeux ouverts.  
  
Relever  
  
Le tissu,  
  
Les mains crispées,  
  
S'ouvrir à l'inconnu.  
  
S'élever  
  
Dévêtu  
  
à l'intérieur,  
  
S'offrir à l'absolu.  
  
Tu voulais  
  
Essayer le désir,  
  
le désir à se détruire  
  
(s'ouvrir . s'ouvrir)  
  
Tu voulais  
  
Découvrir le désir,  
  
Garder les yeux ouverts  
  
(s'ouvrir . s'ouvrir)  
  
Tu voulais Découvrir le désir,  
  
Un désir à s'évanouir  
  
(t'ouvrir . t'ouvrir)  
  
Tu voulais Découvrir le désir  
  
Garder les yeux ouverts  
  
(s'ouvrir . s'ouvrir) ]  
  
~o~  
  
- - - Draco. - - -  
  
~o~  
  
Ah oui, on voit que je suis un fin connaisseur, j'avais raison : Potter est un bon coup ! Non, c'est vrai, pour être totalement impartial, je dois avoué que j'ai effectivement bien pris mon pied avec le balafré. Qui aurait put croire que notre cher survivant ferait un parfait amant ? ... pas moi en tout cas, du moins jusqu'à ce que je l'ai essayé. Et en plus, il est assez naïf pour interpréter tout seul le moindre geste de ma part...  
  
Je jette un coup d'?il à ma montre de mage. Merdum ! c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand on est occupé. Je repousse la tête de Potter et me relève. Je le vois froncer les sourcils.  
  
- Quoi ?! Il est six heures... Ca va bientôt faire une heure que tu es là !  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne croit tout de même pas qu'il va dormir là ? Attends, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi !  
  
- Je mange à huit heures le soir, et n'ouvre pas de grands yeux comme ça, je déteste dîner à n'importe quelle heure ! Alors le temps de prendre une douche, de me préparer, d'aller faire un tour dans la salle commune des serpentards, histoire qu'ils ne m'oublie pas trop longtemps...  
  
- Même s'ils ne te voyaient pas pendant deux mois, ils ne t'oublieraient pas.  
  
Là n'est pas la question, Potter, fous le camp de cette chambre !  
  
- Bon, écoute, on se voit demain, ok ? De toute façon tu connais le chemin... je me demande comment tu as su pour le mot de passe, d'ailleurs ?  
  
Il hausse les épaules, se lève à son tour et attrape sa robe.  
  
- T'es quand même un connard, Draco.  
  
Je lui adresse un grand sourire.  
  
- Je sais, merci. Maintenant je vais prendre une douche ! Regarde-moi ça, je suis tout collant... Je m'engouffre dans ma salle de bain personnelle. Un rapide coup d'?il au miroir m'informe que, en effet, j'ai besoin d'une douche.  
  
- Eh ! celui-là il s'est amusé avec tes cheveux ! me lance mon reflet avec un clin d'?il.  
  
Je passe une main dans mes mèches blondes. Ouais... un bon shampooing pour récupérer tout ça ! Je me glisse dans la douche et laisse couler un long jet d'eau chaude relaxante. Ah... rien de tel qu'une bonne douche après un peu de sport, je l'ai toujours dit ! Enfin du sport... j'ai connu plus essoufflant... mais c'était pas mal, c'était pas mal, je le reconnais. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne devrais pas en profiter encore un peu. Après tout, notre Potter national n'avait pas l'air des plus déçu... je suis sûr qu'il ne dirait pas non à une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air. Ouais, pas si prude que ça, le petit Potter... il cache bien son jeu en fait... Et puis maintenant que je l'ai dans mes filets, autant en profiter... Parce que je n'ai même pas pris le temps de m'attarder un peu... oui, c'est ça, la prochaine fois, je veux l'entendre me supplier un peu... si ça c'est pas une torture parfaite !  
  
J'éteins la douche et attrape une grosse serviette blanche. Nouveau coup d'?il dans le miroir... C'est mieux, beaucoup mieux ! J'esquisse un sourire narquois à mon reflet qui hausse un sourcil de façon suggestive.  
  
~o~  
  
"Même si son nom est exagéré, le spectre de la mort est loin d'être une légende - tel que le sinistros, pour les plus superstitieux. Les rares personnes à avoir vues le spectre, l'ont décrite comme étant une créature squelettique, à la peau verdâtre et râpeuse. Et s'il n'existe que quelques gravures du spectre de la mort..."  
  
Un léger bruit de tissus froissé m'interrompt dans ma dissertation de DCFM. C'est sûrement Potter, les autres serpentard seraient passés par la porte en chêne, que je verrouille toujours pour travailler, et Pansy aurait depuis longtemps lâché un "Dragyyy chériii !" des plus irritants, comme elle en a le secret.  
  
Je sens deux mains chaudes se poser sur mes épaules et glisser lentement sur mon torse, pour venir m'entourer la taille. Je repose ma plume tandis que Potter se penche au dessus de moi.  
  
- Je t'ai manqué ? me demande-t-il.  
  
Je sens son souffle sur mon cou.  
  
- Le manche de mon balai me ferait le même effet que toi, Potter !  
  
- Ah... tu as déjà essayé ?  
  
Ah ah ah, vraiment hilarant.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, si j'étais en manque à ce point, il y aurait bien quelque crétin pour passer la tapisserie qui mène à ma chambre et venir passer ses bras autour de moi !  
  
- Un crétin comme moi ?  
  
Eh, c'est qu'il comprends vite le Potter.  
  
- Par exemple.  
  
Il m'embrasse dans le cou et se détache de moi. Mais c'est pour mieux me contourner et s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes genoux.  
  
- Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi distant, Draco ?  
  
Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Potter, on est pas amis. Je suis comme ça, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais ! Je dis juste ce que je pense.  
  
Je le vois grimacer.  
  
- C'est très flatteur...  
  
Je lui adresse un grand sourire narquois. Il penche la tête sur le côté, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les miens. Tu perds ton temps, Potter, si tu savais le nombre de regards identiques que j'ai déjà croisé... Cela dit, j'aime bien la pointe de désir qui les fait briller. Potter redemandant du sexe, qui aurait pensé ça ? Il se penche et m'embrasse, je lui réponds machinalement, avant de le repousser.  
  
- Dégage de mes genoux, Potter.  
  
Il cligne des yeux.  
  
- Tu m'explique pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
  
Putain, tu fais chier là !  
  
- Je suis en plein devoir de DCFM, et si je ne lui rends pas jeudi, cette conne de Praesidi se fera une joie d'exiger trois rouleaux de parchemins supplémentaires. Donc tu te lève et tu va t'asseoir ailleurs, sur un fauteuil, sur le lit, je n'en ai rien à foutre, mais tu dégages.  
  
- On est mardi, proteste Potter en fronçant les sourcils. Tu auras tout le temps de le faire demain !  
  
Mais merde ! Je déteste interrompre quelque chose avant la fin. Je suis lancé dans ce devoir, et j'ai bien l'intention de le terminer, même si Potter est contre... surtout si Potter est contre. Et là, il va me faire perdre patience...  
  
- Bon écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne vais pas t'allonger sur le bureau, je tiens à ce que mes parchemins ne soient pas froissés ! Et puis sur le sol, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il y a de la moquette, et je ne tiens pas non plus à la salir. Alors tu dégages tout seul, parce que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de te porter !  
  
Il lève les yeux au ciel et me relâche. Bien, en fait ce n'était pas si compliqué. Bon alors, voyons ce devoir, où j'en étais... à oui, les gravures et représentations du spectre de la mort...  
  
- Draco...  
  
Je pousse un soupir exaspéré. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ce con ?  
  
- Putain mais tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de bosser ?!  
  
Je l'entends rire et me retourne brusquement vers lui.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Il est allongé sur le ventre, en travers du lit. Il a laissé sa robe noire sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, et c'est un Potter en tee-shirt noir sans manches et en jean de même couleur qui me regarde en souriant.  
  
- Tu me fais pensé à Hermione, explique-t-il. Il ne faut surtout pas la déranger quand elle est plongée dans ses devoirs !  
  
Je me pince les lèvres et fronce les sourcils.  
  
- Je n'ai rien d'un sang-de-bourbe.  
  
Potter se redresse brusquement, en tailleur sur le lit.  
  
- Ce n'était pas une insulte ! Et arrête d'appeler mes amis comme ça !  
  
- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes amis, Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que tu les fréquentes que ça va changer leur statut social. Tu ne donneras pas de noblesse à Granger, et tu n'enrichiras pas Weasley.  
  
- Le caractère des gens n'a donc aucune importance pour toi ?  
  
- C'est de la connerie tout ça, Potter. Redescend de ton petit monde parfait et regarde la réalité en face. Ton caractère tout le monde s'en fous...  
  
- Toi, tu t'en fous ?  
  
Je hausse un sourcil, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de son caractère ? C'est son cul qui m'intéresse. Mais évidemment, il va mal le prendre si je lui dit ça comme ça... il est susceptible ! Eludons la question...  
  
- Je préférerais que tu la ferme plus souvent.  
  
Là, le dernier mot pour Draco Malefoy. Et maintenant, retournons à notre devoir de DCFM...  
  
- Draco ?  
  
Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. S'il existe peu de gravures sur le spectre de la mort, c'est parce que...  
  
- Tu avais quel âge quand tu as couché avec quelqu'un pour la première fois ?  
  
Ma plume dérape brusquement, traçant un grand trait d'encre noire sur toute la largeur de mon parchemin, et se casse entre mes doigts. Est-ce que je t'en pose moi des questions ?  
  
- Ma vie ne te regarde pas, Potter !  
  
- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
  
Bien sûr que si !  
  
- Non.  
  
Et arrête tes questions, je ne te demande pas pour quelle fille t'as bandé la première fois ! Alors tu la ferme et tu me laisse terminer mon... merde, mon devoir ! Putain, je vais devoir le recopier, tu fais vraiment chier Potter !  
  
- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux oublier les gens que tu as aimé...  
  
Je n'ai aimé personne, ta gueule !  
  
- Ne confond pas l'amour et le sexe, Potter.  
  
- Tu arrive à coucher avec quelqu'un sans avoir le moindre sentiments pour lui ?  
  
Des sentiments ? ah mais bien sûr que j'en ai ! Là, en ce moment, je suis énervé. Il y a deux secondes j'étais calme, et quand je couche avec toi je suis triomphant.  
  
- Ce sont deux choses très différentes.  
  
- Mais... moi je crois que...  
  
Oh non, par pitié, pas ça...  
  
- Je crois que je t'aime bien, Draco...  
  
Je lève les yeux au ciel, sans prendre la peine de me tourner vers lui. Mais qui m'a foutu un gars aussi crétin ? On n'a jamais vu plus fleur bleue, c'est pas possible !  
  
- L'amour est une faiblesse Potter.  
  
- Non, tu te trompe, Draco. L'amour est une force.  
  
Ben voyons, et si ta copine se fait enlevé par ce cher Voldemort ? Bah t'es dans la merde parce que t'es tellement con qu'il pourra faire de toi ce qu'il veut !  
  
- Tu ne connais rien de moi, Potter.  
  
Je me retourne vers lui. Il est allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, sur mes oreillers. Une jambe un peu relevée... Oui, il est vraiment bien foutu mon Potter...  
  
- J'ai l'impression que je te connais, dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Ce n'est qu'une impression !  
  
Sinon tu ne serais pas là, Potter, parce que je ne fais que profiter de toi. Il tourne ses grands yeux verts vers moi.  
  
- Peut-être...  
  
J'esquisse un sourire et me lève. Il ne fait pas le moindre geste et me laisse venir à lui et m'asseoir sur le lit. Je passe une main sous son tee- shirt. Il a la peau douce et chaude. Ma main remonte sur son torse, caressante. Il ne bouge toujours pas. Je me place à califourchon au dessus de lui. On veut se faire désirer maintenant, Potter ? Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, appuyant un peu plus mes caresses. Parfait, j'adore les défis...  
  
~o~  
  
review(s !) 


	7. 07 Notre secret povH

Je suis lààààà !!!!!! voui voui voui c'est bien le chapitre 7 ! Et pis Non non non, c'est pas un mirage ! Je suis de retour, plus forte et plus puissante que jamais ! niark niark niark (et plus folle aussi, mais ça, c'est pas grave). Mais je vais pas me perdre en blabla parce que vous mourrez tous d'impatience de lire ce chapitre (qui a dit Non ?! ). Oh, et puis je voudrais m'excuser à l'avance pour les grands fans de Ron, mais je le voyais très bien en homophobe... et oui, ce chapitre est classé sous le signe d'un coup de gueule de la part de ce cher Harry...  
  
Alors je réponds à mes trèèès cheeers reviewers que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup :  
  
- Vivi Malefoy : mais elle est là la suite, bien sûr qu'elle est là, postée lundi comme promis ! mais cette fois, Draco il n'apparaît qu'à la fin... après tout, faut bien s'occuper un peu de ce pauvre Harry aussi...  
  
- clau : Noooonnnnn ! dis-moi que ce chapitre n'arrive pas trop tard ! la mort est pas encore arrivée, n'est-ce pas ?! (croise les doigts)... pis après tout, si c'est comme dans l'administration, la Mort elle peut bien avoir quelques semaines de retard !... pis voilà... pis j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre autant que les autres !  
  
- Saael' : Oui, je le veux. (je m'entraîne, un genou à terre, bague en or blanc 24 carats à la main). Bien sûr, de l'or blanc, j'espérais bien que tu me répondrais ça ! J'avais aussi pensé à l'argent (ben oui, en tant que parfaite Dracophyle, je dois bien suivre ça !) mais je trouvais que l'or ça faisait plus... enfin plus grand, tu vois, plus riche que l'argent... mais de l'or blanc, pour que ça reste quand même dans le ton... Au sujet de la chanson, t'as réussit trouvé ? (pauv' Raael')... moi j'ai bondit sur mon stylo et mon bloc de feuille pour noter la fic qui comporte Draco, menottes et Harry (trois mots qui me rendent complètement folle, et me décideraient à laisser tomber n'importe quoi pour me précipiter lire cette fic si prometteuse !... mais... je réponds d'abord ta review, bah oui)... alors comme ça, toi c'est les fic sadiques qui t'inspirent pour les lemons... hum... faudra que tu m'en fasses lire, hein ?! ... moi aussi j'en écrit quelques uns, de temps en temps, quand l'envie m'en prends... mais bon, là n'est pas le moment, puisque ce chapitre n'en comporte pas (et non, ça va faire plaisir à Raael')... je te souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que tu n'as pas profité de cette semaine d'absence pour me tromper avec une autre fanficieuse ! gros bisous où tu veux, m'amûr !  
  
- flore : Draco est un salaud ? Oui, je sais, c'est pas nouveau, et ça va pas changer ! (du moins pas avant quelques chapitres) niark niark niark... quand à la longueur des chapitres, je sais qu'il ne font pas dix pages chacun, mais je les poste un jour sur deux, alors l temps de les écrire... pis faut que j'alterne à chaque fois de pov... enfin de toute façon, les chapitres les plus longs, c'est encore ceux où il y a un p'tit lemon (comme observation, c'est quand même un peu gênant, mais je dois bien avouer que les faits sont là...). Le prochain chapitre sera là mercredi, promis juré.  
  
- Agatha Brume : hé hé hé, on ne change pas Draco Malefoy en quelques jours... mais peut-être qu'avec le temps... c'est qu'il s'accroche le petit Harry !... pauv' Harry... faut l'encourager le p'tit gryffie [sors banderole et petit drapeau] !  
  
- Mylennia : Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Ma fanfic attendra toujours de nouveaux lecteurs ! Ta review m'a fait plaisir (ben oui, je tiens à le dire !) pis au sujet de ce chèèèr Harry tout en noir allongé sur un lit... ben je suis désolé, pour cette fois, je ne peux pas t'arranger un coup, il est tout à Draco, et c'est comme ça (moi je préférerais prendre Draco, mais ce sale blondinet égocentrique ne se préoccupe que des sang-purs) ! continue de me reviewer si t'aime me fic (pis si t'aime plus aussi !)...  
  
- Ansuku : Harry collant ? ... peut-être... ouais, en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai... mais que veux-tu, il est amoureux LUI !!! alors bon... et puis t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis une grande romantique au fond...  
  
- Jenali : Tout le plaisir est pour moi, de t'offrir ce moment de bonheur, c'est tout de même pour ça que j'ai écrit cette fic ! Je sais que Draco est un vrai salop, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, ce cher bad-boy de serpentard...  
  
- Umbre 77 : Ma petite Umbre... [cri d'horreur tragique en lisant ta review] Toi ?! Privée de la fréquentation du site de fanfiction.net ?! Mais ton père est un tortionnaire !!! Je vais rédiger une pétition pour faire changer tout ça ! Combien il te faut de signatures ? (je signerais plusieurs fois)... et pis cette histoire d'Examen... j'envoie ce chapitre en pensant à toi, et en espérant qu'il va te remonter le moral, à quelque niveau qu'il soit ! Je croiserais les doigts demain, promis, promis... Maintenant, si tu veux (en prévision du chapitre huit), je peux te fournir un grand concentré de détachant (pour la peinture rouge) ou alors, t'écris en vert... ça fait mieux le vert... pis le huit ce sera un pov Draco, alors faudra marquer serpentard ! ... Mais t'encourage aussi Ryry, hein ?! C'est très bien, faut encourager Ryry ! [sors son petit drapeau et l'agite avec frénésie : "Allez Harry !"]... Au sujet de ton inocence, sache que je n'oserais JAMAIS la remettre en doute [ferme les yeux et lève la main droite d'un air solonnel... pis croise les doigts de la main gauche] en plus je déteste les araignées ! Mais je m'égare un peu là... je vais te laisser lire ce chapitre tant attendu, en te promettant le prochain pour mercredi, promis juré [décroise les doigts de la main gauche et hoche la tête sérieusement] !  
  
- Ephy et Lilly : merciiiii (devant tant d'enthousiasme, je devais au moins mettre cinq "i" !) moi aussi j'aime particulièrement écrire les pov Draco... continuez de me reviewer toutes les deux !  
  
- Caroline Black : Vouip, j'ai déjà une petite idée de la fin (toujours prévoir la fin à l'avance... de toute façon quand j'écrit un chapitre, j'ai déjà des idées pour le suivant, alors...) mais pas sadique la fin... ben non, j'ai plus de paquets de mouchoirs, alors... mais pour l'instant, niark niark niark... ce pauvre Harry est toujours sur son p'tit nuage...  
  
- Miya Black : Voilà la suite ! (c'est tout ce que j'avais à répondre, lol ^^!)...  
  
~o~  
  
NdM (Note de Moi) : rien de plus à ajouter cette fois-ci, bonne lecture à tout le monde, je vous aime [envoie de grands baisers à bouts de bras], et à mercredi !  
  
- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -  
  
Chapitre 7 : Notre secret  
  
[ Comme on a dit . Louise Attaque .  
  
On s'accepte ou on s'oublie, On essaie pour une nuit, Puis on s'arrête, ou on se multiplie.  
  
Si l'on s'arrête sans un oubli, Est-ce qu'on accepte pour une nuit, Que nos essais, on les multiplie ?  
  
Et si j'accepte, j'oublie, J'essaie, je multiplie, Ces rêves au long cours seraient-ils de belles nuits ?  
  
Et on fait comme on a dit, Tu ferais pareil avec lui.  
  
Si mon amour un jour de pluie, Je traîne encore sans un bruit, M'offrirais-tu la couche, le vin pour la nuit ?  
  
Et si tu pars c'est pour mieux, Et si tu pars c'est tant mieux, J'me donne pas la prétention d'en valoir deux.  
  
On a pas les mêmes opinions, Les mêmes transitions, A la ligne, les points en suspension.  
  
Et on fait comme on a dit, Tu ferais pareil avec lui. Et on fait comme on dit, Toujours la même chose, Moi les rêves, je les multiplie. ]  
  
~o~  
  
- - - Harry. - - -  
  
~o~  
  
J'étais heureux. Bêtement heureux, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce sentiment qui était venu s'installer en moi depuis ce jour... après le match de Quidditch. Ah, mais j'en ai mis un temps avant d'avouer... avant de m'avouer à moi-même que, finalement, je ne détestait pas Draco Malefoy. Au début, je croyais que tout ça n'était qu'un désir physique. C'est vrai, quoi, il est parfait, faut bien l'admettre. Mais dès que je le vois... je ne sais pas, c'est tellement stupide, je déteste ça ! Enfin, je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire niais de s'installer sur mes lèvres. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison, je suis juste bêtement content de le voir.  
  
Oh bien sûr, il a toujours son sale caractère, mais je l'aime bien comme ça. Je dois être un peu SM sur les bords pour le supporter. Ou peut-être que c'est justement son côté un peu mauvais garçon qui m'attire. Je ne sais pas... c'est vraiment bizarre comme situation. Même si je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il ressent pour moi... il ne me l'a jamais clairement dit. Mais je pense, je suppose... enfin, il m'apprécie bien, non ? C'est vrai, après tout, il doit bien m'aimer un peu puisqu'il reste avec moi... ou que je reste avec lui... mais c'est pareil. S'il ne me supportait pas, il m'aurais interdit l'accès à sa chambre, ou à lui... Et puis ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on est ensemble... enfin... on peut appeler ça comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? De la réputation qu'il a, et elle est tout à fait fondée, il n'est pas du genre à faire durer ses conquêtes. Une nuit, deux parfois, trois à la limite... mais je suis sûr qu'une semaine doit être dans ses records ! Donc c'est que je signifie plus qu'une conquête pour lui ! Je suis sûr que sous ses airs un peu froids, au fond il m'aime bien. Il n'aurait pas supporté plus d'une nuit quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Non. Et il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, on ne peut pas faire l'amour à quelqu'un sans éprouver le moindre sentiment pour l'autre...  
  
Oh là là, je suis en train de me prendre la tête, là !  
  
Je me lève en bâillant. Ron et Neville dorment encore d'après les ronflements qui le parviennent. Quand à Dean et Seamus... le lit de Dean est vide, mais curieusement, celui de Seamus a les rideaux bien fermés. J'esquisse un sourire. Ils ont de la chance tous les deux. Mon regard glisse vers Ron. Je doute fortement qu'il apprécierait de savoir que je... parle avec Draco. D'abord c'est un garçon, et puis il y a cette haine familiale entre les Weasley et les Malefoy. Heureusement que je n'en suis pas un, sinon on aurait put faire un remake de Roméo Juliette... enfin Roméo et Jules, ou Julien... ouais, pas très réveillé le matin, Harry, des idées bizarres comme ça... enfin bref, toujours est-il que je vais attendre un peu avant d'informer Ron de mes... sentiments. Et puis, c'est pas encore vraiment stable comme situation. Et Ron serait capable de vouloir aller casser la gueule de Draco... sauf que je ne tiens pas me retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras et un petit ami à Azkaban... ouais, des idées vraiment bizarre ce matin... aller, sous la douche le Harry, ça me remettra tout ça en place.  
  
~o~  
  
Je descend dans la salle commune, pour trouver une Hermione, assise dans un fauteuil, relisant son devoir sur les propriétés du Rubus Ars Herbaria pour Chourave. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et referme son rouleau de parchemin en souriant.  
  
- Bonjour, Harry ! Ron n'est pas avec toi ?  
  
- Non, il se levait juste quand je sortais de la salle de bain.  
  
Elle hocha tranquillement la tête. Peut-être que je devrais lui dire, à elle. Je pense qu'elle comprendrais... mais Ron... non, il serait encore plus en colère de savoir que je me suis confié à Hermione plutôt qu'à lui... mais merde, si il était un peu moins... étroit d'esprit...  
  
Tiens, quand on parle du loup...  
  
- Salut, Ron... ça ne va pas ? demande Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Si si, bougonne Ron d'un ton des moins convainquant. Ça va... c'est juste que... enfin ça m'énerve de les voir ensemble !  
  
Je suis son regard. Seamus et Dean... oh non, c'est repartit !  
  
- Non mais c'est vrai, poursuit Ron. On n'a pas idée de s'afficher comme ça ! Un peu de respect pour les autres, quoi...  
  
- Ron, souffla Hermione. Arrête ton cinéma, ils ne s'affichent pas, regarde là, ce couple de cinquième année, eux ils sont vulgaires !  
  
- Mais c'est pas pareil, coupe Ron, eux c'est... c'est...  
  
Il commence à m'échauffer le Ron Weasley.  
  
- C'est un garçon et une fille ?!  
  
Il se tourne vers moi en haussant les sourcils. Ah, mon ton était peut-être un peu trop sec, mais merde, on n'a pas idée d'avoir tant de préjugés sur les gens, ça m'énerve ! Ron se tourne vers Hermione en soupirant.  
  
- Vas-y, explique lui ce que je veux dire, dit-il.  
  
Mais Hermione croise fermement les bras.  
  
- Je ne sais pas Ron, je ne te comprends pas moi non plus, réplique-t-elle.  
  
Merci Hermione, toi au moins je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas... ce qui n'est pas le cas de certaines personnes ! N'est-ce pas, Ron ?! Je prends la parole en constatant effectivement que mon ton est un peu énervé :  
  
- Je vais te dire moi, ce qui le dérange. Ce qui le dérange c'est que Seamus et Dean soient deux garçons. Ça choque monsieur "j'ai une vie bien réglée et dans les normes" !  
  
Je vois Ron ouvrir de grands yeux.  
  
- Putain, Harry, mais tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu trouve ça, normal ?  
  
- C'est ton attitude qui n'est pas normal, Ron ! C'est toi qui a un problème mon gars ! Parce que ici, ça ne choque strictement personne de les voir ensemble !  
  
- Alors tu encourage ce... ces... ces idées perverses...  
  
J'ouvre de grands yeux abasourdis à sa déclaration. Alors là, je suis complètement soufflé. Des idées perverses... ?! Mais c'est lui qui a l'esprit mal placé ! Putain mais faut qu'il ailles se faire soigner là, ça devient urgent ! Des idées perverses... je crois que je vais vomir... une vague de fureur et d'injustice s'empare de moi.  
  
- C'est toi le pervers, ici, Ron ! C'est toi qui fait un scandale de tout ça ! C'est toi qui est gêné face à eux. Non, franchement, Ron, tu me déçois. Tu es tellement plongé dans ton petit monde bien rangé. Non mais regarde-toi, putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les gens qui sont homos ?! et ne me fixe pas avec ces yeux là, ce n'est pas un mot tabou ! Non mais imagine, Ron, que... que Hermione décide de sortir avec une fille, tu la rejetterais ? Honnêtement, si Hermione, ou ta s?ur, Ginny étaient homos... Tu les rejetterais, dis-moi ?  
  
Ron ouvre la bouche, la referme. L'ouvre à nouveau. Ron, ne dis pas de connerie et pèse tes mots...  
  
- Ginny n'est pas... comme ça. Et Hermione non plus ! souffle-t-il.  
  
Mauvaise réponse. Putain, qui m'a foutu un crétin pareil ?! Je secoue la tête en serrant les dents pour ne pas lui crier dessus.  
  
- Tu es pathétique, mon pauvre Ron.  
  
Je tourne brusquement les talons et traverse la salle commune d'un pas pressé. Il faut mieux que je parte, sinon je vais le frapper. Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve... Je passe le portrait de la grosse dame et me dirige vers la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Il m'a foutu de mauvaise humeur, ce petit crétin. Non, définitivement non, je ne lui dirais pas que je... fréquente Draco ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais quel trou du cul, c'est pas possible ! Comment j'ai fait pour le supporter, mais comment je fais ?! ... enfin pour l'instant je ne le supporte pas. Des idées perverses... non mais où est-ce qu'il a été me pêcher ça ?! Je passe les portes de la grande salle et me dirige d'un pas aussi énervé que moi vers la table des gryffondors. Je m'assois délibérément juste à côté de Seamus. Combien on parie que Ron ira prendre une place un peu plus loin, en diagonale ? Non mais comment on peu avoir l'esprit aussi... con ?!  
  
- Ça va Harry ? me demande Dean, à gauche de Seamus.  
  
- Ouais, ouais, c'est juste Ron qui me fait chier.  
  
Les deux autres échangent un regard. Je n'aurais pas dut dire ça.  
  
- Vous vous êtes disputés pour quoi, cette fois-ci ? me demande Seamus.  
  
Je hausse les épaules d'un air dégagé. Trouve quelque chose, Harry...  
  
- Un avis sur un joueur de Quidditch.  
  
Très bien, cette fois, c'est officiel : je suis absolument nul pour trouver une excuse valable à fournir à qui que ce soit quand je veux cacher quelque chose ! Et aux regards dubitatifs que me lancent les deux autres, je suis certains de les avoir convaincu autant que Neville déclarant qu'il avait réussit une potion...  
  
J'engloutis rapidement mon petit déjeuner.  
  
- Pas la peine de te presser, me souffle Dean. On n'a pas Botanique ce matin.  
  
- Une histoire de cache-oreilles mal fixé pendant la manipulation de mandragores, expliqua vaguement Seamus.  
  
Parfait, cette histoire me remonte un peu le moral.  
  
- Cool, elle devrait faire ça plus souvent !  
  
J'attends quelques secondes que Dean et Seamus se soient retournés l'un vers l'autre, pour glisser un regard vers la table des serpentard... Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de me renseigner, non ? Et puis de toutes façons, il n'y est pas. En plus on est mardi, et le mardi... ah je sais ! Le mardi, ils commencent avec un cour d'enchantements de 9 à 10 heures. Ce qui veux dire que j'ai une heure de libérée avec mon Draco. Parfait.  
  
Je termine rapidement ma tranche de bacon. Ron n'est toujours pas arrivé. Hermione doit être en train de lui faire une leçon de morale... si seulement il pouvait essayer de comprendre...  
  
Je me lève d'un air tout à fait tranquille, et gagne la chambre du préfet de serpentard.  
  
~o~  
  
Il est déjà levé, installé dans un fauteuil, à lire je-ne-sais quel livre. Il lève un sourcil étonné en me voyant arriver, puis hausse les épaules et poursuit sa lecture. Ah... monsieur Malefoy en pleine lecture, il ne faut surtout pas le déranger ! Il a ses petites habitudes qui me font bien marrer. Comme manger à des heures précises... il me fait penser à un petit vieux ! ... enfin, il est encore bien vigoureux le petit vieux.  
  
Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre, la tête au niveau du pied du lit. J'aime bien le regarder quand il est plongé dans sa lecture. De façon générale, j'aime bien le regarder tout le temps. Mais quand il est comme ça, l'air concentré, ses magnifiques yeux bleus argentés qui suivent chaque mots, ligne par ligne... Je crois que je pourrais passer des heures à le regarder. Ah... une mèche blonde qui lui retombe devant les yeux, vas- y, remet la derrière... oh oui, j'adôôôre quand il fait ça ! Quoi ? Mais oui, je sais que j'ai l'air profondément et pathétiquement stupide, bête et idiot, mais c'est pas de ma faute, merde ! J'aimerais bien vous y voir, moi, face à votre amant torse nu, à peine sortit du lit, ne portant qu'un pantalon en cuir noir (qui lui va divinement bien)...  
  
Et il a cette beauté insolente... avec son air détaché, toujours indifférent, comme si les problèmes lui passaient au-dessus, sans le toucher, inébranlable... tant qu'on ne touche pas son nom et son honneur, bien sûr ! C'est vrai qu'à ce niveau là, il est assez susceptible le Draco et s'emporte facilement. Il est chiant aussi, assez narquois et sarcastique, un côté piquant... je crois que c'est pour ça que j'aime bien l'énerver. Et puis, c'est un peu comme mon adversaire bien aimé, vous savez, le genre, toujours à s'embêter l'un et l'autre, avec son air fier et arrogant qui donne envie de lui coller des baffes... le seul à ne pas me dévisager d'un air bovin avant de s'incliner devant ma cicatrice... ouais, c'est peut-être pour ça que je l'aime... lui et son caractère parfois si exaspérant... Il n'y a rien de plus amusant qu'un Draco Malefoy énervé, avec son froncement de sourcil qui n'impressionne plus personne et ses yeux magnifiques qui jettent des éclairs... je me mordille doucement la lèvre inférieur. Oh oui, je passerais des heures à le regarder.  
  
~ o ~  
  
fin du chapitre... bah oui, déjà... mais le prochain sera là mercredi après- midi, promis juré ! en plus ce sera un pov Draco... pis ce sera les vacances de Noël... (dans l'histoire, pas ici !)... pis j'en dis pas plus...  
  
- - - n'oubliez pas l'auteur ! - - -  
  
- - - reviews !!!!! 


	8. 08 S'engager povD

C'est Môôôaaa ! Enfin, c'est surtout : LE CHAPITRE 8 !!! [applause] comme promis, mercredi 3 septembre !  
  
Et comme j'ai commencé les cours aujourd'hui, on ne vas pas se perdre en blabla, rapidement, les réponses à mes chèèèrs reviwers que j'aime vachement beaucoup très fort :  
  
- Lulune : et oui, je suis sensé mettre la suite, et je MET la suite !... moi aussi la rentrée, ça me fait chier, mais heureusement, y'a fanfiction.net qu'est là pour me remonter le moral !  
  
- andabrielle : oui, je sais, je sais, Draco est un vrai salopard... et c'est encore pareil dans ce pov là, je suis vraiment désolé (enfin pas tant que ça puisque c'est moi qui écrit). Mais il va changer, je te le promet... faut juste lui laisser le temps à ce sale gamin pourris gâté complètement influencé par la politique Lucius ! ... je te promet qu'il va changer, d'ici le chapitre... 10... 12... enfin de toutes façons, si tu regarde bien toutes ses manières de parler... l'amélioration viens petit à petit...  
  
- Caroline Black : Quoi ? Harry, dire à Hermione ? naaannn, j'ai prévu beaucoup plus amusant ! pis ça gâcherait la surprise ! ... au sujet des lemons, va y avoir comme un petit passage à vide, mais tu vas rapidement comprendre pourquoi (dans le prochain chapitre au plus tard, si tu te doute pas de quelque chose après avoir lu celui-ci)... mais il y en aura d'autres, promis juré !  
  
- Toky : on est mercredi... et y'a la suite, comme promis ! je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, continue à me reviewer... mais... euh... je voulais savoir... tu l'as péché où ton nom, là : "Toky" ?!  
  
- Enyo85 : j'aime bien l'image du petit nuage en guimauve où flotte Harry... ça correspond effectivement très bien... mais t'inquiète pas, il va en tomber rapidement du nuage... et au sujet de Draco... bon, moi aussi je l'aime et je l'adore, alors bon... pis j'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal... il faut juste lui laisser le temps à notre dragon préféré, pis après il sera un peu plus gentil...  
  
- Okami-chan : j'adore l'expression ! C'est tout à fait ça ! ^_- !  
  
- Saael' : QUOI ???!!! Comment ça l'auteur abandonnerait toutes ses fics ?! Mais je voulais la suite, moi, des menottes avec Harry et Draco... c'était à peine commencé !!! ... oh non, je suis frustrée là ! En plus, moi aussi je suis rentrée aujourd'hui (quatre heures avec la prof de maths, je suis sur le point de mourir)... heureusement que tu es là ! Tes reviews me font toujours autant sourire : je t'aime ! D'ailleurs, je suis contente que tu ait parlé de moi à ta famille, j'ai pas tout compris dans l'histoire de tante/s?ur/belle-s?ur/etc... mais c'est pas grave, de toute façon, si on doit se marier... à ce propos, j'ai réfléchis, puisque l'histoire de la bague est réglée (j'irais choisir deux magnifiques anneaux en or blanc chez le bijoutier le plus cher de France), faudrais qu'on voit les tenues... ben oui, on ne va pas être deux à porter une robe en dentelle blanche (ou on voit à moitié à travers si tu veux)... et puisque tu avais l'air d'apprécier le cuir (le fait que ce pantalon moulant était la seule chose que portait Draco y était sûrement pour beaucoup), j'ai pensé (oui, ça m'arrive) qu'on pourrait se marier en cuir... en plus je t'imagine très bien à genoux, en cuir moulant... non ? ... ça en rajoute un peu à l'image sado-maso, mais bon... si tu veux rajouter un fouet ou des menottes par-ci par-là.... Mais revenons à ma fic (ben oui, quand même un peu) : je sais que Harry a l'air parfois un peu idiot... mais c'est qu'il est amoureux, le pauvre gryffondor ! Et l'amour rend aveugle, alors bon... mais ça va pas durer très longtemps cet état... le pauv'... non, je ne suis pas sadique, mais Draco reste Draco ! ... enfin pour l'instant... [suspens, mais de quoi qu'elle parle ?!]... Dean et Seamus, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je les vois bien ensemble, franchement ! Et je trouve qu'on fait pas beaucoup de fic slash sur eux en français (pis j'suis nulle en anglais)... Quand à Ron... hé hé hé, il me fallait « l'homophobe » qui vienne fouttre sa merde, et que, en plus, se soit le meilleur ami de Harry, c'est parfait ! enfin non, c'est un connard, bien sûr ! Et puis ça me permet de gueuler un peu à travers Harry, sur ses gens complètements bouchés et pervers qui supportent pas les gens différents ! Ssssshhhhh... du calme Cacile, du calme... iiiiiii uuuuuu ooooooonnnnnnn [respire en imitant un machin de yoga]. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser m'amûr. Plus de bisous pour plus d'encouragements ^^! Pis je suis contente que la musique te plaise !  
  
- Miya Black : j'espère que t'aimeras aussi ce chapitre là... même si il est très différent du précédent ! Quand à ta remarque sur Dean et Seamus, c'est vrai qu'on les met ensemble dans certaines fic, mais pas si souvent que ça, franchement... pis Ron, ben... c'est qu'il est toujours impulsif et tellement immature... non, franchement, il apparaissait parfait pour le rôle de l'homophobe !  
  
- clau : je lâche pas ! Je m'accroche, je m'accroche ! malgré la rentrée, je te promet que je lâche pas ! et toi continue de vivre, il me faut des lecteurs et des reviewers... prochain chapitre prévu pour ce week-end, tiens le coup !  
  
- Vivi malefoy : borné le Ronny ?... si peu ! Ca m'a fait rire le coup de Ginny (Harry allait pas se citer lui-même !), mais j'avoue ne pas m'être vraiment penchée sur son sujet... y'aura assez de Harry pour qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque, non ?!  
  
Bisous à tout le monde ! Je vous aime... blablabla [grand discour] blablabla...  
  
et maintenant...  
  
[roulement de tambour]  
  
... le chapitre 8 !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapitre 8 : S'engager  
  
[ ah non, désolé, pas de chanson pour se chapitre, j'ai pas trouvé qq chose qui pourrait correspondre à ce chapitre dans mes pauvres références musicales... mais si vous voulez, je peux chanter... comment ça "Non, par pitié" ?!]  
  
~o~  
  
Draco.  
  
~o~  
  
Je pousse doucement la grande porte de chêne sculptée et esquisse un sourire satisfait. Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi. Ah... Vincy - un des elfes de maisons du manoir - a apporté mes affaires. Parfait. Je passe machinalement un doigt sur toute l'arrête du dossier d'un des fauteuils de cuir noir de ma chambre. Deux semaines de calme et de tranquillité, sans personne pour me prendre la tête, voilà des vacances de Noël !  
  
Chtomp.  
  
Je me retourne brusquement vers la fenêtre. Allons bon, c'est quoi encore ça ? Je n'aurais pas eut la paix bien longtemps ! C'est quoi, un hibou ? une chouette ? Je sais que les carreaux sont très propres mais tout de même, ne pas voir que la fenêtre est fermée... bon, faudrait peut-être le faire entrer quand même...  
  
- Vincy !  
  
pop.  
  
- Oui, maître ?  
  
- Vas ouvrir la fenêtre et laisse entrer le hibou.  
  
L'elfe s'exécute rapidement puis disparaît à nouveau. C'est une chouette... je parle de l'imbécile de chose qui s'est cognée contre ma fenêtre. Blanche... mais ça on s'en fout un peu. Elle se pose sur mon bureau et tends la patte où est accrochée la lettre. Bien, au moins elle sait à peut près se tenir, c'est déjà ça. Je détache tranquillement la lettre adressée à "Draco Malefoy"... pas d'adresse... bien...  
  
|| Salut Draco,  
  
Tu es partit tôt ce matin, je n'ai même pas put te dire au revoir ! Heureusement que Hedwige - c'est le nom de ma chouette - retrouve toujours les destinataires de mes lettres, même sans adresse... parce que je ne sais pas du tout où tu habites. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop tout seul au manoir. Moi ça va, j'ai Ron et Hermione, mais c'est pas pareil... à propos, je ne leur ai pas encore dit... tu sais, pour toi... mais connaissant Ron, je crois qu'il faut mieux attendre un peu, je redoute sa réaction. Mais c'est quand même bête, j'aurais bien aimé passer Noël avec toi. Tu ne peux vraiment pas rentrer avant le 3 janvier ?  
  
Je t'embrasse.  
  
Harry. ||  
  
Je cligne des yeux un instant. Non mais je rêve ! Je suis à peine partit de Poudlard que déjà il m'écrit... c'est de la persécution ! Je chiffonne machinalement la lettre entre mes mains. Quelle plaie alors. Je pars juste deux semaines pour les vacances de Noël, et voilà qu'il va me jouer les amoureux transis... très peu pour moi ! Je jette la boule de papier dans la cheminée et regarde les flammes s'engouffrer dans le parchemin et le consumer lentement... Mes yeux restent fixés sur ce petit tas de cendres... je n'aurais peut-être pas dût la brûler, pour une fois que je reçoit autre chose qu'une lettre dégoulinante de niaiseries de la part de Pansy... oh, et puis c'est Potter, hein ?! On ne va pas commencer à faire dans le sentimental, parce qu'on en pas finis sinon ! Et puis, personellement, je n'ai pas envie de recevoir chaque jour je-ne-sais combien de lettres demandant de mes nouvelles...  
  
J'attrape brusquement un morceau de parchemin et une plume, hésite une seconde, et griffonne rapidement le fond de ma pensée à ce crétin de Potter. La chouette - comment elle s'appelle déjà... peut importe ! - tends la patte pour que j'y accroche le mot et s'envole par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Une bonne chose de faite... quoique je n'aurais peut-être pas dut être aussi sec... oh, et puis ce n'est que Potter, je n'ai pas à prendre des pincettes ! Non, mais c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à fouttre qu'il aille bien ou mal... et ce que je fait chez moi ne regarde que moi ! Je ne m'emmerde pas du tout, d'ailleurs ! Je m'amuse très bien au manoir !  
  
Quelle heure il est ? 15 heures 27. Bien, je suis tranquille jusqu'à sept heures... jusqu'au dîner... parfait... ja vais pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires. C'est vrai, j'aime bien quand tout est rangé correctement à sa place... non, je ne suis pas pointilleux... bon, peut- être un peu perfectionniste, mais c'est une qualité. De toutes façons, je n'ai que des qualités... quelle heure il est déjà ? 15 heures 29. Super... ... je ferais mieux de me changer, il ne faudrait pas que j'aille dîner dans cette tenue, Lucius piquerait une crise. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'un sorcier porte une robe de sorcier... mais tout de même, si il y a bien une chose que les moldus ont trouvés - et je dois bien leur laisser ça - c'est le pantalon ! Non, c'est vrai, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, il n'y a rien de plus sexy qu'un pantalon en cuir moulant... sur une personne aussi parfaite que moi bien entendu, parce que sur un vieux gras de cinquante- cinq berges... arg, mauvaise pensée !  
  
Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Bon alors, robe noire ? Non, trop austère, en plein hivers... et puis, je sors juste de Poudlard, autant faire jouer les couleurs ! ... et ce vert sombre là ? ... oui, il serait bien... ah mais non, mes bottes en peau de dragon - fabrication totalement illégales - sont restées à Poudlard ! Quelle poisse... bon, on laisse tomber le vert... le rouge sang c'est pas mal, je trouve ça joli, assez érotique... mais un dîner avec mes parents n'a absolument rien d'érotique et puis cette couleur rouge me rappelle gryffondor... on oublie ! ... bon alors, il nous reste cette robe en soie pourpre avec les coutures argentés... à la limite, si je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre... Mes yeux se posent soudain sur un morceau de tissus jaune. Je fronce les sourcils en tirant sur le-dit tissus - de seconde qualité en plus... mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur jaune avec trois zébrures vertes ?! Je croyais l'avoir jeté ! ... non, je n'aurais jamais acheté pareille horreur ! C'est un cadeau de Pansy - cette fille n'a aucun goût !  
  
- Vincy !  
  
L'elfe apparaît dans un léger "pop" et tourne ses yeux globuleux dans ma direction... sans toutefois oser croiser mon regard.  
  
- Maître a appelé Vincy ?  
  
Non, mon prof de potion... quels crétins ces elfes !  
  
- Débarrasse-moi de ça !  
  
Je jette l'horreur jaune et verte sur le sol avec une pointe de dégoût.  
  
- Bien maître.  
  
Un nouveau "pop" pour disparaître. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les elfes de maisons, c'est qu'ils s'éxecutent rapidement. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les elfes de maisons, ils sont un peu atteints sur les bords, mais ils font leur travail correctement... et on ne peut pas en dire autant pour tout le monde... Mais je m'égare là, il me faut une tenue correcte pour ce soir !  
  
~o~  
  
J'ai finalement opté pour ma robe de soie bleue avec un long dragon chinois argenté glissant silencieusement sur l'ourlet du bas. Je l'avais acheté l'année dernière dans une boutique à Pré-au-Lard pour le nouvel an, chez les Bones... la fille était assez sympa d'ailleurs, mais un peu coincée... enfin bref, ce bleu était très soigné et mettait en valeur la couleur de mes yeux... quoi ? c'est très important l'apparence. Les gens ont beau dire n'importe quoi, la première chose que l'on voit chez une personne, c'est son apparence. Ca donne tout de suite une idée du caractère et de la tranche sociale... au diable ceux qui prétendent avec véhémence ne jamais juger quelqu'un par le paraître : quelqu'un habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds, avec un maquillage sombre étalé à outrance et de grandes croix en argent accrochées autour du cou sera catalogué comme gothique. Un homme en longue robe de soie noire, des runes argentés sur la cape aux attaches en or blanc, avec une canne surmonté d'un animal en argent, inspirera le respect... du moins plus qu'un gars en robe grise élimée, sans cape ni chapeau. On ne s'adressera pas à eux de la même manière, on ne les regardera pas de la même manière. Je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde en haussant un sourcil, je connais mon rang, j'ai ma fierté et mon orgueil, et je déteste plus que tout qu'on me manque de respect, alors mon apparence, oui, j'en prends soin... et puis, c'est aussi un plaisir et une satisfaction personnelle.  
  
Je rejoins la grande salle à manger où les elfes de maison avaient déjà servit le repas. Il était fréquent de voir arriver au manoir des personnages appartenant plus ou moins à la haute société, ou bien quelque parent éloigné, pour dîner... mais ce soir il n'y a que nous, Moi, Lucius et Narcissa, installés à une extrémité de la longue table de chêne noir.  
  
Je prends place face à ma mère, et salue mes deux parents. Viens alors une petite discussion sur Poudlard, mes résultats -- en hausse, merci Merlin -- le dernier match de Quidditch de Serpentard... Mais contrairement à d'habitude, où ces questions sont posées sans enthousiasme ni intérêt par ma mère, je remarque que mon père écoute de beaucoup mes réponses. En fait, j'ai presque l'impression de subir un entretient d'embauche. Ma curiosité légèrement piquée par cette attitude, je n'en laisse bien sûr rien voir, affichant un visage impassible.  
  
Ma patience et ma discrétion semble récompensées à la fin du repas lorsque, tasse de thé en main, Lucius plonge son regard glacé dans le mien, scrutateur. Maintenant, c'est certain, il veut savoir quelque chose... je soutiens son regard, sans insolence et sans question, maintenant une expression neutre.  
  
- Draco, tu as maintenant dix-sept ans...  
  
L'idée effrayante que je vais subir un discours sur l'adolescence et la sexualité traverse brusquement mon esprit... pour repartir aussitôt. Il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy devant moi. Certes mon père, mais pas sorcier à donner cours et conseils à son fils sur un tel sujet, merci pour moi !  
  
- ... tu vas quitter Poudlard au mois de juin prochain, poursuit Lucius, son regard calculateur et froid toujours planté dans le mien.  
  
Je cherche en vain où il veut en venir.  
  
- Notre maître a pensé qu'il était temps pour toi de rejoindre ses rangs.  
  
Il fait une pause. Je reste impassible.  
  
- Et j'espère que tu te montreras digne de son offre et ses attentes. Ne me déçoit pas.  
  
J'incline respectueusement la tête et répond sur le même ton glacé :  
  
- Je ne vous décevrais pas, père.  
  
- Je l'espère. Ton initiation aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Tiens-toi pret à recevoir la marque de son pouvoir.  
  
J'acquiesse sans broncher. Si ça lui fait plaisir. Et puis, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, non ? Depuis que je sais marcher, je sais que je deviendrais mangemort, mon père m'a formé pour ça.  
  
De toute façon, j'ai toujours vu mon avenir ainsi, je rentre à Poudlard, je sors diplômé, je suis mangemort. Que voulez-vous que je devienne ? Auror ?! Non, je deviens mangemort, il n'y a même pas à se poser de question. La vie est suffisament difficile en elle même, on ne va pas perdre du temps à se poser des questions sur le pourquoi et comment de chaque chose. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire... pas plus de refuser.  
  
~o~  
  
Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, ignorant les protestations de mes pauvres muscles endoloris. On est déjà le deux janvier. Vendredi deux janvier. Une nouvelle année à commencée... et rien n'a changé. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi les gens font-ils tant de cas du nouvel an ? Sincèrement, je ne vois pas l'utilité de faire de grandes réceptions pour cette pauvre journée. En plus, c'est l'hivers, il fait froid, le vent me décoiffe dès que je met un pied dehors, j'ai le bout des doigts gelé malgré le sortilège de chaleur jeté dans mes gants... et puis les épaisses capes d'hivers ne me mettent pas assez en valeur ! Bref, pourquoi appeler cette période où le ciel est gris et où on ne vois presque pas le soleil : les fêtes de fin d'année ?! Non, sincèrement, je ne vois rien à fêter... d'autres par contre ont vu quelque chose à fêter : Noël !  
  
Ah, les joies de Noël, grandes tenues de soirées, étalage de larges sourires dégoulinants de gentillesse, échange de compliments ravissants... tout une panoplie d'apparences niaises et pathétiques. Aucun intérêt. Je me réveille le matin, un grand sapin dans chaque pièce du manoir, décoré avec plus ou moins de goût par les elfes de maison, en accord avec l'ameublement et les couleurs de chaque salle... quoique personnellement, je préfère jeter moi-même le sortilège pour décorer le sapin qui trône dans un coin de ma chambre... Vincy n'a absolument aucun goût ! Pas plus que Pansy qui persiste à m'acheter le même cadeau tous les ans : un grand cadre en or 18 ou 24 carats, avec une photo de Moi, Vincent, Grégory, et Elle, dans la salle commune de serpentard... en plus c'est Millicent qui prends la photo chaque année et cette pauvre fille ne sais pas se servir d'un appareil ! J'ai bien essayé, en seconde année, d'éviter cette charmante "pause photo", mais Pansy a siégé toute la journée dans mon dortoir en menaçant de mettre le feu à ma garde-robe... alors depuis, je m'en débarrasse au plus vite.  
  
Je jette un coup d'?il machinal sur la photo... hum, je suis assez photogénique tout de même... arg, mais alors l'autre sangsue c'est autre chose ! Elle est encore plus laide qu'en réalité, ce qui n'est vraiment pas peu dire ! Bon, les deux autres atrophiés du cerveau, ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler...  
  
Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'ils m'ont encore envoyés la même chose tous les deux, impossible d'avoir eux même des idées... ils ont dût copier sur un cadeau de Blaise, ou bien sur un conseil de Pansy... enfin peu importe, de toute façon, ça finira avec les ordures ! ...  
  
Par contre, cette année, j'ai reçut un autre cadeau... un grand paquet vert sombre soigneusement emballé... passé une demi-seconde de surprise - manifestée par un sourcil levé - j'ai remarqué la petite carte blanche accrochée dessus... Potter ! Pour le coup, j'ai faillis jeter le tout par la fenêtre... j'ai d'ailleurs fait brûler le message, mais une pointe curiosité m'a poussé à ouvrir d'abord le paquet - on ne sait jamais... Et là : une longue cape noire brodée de fils argentés. Les deux attaches, en argent également, avaient la forme d'un Araychar (dragon de la mythologie magique, au corps fin et sans ailes)... J'ai déplié la cape pour la regarder de haut en bas, et puis je l'ai essayé... juste par curiosité, bien sûr !... et puis finalement, je l'ai gardé... mais c'est juste parce qu'elle m'allait bien ! N'allez pas croire n'importe quelle connerie... pour une fois que je recevais quelque chose de correct à Noël... faudrait que je demande à Harry où il l'a acheté... sûrement à Pré-au-Lard...  
  
Je ne lui ai rien envoyé moi... en fait, je n'y ai même pas pensé... à lui, je veux dire... non, mais c'est vrai, je ne sais même pas ce qui lui a pris de m'envoyer un cadeau ! ... on n'est même pas amis !!! ... mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre son plus, sa cape était de très bon goût... et je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça un jour de Harry Potter... comme quoi, ce gars là arrive encore à me surprendre !... peut-être devrais-je lui envoyer un cadeau moi aussi... ... naaaannnnn, ce n'est que Harry après tout !  
  
Je me redresse sur mon lit et me déshabille rapidement... putain je suis fatigué, c'est impressionnant... en plus demain je retourne à Poudlard...  
  
Je me glisse dans mes draps de soie, sentant la douce caresse du tissus sur ma peau. Je ferme doucement les yeux. ... j'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté Poudlard depuis des mois, et non deux semaines... il s'est passé tellement de choses... mon initiation me reviens en tête... je me tourne de l'autre côté en grognant. C'est vrai que maintenant, j'ai cette marque sur le bras... franchement, IL aurait put choisir plus beau comme tatouage... bon, d'accord, c'est une marque magique qui contient un grand pouvoir, et qui s'imprègne complètement de la peau où elle a été fixée, mais tout de même, c'est pas du tout esthétique cette connerie... en plus ça fait mal... enfin pas déjà...  
  
Lucius m'a dit qu'elle serait fragile au départ, que je devrais attendre une semaine ou deux en faisant attention à mon bras... comme si je m'amusais à m'asperger d'acide ! je ne m'appelle pas Londubat ! Ma marque est encore jeune, alors IL ne l'utilisera pas avant au moins deux semaines, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à ma peau... et puis après... après on verra... j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça maintenant...  
  
J'ai juste envie de dormir...  
  
Et dire qu'il y en a qui ont passés deux semaines à fêter Noël et le nouvel an... et puis de toute façon, les bonnes résolutions, elles sont faîtes pour être ignorées !  
  
~o~  
  
- - - Reviews, please ! - - - 


	9. 09 Sa marque povH

Par pitié, pas la guillotine... on est dimanche (je suis encore dans les temps), mais alors je suis très juste, je sais... et je prends deux minutes pour poster ce chapitre, je me dépêche, j'ai pas trop de temps... ben oui, AVIS A TOUS MES SOUPIRANT(E)S : je vis encore chez mes parents... enfin ça ne m'empèche pas d'avoir mon petit ordinateur et d'écrire des slash Harry/Draco avec des lemons en bonne et due forme... tant qu'ils ne tombent pas dessus !  
  
Mais d'abord : place à mes reviewers à moi ! (pas possessive la fille) :  
  
- Clau : merci bcp. Et si si, je comprends ce que tu veux dire (enfin je crois !). Et c'est tout à fait ça... du moins pour l'instant... [suspens] pis dans ce chapitre, j'enfonce un peu plus le problème (des fois que la situation n'aurait pas été assez compliquée !)... suis-je sadique ?  
  
- Caroline Black : Non, Harry n'est pas niaiseux. Il est amoureux [nuance]. Je suis contente que tu ai perçut le côté ambiguë de la situation de Draco... va encore falloir du temps, mais bon... ET PIS NON, il ne va pas tuer Harry ! (non, mais, c'est un coup à provoquer des crises cardiaques à toutes les lectrices sentimentales !)... je crois que ce chapitre là est un tout petit peu plus long...  
  
- Umbre 77 : Aaah... la rentrée, quel enfer... je viens de connaître ça également... c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis un peu en retard (po bien). Quand à ce que tu as dis, c'est vrai. J'ai un don. Un jour, un long rayon de soleil a percé les nuages (faut s'imaginer le début du Roi Lion) et s'est posé sur moi pour m'illuminer. Là, j'ai compris que c'était un message de Dieu : "Cacile, tu dois écrire des slash Draco/Harry" [voix grave et mystérieuse]... quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas, peut-être ?! enfin quoi qu'il en soit, tes reviews me font plaisir... Oui, Draco est un salop... mais malheureusement, j'ai aussi (quelque part, bien caché) un c?ur, alors ça risque de ne pas durer très longtemps... Mais sinon, c'est vrai que dans certaines fic où Draco est tout gentils tout mignon dès le début... ça fait bizarre...  
  
- Saael' : Ouiii, j'ai toute ta review ! Plus d'une page entière de Word ! Je suis contente, je suis contente ! Sinon, pour le mariage, tu veux être en gothique ? Pas de problème ! (on ira se pointer à l'église, histoire de faire une crise cardiaque au pauvre curé !) Au fait, une question : tu as un tatouage ? (ben ouais, comme ça, je voudrais quand même connaître le corps de ma future épouse), moi ça fait un petit moment que je voudrais m'en faire faire un, juste derrière l'épaule droite... mais je ne sais pas trop quoi... peut-être un dragon chinois, tu vois... Enfin bref. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le sujet des homos. Je ne comprends pas ces gens qui émettent des préjugés aussi... cons sur eux... et tu as tout à fait raison, c'est une forme de racisme, et c'est dégueulasse ! Il y en a qui ont vraiment gardé des idées du début du siècle, c'est effrayant ! Mais naaan, tu ne me persécute pas ! Et pis de toute façon, je veux être persécutée ! (par toi, du moins... harcèlement au sein d'un couple marié... on peut pas porter plainte ?). Pour Voldy... ben oui... il arrive... enfin non, pas lui, mais sa marque, oui... pauvre Draco... enfin surtout pauvre Harry, hein ? snif... Nan, j'ai pas l'intention de faire venir Tom pour un lemon ultra hot [entends d'ici le cri de déception de Saael'... et le soulagement de Raael']... en fait, dans l'idée que je me fais de la suite de cette "merveilleuse" fic, Voldemort il va pas pointer le bout de son nez... enfin ça c'est normal, il en a pas (lol... oui, je sais, c'était nul comme blague, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire) ! J'adôôôre ton idée du cadeau de Noël... serait-il possible que Draco se trompe "malencontreusement" d'adresse et atterrisse chez moi avec juste un tout petit ruban à papier cadô ? siteplé... tu crois que je pourrais l'écrire dans ma liste au père Noël ? (pauv' Père Noël qui va faire une attaque)... non, mieux : en cadeau de mariage... pour fêter ça : un strip- teaseur-Draco-Malefoy-avec-ruban-de-papier-cadeau... pis avec-des-menottes- pour-jouer aussi... comment ça c'est pas possible ?! Bon, je vais arrêter mon délire [bave trop sur le clavier]... plus de bisous (où tu veux m'amûr), pour plus de reviews (héhéhé)...  
  
- Okami-chan : comment ça, ton ordinateur a bouffé la partie où tu vantais ma fic ?! attends un peu, amène-le moi ton ordinateur, tu vas voir comment je vais lui faire cracher le morceau, moi ! Et vlan ! coup de poing dans le disque dur ! Bam, uppercut dans la carte mère ! ... mais-euh...  
  
- Enyo 85 : Aaah ! Tu sais que ta review m'a fait très plaisir, toi ?! T'es la première a avoir remarqué (ou à me l'avoir signalé en tout cas) que Draco commençait à l'appeler plus Harry que Potter... pis le reste aussi... c'est bien... bon, c'est pas encore le grand amour (loin de là) mais y'a du progrès... alors je vais foutre un peu la merde, hein ?  
  
- Agatha Brume : Craquer et lui faire envoyer un cadeau ? naaan, pas déjà... Et la grande question : Comment il va cacher sa marque ? [suspens] et bien, en prenant en compte le fait que je suis assez sadique (de tps en tps), qu'on est encore loin de la fin (donc je peut tjs rajouter des embrouilles) et que tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre... héhéhé...  
  
- Toky : ok, pour le nom... je dois t'avouer que au début, ça fait bizarre... en fait, je trouve que ça fait un peu elfe de maison... non, c'est vrai : Dobby, Winky, Toky... non ?! J'aurais put mettre ton nom à la place de celui de l'elfe de maison de Draco... t'aimerais pas avoir ton pseudo dans la super fic ?! lol.  
  
Voilààà maintenant, je vais laisser la place au chapitre (ben oui, quand même, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour lire toutes mes conneries sans rapports avec la fic !)...  
  
ATTENTION :  
  
Un dernier mot, à l'intention des grands fan de Ryry : sortez les mouchoirs, ou allez le consoler ! (mais on est encore bien loin de la fin).  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
chapitre 9 : Sa marque  
  
~o~  
  
[ Je peux très bien me passer de toi . Mano Negra .  
  
J'ai comme envie de tourner le gaz, Comme envie de me faire sauter les plombs, Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça, Ton indifférence, elle ne me touche pas. Je peux très bien me passer de toi.  
  
Comme envie de sang sur les murs, Comme envie d'accident de voiture, Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça, Ton indifférence, elle ne me touche pas. Je peux très bien me passer de toi.  
  
J'ai comme envie de n'importe quoi, Comme envie de crever ton chat, Comme envie de tout casser chez toi, Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça, Je peux très bien me passer de toi.  
  
J'ai comme envie d'une fin torride, Comme on en voit qu'au cinéma, J'ai comme envie que ce soit terrible, Et que ça se passe juste en bas de chez toi. Je peux très bien me passer de toi.  
  
J'ai comme envie de tourner le gaz, Comme envie de me faire sauter les plombs, Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça, Ton indifférence, elle ne me touche pas. Je peux très bien me passer de toi.  
  
Comme envie de sang sur les murs, Comme envie d'accident de voiture, Comme en vie de n'importe quoi, Comme envie de crever ton chat. Je peux très bien me passer de toi.  
  
Comme envie de sang sur les murs, Comme envie de crever ton chat, Comme envie d'accident de voiture, Je peux très bien me passer de toi  
  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi  
  
... me passer de toi...  
  
... passer de toi... ]  
  
~o~  
  
- - - Harry. - - -  
  
Ces vacances de Noël m'ont paru interminables. Oh bien sûr, j'ai pensé à lui écrire, juste histoire qu'il ne m'oublie pas pour une blondasse qui croiserait son chemin... Mais la réponse que j'ai reçut le lendemain m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'étais stupide. C'était aussi clair et net que ça pouvait l'être venant de Draco : "Potter, je t'interdis de me renvoyer du courrier ici. DM." Bien évidemment, au début, je l'ai mal pris. Il aurait au moins put faire l'effort de rédiger un peu plus d'une ligne, non ? Je ne sais pas, me raconter ses vacances... sauf s'il n'en avait pas eut le temps, il avait peut-être écrit ça à la hâte. Peut-être que son père était à proximité. Et là, je me suis sentis profondément idiot. Je n'aurais jamais dût lui écrire ! Ma lettre aurait put être interceptée ! Et Draco aurait eut des ennuis avec Lucius... et puis par les temps qui courent, avec Voldemort à moitié de retour au pouvoir. Non, vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'aurais put au moins réfléchir deux secondes. Tu m'étonnes qu'il m'ait répondu aussi sec !  
  
Enfin bref, après ce court intermède, je me suis résigné à l'attendre en silence. Jamais je n'aurais cru que les jours pouvaient s'écouler aussi lentement. Je rayais, chaque soir, un jour de plus sur le calendrier, un jour de moins qui me séparait de Draco. J'avais hésité à attendre la rentrée pour lui offrir son cadeau... mais Noël c'est le 25 décembre, pas le 3 janvier ! Alors bon... et puis Lucius ne filtre tout de même pas ses cadeaux de Noël ?! ... j'avoue avoir ressentit un peu d'amertume en ne découvrant aucun cadeau de sa part... mais après-tout, il n'était sûrement pas dans une bonne situation pour aller m'en acheter... je le vois mal se planter devant Lucius : "Salut Papa, on peut aller au chemin de Traverse cet après-midi ? J'ai un cadeau à acheter à Harry Potter... tu sais, le gars qui as une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et qui tiens tête à ton Voldemort... !" ... mais non, je ne lui cherche pas d'excuse !  
  
Et puis franchement, j'ai passé un Noël magnifique, avec Ron et Hermione... je m'en veux de ne pas leur avoir dit... pour Draco... mais je préfère attendre, être sûr de ses sentiments à lui...  
  
Enfin bref, on est enfin le 3 janvier. Samedi 3 janvier, jour du retour des élèves qui étaient retournés dans leurs familles pour les vacances de Noël. Jour du retour de mon Draco. Je voulais l'attendre dans sa chambre, mais impossible de me libérer de Ron et Hermione. Ils sont très sympa, mais aujourd'hui, une partie d'échec n'est pas ma priorité. J'ai réussit à les convaincre d'aller au stade. Hermione lis je-ne-sais-quel livre de la bibliothèque qu'elle ne connaît pas encore par coeur, assise sur les gradins, pendant que Ron se mesure à moi, sur son Twigger 90. Très bonne idée le Quidditch, ça me permet de fixer mes idées sur quelque chose tout en ayant un point de vue parfait pour repérer l'arrivée des élèves.  
  
C'est une bande de seconde année que je remarque en premier. Ils traversent le stade en discutant à vive voix. Les garçons font de grands gestes exagérés pour faire rire les filles, cachées dans leurs longues écharpes de laine. Un sourire amusé étire mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être idiots à 12 ans... à 17 aussi me direz-vous...  
  
Mon coeur plonge brusquement. Il est là ! ... bon, évidemment qu'il est là, il n'allait pas rester chez lui... mais quand même, c'est Draco Malefoy. Il est magnifique... la tête droite, ses cheveux blonds platine légèrement soufflés par le vent, et sa démarche assurée, laissant flotter sa longue cape noire derrière lui... non, ce n'est pas celle que je lui ai offert... celle-ci est plus épaisse, plus chaude... Je ne vois pas ses yeux, perché sur mon éclair de feu, mais je les imagine très bien de ce bleu délavé, gris... froids...  
  
- Harry !  
  
Je sursaute à moitié et détourne à regrets mes yeux de mon Draco, pour me reporter au jeu... ben oui, faut pas oublié que je suis censé être en train de jouer au Quidditch avec Ron... j'effectue une brève accélération pour revenir au niveau de mon ami... j'enverrais un message à Draco avant le dîner.  
  
~o~  
  
Je regarde ma montre pour la cinquième fois. 18h12. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! ... j'avais écrit 18 heures ! ... quoi ? Oui, je sais, ça ne fait que douze minutes... mais moi je suis là depuis plus de vingt minutes d'heure ! C'est à croire qu'il n'a pas envie de me voir ! ... ça fait pourtant deux semaine qu'on s'est pas vu... non, franchement, là, il abuse !  
  
Je traverse la salle de classe désafectée de long en large, soulevant la poussière à chaque pas... ok, c'est pas un lieu rêver pour des retrouvailles, mais je n'allais pas squatter sa chambre dès son retour... quoique finalement, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été une plus mauvaise idée... 18h13... à croire qu'il s'est trompé d'étage ! ...  
  
Un léger raclement de gorge me fait sursauter. Je me retourne vivement, certain de voir mon beau blond, et prêt à lui passer un savon... C'est effectivement Draco. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyé sur le côté d'un air nonchalent, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il me regarde d'un air étrange, un sourcil relevé.  
  
Toute ma colère retombe brusquement, pour se concentrer directement dans mon jean qui me semble soudain bien serré. Je réalise pleinement que ça fait vraiment long, deux semaines d'absence... oh oui, il m'a manqué...  
  
- Tu compte rester là ?  
  
J'ai pris un ton léger, presque amusé, pour cacher mon impatience... mais je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus comme ça ! Il se redresse et décroise les bras, mais ne fait aucun mouvement vers moi. Je lève un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa réaction. Il est toujours sur le pas de la porte, prêt à entrer ou à sortir... et quoi ? Mon impatience se mue en inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi est-il si distant... pas qu'il soit particulièrement démonstratif de nature, mais tout de même...  
  
Je croise ses yeux. Gris. Incertitude. Ma gorge se serre un peu. Putain dis quelque chose Draco !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Ma question raisonne dans la pièce, et elle m'apparaît vraiment stupide, mais l'essenciel y est résumé. Je ne comprends pas... et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir comprendre.  
  
Il fait finalement un pas dans la pièce, mais garde cet air distant... assez froid. Il esquisse un mouvement pour parler, puis se rétracte. Il fronce alors les sourcils en grognant, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision, et rejette brusquement sa cape en arrière. Je le regarde dégager son bras gauche et relever sa manche.  
  
Je sais ce que je vais y voir avant même qu'il ne me le montre... et l'horreur de la chose me frappe de plein fouet.  
  
La marque. Souillant sa peau blanche. Sa marque.  
  
- Qui t'y a obligé ?  
  
S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu as tenté de résister. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas eut le choix... Ce n'est pas volontaire, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'en prie, Draco, dis-moi qu'on t'as obligé à porter cette horreur...  
  
- Personne.  
  
Sa voix est calme, mesurée. Aucun tremblement, ses yeux sont fixes, aucun sentiment. Personne. Ce mot raisonne dans ma tête. Il est devenu mangemort de plein gré. Il s'est donné à Voldemort sans ciller. Il a offert sa vie à ce...  
  
Je sens un goût âcre et acide monter dans ma gorge. Je me retourne brusquement pour rendre tout mon déjeuner sur le sol. Mes mains crispées sur mon ventre, la bouche ouverte dans un râle de dégoût, les yeux fermés avec force. Je m'effondre à genoux, une larme salée vient s'égarer sur ma joue.  
  
Je ne peux pas croire... je ne veux pas croire qu'il se soit abaissé à ce rang d'esclave. Après tout... après tout ce qu'on avait partagé... se vendre à Voldemort. C'était tellement lâche, écoeurant... Je le hais, je veux le haïr. Je me retourne pour le chasser.  
  
Ma vision est tellement floue... Je m'essuie les yeux d'un revers de manche rageur. Mais non, mes yeux ne me trompent pas. Il n'est plus là. Il est partit.  
  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait pour lui ? Je n'aurais jamais dût le laisser partir chez lui pendant les vacances... et ce flot de larmes salées, ininterrompu, qui vient s'écraser à mes genoux. Je suis secoué par mes sanglots, mes sentiments me submergent. J'ai mal... j'ai si mal et je ne me l'explique pas... je me sens sale et trahis... je suis trahi... il m'a trahis... utilisé aussi... putain tirez-moi une balle... Mes pensées s'embrouillent, tout comme ma vue. Je me laisse tomber de tout mon long sur le sol glacé de la salle de classe vide. Aussi vide et déserte que se retrouve mon c?ur. Seul. Je suis seul et perdu, allongé par terre, le corps si tremblant que je ne peux me relever... je ne veux pas me relever. Juste le bruit saccadé de mes sanglots qui raisonne dans cet espace froid. Je veux rester là, dans la poussière d'un lieu oublié où peut-être on m'oubliera... où peut-être j'oublierais...  
  
~o~  
  
Je me réveille. Seul. Dans cette pièce maudite où tant de souvenirs se bousculent. Je me redresse brusquement. Mauvaise idée. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, et ce goût âcre dans ma bouche qui me lève le c?ur. Je cille un instant et me précipite dehors. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans cette salle de classe désaffectée, je me suis endormis, épuisé de mes propres larmes. La nuit est tombée. J'ai raté le dîner... ah non, pas de nourriture, je vais être malade... Je retrouve le portrait de la grosse dame qui hausse un sourcil en me voyant. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de poser des questions et crache le mot de passe, plus brusquement que je n'aurais voulu. Je m'engouffre dans la salle commune. Vide. Parfait, je monte rapidement à ma chambre. Les ronflements de Neville bercent les trois autres. Le réveil de Dean indique trois heures du matin. Merde. Je vais dans la salle de bain.  
  
- Lumos.  
  
Putain j'ai vraiment une tête catastrophique. Les yeux rouges et gonflés, le visage marbré, reste des sillons salés qui traversaient mes joues. Mon dieu, je me ferais presque peur... Ressaisis-toi Harry ! Tu ne vas pas laisser ce salop te mettre dans un état pareil ! Bon, je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une bonne douche, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Et puis de toutes façons, je n'arriverais pas à dormir. Je traverse silencieusement la chambre, attrape une serviette dans ma valise et retourne dans la salle de bain. J'allume la grande torche. Sous la lumière vive, j'ai l'air encore plus misérable. Je me glisse sous la douche et laisse l'eau chaude glisser sur mon corps, pour me laver de tout, pour me laver de lui. Je monte un peu la chaleur. Je frissonne. L'eau me brûle la peau, mais j'en ai besoin, je veux sentir cette brûlure, donner une explication rationnelle à ma douleur, pouvoir me l'expliquer, et obliger mon esprit à se focaliser sur autre chose... Des mèches de cheveux se collent sur mon visage, au coin de mes lèvres. Ils sont longs maintenant... enfin, plus longs qu'avant... Je prends une grande inspiration pour ne pas étouffer sous cette chaleur. L'air est chargé de vapeur d'eau. Je ne vois même pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.  
  
- Putain, Harry ! Tu es en train de faire quoi, là ?!  
  
Merde. C'est la voix de Dean. Je coupe l'eau et m'enroule une serviette autour la taille. Je sors prudemment de la douche. Toute la salle de bain est pleine de vapeur d'eau. Le grand miroir est couvert de buée, on y distingue plus que quelques formes incertaines. Je prends un air un peu confus.  
  
- Ben, je prenais une douche...  
  
- C'est ce que je vois ! s'exclame Dean. Et tu as sûrement perdu le mode d'emplois du bouton d'eau froide ! Tu es aussi rouge qu'un souaffle, ma parole ! Tu veux finir à l'infirmerie, brûlé au troisième degrés ?! Et puis pourquoi tu prends une douche à cette heure-ci ?  
  
Aïe, mauvaise question... Trouve quelque chose, Harry. Trouve quelque chose...  
  
- J'ai fait un rêve...  
  
Dean fronce un instant les sourcils, puis soudain, son visage s'éclaire.  
  
- Oh, je vois, fait-il avec un sourire narquois. Mais enfin tout de même, à trois heures du matin... C'était qui ?  
  
Aïe, encore une mauvaise question...  
  
- Jocker.  
  
Le sourire de Dean s'élargit.  
  
- Ok, ça va, je n'insiste pas. Mais en tout cas, elle a dût te faire de l'effet, celle-là.  
  
- Au fait, Dean, pourquoi tu es levé, toi ?  
  
Il hausse les épaules.  
  
- J'ai le sommeil assez léger, et j'ai entendu l'eau couler... oh, et on voit la lumière de la salle de bain filtrer sous la porte... Tu veux vraiment pas me dire qui était la fille de ton rêve ?  
  
Le pauvre sourire qui s'était un peu glissé sur mes lèvres retombe aussitôt. Draco...  
  
Mon visage a dût s'assombrir car Dean n'insiste pas davantage et retourne dans la chambre. Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil au miroir, trop embué pour que je puisse distinguer autre chose qu'une vague forme couleur chair, un peu rougie. J'éteins la torche et referme la porte de la salle de bain. Je vois Dean se glisser dans son lit, sous les mêmes draps que Seamus, profondément endormi. Mon coeur se serre encore un peu plus et je me mords furieusement les lèvres. J'aurais tellement voulu, moi aussi, aller me glisser dans les draps de Draco, juste pour dormir, juste le sentir près de moi... je le hais, ô combien je le hais.  
  
~o~  
  
fin du chapitre [rire sadique]. Je vais essayer de terminer le chapitre 10 et de le poster samedi matin... samedi soir au plus tard... pis peut-être avec un peu de chance (en grattant un peu de temps ici et là) vendredi soir... pour ceux qui veulent une date précise, gardez le samedi 13 (septembre bien sûr, pas octobre... et 2003) !  
  
- - REVIEWS !!!  
  
Peace, Love and Sex à tous ! 


	10. 10 Ignorer povD

[musique de rencontre du troisième type]  
  
Il est parmi nous...  
  
[suspens]  
  
[musique des dents de la mer]  
  
Le chapitre 10, pov Draco !  
  
[fin de la musique]  
  
Voilà, je l'ai fini (enfin) et je vous le poste (enfin). La réaction de Draco... héhéhé... pis la suite... pis voilà, z'avez qu'à lire...  
  
MAIS D'ABORD...  
  
Mes reviewers-adorés-à-moi ! :  
  
- Umbre 77 : Nan, dans la suite que je me suis fait de l'histoire, y'aura pas Sirius... mais si tu insiste, il pourra peut-être se pointer au dernier chapitre...juste par curiosité, t'as lu le tome 5 ? ... c'est juste pour savoir, ne te prends pas la tête avec... Désolé pour Harry, il apparaît pas bcp dans ce chapitre, c'est surtout un pov Draco... évolution lente mais évolution quand même... Au sujet des chapitres, avec la reprise des cours, et la tonne de devoirs que j'ai, je vais pas pouvoir les poster plus rapidement : j'ai juste le temps, d'écrire le chapitre, les dimanches soirs et mercredis après-midi ; de vérifier les fautes d'orthographe, d'ajouter la chanson, et de voir si j'ai rien oublié, les vendredi soirs ; de répondre aux reviews, d'enregistrer mon chapitre et de le poster le samedi matin/midi... alors nan, plus vite, c'est pas possible... ou alors je poste le chapitre par petits morceaux... page par page... ce sera pas intéressant !  
  
- Ansuku : voui, j'avoue que Draco y finira par changer... mais il y faut du temps... j'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal [la sadique sentimentale, lol].  
  
- Agatha Brume : Ah ah ! J'ai quand même réussit à te faire quitter ton sourire sarcastique ! [lève les bras en signe de victoire]... pis il était pas débile, mais a-mou-reux ! ... enfin pour le moment il est plutôt au bord de la déprime... pauv' Harry, il a besoin de réconfort...  
  
- clau : ah ah, le suspens, grand tradition de tous les auteurs... paske comme ça, t'as envie de lire la suite ! T'en perd le sommeil et l'appétit... tu meure jusqu'à voir la suite !!! ... quoi ? comment ça j'exagère ? mais nan !  
  
- Caroline Black : Mais naaan, Harry y va pas tuer Draco ! pis y va pas le torturer non plus... il est trop gryffondor pour ça... Draco aurait été à sa place, je ne donne pas long à la vie de ce pauvre Harry... pis d'abord, j'ai prévu une fin heureuse, alors faut pas que Harry ou Draco y meure ! [ et na !]  
  
- Ephy : Comment ça va finir ? Alors c'est simple, il va y avoir... naaan, mais je vais pas te le dire ! et le suspens alors ?! la suite, c'est tous les samedi !  
  
- Vivi Malfoy : Comment ça tu viole Draco ?! Nan mais ça va pas ?! Tu voudrais violer mon Draco à moi ? Tu rêve là ! T'as déjà vu Draco Malefoy se laisser dominer ? Ben nan ! Alors t'oublie tout de suite l'idée, et tu le laisse à Ryry ! Non mais !  
  
- Okami-chan : Toi, pas faire le poids face à Voldie ?! Mais bien sûr que si ! ... pour la simple et bonne raison que dans ma fic, Voldie y va pas pointer le bout de son nez (marre de l'autre sorcier albinos)... tu me diras, c'est logique, il a pas de nez... mais bon...  
  
- Enyo 85 : Vouiii toi aussi t'aime bien Seamus et Dean ?! C'est chouette, on est deux ! Pour Draco, l'évolution du caractère continue toujours aussi lentement, mais continue... ici, intervention d'une autre personne qu'on avait pas encore croisé dans ma fic... Au sujet de TA fic, maintenant, j'attends la suite avec impatience, je me demande comment tu vas écrire tout ça... je te suis de très près ! Bisous à toi !  
  
- Saael' : m'amûr, mon expression de fin "peace, love and sex", je l'ai piqué à Indochine, c'est une réplique à eux, mais en tant que fan... Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour l'église (niark !), j'imagine très bien la tête du prêtre... on va rigoler ! Pour le tatouage, dis-moi i je me trompe : S = Séverus ; L = Lucius... mais R, c'est quoi ? Riddle ? Ron ? Pour le divorce (qui risque pas d'être avant trèèès longtemps), j'espère bien que tu dégueulera pas ! Voici un pov Draco que t'aimeras peut-être... je laisse le soin à ton imagination de trouver les images d'un certain rêve... Plus de bisous pour plus de reviews !  
  
- Toky : Alors... combien y reste de chapitres [compte sur ses doigts]... j'en ai prévu un total d'environ 18... allez, disons 19 chapitres (on termine avec un pov Harry)... donc il reste (sans compter celui que tu vas lire dans les lignes d''n dessous) 9 chapitres... DEJA ?! [recompte sur ses doigts] ... merde, j'ai passé la moitié de mon histoire !  
  
Et il est où ? Et il est où ? Et il est où le chapitre 10 ? [sur un air sportif]  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapitre 10 : Ignorer.  
  
~o~  
  
[ Tout passe . Louise Attaque .  
  
Des ambitieux, De ton espèce, Des moins que rien soucieux d'image Et peu du reste. Nous on reste à crier, Que ça nous blesse, Que l'infiniment grand, Petit ici on déteste.  
  
A mettre au feu, Ta gentillesse. A dépolir le vert qui coule de tes yeux. Nous on reste à crier ? Que ça nous blesse, Et que l'indifférence, Ici grandit plus épaisse.  
  
Y'a beaucoup plus que c'qu'on voit, Qui pourrait arriver. Y'a toujours plus que c'qu'on voit, Qui devrait arriver. Mais y'a rien de plus sinon toi, Qui pouvait arriver. Si j'ai la taille de ce que je vois, C'est vide quand je regarde vers toi.  
  
Tout passe, sans arriver, Mais on va te suivre à la trace, Jusqu'à pouvoir crier, Que de la carte, on t'efface.  
  
C'est dans sa tête puis dans tes bras, Ça coule jusqu'au bout de tes doigts. Mets tes mains sur la tête, Tu feras plus rien de tes dix doigts.  
  
Et rien de plus, ça j'y crois pas, Ne pouvait nous arriver. Regarde un manque de contrepoids, Et le vide creuse vers moi. ]  
  
~o~  
  
Draco.  
  
~o~  
  
J'ai l'impression qu'il a mal pris cette histoire de marque des Ténèbres... à voir comment il a recraché son déjeuner... j'ai préféré prendre mes distances. Non, ce n'est pas une question de lâcheté, mais je préfère éviter tant que possible les effusions sentimentales.  
  
Je dois dire que je me doutais bien de sa réaction... mais je ne savais absolument pas comment le lui annoncer... et puis il l'aurait bien découvert à un moment, mieux valait que ce ne soit pas dans un de ses moments, qui m'aurait laissé plutôt frustré... j'ai beaucoup hésité... en fait, j'ai même pensé à ne pas le rejoindre... mais ça aurait été très lâche de ma part. J'assume totalement mes actes. Quand à lui expliquer... le plus simple était encore de lui montrer directement de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur méthode, mais ce n'est pas comme si je me souciais des états d'âmes d'Harry Potter... ? non, je ne m'en soucie pas le moins du monde ! Il l'a mal pris... mais après tout, Voldemort est tout de même son pire ennemi... à moins que je ne sois remonté à la première place, maintenant... non, c'est l'Autre qui a tué ses parents...  
  
Je me demande quelle serait ma réaction si Lucius et Narcissa étaient tués... je suppose que je serais peiné quelque part, non ?... après tout, ce sont mes parents... non... en fait, je crois que ça me laisserait complètement indifférent. Je ne suis pas suffisamment avec eux pour avoir besoin d'eux. Au manoir, j'ai mes propres appartements, dans l'aile Est ; Narcissa reste dans l'aile Ouest et dans le grand salon où elle invite quelques amies ; quand à Lucius, il est toujours dans ses bureaux, au Ministère, où chez Voldemort... sauf bien sûr quand il vient m'emmerder avec tout ses grands principes, que je connais déjà. Non. Décidément, leur perte ne m'affecterait pas plus que ça... en plus, j'hériterais du Manoir et de la fortune familiale alors franchement...  
  
Mais Harry est beaucoup plus sentimental... c'est une faiblesse... alors bien sûr, il n'est pas ravi de savoir que je sois devenu mangemort pendant les vacances, mais ce n'est pas comme si il ne pouvait pas s'y attendre... je suis Draco Malefoy après tout... c'était logique, non ?... Quelle idée aussi de s'attacher ainsi aux gens... il s'en remettra bien !  
  
- Draggyyyyy !  
  
Attention, catastrophe gluante dans 5 . 4 . 3 . 2 . 1...  
  
Je fais un pas sur le côté, juste au moment où Pansy se jetait sur moi. Ses bras se referment dans le vide et elle se ratrape de justesse... dommage... enfin j'ai évité le pire... mais j'ai des années d'expériences derrière moi. N'essayez pas de faire la même chose chez vous, les enfants !  
  
- Alors ces vacances ? glousse Pansy avec sa voix d'excitée-attardée. Tu as aimé mon cadeau, diiiis ?  
  
Je maintient à distance cette furie furieuse.  
  
- Oui, très.  
  
L'hypocrisie est maîtresse de sauvegarde.  
  
- Je savais que ça te plairait, affirme-t-elle. Moi j'ai passé deux semaines magnifiques, j'avais invité Milicent au Manoir, et puis il y avait ma cousine Camille, quelle gourde celle-là, mais elle avait apporté le dernier hors-série de sorcière Hebdo, numéro spécial consacré aux Green-Hot- Kiwi-Papers*, tu sais, le groupe de musique qui...  
  
Que quelqu'un la fasse taire, par Salazar ! Ce n'est pas humainement possible d'être aussi collante et saoulante ! Je perd le fil de son histoire ô combien passionnante dès le troisième mot (juste après "moi, je")... je réalise brusquement une des grandes raisons de "pourquoi et comment j'ai fait pour rester avec Harry Potter aussi longtemps que deux semaines ?" (je préfère ne pas compter les vacances, de toute façon, je n'étais pas là !) : il sait se taire de temps en temps et a plus de conversation de cette chose qu'on ose appeler "fille"... Et puis lui, quand il crie, ou qu'il gémit, ce n'est vraiment pas pour me déplaire ! ... et ce n'est pas pour la même chose, Merci Salazar, je n'ai jamais touché à Pansy Parkinson ! ... rien que d'y penser... est-ce qu'elle s'arrête seulement de parler au lit ? Quoique la question risque de rester sans réponse...  
  
- ... un escalier ? s'exclame Pansy.  
  
Je cligne des yeux en la regardant. Un escalier ?! Et elle semble attendre une réponse de ma part. J'ai dut perdre un morceau de son monologue.  
  
- Alors, insiste-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?!  
  
Mais elle est lourde, sérieux !  
  
- De quoi tu parle ?  
  
Mon grognement est totalement vide du moindre intérêt. Pansy me fait des yeux noirs et se répète :  
  
- Un S et un K liés, tu ne trouve pas ça mignon ? C'est Stéphane qui a offert ce pendentif à Karine pour le...  
  
Au secours, par pitié, n'importe qui !  
  
~o~  
  
J'ai réussit à me débarrasser de Pansy. En fait, c'est Blaise qui est apparu pour rappeler, avec un grand sourire, qu'il avait gagné son pari à propos de je-ne-sais-plus quelle connerie, et qu'elle devait lui faire tous ses devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie pendant la semaine... bref, que de réjouissances, et de diversions qui m'ont permis de m'eclipser. Je ne suis pas lâche, mais devoir supporter Pansy à peine revenu de vacances, c'est au- dessus du supportable. Alors courage : fuyons !  
  
- Anguis.  
  
La tapisserie s'ouvre sur toute sa hauteur et me libère le passage à ma chambre personnelle de préfet-en-chef... au moins je suis sûr de ne plus y trouver Potter à toutes les heures ! ... mais d'un autre côté, ça veut dire que je ne le verrais qu'en cours de Potion et SACM... et dans la grande salle... c'est dommage... c'était un bon coup... il va falloir que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! ... oh, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile...  
  
Je me glisse tranquillement dans le lit à baldaquin, regrettant les draps de soie du Manoir. Me voici de retour à Poudlard... avec cette impression que trop de choses ont changées. Je suis entré au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me suis libéré de Harry... quoique maintenant il est au courant pour la marque que je porte... un doute m'assaille brusquement : et s'il allait voir ce crétin de directeur pour me dénoncer ?! ... Naaan, c'est Harry Potter, il faudrait qu'il explique comment il le sait, ce qu'il faisait dans cette salle, donc avec moi... et je suis certain qu'il préfère que notre relation reste secrète... enfin notre ancienne relation... d'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas une relation puisque je l'utilisais, n'est- ce pas ?  
  
Bon, arrête de te prendre la tête Draco. Dodo !  
  
~o~  
  
  
  
Je me réveille brusquement, tout en sueur, la respiration saccadée, une étrange chaleur m'inondant le bas ventre... Je me reconnecte aussitôt avec la réalité et réalise que, ce qui était Harry dans mon rêve, se trouve en fait être mon pauvre polochon... je dégage violemment cet imbécile d'oreiller que je serrais fermement entre mes cuisses quelques secondes plus tôt... quelle horreur !.. j'ai rêvé de Potter !..  
  
Ouais, bon, on réfléchira plus tard, pour le moment... douche froide !!!  
  
Je me précipite dans la salle-de-bain et me glisse sous le jet d'eau... je sens mon corps se détendre un peu... non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce putain de rêve ?! ... je suis sûr que quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort... il n'était pas net, ce rêve... d'abord parce qu'il s'agissait de Harry... et puis en plus... je n'étais pas au-dessus... comme quoi il est pas normal ce rêve : un Malefoy est toujours au-dessus, toujours ! Je ne vais pas me laisser dominer ! ... je suis sûr qu'on m'a jeté un sortilège de magie noire, je ne fantasme pas sur Harry Potter !  
  
Je suis sûr qu'il m'a ensorcelé pour se venger de cette histoire de marque des Ténèbres ! ... non, c'est pas possible, c'est trop serpentard pour lui... moi j'aurais put faire ça, mais pas ce cher et prude Potter ! ... quoiqu'il n'est pas si prude que ça, en fait, le petit griffy... il cache bien son jeu...  
  
Bref, là n'est pas le problème ! réfléchis, Draco, réfléchis... il y a forcément une explication logique et rationnelle... Je joue machinalement avec une de mes mèche de cheveux, totalement indifférent à l'eau qui continue de couler sur mon visage, glisser sur mon torse et mon dos... j'ai toujours dit que l'eau aidait beaucoup dans les réflexions... c'est le moment de le prouver...  
  
L'explication m'apparaît si brusquement que je manque me noyer dans ma propre douche, en ouvrant brusquement la bouche sous le jet d'eau. Je maudit l'eau sous toute ses formes en crachotant, et sort de la douche, pour m'envelopper aussitôt dans une épaisse serviette blanche.  
  
Je me traîne dans ma chambre, laissant une traînée d'eau glissante... peu importe, les elfes de maison s'occuperont du nettoyage... faudra aussi qu'ils change les draps et mon polochon... je ne retiens pas une moue de dégoût... enfin maintenant au moins, j'ai compris : ce n'était qu'un rêve érotique comme en font des milliers d'autres gars dans cette pauvre Angleterre... ça n'avait strictement aucun rapport avec Harry, mais comme c'était mon dernier amant... c'est logique, ça coule de sens ! Ca fait deux semaines que je n'ai rien fait avec personne, alors évidemment... je suis en manque... et c'est ça qui n'est pas normal : Draco Malefoy ne manque de rien, même pas de sexe !  
  
Aujourd'hui, je pars en chasse, et ce soir, on reprend les bonnes habitudes !  
  
~o~  
  
La journée est passée plus rapidement que je l'aurais pensé. J'ai réussit à me débarrasser de Pansy... en fait, c'est assez facile, il suffit de mettre un pied dans la bibliothèque. Incapable de se taire deux minutes, ma très chère amie s'est fait jeté dehors par Mrs Pince... et j'ai put me mettre en chasse sans obstacle.  
  
Je n'ai revu Harry qu'au déjeuner et au dîner. Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme... mais ce n'est pas mon problème... je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir coupable, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Pas plus que de rejoindre Padma qui m'attends sûrement depuis cinq/dix minutes... oui, elle est bien là. L'avantage d'être dimanche, c'est que les uniformes ne sont pas obligatoires... ça ne met pas vraiment en valeur... Et Padma semble avoir bon goût : jean noir assez moulant, taille basse, chaîne en argent passée lâchement autour de ses hanches. Tee-shirt rouge aux manches trois-quarts, à moitié recouvert par sa cape noire d'hivers. Oui, tenue correcte, couleurs assorties, et les cheveux lisses détachés... il n'y a rien de plus énervant que de coucher avec une fille à coiffure compliquée : passez une main dans ses cheveux, et vous la ressortirez avec deux pinces à chaque doigt ! ... ou alors vous passez d'abord un quart d'heure à ôter toutes les pinces, barrettes, élastiques...  
  
Elle m'adresse un léger sourire auquel je réponds sans exagérer.  
  
- Salut Draco...  
  
- Salut Padma... je t'aurais bien proposé la tour d'Astronomie, les yeux dans les étoiles, et plus proche du septième ciel... mais en cette saison...  
  
Elle sourit, amusée. Je poursuis :  
  
- Avez-vous déjà vu la chambre d'un préfet-en-chef, miss Patil ?  
  
Elle hausse un sourcil, sans perdre un centimètre de son sourire.  
  
- Non, mais je suis curieuse de le faire...  
  
~o~  
  
- Echec et mat ! déclarais-je avec un sourire suffisant tandis que mon cavalier allait descendre le roi noir, couleur des pions de Padma, qui leva les yeux de l'échiquier.  
  
- Draco... on ne pourrait pas faire autre chose qu'une partie d'échec... je suis sûr qu'il y a des jeux beaucoup plus intéressants, qui...  
  
Je relevais aussitôt la tête, la gorge un peu serrée.  
  
- Tu ne veux plus jouer aux échecs...  
  
Elle secoua la tête en faisant la moue de manière enfantine, et à la fois tellement... attirante ?  
  
- Et une bataille explosive, ça te tente ?! proposais-je avec le plus grand sérieux.  
  
Padma cilla, perdant son sourire et sa moue enfantine, pour se laisser retomber dans son fauteuil.  
  
- Draco... soupire-t-elle d'un air désespéré. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas...  
  
Et c'est stricte vérité. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je me comporte comme un parfait imbécile, fermant les yeux sur ses avances, alors que c'est moi qui l'ai invité ici... Je ne me comprends pas, mais en même temps, je m'approuve... comme lorsqu'on a ce sentiment désagréable d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais de ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agit.  
  
J'ai cette impression que quelque chose m'empêche de profiter de Padma, sans que j'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus... et ça a le don de m'irriter. Je déteste avoir un doute quelque part... surtout lorsqu'il vient de mon subconscient... mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'empêcher de coucher avec Padma ?!  
  
Je n'ai jamais eut cette impression avant... comme un sentiment de culpabilité... arg ! de la culpabilité, des scrupules... les excuses des faibles... je ne suis pas faible. C'est à force d'avoir eut Potter ici pendant deux semaines... il a dut déteindre un peu sur moi... merde... je déteste ça... je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est... mais je déteste ça...  
  
Padma hausse un sourcil.  
  
- Tu ne sais pas, ou tu ne veux pas me le dire ? ... mais vas-y, Draco Malefoy... ta réputation n'est pas exactement basée sur tes talents aux échecs, et je ne pense pas être là pour y jouer... alors explique-moi. Je ne suis finalement pas à ton goût ? ... dans ce cas, je pense que tu me l'aurais déjà fait savoir, ta courtoisie n'est pas non plus ce que l'on vante le plus de toi...  
  
Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, piqué de curiosité. Bien sûr que je sais ce qu'on dit de moi...  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit exactement sur moi ?  
  
Padma me regarda en haussant un sourcil, mi-étonnée, mi-gênée.  
  
- Et bien... tu le sais, non ?  
  
- Bien sûr... mais j'aimerais savoir, exactement, quelles sont les rumeurs...  
  
Voyant que ça ne serait pas suffisant, j'ajoute avec un sourire :  
  
- Et je te promet de te certifier ou de te démentir chacune des rumeurs sans mentir.  
  
... Du moins un minimum. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que disent exactement les filles sur mon compte... Padma me regarde avec un sourire amusé et se redresse un peu dans son fauteuil.  
  
- On dit que tu es très doué au pieu, déclare-t-elle.  
  
Bien. Elle semble avoir décidé de commencer par me flatter... pas de problème...  
  
- Je pense pouvoir affirmer que c'est exact.  
  
- Tu apprécie les filles autant que les garçons, poursuit-elle.  
  
De nouveau, je confirme. Elle marque une pause, puis se lance :  
  
- Certains disent que tu as même réussit à avoir Hermione...  
  
J'écarquille les yeux de surprise et d'horreur. La sang-de-bourbe, dans ma chambre ?!  
  
- C'est faux !  
  
Padma éclate de rire.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais...  
  
Hé, c'est uniquement parce que je ne l'ai pas cherché... n'allez pas remettre en doute mon pouvoir de séduction !  
  
- C'est uniquement parce qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas ! Trop studieuse... et trop gryffondor pour moi ! ... et puis, je ne voudrais pas faire plus d'ombre que ça à Weasley !  
  
Padma hausse un sourcil.  
  
- Qui ça... Ron ?  
  
C'est à mon tour de la regarder avec un sourire narquois.  
  
- Evidemment ! Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour ces deux là !  
  
Padma penche la tête sur le côté, d'un air songeur.  
  
- ... peut-être... souffle-t-elle finalement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je voyais plutôt Hermione avec Harry...  
  
Je retiens un sursaut de surprise. Harry ? avec Granger ?! Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! C'est pas du tout son genre ! ... en plus, Harry il est gay, alors elle peut toujours lui tourner autour, la Granger ! ... Harry et Granger... quelle connerie !  
  
- Draco...  
  
- Hum ?  
  
- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? me demanda Padma d'un air très sérieux.  
  
Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ne sais plus... Je voulais... je veux... mais quelque chose m'interdit de le faire...  
  
- Si tu veux mon avis, poursuit Padma. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour oublier quelqu'un...  
  
Je me redresse brusquement et la regarde fixement. Quoi ?! Comment ça ?! Je ne veux oublier personne ?! ... qui ça ? Harry ?! Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de Harry ?! Pourquoi elle me balance ça maintenant, elle ?!  
  
- Je ne cherche à oublier personne !  
  
- Tu ne comprends pas ? demande-t-elle, toujours aussi sérieusement.  
  
Je cille. Non, effectivement, je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'elle veut dire... je ne vois pas du tout où elle veut en venir... je ne me comprends pas moi-même... je suis crevé, j'ai envie de dormir...  
  
Elle se lève sans ajouter quoique ce soit et se dirige vers la porte.  
  
- Quand tu auras compris, Draco, agis... et en attendant réfléchis.  
  
Le passage se referme sur l'énigme Padma Patil, me laissant perplexe... là aussi, pour la première fois de ma vie... ça fait beaucoup de changement en une nuit... trop de changement... c'est pas normal... Et d'abord, pourquoi je n'ai pas put profiter d'elle ?!  
  
Je me lève à mon tour pour ôter mon pantalon en cuir et ma chemise blanche... quand elle s'impose à mon regard : sa marque. La marque des Ténèbres. Voilà ce que mon subconscient essayait de me faire comprendre : je ne pouvais pas laisser Padma voir ma marque !  
  
Soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé l'explication à mon attitude stupide, je me glisse dans mon lit -- tout rangé, tout neuf et tout propre, grâce aux elfes de maison -- avec l'idée que demain les cours recommence... du coup je vais croiser Harry... Harry et Granger... c'est n'importe quoi !  
  
~o~  
  
fin du chapitre-euh ! quoi ? Il était un peu plus long que les autres, celui-là, non ?  
  
[*] : pour la petite étoile : Les "Green Hot Kiwi Papers", alors, qui a reconnu le vrai groupe derrière ce nouveau nom, hum ? ... un indice ? Je suis passé du rouge au vert... oui, je sais, c'est nul, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire !  
  
à samedi prochain.  
  
Peace, Love and Sex à tous !  
  
REVIEWS !!! 


	11. 11 Ton indifférence povH

Les nuages s'écartent. Un rayon de soleil perce le ciel et descend directement sur le site de fanfiction.net.  
  
[voix off] : Que le chapitre 11 soit !  
  
Et le chapitre 11 fut.  
  
... pis le rayon de soleil disparut parce qu'il allait pas rester là tout le temps.  
  
Donc le chapitre 11 est bien là (ben oui, sinon, vous ne seriez pas en train de lire cette magnifique connerie, oeuvre d'une connexion ratée entre deux neurones de mon cerveau)...  
  
MAIS D'ABORD... et avant toute chose, je dis "bravo !" à Angelinadelacour ! [applause] Vivi Malefoy ! [re-applause] Mangafana ! [re-re-applause] Enyo85 ! [encore-applause] Caroline Black ! [toujours-applause] Lolie Shing ! [encore et toujours applause] Toky [re-re-re-applause] Pis Agatha Brume [applause en copier/coller]... pour avoir trouvé que les "green hot kiwi papers" faisaient référence aux "red hot chili papers" ! (je suis contente d'avoir des lectrices (lecteurs ?! si oui, reviewez moi, please) qui ont de la culture générale !) (à la question keskon gagne à donner la bonne réponse : on gagne à avoir son nom écrit dans la liste des gagnants !) (pour ceux qui avaient trouvé mais qui l'ont pas dit dans leur review, c'est pas grave ; pour ceux qui avaient trouvé mais qui m'ont pas reviewé, c'est plus grave ; pour ceux qui avaient pas trouvés mais qui m'ont quand même reviewé, c'est moins grave ; pour ceux qui avaient pas trouvés et qui m'ont pas reviewé, c'est très grave !)  
  
ET MAINTENANT, réponses à mes très chers reviewers que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup :  
  
- Clau : voilà le chapitre pov Harry... bon, c'est plus un chapitre transitoire qu'autre chose, mais ça donne son état d'esprit du moment... pis nan, pas de Draco Padma... manquerait plus que ça ! Pis je te promet, je te jure, je lève la main sur ce que tu veux (bible, bouquin des droits- de-l'homme, l'histoire de Poudlard, les cinquième tome d'HP en anglais...) que je terminerais cette fic ! Pis maintenant, je peux même te dire qu'il y aura 19 chapitres (pas encore écrit, mais tous prévus) !  
  
- Saael' : Bonjour m'amûr. La fille qu'est gentille, c'est Padma. Le tatouage pas de pb (tu pourrais pas rajouter un C pour Cacile ?)... Mais j'ai pas compris qui c'est Laeli ? (une autre de tes personnalité ? le petit copain de Raael' ? le nom de ton poisson rouge ?)... bref, pis c'est quoi cette histoire JK Rowling homophobe ?! Dis-moi tout, stp, ça me travaille cette histoire ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant... ce chapitre là, tu verras... il est pas génial... enfin je trouve que c'est le moins intéressant de ceux que j'ai écrit, mais j'étais pressée d'écrire le prochain (pov Draco, tu me comprends !)... pis j'avais déjà dis que Harry il était triste, alors... enfin bref, avec les cours, les profs et les interros, je suis contente de te retrouver à chaque fois, par review inter-postée, ça fait une pause. Est-ce que tu as lu la fic : Narcisse ou la théorie du reflet ? c'est un court slash Draco/Harry, pas trop trash, mais très bien écrit... voilà c'est tout. Je t'embrasse où tu veux !  
  
- Angelinadelacour : Ben ouais, on a Harry en pleine dépression et Draco en pleine réflexion... c'est qu'il a de quoi s'en poser des questions ! Et puis c'est un premier pas vers le doute, donc vers l'évolution... et il faut qu'il évolue le Draco !  
  
- Vivi Malefoy : ce qui m'amuse avec tes reviews, c'est qu'elles sont toujours courtes et directes. Continue de me reviewer, et je continue à envoyer la suite, ok ? lol.  
  
- Mangafana : Ouais, pour Padma, il me fallait quelqu'un d'assez intelligent et compréhensif, mais je voyais mal Hermione dans la chambre de Draco, alors j'ai opté pour une serdaigle. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas une très haute estime pour Parvati, mais c'est pas pour rien si elles ont été séparées par le choixpeau ! Je me suis battu avec moi-même pendant un bon moment à propos du fait que Padma couche ou non avec Draco (il aurait suffit d'un petit lapsus à un moment critique pour éclairer Padma) mais finalement, je me suis dit que ce pauvre Harry ne s'en remettrait pas si ça avait été le cas, alors bon... pis faut que Draco change !  
  
- Zeynel : Non, Padma ne sait rien de précis. Elle est juste intelligente, et gentille (il en faut bien de temps en temps). Du moins elle ne sait pas au sujet de Harry... Et t'inquiète pas pour Draco, la prise de conscience sera plus brutale.  
  
- Kate Malefoy : Moi aussi ça m'arrive d'éclater de rire en lisant des fic. Et dans ces cas là, c'est mes parents qui se posent des questions en m'entends rire toute seule devant mon écran (elle est devenue folle ? Nan, elle a toujours été comme ça ! Et c'est rassurant ?)... je suis heureuse que ma fic te fasse rire (c'est quand même son but, de plaire aux gens), même si ce chapitre là n'est pas spécialement drôle... continue de me reviewer... bizz  
  
- Enyo85 : Mais bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'écrive toute une page de word pour analyser ma fic ! Au contraire, c'est très intéressant, ça me permet de voir comment sont perçus les personnages, si j'arrive à leur faire dégager ce que je voudrais qu'ils dégagent, si les indices sur l'évolution de Draco sont captés par tout le monde... bref, c'est parfait, surtout continue ! Pour le comportement de Draco, comment dire... t'as tout compris ! C'est à peut près exactement ça, et je suis très très contente de ton analyse. Mais comme je ne suis pas du genre à faire trop traîner les choses, Draco va rapidement (et brutalement) prendre conscience de ses sentiments... la question sera alors que va-t-il faire ? [suspens] Ce chapitre là, c'est un pov Harry. Donc, pas grand chose à dire sur l'analyse (Draco a un caractère beaucoup plus complexe), en fait, c'est surtout un chapitre transitoire, le prochain sera beaucoup plus important et intéressant ! bisous à toi !  
  
- Flore : Depuis quand les rêves érotiques sont des prophéties ?! Je ne suis pas Trelawney, moi ! Mais bon... on va s'arranger, hein ? ... Harry dans la chambre à Draco ? ok, je prends note, tu me laisse deux ou trois chapitres, histoirede régler les petits problèmes de nos deux amants, et je te met ça en place ! et un lemon de prévu, un !  
  
- Caroline Black : Mais j'espère bien, qu'un jour prochain tu ne détesteras pas, et que tu continueras à me reviewer ! ça me fait plaisir, pis ça m'encourage à écrire... bizz.  
  
- Agatha Brume : c'est le moins que je puisse faire, répondre à chaque review... pis c'est plus sympa comme ça. Je suis contente que tu apprécie la musique... je sais que beaucoup passent les chansons pour lire directement le chapitre, alors je suis vraiment contente de savoir que tu les lis... Pour Draco, c'est effectivement la passe des interrogations... reste à savoir quand vont arriver les réponses (enfin LA réponse)... [suspens]... On gagne quoi pour les red-hot ? Un bisous ! Tu veux un bisous ? smack !  
  
- Frédérique : Alors ça, c'est sûrement la review la plus courte que j'ai jamais reçue ! lol. Mais au moins le message est clair : voilà la suite !  
  
- LolieShing : Perdue de vue ?! mon dieu, on va appeler TF1 pour passer à la télé (pis ça me fera de la pub) ! lol. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Ne me perd plus, je suis là tous les samedis ! bizz.  
  
- Toky : Tokyyyy mon elfe de maison préféré ! Moi aussi cette fic c'est une distraction. Ca me permet de faire un break avec les cours... que ferais-je sans fanfiction.net ?! ... des bêtises ! bref, voilà encore un chapitre de plus... qui me rapproche un peu plus de la fin, snif !  
  
STOOOOP !!!!!!  
  
Tu vas où, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? Tu veux lire le chapitre 11 ? mouahahahahah !  
  
Non, mais vous avez entendu ça ? Elle veut lire le chapitre 11 !  
  
Mot de passe ?  
  
"Draco en cuir"  
  
... ok, mais c'est pas pour ce chapitre !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
chapitre 11 : Ton indifférence.  
  
~o~  
  
[ Mes plus mauvaises nuits . Indochine .  
  
La nuit se lève, la lune s'élève Les plus mauvaises nuits. Maudits soupirs, maudits matins, Les plus mauvais matins.  
  
Je voudrais juste me coucher, dormir contre toi. Je ne te toucherais pas, juste m'endormir avec toi.  
  
Un lit défait à te rechercher. Le désordre et l'absence, La nuit est noire et sans espoir, Et sa présence me manque.  
  
L'amour n'est plus qu'une impression, Qu'une mauvaise impression. Mais la lumière est sale, et pâle, Et seule comme un matin.  
  
Mais je ne t'appartiens plus, Tu ne m'appartiens plus, On ne se connaît plus.  
  
Mais je ne t'appartiens plus, Tu ne m'appartiens plus, On aurait disparut.  
  
La nuit se lève, la lune s'élève Les plus mauvaises nuits. Maudits soupirs, maudits matins, Les plus mauvais matins.  
  
Je voudrais juste me coucher, Dormir contre toi. L'amour n'était qu'une impression, Qu'une mauvaise impression.  
  
Et si je te revois Mais si je te revois Encore une dernière fois, Alors emmène-moi. Encore une dernière fois.  
  
Maudits soupirs, mauvais matins Et si reviens... Maudits soupirs, mauvais matins Et si je revois, mais si je te revois Encore une dernière fois, alors emmène moi Emmène-moi encore, encore une prochaine fois. ]  
  
~o~  
  
Harry.  
  
Je suis réveillé depuis plus d'une heure... mais je ne veux pas me lever... je ne peut pas me lever comme si rien ne s'était passé... je ne peut pas faire comme si ce qu'il m'avait fait ne m'atteignait pas... ça me fait mal... je ne veux pas sortir de cette chambre et affronter le regard des autres... son regard... je ne supporterais pas de le voir... je ne pourrais pas...  
  
Stop !!!  
  
Je me gifle mentalement. Ce n'est pas moi, ça ?! Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre comme ça, toute de même... ce n'est que Malefoy, après tout, non ?! Je ne vais pas rester clouer au lit pendant toute la journée à cause de... Malefoy ?!  
  
Non, c'est hors de question ! Et puis ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir ! Je vais lui montrer à ce petit crétin prétentieux que je me moque totalement de... de... enfin je m'en moque totalement...  
  
... rien à foutre...  
  
...  
  
je ne veux pas y aller !  
  
~o~  
  
Ron m'a finalement obligé à me lever à dix heures... même lui ne dormait plus... j'ai bien pensé à prétexter un mal de tête -- ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité -- mais Hermione n'y aurait jamais cru sans bonne raison... et la raison, je préfère encore la garder pour moi...  
  
Quel salop, je n'arrive pas à y croire... j'entends encore sa voix impassible me répondre... sa marque noire sur sa peau blanche... ça peut- être cliché, mais c'est vraiment ce que j'ai vu, l'obscurité s'emparer de la lumière... Trahison...  
  
Au moins à cette heure-ci, j'étais sûr de ne pas LE croiser dans la grande salle... mon coeur se serre à tous ces souvenirs qui remontent à la surface... je les refoule aussitôt très loin d'ici...  
  
- Harry, tu m'écoute ?!  
  
Je sursaute brutalement et me tourne vers Hermione qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Excuse-moi, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur aujourd'hui ! Je secoue la tête.  
  
- Non, excuse moi Hermione. Tu peux répéter ?  
  
Elle grogne un peu, semble plus inquiète qu'embêtée... non, franchement, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler...  
  
- Je disais qu'il est bientôt sept heures, répète Hermione sans quitter son air sombre. Et qu'il faudrait aller dîner !  
  
Je me mord brusquement la langue. Non, je ne veux pas y aller ! non, franchement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée... en plus, je n'ai pas faim... mais mon estomac ne semble pas de cet avis, d'après le grognement qui se fait entendre... rien à faire, je passerais au cuisines, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Dobby... hein ? non, je ne cherche aucune excuse pour éviter la grande salle... je ne veux simplement pas le voir... je ne pourrais pas le supporter...  
  
- Bonne idée, allons manger ! lance Ron en se levant brusquement.  
  
Je me retiens de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler...  
  
- Ca va Harry ?  
  
Je me retourne vers Hermione. Elle me regarde fixement d'un air grave, je cille.  
  
- Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin, déclare-t-elle. Tu es renfermé et tu ne dis presque rien...  
  
La seule excuse qui me vient à l'esprit est celle que j'ai fournis à Dean, hier soir... mais je ne vais pas sortir ça maintenant... Quoi ? arrête de me fixer comme ça, je n'arrive pas à trouver une excuse valable...  
  
- J'ai fait un rêve...  
  
Arg, c'est pas possible d'être aussi con !  
  
- Enfin c'était plutôt un cauchemar...  
  
Ouais, là c'est déjà mieux... en plus c'est assez proche de la vérité. Hermione perd aussitôt son air inquiet et Ron se renfrogne.  
  
- A propos de Tu-sais-qui ?  
  
Je hoche la tête. Non, je ne mens pas, l'avantage du "tu-sais-qui" c'est justement parce que ça peut être n'importe qui...  
  
- Tu veux en parler ? demande Hermione.  
  
NON ! Non, je ne veux pas en parler ! Je vais très bien ! Il n'y a aucun problème !  
  
- Allons manger !  
  
Mon ton sec les fait sursauter, mais ils n'ajoutent rien. Au moins ils arrêteront de me regarder de travers toutes les deux minutes, et Hermione ne fera pas d'enquête sur mon comportement... mon dieu, si seulement ils savaient... il ne faut pas qu'ils savent ! ... et ça me rends malade de leur cacher ça... ils ont toujours été là pour moi... ils m'ont toujours épaulés en cas de problème... je ne suis pas digne d'eux...  
  
IL est là, assis à la table des serpentards, entre Crabbe et Goyle. Je me dirige vers les gryffondors d'un pas raide. Comment peut-il discuter avec autant de désinvolte après ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Ce salop n'a-t-il donc aucun sentiments ? Il est là, au milieu de la grande salle... mangemort... au milieu des autres élèves et professeurs... traître... indifférent, fidèle à lui-même...  
  
Comment peut-on s'asservir soi-même pour un autre... comment peut-on devenir esclave quand on a une telle arrogance... Non, ce n'était pas Draco qui m'a montré cette marque sur son bras... ce n'est pas celui que j'ai aimé... Draco avait bien trop de fierté et d'orgueil pour faire ça. Il était plus fort que ça... Lui, homme à s'incliner devant un autre ?!  
  
Non, ce n'est plus Draco... celui-là, c'est Malefoy. Et lui, je le hais ! Je hais sa prétention et son hypocrisie, je hais son sourire suffisant qui les fait toutes glousser... J'aimais Draco, et je hais Malefoy...  
  
Et celui qui est là, aujourd'hui, n'est pas Draco... je n'ai pas à baisser les yeux devant lui. Je n'ai pas à me sentir blessé par Malefoy. Il veut jouer l'indifférent ? Parfait, ça me va très bien. Tout redeviens comme avant. Je ferme cette page de notre histoire, parenthèse de ma vie. Si tu ne souffre pas, je ne souffrirais pas pour deux. Malefoy n'est rien pour moi.  
  
~o~  
  
Le bruit d'une porte grinçante qui s'ouvre. Pas traînants dans la chambre.  
  
- Vous n'auriez pas vu mon...  
  
- Shhhhh !  
  
petit silence perplexe.  
  
- Quoi, encore ?!  
  
- Mais il est sept heures !  
  
- Quand c'est moi, vous ne faîtes pas autant de cinéma !  
  
- Toi c'est pas pareil, Ron.  
  
- On a quand même cours à huit heures ! En plus on commence avec SACM, ce matin !  
  
- Mais il avait l'air fatigué, hier...  
  
- L'autre soir, il était debout à trois heures du mat.  
  
- Comment tu sais ça, Dean ?  
  
- Je lui ai parlé.  
  
petit silence attendant la suite, qui ne tarde pas :  
  
- Il était dans la salle-de-bain... il venait de faire un rêve...  
  
- Un rêve ?!  
  
grognements et soupirs.  
  
- T'as besoin d'un dessin peut-être Neville ?!  
  
- Oh...  
  
ricanements, soupir.  
  
- Mais quels bandes de crétins vous faîtes !  
  
- Oooh, Dean va se la jouer vachement sérieux et compréhensif...  
  
- Non, mais je veux dire... enfin quand même... c'est normal...  
  
ricanements, nouveau soupir.  
  
- Ouais, c'est normal de rêver de filles...  
  
- Ca ne risque pas d'être autre chose !  
  
Ils se mettent tous à sursauter en entendant ma voix. Cette réplique m'a échappée.  
  
- Harry, on croyait que tu dormais ! s'exclame Neville.  
  
Dormir... est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie de dormir ?! Envie d'aller refaire le portrait à l'autre salop de serpent vicieux, ouais, mais dormir... je ne suis pas d'humeur, non !  
  
- Et bien non, je ne dormais pas ! Je suis devenu insomniaque en une soirée !  
  
Mon ton sec semble les surprendre encore plus que ma réplique... Je hausse les épaules et gagne la salle-de-bain. Pas envie de m'attarder. ... on a SACM le lundi matin ? ... peut-être... serpentard... si il lance la moindre réplique contre Hagrid, je lui envoie mon poing dans la figure !  
  
Quinze minutes plus tard, je suis dans la salle commune. Je rejoins rapidement Ron et Hermione et nous descendons manger dans la grande salle. Je n'adresse même pas un regard vers la table des serpentards. Il n'en mérite aucun. Il m'ignore, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'intéresserais à lui. J'avale distraitement mon bacon et mes oeufs, me concentrant sur la conversation entre Ron et Neville tandis que Hermione relis ses notes pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, juste après les SACM... ouais, je sais, avec les serpentards... je vous ai déjà dit que je m'en fichais royalement ?  
  
- Les serpentards ne sont pas encore arrivés, constate Hermione.  
  
Inutile de préciser, je l'avais remarqué également. Hagrid nous adresse un petit sourire, et attends quelques minutes que les autres daignent se ramener en cours... aucun respect pour personne... même pas pour eux...  
  
Ils arrivent avec seulement dix minutes de retard, Parkinson gloussant à côté de Malefoy... répugnant... est-elle au courant qu'il est devenu mangemort ? sûrement... ça doit l'exciter, cette pauvre fille... attendez, j'ai osé comparer ça à une fille ? Excusez moi, représentantes de la gent féminine, je voulais dire "cette chose abjecte qui voudrait, et essait sans succès, de se faire passer pour une fille"... non, je ne l'aime pas... je crois même que je la hais encore plus que Malefoy... En fait, c'est mon poing dans la figure que Malefoy va recevoir, c'est mon pied entre les deux jambes !  
  
Mais non, il n'a pas été plus exaspérant que d'habitude, se contentant de souffler des critiques stupides à voix basse pour faire glousser les dindes qui l'entouraient... je vous avais déjà dit que je le haïssais ?  
  
~o~  
  
En fait, j'avais raison. Il ne s'est rien passé. C'est comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé, pendant un mois, à tirer des ficelles. Maintenant il n'y a plus rien. Retour à la réalité. Fin de la parenthèse.  
  
Malefoy est à nouveau un sale petit crétin prétentieux pourris jusqu'à la moelle.  
  
Hagrid nous fait toujours étudier des petites créatures monstrueuses et dangereuses.  
  
Binn's est endormant au plus au point sur les dernière révolutions elfiques en Manchourie.  
  
Trelawney prédit encore ma mort avec assurance d'après les lignes de mon iris, nouvelle étude de janvier à février.  
  
Rogue est toujours aussi sadique, glacial et injuste avec les gryffondors.  
  
Praesidi -- prof de DCFM -- nous a annoncé que nous allons commencer les duels au prochain trimestre.  
  
McGonagall nous harcèle à propos des ASPICS à la fin de l'année et nous bombarde de devoirs.  
  
Chourave nous laisse enfin entrer dans la serre numéro 7, et Neville excelle toujours autant dans cette matière.  
  
Ron et Hermione se tournent autour sans faire le moindre pas en avant.  
  
Dean et Seamus roucoulent dans un coin.  
  
Ginny glousse dès que je la croise dans un couloir.  
  
Parvati a rompu avec Justin mardi matin, et sort avec Tony depuis jeudi soir.  
  
Le monde tourne dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Le temps passe et se ressemble. A essayer de me convaincre que tout est normal et que tout va bien, je m'enferme dans mon secret et je souffre seul en silence.  
  
~o~  
  
fin du chapitre.  
  
oui, je sais, déjà, mais c'est comme ça. Le prochain sera beaucoup plus intéressant, promis.  
  
dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez.  
  
REVIEW(S) !!! 


	12. 12 Affronter povD

Arg, mais p* de m* fait c* espèce de c* d'ordinateur de m* !!! Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard, mais là, ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas de ma faute : fanfiction.net a refusé de m'afficher la page « log in » alors comment voulez-vous que je publie quoique ce soit ?! J'ai faillis éventrer l'écran de mon ordinateur... ou le balmancer par la fenêtre... et puis je me suis dit que ça ne m'aiderait pas à publier le chapitre 12, donc j'ai laissé tomber... mais je suis toujours énervée, croyez-moi !  
  
Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, il est maintenant 22 heures 48 et des poussières, je vous envoie ENFIN ce chapitre, tel que je l'avait prévu, c'est à dire :  
  
  
  
Tadaaaaaaaaaa tadada tadada tadada... tada tada tada : Le chapitre 12 !!! (cris euphoriques de la foule en délire). Sépcial pov Draco (ben ouais, ça change pas, quoi)... mais si, mais si...  
  
Mais avant toute choses : R² ! (Réponses au Reviews : R. R. = R² ... oui, je sais, c'est les Maths qui montent à la tête)  
  
- Umbre 77 : ma petite Umbre ! je suis désolée pour la semaine dernière, je n'ai eut ta review qu'après (pas fière)... je comprends tout à fait que tu sois un peu débordée... en plus, j'adôôôre ta fic "c?ur de cristal" je la trouve géniale, alors surtout continue ! (je crois pas que je te l'ai reviewer alors je te le dis maintenant. Je réparerais cette erreur bientôt, promis). Alors t'as pleuré pour mon Harry ? oooooh... snif, j'avais pas préciser de préparer le paquet de mouchoirs à ce chapitre-là... je me sens coupable... mais ça va pas durer ! le Harry y va retrouver le sourire, promis juré (j'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal) !  
  
- ansuku : alors des choix proposés pour qualifier Harry et Draco (et pas Ron et Hermione) je choisirais... irrésistibles beaux gosses ! Je sais que c'est chiant de devoir attendre une semaine pour lire la suite d'une fic (moi aussi je suis lectrice) mais je ne peux pas faire plus vite, sinon ce serait trop bâclé, donc pas intéressant ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Continue à lire et à reviewer !  
  
- Kate Malefoy : nan, c'est pas ici Draco en cuir... au et puis tu sais, Harry qui jure qu'il haït Draco... les promesses qu'on se fait à soi-même sont les plus faciles à briser ! Ici, Draco il ne rigole plus non plus à la fin du chapitre !  
  
- Saael' : m'amûr ?! que t'arrive-t-il ? c'est quoi cette review de deux lignes ? Y'a quelque chose de nouveau dans ta vie ? (tu prends spécial K au petit déjeuner ?) t'as intérêt à me trouver une bonne excuse... sinon, de toute façon, on trouvera bien un moyen de te faire pardonner ^_^ ! bisous partout.  
  
- Vivi Malfoy : lol... ok, t'as reviewer, je poste la suite ! et tout le monde il est content... (sauf ceux qui voulaient pas la suite, mais ceux-là je m'en fous). Pis tant que tu adore, c'est le principal !  
  
- Agatha Brume : de rien pour le gros bisous. On va rapidement achever la souffrance du Harry.  
  
- okami-chan : Harry et Draco... californication... lol, j'adore ! je sais, je sais, l'autre chapitre il était un peu court, mais c'était plus un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose... là, les choses évoluent...  
  
- Caroline Black : mais bien sûr qu'il se passe plein de choses dans ce chapitre... enfin surtout UNE chose en fait...  
  
- pat06 : oui, c'est effectivement la première fois que tu me review. Mais y'a pas de problème pour les autres chapitres (un sage a dit : mieux vaut tard que jamais). Je te remercie pour les encouragement, et je suis très contente que tu apprécie ma fic. Bizz.  
  
- Enyo85 : très cher analyseur de ma fic à moi... alors pour le coup de Hermione, elle quitte son air inquiet, quand Harry déclare avoir fait un cauchemar, mais ça veut pas dire qu'elle est rassurée ! C'est juste qu'elle arrête de s'interroger sur l'humeur de son ami, mais elle en est toujours désolée ! J'aime beaucoup ton explication du "Draco" et du "Malefoy", c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire ressentir. Pis j'aime beaucoup aussi ton image du petit nuage guimauve qui est parfait !... Ginny, elle, on s'en fous ! Ce chapitre là, maintenat, est un pov Draco, donc il va te demander du boss ! en plus, ya une évolution brutale de Draco... bonne lecture !  
  
- clau : la suite-euh encore un pov de Draco... évolution dans l'air, réalisation brutale de certaines choses... je lâche pas, je tiens à ma fic, ne t'inquiète pas !  
  
- mangafana : ben ouais, Padma très différente de Parvati ! (l'autre je l'aime pas trop !) T'inquiète pour Draco, ton v?u est exaucé... enfin, pas tout à fait tout à fait, mais bon... c'est toutde même de Draco Malefoy dont il s'agit, on ne peut pas lui demander d'aller se jeter dans les bras de Harry en pleurant !  
  
- Ffelina : toi, en manque ? naaan ! la suite elle est là (du pov de Draco). Comme tous les samedis, comme promis !  
  
- Toky : Des chapitres plus longs ?! T'es marrante toi ! Je suis pas un elfe de maison, mais passe déjà tout mon temps à bosser, alors si tu veux pas que je me suicide comme dans les fic à Jibrielle, faut me laisser du temps libre ! lol... voui, le lemon il arrive, il est tout proche, il est pour le chapitre prochain, pov Harry !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
NdM (Note de Môa) : Avis à ceux qui sont nuls en anglais mais qui aime les chansons qui sont écrites au début des chapitres (qui a dit "ah bon, y'a des chansons ?")... je l'ai traduite à la fin du chapitre, mais lisez dans l'ordre : chanson anglais, chapitre, chanson français).  
  
NdM 2 : Avis aux grands amateurs professionnels de LEMONS... naaan, c'est pas pour ce chapitre, mais je vous mets tout de suite l'eau à la bouche : le retour du lemon dans le prochain pov Harry !  
  
Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? lisez !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapitre 12 : Affronter.  
  
~o~  
  
[ Bring me to life . Evanescence .  
  
How can you see into my eyes, like open doors ? Leading you down into my core. Where I've become so numb, without a soul. My spirit sleeping somewhere cold, Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
(wake me up) Wake me up inside, (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside, (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(wake me up) Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up) Before I come undone. (save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life.  
  
(wake me up) Wake me up inside, (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside, (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(wake me up) Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up) Before I come undone. (save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life. (I've been living a lie) (There's nothing inside) Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch, without your love. Darling, only you are the life among a dead.  
  
(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see) (Kept in the dark but you where there in front of me. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul [don't let me die here] There must be something more) Bring me to life.  
  
(wake me up) Wake me up inside, (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside, (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(wake me up) Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up) Before I come undone. (save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life. (I've been living in a lie) (There's nothing inside) Bring me to life. ]  
  
~o~  
  
Draco.  
  
~o~  
  
Les cours ont repris à Poudlard, tous aussi semblables qu'avant les vacances. Mêmes problèmes, mêmes sortilèges, mêmes potions, mêmes plantes... mêmes étudiants. Quel imbécile a prétendu que ce serait différent ? Personne n'est au courant pour ma marque... à part Harry. Au début, j'avais craint qu'il n'aille tout révéler à l'autre crétin d'amoureux des moldus qui nous sert de directeur, mais il aurait fallu qu'il explique comment il avait su pour ma marque, ce qu'il faisait là dans cette salle de classe désaffectée avec moi... et puis, ce serait bien trop serpentard de sa part de vouloir se venger ainsi !  
  
La vie à Poudlard est tout aussi monotone qu'avant... j'ai bien essayer de me pencher sur le problème Padma Patil... mais essayer de démêler les sous- entendus tordus d'une adolescente à moitié fleur bleue n'est pas dans mes cordes. En plus, j'ai vérifié : Harry est Granger, c'est définitivement un couple à exclure de toute probabilité ! ... mais naaan, je ne me suis pas amusé à les espionner -- je ne m'abaisserais jamais à ça, d'autres pourrait le faire pour mon compte de toute façon -- mais rien à qu'à jeter un coup d'oeil vers eux pendant le premier cour de SACM de lundi, je peux affirmer qu'il n'y a rien du tout, nothing, nada, entre eux. Granger jetait parfois des coups d'oeil dans sa direction, mais c'était avec un regard un peu inquiet -- faut dire qu'il paraissait un peu pâle le Harry -- aucune lueur de niaiserie romantique ou autre chose du genre. Quand à Harry... avec sa grande discrétion naturelle -- il atteint la troisième place, juste après Weasley (loin devant quand même) et Pansy -- j'ai bien vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder môa !  
  
Ben quoi ? Je trouve ça navrant, figurez-vous... parfaitement ! N'allez pas imaginer un quelconque intérêt de ma part, il n'y en a pas... quoique ça m'amuse bien... je vous avais déjà dit que j'adorais emmerder Potter ? Alors le voir froncer les sourcils lorsque Pansy ou Milicent gloussent à une de mes conneries, franchement, c'est du caviar !  
  
Mais j'ai remarqué un léger changement tout au long de la semaine : maintenant, il m'ignore ! Quand j'ai réalisé ça, vendredi dernier, je dois dire que j'ai été soufflé ! Moi, Draco Malefoy, il osait m'ignorer ?! Ce n'était pas du "je lève le menton dès que tu passe devant moi et je me met à siffler" qui n'est pas crédible du tout... ni du "je tourne les talons dès que je te vois et je m'enfuis dans un couloir voisin" ça s'appellerais plutôt éviter...  
  
Mais là, ignorer complètement, du style, aucun regard vers la table des serpentards aux repas ; aucune remarque acide en cours de Potions ; aucun regard meurtrier en SACM ; même pas une lueur de mélancolie ou de tristesse... rien, nothing, nada... totalement impassible, presque froid, du vide dans le regard... en fait, j'avais même l'impression qu'il était comme ça avec tout le monde... un peu absent... ailleurs, du vide, de l'absence d'intérêt...  
  
Pas que ça me dérange plus que ça... tant qu'il ne se met pas en travers de mon chemin d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry Potter ne mérite même pas mon attention !  
  
~o~  
  
Pour une fois, j'arrive en avance en cours de DCFM. Praesidi ( la prof pour l'année, ce poste étant maudit, elle se cassera sûrement la jambe en fin d'année... ou tombera sur une bande de Mangemorts à moitié ivres... ou pourra se noyer dans le lac... enfin elle a le choix, quoi ) nous avait annoncé la semaine dernière qu'on étudierait les duels. Mercredi, on a vu la théorie, alors aujourd'hui vendredi, on passe à la pratique.  
  
Je m'arrête brusquement au milieu du couloir qui mène à la salle d'entraînements en Duels magiques. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ?! Je regarde ma montre de mage pour vérifier que j'ai bien DCFM maintenant, là, tout de suite... mais il est bien dix heures moins cinq...  
  
Alors quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi il y a les septièmes de gryffondor devant cette porte ?! La DCFM n'est pas un cour en commun ! ... mais peut-être que ces imbéciles attendant un autre professeur...  
  
- Ah, bonjour à tous !  
  
Je me retourne vers Praesidi. Elle leur adresse un signe de tête. Merde !  
  
- J'ai décidé de faire un cour en commun entre vos deux classes, déclare cette crétine de sa voix raillée. J'ai pensé que ce serait beaucoup intéressant ainsi, en variant les adversaires...  
  
En variant les adversaires... moi c'est les partenaires que j'aime varier, et je ne parle pas de DCFM ! Mais quel est l'espèce d'imbécile dénué de toute trace de bon sens qui a engagé cette crétine de prof ? On devrait interdire l'accès au poste de professeur de DCFM, aux femmes. Elles ont toujours des idées débiles ! Comme si on ne les voyait pas déjà assez ces gryffondors gentils-gentils !  
  
Elle pousse la porte de la salle d'entraînements en Duels magiques. Les gryffondors se précipitent à l'intérieur comme une bande de poulets affamés. Vincent et Grégory suivent bêtement le mouvement. Je retiens un soupir désespéré ( je suis entouré d'incapables crétins ) et entre à mon tour dans cette foutue salle.  
  
C'est une grande pièce rectangulaire d'environ 11 mètres sur 22, trois hautes fenêtres style Italien de la renaissance occupent le mur latéral gauche. De grandes draperies d'un sombre violet sont accrochés sur les murs de tentures blanches crème. Sans me forcer, je peux sentir que les murs sont emplis de nombreuses propriétés magiques, comme amortir les coups, absorber les sortilèges déviés... au centre de la salle, une longue estrade de 15 mètres, recouverte d'un léger tissus bleu nuit orné de lunes à différentes époques du mois. Su le coté de cette estrade, juste face aux marches, un bureau. Celui de Praesidi évidemment.  
  
La prof se place derrière son bureau et commence à présenter le "programme" du cours. Je n'y prête que très peu d'attention. Elle commence par nous apprendre quelques sorts que je connaissais déjà, et passe parmis nous pour nous observer. Je remarque sans surprise que, machinalement, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors forment deux clans bien distincts dans la salle, chacun d'un côté de l'estrade. Les serpentards du côté de la porte, les Gryffondors du côté du bureau du prof... lèche-bottes !  
  
Après une heure d'entraînements, la prof nous rassemble devant l'estrade (personne ne bouge, se contentant de lever les yeux) et nous annonce que nous allons commencer. Tout naturellement, je me tourne vers Blaise (et j'évite Pansy). Mais Praesidi précise avec un sourire sadique qu'elle a déjà formé les "couples" elle-même... tout ce que je demande, c'est de ne pas me retrouver avec Pansy... ou Londubat.  
  
Elle énumère alors chacun des adversaires, et je remarque qu'elle a associé un gryffondor avec un serpentard... ça c'est parfait, quoi de mieux qu'un affrontement pour développer l'animosité entre les maisons... quand je vous dit que les femmes sont stupides ! ... au moins elle nous classe par niveau (je ne risque pas de me retrouver avec Pansy et Londubat)...  
  
Une minute... si c'est classé par niveau, je vais me retrouver avec Granger !  
  
- Hermione Granger avec... [suspens] Blaise Zabini. Et Harry Potter avec Draco Malefoy.  
  
J'adore les coïncidence.  
  
- Bien, poursuit Praesidi, comme il est déjà plus de onze heures, tout le monde ne va pas pouvoir passer. On va donc regarder un seul groupe d'adversaire...  
  
Moi et Harry. à tous les coups.  
  
- Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy !  
  
Bingo ! Je suis quand même beaucoup plus doué que Trelawney !  
  
Je montre tranquillement sur l'estrade, de mon pas assuré et nonchalant. Nous allons voir ce que vaut Potter en duel... Je me positionne face à lui et plante mon regard glacé dans le sien. La baguette levée devant mon visage ne me cache pas ses deux émeraudes. Ça fait bizarre de devoir l'affronter ainsi. Mais après tout, autant s'y habituer... bientôt on devra se battre de toutes façons. Question de survie.  
  
- Attention, trois... deux... un... allez-y !  
  
- Expelliarmus !  
  
J'ai commencé par un petit sort de désarmement. Il l'évite simplement, d'un rapide mouvement. Ça lui vient sûrement de sa pratique du Quidditch.  
  
- Stupéfix !  
  
J'ai juste le temps de rouler sur le côté. Il veut directement passer aux choses sérieuses ? Très bien. Un sourire sadique étire mes lèvres.  
  
- Incendio !  
  
Il bloque le sortilège. Il est doué. Il a cette puissance magique, cette aura qui émane de lui. Je me demande si ça fera pareil lorsqu'on s'affrontera réellement, sans professeur pour assurer les arrières. Si il aura cette même puissance, cette colère toute dirigée contre moi.  
  
- Destructum !  
  
Je dévie de sortilège sur le bureau du professeur qui vient exploser à côté de lui. Je cherche une faille. Ses yeux verts sont si froids, si distants et méprisants... ça me gêne... Tant de haine dirigée contre moi... Ces yeux qui brillaient tant voilà quelques semaines, allumés par un feu inconnu, maintenant éteint... Pourquoi ils ne brillent plus ? Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, comme si on ne se connaissait pas !  
  
Ce regard m'oppresse, sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Ma gorge se serre et ma respiration me fait mal... Je ne veux plus me battre... arrête... Laisse-moi tranquille !  
  
- Impédimenta !  
  
Je ne fais même pas un effort pour éviter le sortilège, qui percute de plein fouet ma poitrine. Je m'effondre sur le sol. Il m'a tué. Harry Potter m'a tué.  
  
~o~  
  
- Finite incantatum ! C'était très bien monsieur Potter. Dix points pour Gryffondor.  
  
Non, en fait je respire... je vis encore... pourquoi ?... Je me relève. Mais à peine descendu de l'estrade, la sonnerie retentit. Sans attendre, je sors de la salle. J'entends à peine les gryffondors crier leur victoire. Je veux mettre le plus de distance possible entre ce duel et moi... entre ses yeux et moi. Je monte directement à ma chambre. Seul. Il faut que je me calme. Pourquoi je n'ai pas été capable de soutenir son regard ? Le mien est encore plus froid et pénétrant, je le sais, il n'y a pas plus glacé que mes yeux gris... Il n'y a aucune raison... C'est juste que... je n'avais plus envie de me battre...  
  
Le dos appuyé contre le mur, je me laisse glisser sur le sol. Je pourrais essayer de raisonner, de trouver une explication logique... une excuse... n'importe quoi... mais par pitié, pas "ça"... Harry, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait... ce sentiment de culpabilité... cette douleur que je n'explique pas... cette chose qui est entrée en moi et qui me dévore de l'intérieur... que je n'arrive pas à contrôler... que je ne sais même pas définir... cette chose que je ne sais pas nommer...  
  
Harry, quel poison m'as-tu donner pour me faire souffrir ainsi ? ... par pitié, dis-moi que c'est un poison... je trouverais un antidote... dis-moi que c'est un sortilège... dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce sentiment stupide et pathétique...  
  
Une larme solitaire s'égare sur ma joue... je la balaye rageusement d'un revers de manche. Voilà que je deviens sentimental ! Je "suis" pathétique !  
  
Non mais regardez-moi : le grand Draco Malefoy, préfet en chef de Poudlard, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de serpentard... assis contre le mur de sa chambre à chialer comme un gamin de cinq ans ! ... j'ai oublié : mangemort au service de Voldemort ! Ca c'est du titre honorifique : esclave d'un crétin de sorcier albinos !  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ça ?! Par Merlin, mais où est passé l'honneur des Malefoy ?! Me faire marquer ainsi la peau... comme un chien près à lécher les bottes de son maître dès que celui-ci l'appelle !  
  
Je suis un putain d'abruti... un putain d'abruti amoureux ! Peut-on imaginer pire situation ? Je suis un vrai salop, et je l'aime. Par merlin autant crever maintenant. L'amour est une faiblesse, et je suis un crétin. De toutes les personnes que je connais, il faut que sois amoureux de Potter ! ... Et que je le trahisse avec Voldemort. Existe-t-il plus stupide comme comportement ? Autant lui jeter un poignard dans la dos, le faire saigner, crever à petit feu et danser sur ses cendres... Harry, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?  
  
~o~  
  
[ Fais-moi naître . Evanescence .  
  
Comment peux-tu lire en moi, comme dans un livre ouvert ? Tu plonge en moi jusqu'au fond de mon être, Où je ne sens plus rien, Je suis sans âme.  
  
Mon esprit dormait quelque part, dans un endroit glacé, jusqu'à ce que tu le trouve et le ramène chez lui.  
  
(réveille-moi) Réveille mon âme. (Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller) Réveille mon âme. (sauve-moi) Prononce mon nom et sauve moi des Ténèbres.  
  
(réveille-moi) Ordonne à mon sang de couler, (Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller) Que je puisse me libérer. (sauve-moi) Sauve-moi du fantôme que je suis devenu.  
  
Maintenant que je sais ce qui me manque, tu ne peux pas me laisser ainsi. Insuffle la vie en moi et fais-moi exister. Fais-moi naître.  
  
(réveille-moi) Réveille mon âme. (Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller) Réveille mon âme. (sauve-moi) Prononce mon nom et sauve moi des Ténèbres.  
  
(réveille-moi) Ordonne à mon sang de couler, (Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller) Que je puisse me libérer. (sauve-moi) Sauve-moi du fantôme que je suis devenu.  
  
Fais-moi naître. (Je vivais un mensonge) (Il n'y a rien en moi) Fais-moi naître.  
  
Tout mon être est gelé sans tes caresses, sans ton amour. Mon amour, tu es la seule vie que je connaisse dans ce monde de mort.  
  
(Pourquoi m'a-t-il fallu tant de temps pour réaliser cette évidence ? ) (J'étais dans l'obscurité, mais tu étais juste devant moi.) J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une centaine d'année. Il faut que je redécouvre tout. (Ne me laisse pas mourrir ici, sans esprit, sans voix, sans âme.) (La vie ne peut pas se limiter à ça) Fais-moi naître.  
  
(réveille-moi) Réveille mon âme. (Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller) Réveille mon âme. (sauve-moi) Prononce mon nom et sauve moi des Ténèbres.  
  
(réveille-moi) Ordonne à mon sang de couler, (Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller) Que je puisse me libérer. (sauve-moi) Sauve-moi du fantôme que je suis devenu.  
  
Fais-moi naître. (Je vivais un mensonge) (Il n'y a rien en moi) Fais-moi naître. ]  
  
~o~  
  
et voilà : fin !  
  
... euh... fin du chapitre, pas de la fic... bah non... quand même... 


	13. 13 Ton amour povH

Il est là, il est arrivé... c'est incroyable, il est divin... c'est le nouveau chapitre !!!  
  
Le nouveau chapitre ?!  
  
Oui ! Le chapitre 13, c'est nouveau ! C'est le nouveau chapitre !!!  
  
[sur l'air de la pub pour le yaourt Taillefine].  
  
Un monsieur en blanc arrive et va faire interner la pauvre auteur R²   
  
- Okami-chan : pardooonnnn, je voulais pas te faire de faux espoirs (là, j'ai mis qu'une seule fois la chanson, promis)... mais d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu lis, toi ?! Je l'avais précisé dans le petit blabla qui précédait mon chapitre, ben oui, faut lire les deux lignes avant les réponses aux reviews (même si ça à l'air parfois nul et complètement inutile) et surtout, || SURTOUT ! || les deux ou trois lignes écrites juste avant le chapitre... parce que là, je l'avais dis, dans ma NdM (note de moi) que j'avais réécris "Bring me to life" en français à la fin du chapitre ! voilà ! pour "niet", j'y avais pensé (si, si, c'est vrai) mais je ne savais plus exactement ce que ça voulait dire "rien" ou "non"... alors je l'ai pas écrit... pis voilà... mais je comprends très bien ta déception en réalisant que c'était "déjà" la fin du chapitre (genre je me lance pas des fleurs pour ce que j'écris)... très heureuse de ta clémence (soupir de soulagement), je le ferais plus, promis.  
  
- Umbre 77 : ma petite Umbre ! je suis désolééeee, je voulais pas te faire pleurer ! ce chapitre là, promis, tu pleure pas ! tu sais que t'es une de mes revieweuse préférée, toi ?! franchement ! pis je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, et d'arriver à te faire rire ! en plus, t'es une de mes auteurs préférée, voui, voui, voui... je t'ai envoyé une review, mais je sais pas si tu l'as reçut, parce que fanfiction m'a envoyé promener au moment où je cliquais sur "envoyer" ! pis merci, merci, merci, pour ta review, pis tu me dis si ta copine elle a aimé ?! Bisous à elle... et GROS bisous à toi !!!  
  
- Lythanie : pas encore de review ? pas grave, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! ... zut [rougit] comment ça c'est pas la bonne traduction ?! Moi ça me paraissait juste, nan ? j'ai modifié deux trois trucs, mais... bon, alors tu me les envois les vraies paroles, dis ?! enfin, je suis contente que tu ne m'en tienne pas rigueur et que tu continue à lire ma fic ! merci pour ta review. Bizz.  
  
- LN : ouah... qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ta review ?! Je l'ai reçut [attends deux secondes, je compte] 8 fois ! voui, la même, idem, the same, exactement pareille à la virgule près !!! Pas que je me plaigne de recevoir des compliments 8 fois de suite, remarque... je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! ... pis d'avoir réussit à faire sortir la petite larme !  
  
- angelinadelacour : bien sûr que je vais remédier au chagrin de Draco... je suis sadique mais quand même... pis comme j'aime pas faire traîner trop longtemps les histoires ousk'il se passe rien (pas patiente la fille !) on va remédier à ça très vite... trèèès vite... pourquoi pas dans quelques lignes, hum ?!  
  
- tolkiane : merci pour les goûts musicaux ! et merci pour la fic... j'espère que tu continue de me lire... et de me reviewer !!! bizz.  
  
- Saaeliel : m'amûr ! t'as signé ma review ! j'ai été lire ta dernière fic ! (t'as lu ma review ?) ... bah alors m'amûr... tu traverse une mauvaise phase ?... tu sais que je suis là, hein ? Attention, faut qu'il fasse gaffe le "ami" avec qui tu t'es engueuler, paske moi je vais aller lui foutre mon poing dans la figure ! [va chercher Draco Malefoy - dans son pantalon en cuir et tee-shirt noir sans manches, moulant s'il vous plaît - et l'amène face à ton tout petit "ami" qui fait même pas le poids face à lui !]... moi je t'aime-euh ! Pour le groupe To/Die/For... zut, j'connais pas, mais je vais me renseigner promis juré, je veux savoir ! je veux connaître ! Pour ma fic, qui passe après toi (gros calin pour te consoler, très chère âme-s?ur-à-mouah), voui, il est là le lemon, mais c'est un pov Harry, alors c'est tout gentil pis tout mignon... ouais, quitte à tomber un peu dans le fleur bleue... un morceau de mon côté à moi qui aime les histoires qui finissent bien... t'y crois, toi, une grosse sadique romantique ?!... snif, c'est bôôô l'amour... moi je t'aime ! ... cela dis, j'ai toujours ton idée de lemon avec le mur gardé dans un coin de mon cerveau (pas le côté le plus net, si tu veux mon avis) mais je crois que je vais le garder pour plus tard... un moment plus... emporté dirons nous... je te tiendrais au courant au fur et à mesure, je laisse germer tout ça... pis voilà... pis c'est tout... plus de bisous pour plus de reviews !  
  
- clau : bon alors, une bonne fois pour toute : Naaaaaannnnnn, je ne lâche pas cette fic !!! j'ai même déjà trouvé la fin (à peu près) pis j'ai prévu encore cinq ou six chapitres alors nan, je lâche, voui, je la termine... en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant, t'es une de mes revieweuse les plus anciennes, donc les plus fidèles !  
  
- Lady Yoko Crystal : je suis vraiment contente que tu ait passé un bon moment à lire ma fic, et j'espère que tu en passeras encore d'autres avec les chapitres suivants (celui là ?)...  
  
- mangafana : nan, c'est pas un Harry/Draco, le lemon, c'est un Harry/Seamus... mais naaannnn !!! bien sûr que c'est un Harry/Draco, j'ai pas empêcher Draco de se taper Padma pour que Harry saute à son tour sur n'importe qui ! Pis ça commence à bien faire leur petite guèguerre à tous les deux ! faudrait voir à se réconcilier quand même... paske sinon l'auteur elle va s'embrouiller... je rappelle que c'est sensé finir en happy-end, pas en suicide collectif ! Merci pour le duel... merci pour Draco... merci pour tout... oh, et pis je rappelle (encore une fois, ben oui) que c'est un pov Harry, alors pas trop d'overdose d'adrénaline... plutôt... gentil, hum ?!  
  
- Vivi Malefoy : cool, ma revieweuse-express ! moi aussi j'aime bien evanescence (c'est logique, sinon je l'aurais pas écrit) et je suis contente d'avoir des lectrices avec de bons goûts musicaux (comme quoi c'est pas n'importe qui, qui lis "Quelque chose que je ne sais pas nommer" !)... continue d'adorer, et de reviewer !  
  
- Caroline Black : j'adôre qu'on me rappelle qu'on aime ma fic, ça fait plaisir, voui ! pis après tout... un chapitre complètement nul, ça peut arriver aussi, alors ton avis, il est important ! merci.  
  
- pat 06 : Oui, je tenais vraiment à la sortir celle-là : le coup du Voldy Albinos, parce que c'est vrai que c'est exactement ça : tout blanc et yeux rouges ! héhéhé... contente que ça t'es plut. Bizz.  
  
- Enyo 85 : mon éplucheuse de fic qui analyse mes persos ! (youpi). Très bonne analyse du comportement de Draco (rien à redire, parfait). Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à te faire bosser sur les caractères de Harry et Draco (tu vas me travailler ce chapitre là, déjà... pis avec un lemon, ce sera sympathique (lol) ! ) même si ça va être plus simple maintenant que Draco connait ses propres sentiments (plus explicite, quoi !). Pis tant que ça te plaît... ah voui, au fait, [se racle la gorge] : Je te déclare/nomme grand analyseur supérieur en chef (voui, c'est au masculin, mais c'est pas grave, pis analyseuse ça le faisait pas) des fic à Mouâ ! [voilà]. Bisous.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
NdM : Bon, alors derniers mots avant le chapitre... euh, ouais, alors vous savez ce qu'il va y avoir dedans : un Lemon (voui voui voui)... mais c'est un pov de Harry pis voilà... pis je vais pas trop parler non plus... mais vu le titre, je suppose que vous avez déjà compris, hum ? ... au risque de tomber dans le fleur bleue... enfin pas trop non plus, mais bon...  
  
Ah oui, autre chose : le véritable titre de la chanson d'Indochine c'est "She Night" mais pour aller avec la fic, j'ai mis "He Night"... de l'album "Danceteria" pour ceux que ça intéresse. Voilà.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
chapitre 13 : Ton amour  
  
~o~  
  
[ He night . Indochine .  
  
Là, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que j'ai, encore besoin de tes mains. Même si tu mens, Même si tu fais semblant; Ne m'en veux pas, Reste encore près de moi.  
  
Toi, tu pourrais me réveiller. Tout oublier et encore me pardonner. J'ai peur de tout, De te perdre mon illusion. Parce que c'est toi, Toi seul qui a raison.  
  
Toi, console-moi, Garde-moi encore une nuit, Si tu as l'envie Prends-moi encore, Enlève-moi une autre nuit Ne m'en veux pas Et console-moi encore une fois Est-ce que tu pourras ?  
  
Là, tu vois j'ai le sentiment, Qu'autour de nous, plus rien ne sera comme avant. Ne me laisse pas, m'en aller seul dans le noir, Ne me laisse plus, M'éloigner là éperdu.  
  
Toi, console-moi, Garde-moi encore une nuit si tu as l'envie. Prends-moi encore Ecoute-moi une autre nuit, Console-moi et berce-moi encore une fois. Est-ce que tu voudras ? Est-ce que tu vou... ]  
  
~o~  
  
- - - Harry. - - -  
  
~o~  
  
- Et la tête de Malefoy ! Il n'a même pas eut le temps de réagir. Bam ! Il s'est payé le plancher !  
  
Ron raconte, à grand renfort de gestes et de cris, le cour de DCFM à toute la table de Gryffondor, et accessoirement, à tout élève de Poudlard situé à 500 mètres de la grande salle. Mais j'ai perdu le fil depuis longtemps. Je pourrais être heureux et fêter ma victoire avec les autres, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ron peut dire ce qu'il veut, Draco a très bien vu le sort. Mais il n'a pas bougé. Il m'a laissé gagner...  
  
C'est quoi son problème ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ? Je ne mérite même pas un duel ? Après tout, c'est lui qui a choisit cette situation. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis vendu à l'ennemi...  
  
J'ai vu cette lueur suffisante dans ses yeux, cette lueur vaciller. Draco Malefoy aurait-il douté ? Mon dieu je suis en train de me monter à la tête. Je suis vraiment pathétique. Non mais regardez-moi, essayer de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Draco putain, je te hais tant !  
  
- Harry, ça va ?  
  
Je sursaute. Hermione.  
  
- Oui, c'est bon.  
  
Elle me jette un regard des plus dubitatifs.  
  
- Je sais que quelque chose te dérange, insiste-t-elle.  
  
J'ai bien envie de lui crier au visage que tout va parfaitement bien, mais elle le prendrait mal... et puis, ce n'est pas vrai... mais cette histoire de duel avec Draco me prends la tête...  
  
- Où est Malefoy ?  
  
Ron hausse un sourcil, et retrouve rapidement son sourire narquois.  
  
- Il doit être en train de se cacher, après tout à l'heure, il fait moins le malin !  
  
Hermione pose une main sur mon épaule.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il va vouloir se venger ? demande-t-elle.  
  
Se venger ? De quoi ? il m'a laissé gagner, merde ! ... Mais c'est vrai que ça fait une heure qu'on est dans la grande salle, et pas de Draco en vue. Il est déjà une heure de l'après-midi... lui qui déteste manger en dehors des heures fixes... Mais alors où il est ? Il ne peut pas se cacher... Draco ne se cache pas. Il va relever la tête, prendre un air fier un peu trop arrogant et tourner les talons en envoyant une réplique cinglante, mais pas se cacher... Où il est ? Et pourquoi ça m'énerve autant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait ? ... Il faut que je sache !  
  
Je me lève brusquement.  
  
- Je dois vérifier un truc !  
  
L'excuse est des plus minables, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder. Je sors rapidement de la grande salle. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Draco qui me laisse gagner un duel, s'humiliant volontairement face aux gryffondors. Draco qui ne se montre pas. Oui, je sais, encore et toujours Draco... Mais c'est comme ça. Et puis d'abord, on aurait dût discuter. Je n'aurais jamais dût le laisser partir l'autre jour... Enfin c'est plutôt lui qui m'a laissé... là n'est pas le problème. Ou peut-être que si... Aaah ! Je m'embrouille ! Il faut que je le trouve où je vais devenir fou.  
  
Mais où trouver Draco Malefoy ? Il est peut-être aller faire un tour à Pré- au-Lard, ce n'est pas le jour, mais Draco ne se soucie pas tellement de ça. Ou alors il prends l'air dans le parc. Ou à la tour d'astronomie... Réfléchis Harry, réfléchis... Je vais aller l'attendre dans sa chambre. Il ira bien se coucher, non ? Oui, c'est la meilleure solution. Je descends rapidement dans les cachots. Un couloir à gauche, un autre à droite, encore à gauche... Je l'ai fait tant de fois ce chemin, je pourrais retourner à sa chambre les yeux fermés... Ma gorge se serre. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être nostalgique ! Bouge-toi un peu et avance !  
  
- Anguis.  
  
Le mot de passe n'a pas changé. La tapisserie s'ouvre, je m'engouffre dans le passage. La porte se referme derrière moi. La chambre n'a pas changée non plus. Un bruit me fait sursauter. Je baisse les yeux. Sur la gauche, au pied du mur...  
  
- Draco !  
  
J'étouffe un cri de stupeur. Il lève des yeux humides vers moi. Draco pleure... Draco qui pleure. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il me regarde fixement, il semble attendre quelque chose. Je pourrais m'agenouiller et le prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas me détacher de ses yeux argentés, baignés de larmes que je n'ai jamais vues. Mon Draco est en train de pleurer et je reste là sans rien faire !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Ma voix se veux la plus détachée possible, mais je ne peux y ôter l'inquiétude, peut-être la colère. Quel est le salop qui a fait souffrir Mon Draco ?  
  
Il détourne brusquement les yeux. C'est nouveau ça. Vas-y, ignore moi... Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que je me soucie de toi ? Tu m'as bien jeté comme une merde !  
  
Il marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je fronce les sourcils.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Il tourne vers moi des yeux furieux. Il se lève brusquement et se plante devant moi. Il lève le bras. Il ne va pas me frapper quand même ?!... Il essuie ses larmes d'un brutal revers de manches. Ses dents sont serrées, ses yeux me fusillent.  
  
- JE T'AIME ! hurle-t-il à dix centimètres de mon visage. Tu comprends là ? Je suis sûrement l'homme le plus con de la terre, mais je t'aime, putain de merde !  
  
Son cri me vrille les tympans. Je suis complètement immobile, figé, incapable de dire ou faire quoique se soit. Draco... Mon Draco Malefoy vient de dire qu'il m'aimait...  
  
On imagine toujours ce moment avec précision, une déclaration enflammée, ou un aveu plus timide... Il me l'a hurlé à la figure comme s'il s'agissait du pire crime jamais existé. Je devrais lui répondre, l'embrasser, le gifler... Il continue de crier, des larmes recommencent à inonder son doux visage, donnant une nouvelle profondeur à ses yeux, plus bleus, plus beaux. Il s'arrête brusquement, fait le tour du lit et se retourne, face à la fenêtre.  
  
- Laisse-moi.  
  
Sa voix est cassante, il me tourne le dos. Le laisser... c'est une blague ? Je me rapproche de lui, incertain. Je n'ai jamais vu Draco dans cet état. Lui qui, d'habitude, contrôle si bien ses émotions. Je pose une main sur son épaule.  
  
- Dra...  
  
Il se dégage brusquement.  
  
- Ne me touche pas, crache-t-il.  
  
Allons bon, il faudrait savoir ! Il nous fait quoi maintenant ? Mais il poursuit :  
  
- Je sais que je te dégoûte...  
  
Je le regarde un instant sans ciller. Alors c'est ça le problème ? Ma réaction face à sa... cette horreur sur son bras ? Il y avait de quoi, non ?! Je n'allais pas lui faire un grand sourire et le féliciter de m'avoir trahi ! d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là... il a choisit son camp... un homme peut-il changer en si peu de temps ? ... Il s'est à nouveau tourné vers la fenêtre et ma colère retombe à nouveau, ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça...  
  
Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, je le prends dans mes bras... un peu brusquement d'ailleurs. Il sursaute. Je resserre mon étreinte contre lui, enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son cou.  
  
- Non, non ce n'est pas vrai, Draco. Tu ne me dégoûtes pas. Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai...  
  
Je sens son corps trembler convulsivement. Je lève les yeux sur lui. Oh non, Draco, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît.  
  
- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je suis désolé... je suis désolé...  
  
Ses mains me presse contre lui comme si j'allais m'enfuir. Draco... dans quel état je t'ai mis... pardonne-moi, j'aurais dût t'écouter l'autre nuit, te laisser parler. Non, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît, arrête. Je me mords doucement les lèvres et enfouis à nouveau mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Humide, salé. Je n'ai pas le droit de le juger... celui que je tiens dans mes bras n'est pas le Malefoy qui m'a trahi... celui-là... il m'aime...  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mes yeux clos dans son cou, mes lèvres sur sa peau claire.  
  
Je me détache le premier, il me libère sans protester, la tête basse.  
  
- Je crois que je me suis un peu emporté, marmonne-t-il.  
  
J'esquisse un sourire amusé.  
  
- Si peu...  
  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le railler. Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière. J'adore quand il fait ça... Mais ce n'est pas le moment.  
  
- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Dray.  
  
Il se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil. Je m'assois face à lui. Il me jette un coup d'?il, un sourcil relevé.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ? demande-t-il. Que je suis un salop de première ? C'est vrai. Mais je ne te dirais pas qu'on m'a forcé à rentrer dans les rangs de Voldemort parce que se serait te mentir. Je l'ai fait de mon plein gré, et je l'ai laissé me faire cette marque sur le bras. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis d'ailleurs. Mon père m'a élevé dans le but de me faire mangemort. J'ai grandit avec cette idée en tête, c'était comme ça que je voyais mon avenir, sans me poser de questions. Je ne cherche pas d'excuses, je n'en ai pas.  
  
Je l'écoute en silence, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas l'interrompre. Pour une fois que Draco se confie un peu à moi, mieux vaut le laisser continuer.  
  
- Et puis il y a eut ce duel, à cause de l'autre conne de Praesidi. Oui je sais, c'est vraiment stupide comme situation, mais je me suis rendu compte que... enfin merde, je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi Harry. Je sais que je t'ai fait mal en me laissant poser cette marque, et je ne peux pas l'effacer. Ni la marque, ni ce qu'elle représente. Mais je suis un con... un horrible crétin qui n'a pas compris, qui n'a pas voulu comprendre ce que je ressentais. J'ai tout gâché, je suis désolé. Sincèrement, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, crois-moi, je ne referais pas la même erreur...  
  
Que voulez-vous dire après ça ? Que son discours ne pourra pas effacer le mal qu'il m'a fait ? Que c'est effectivement un salop ? Que je le hais ? Que je l'aime ? Au secours s'il vous plaît...  
  
Le silence s'installe. Je ne dis toujours rien. Draco ne bouge pas non plus, il fixe un point dans le vide. Pourquoi cette scène me semble si pathétique ? Et puis j'ai beau dire que c'est un vrai connard, malgré ce qu'il a fait, je veux lui pardonner. Je veux recommencer à l'aimer comme avant, je veux sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, impatientes, possessives. Je veux sentir son souffle sur mon cou, profond, haletant. Je veux encore voir, sentir et caresser son corps si parfait. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une chance...  
  
- Redis-le moi.  
  
Draco cille un instant et me regarde.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Je me mords les lèvres et prends une nouvelle inspiration.  
  
- Redis-le moi.  
  
Ses yeux bleus ne quittent pas les miens, ils semblent chercher quelque chose. Il ne sait pas de quoi je parle ? Me serais-je trompé ? Mais qu'est- ce que je fais... Il m'a dit ça sous le coup de l'émotion, il ne le pensait sûrement pas vraiment. Je suis un idiot, je n'aurais jamais dût...  
  
- Je t'aime, Harry.  
  
Sa voix n'est pas plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais elle est ferme, sérieuse. Comme un secret interdit.  
  
Je me lève brusquement et monte sur ses genoux. Il garde ses yeux dans les miens sans faire le moindre geste. Il veux que je sois sûr de moi, de ce que je fais, ne pas me forcer... Je prends doucement son visage entre mes mains, laissant mes pouces caresser ses joues, passer sous ses yeux si troublants, revenir à la base de son visage. Je me penche doucement, j'effleure ses lèvres douces et froides. Elles tremblent un instant, recherchent les miennes. Je l'embrasse plus franchement, resserre ma prise sur son visage. Deux grands bras m'enlacent tendrement.  
  
J'entrouvre les lèvres pour le laisser venir. Sa langue vient glisser sur la mienne. Mon souffle s'accélère. Une main vient s'égarer dans mes cheveux, l'autre me caresse le dos avec possessivité.  
  
- Tu m'as tellement manqué...  
  
Mes mots se perdent entre ma bouche et la sienne. Mes mains ont glissées sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Je sens ses doigts au travers de ma chemise. Foutue chemise ! Je me détache de Draco une seconde et retire le tissus encombrant. Il reprends mes lèvres avec plus d'ardeur. Ses mains reviennent à leurs place, sur mon dos, sur ma chair. Ses doigts si agiles, si précis, glissant sur ma peau. Hum... Moi aussi je veux te toucher. Laisse-moi dénuder ta peau, ton corps. Mes mains s'affairent sur le col de sa chemise, ôtent chaque bouton d'un geste expert et pressé. Il se penche avant et la retire rapidement. Je suis toujours accroché à son cou.  
  
Je le sens bouger un peu. Il semble vouloir se lever. Quoi encore ? On est pas bien là ? Ne bouge pas... Je me colle un peu plus contre son torse, mes genoux un peu plus loin dans le fauteuil. Il s'agite un peu plus, sans me repousser. C'est quoi son problème ? Il s'avance sur le bord du fauteuil. Je ne veux pas le lâcher. Je croise mes jambes derrière lui, au-dessus de ses hanches. Ses bras m'entoure le dos. Il se lève brusquement... m'emportant avec lui. Hum... On va où ? Je sens le moindre mouvement de ses jambes, juste en dessous de moi. C'est très excitant tout ça... Il traverse la chambre. Je m'en fous, je suis occupé avec ses lèvres délicieuses. Il a vraiment le don de s'occuper merveilleusement de plusieurs choses à la fois. Je le sens s'asseoir. La promenade est finie ? Mais il ne s'arrête pas là, il se penche en arrière. Je détache mes jambes. Il se penche encore... encore un peu. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur un Draco allongé en travers du lit. Draco, en dessous... Je me détache de ses lèvres et me redresse, contemplant la vue qui s'offre à moi. Draco qui s'offre à moi. Son corps parfait, son ventre découpé, son torse si attrayant. Je suis son épaule, son bras... Je m'en saisis brusquement. Elle est là, elle me nargue. Cette marque noire et abjecte, tâchant la peau si blanche, si pure, de mon Draco. Tu n'es qu'une marque. Tu as perdu. Draco est à moi ! Je pose une main sur elle, pour ne plus la voir et relève les yeux vers Draco, que j'ai sentit s'agiter.  
  
Il a tourné la tête de l'autre côté. Je me penche sur lui, caresse son visage. Ses yeux bleus délavés me regardent, si brillants... Je le prends dans mes bras.  
  
Il me serre tout contre lui et marmonne quelque chose du genre "je ne te mérite pas" avant de m'embrasser dans le cou. J'aime bien quand il fait ça. Je sens son souffle sur mon oreille. Hum... oui, j'aime bien ça, continue... Mes mains reprennent leur chemin, glissant sur sa peau de porcelaine, s'attardant un peu ici et là. Mes lèvres glissent un peu plus bas, sur la base de son cou. Impatients, mes doigts détachent son pantalon noir. Ma bouche descends encore... encore un peu plus, sur son torse. Je me régale, je m'amuse. Mes doigts effleurent sa partie sensible, il est parcouru d'un tremblement contagieux. Son boxer rejoint rapidement le pied du lit. Sa respiration n'est plus aussi calme que tout à l'heure. Ses mains viennent plonger dans mes cheveux, me demandant implicitement de descendre encore un peu plus bas. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'attrape ses deux mains et les plaque de chaque côté du lit. Voyons, laissez-moi faire, monsieur Malefoy... Mes lèvres glissent encore un peu. Je sens Draco se cambrer sous moi en gémissant. Ses poignets tentent en vain de se faufiler hors de ma prise. J'adore ça. Ma langue quitte son ventre. Il est maintenant complètement tendu. Je me mord les lèvres.  
  
- Harry...  
  
En temps normal je me serais encore un peu attardé autour, et lui ne m'aurait pas tant supplié... mais ça fait si longtemps, et j'ai tellement envie de lui... je ne me fais pas prier davantage. Draco échappe un cri un peu rauque, mon désir monte d'un cran. Ses mains ont finalement abandonnées le combat et agrippent les miennes avec force. Son souffle s'accélère avec les mouvements de ma langue. Je me délecte de tous ses bruits.  
  
- Harry... prends-moi...  
  
Mon corps s'embrase à ces mots. Mes mains relâchent les siennes, qui se hâtent de trouver une nouvelle prise. Je sens sa langue jouer avec mes doigts, dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Je retire mes lèvres et remonte à son niveau. Mes doigts au contraire, sont redescendus. Ô combien sa beauté est étincelante. Ses mèches blondes et souples étalées autour de son visage, ses yeux bleus plus brillants que jamais, d'envie et d'amour. Ses mains me déshabillent, mon pantalon me tombe sur les genoux. Je m'empare de ses lèvres comme un affamé. Ma main libre ne se lasse pas de caresser ce visage. Je suis maintenant complètement nu, collé contre la peau brûlante de Draco. Je sens ses hanches se mouvoir sous les miennes, frottant ma virilité en gémissant doucement. Ça suffit, je retire mes doigts et me détache un peu de lui. Putain il est si beau... d'habitude c'est Draco qui est au-dessus. Je ne veux pas faire d'erreur... Je me mords la lèvres inférieure. Et si jamais je lui fait mal... Draco plonge son regard argenté dans le mien. Je pourrais me perdre dans cet océan glacé, si beau, si... confiant ? Je me penche et l'embrasse encore une fois. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches. Je me redresse sur les genoux. Il écarte encore ses longues jambes. Je prends doucement ses hanches et les amènent à ma taille...  
  
Draco serre les dents. Je me déplace encore plus doucement, je ne veux pas le blesser... pardonne-moi... Je me penche à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Il répond aussitôt, et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. J'attends quelques instants pour qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Mais c'est lui qui initie le premier mouvement en relevant une jambe au-dessus de ma hanche. J'imite aussitôt le mouvement de son bassin, mes mains toujours agrippées à ses hanches. Il rejette la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte. J'entends des cris et des halètements, mais je ne sais pas s'ils viennent de lui ou de moi... Je vois deux yeux bleus mi-clos, briller devant moi. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Une mèche de cheveux noirs lui tombe sur le visage. Ses lèvres l'attrapent et la suce doucement. Je souris de bonheur. Ses jambes se croisent fermement autour de moi, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir... Merlin, c'est si bon... Hum... Draco cri mon nom. Ses mains sont crispées dans mon dos. Je sens tout à coup une inondation de chaleur sur mon ventre. Son corps tremble sous le mien, et je rejoins dans son extase.  
  
Draco attends, les yeux grands ouverts, que je sois complètement calmé pour dénouer ses jambes. Je me laisse tomber sur le côté, tout contre lui, savourant encore la proximité et la chaleur de nos corps. Ma tête est appuyée sur son torse, à l'écoute de son souffle. Je reprends ma respiration.  
  
- Tu es beau quand tu jouis, souffle-t-il.  
  
Je vais nicher mon visage dans son cou et l'embrasse doucement. Je l'aime tant. Deux grands bras viennent me serrer un peu plus contre son torse si parfait. Tout est parfait.  
  
~o~  
  
ben oui, fin du chapitre [qui a dit "pas trop tôt" ?!].  
  
Mais vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas la fin de la fic. J'ai prévu encore [compte sur ses doigts] 6 chapitres, ben ouais, y'a encore des p'tits trucs à mettre au point... des problèmes à régler... enfin plein de truc encore... voilà voilà...  
  
en bref, je vous revois samedi prochain pour le chapitre 14, pov Draco... et vous voulez une super info ? Le titre du chapitre 14, ce sera [un verbe bien sûr, puisque c'est pov Draco] : "Saigner" ... [suspens] 


	14. 14 Saigner povD

ch - 5  
  
Voui, je suis lààà ! nan, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre (sinon ça va pas arrêter et il n'y aura plus de place pour mon histoire !) vous n'avez qu'à laisser libre court à votre imagination... de toute façon, je vous guide un peu... enfin bref ! chapitre 14, pov Draco... qu'est peut-être un peu court quand même... (surtout comparé au précédent... mais que voulez-vous, les lemons, ça m'inspire ! lol) mais je dois avouer que les profs se sont tous passés le mot pour nous assomer de devoirs (qui, cela dit en passant, sont de véritables catastrophes) pis en plus une nouvelle idée de fic à germé dans un coin oublié de mon cerveau... ah mais nan, mais n'allez pas croire que je laisse tomber celle-ci ! nan, nan, nan, nan, nan ! moi je vous le dis, j'insiste et je signe : je termine cette fic comme prévu, avec des chapitres postés comme prévu ! J'y tiens trop ! (attendez, j'ai pas écrit tout ça depuis le début pour laisser tomber maintenant !) Nan nan nan, vous êtes pas encore débarrassés de moi (niark niark niark, c'est pas demain la veille !). En plus j'ai déjà tout planifié jusqu'à l'épilogue (encore 5 chapitres comme l'indique la toute première ligne de cette page : ch - 5), j'ai les pov de Dray et Ryry, le kes-ki-va-se-passer, où quand et comment... et même les titres ! Mais je vais pas vous le dire, pour garder le suspens ! (héhéhé)  
  
enfin bref, voilà voilà... du coup je ne sais plus ce que j'étais en train de dire... [va relire son introduction quelques lignes plus haut]... ah oui, pour l'autre fic, c'est juste un bou de racine, j'attends que ça se développe un peu dans mon p'tit cerveau pis après on verra... ouais, encore un slash H/D... [ouais, ouais, je sais je me fait de la futur-pub !] ... Tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre est un peu court... mais non moins important !  
  
Autre chose... ah nan... ça je le dirais tout à l'heure... d'abord : R² : (pour ceux qu'auraient pas suivit, c'est Réponses aux Reviews = R . R = R²)  
  
- ansuku : pas grave pour le dernier chapitre... je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise ! moi aussi j'adore celles de babydraky et Umbre 77... au sujet des rebondissements sur leur couple, tu vas voir ce chapitre... héhéhé...  
  
- Umbre 77 : arg ! enfer et damnation, je n'ai pas eut le temps de reviewer ton dernier chapitre de c?ur de cristal, pourtant, je tenais vraiment à te dire que j'avais adôré !!! franchement, mais t'es trop cruelle que couper le chapitre à CE moment précis ! (sadique-euh !)... voilà... pis t'as intérêt à continuer d'écrire ! ... voilà... au sujet de ta review (c'est quand même sensé être le but premier de mon "discour") c'est sûr que la "déclaration" de Draco n'allait pas être d'un grand romantisme, genre un genou à terre et des yeux dégoulinants de tendresse ! ... du moins dans mon histoire ! bien sûr que Harry lui pardonne (sinon je la termine jamais, moi, cette fic !) pis je croyais avoir déjà affirmé que je préférais les histoires qui se terminaient bien ?! bisous !  
  
- Evanescente : tout d'abord, je dois avouer que ce que tu m'a écris m'a fait énormément plaisir ! [rougis derrière son écran] je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir fait changé d'avis sur les slash, et je suis impatiente d'en lire un de toi ! ... pour saigner... ben tu vas voir... héhéhé... mais t'inquiète, j'ai prévu un happy-end ! bizz.  
  
- clau : moi aussi, ce chapitre, je trouve que c'est un des meilleurs... à côté ce chapitre 14 va avoir pâle figure... désolé... mais Naaaaaaaan !!! je lâche pas ! même si une bande de mangemorts armés d'avada kedavra débarquaient dans ma maison, je les fusilleraient tous de regard (pis ils tomberaient raides morts) et je continuerais ma fic ! jusqu'à la fin ! voui voui voui ! parfaitement, personne et je dis bien *personne*, ne pourra me faire abandonner cette fic !  
  
- mangafana : naaan ! je suis désolé pour la dernière réponse à ta review, je ne me foutais pas de ta gueule ! je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu le prenne mal ! t'es une mes revieweuses les plus fidèles et franchement, je t'adore ! alors loin de moi l'idée de te faire passer pour une débile ! je disais juste ça parce que ta review m'avait fait sourire... désolé pour mon humour stupide et idiot ! ... sinon je suis contente que mon chapitre précédent t'ait plut... merci et bisous !  
  
- pat 06 : merciiii ! ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! je suis contente que ça t'ai plut ! bisous !  
  
- Vivi Malfoy : très chère revieweuse-express... au sujet du lemon (très heureuse que tu ai apprécié), je dois avouer que j'avais pas prévu d'en écrire d'autres (ben ouais, ils ne vont passer leur temps qu'à ça non plus !)... donc normalement, la réponse à ta question est "non". Il y aura bien sûr des allusions... (comme tu va voir dans le début de ce chap) mais rien comme le précédent. Bizz !  
  
- tolkiane : mouahahahah ! [essuie une petite larme] voui, je sais, la pub taillefine... faut m'excuser le samedi matin je suis à peine réveiller, les neurones ratent des connections parfois, alors bon... pis ça me faisait plaisir de l'écrire ! Sinon, je confirme : je poste un chapitre tous les samedi !  
  
- Saaeliel : mon amûûûr ! pas de pb pour ta dernière review au chapitre 13, je l'ai bien reçut ! [contente !] Alors ce lemon, il t'a plût, hein ? t'as aimé ?! voui, bien sûr que t'as aimé ! ... non, pas toi, je sais Raael'... je m'adresse à Saael', là... donc, vouiii, ton idée mur-harry-draco est bien notée ! ... mais peut-être pas pour cette fic là... tu comprends, je vois plutôt ça dans un moment plus... emporté... plus brutal quoi... et pour ça, je crois que j'ai trouvé un moment idéal ! ... mais c'est pas pour cette fic... ce serait plutôt pour ma prochaine fic (celle qui germe déjà dans un coin égaré de mon p'tit cerveau à moua !)... à suivre... Et ton lemon !!! j'attends, vite ! je bave déjà... excellente idée (comme toujours)... j'attends avec impatience ! pis en plus, si c'est dans la cuisine, tu peut avoir plein de trucs avec... tout ce qui est chantilly, chocolat, crèmes en tout genre... fruits... enfin je laisse ton imagination à ça ^^... Sinon, je suis très heureuse que ton sempaï m'accepte (j'ai reçut sa review !) et bien sûr elle sera invité d'honneur... que dis-je : demoiselle d'honneur... témoin ? comme tu veux, les trois à la fois... mais attention, cuir obligatoire ! dis à ta mère spirituelle que je suis un très bon parti ! love ans sex, Cacile-qui-t'aime-euh !  
  
- Lythanie : tu te lance dans les reviews à suivre ? (suite à la prochaine review !) lol... je plaisante. Je suis contente que chap précédent t'ai plut... bisous à toi...  
  
- Okami-chan : naaannn ! je ne t'engueulais pas (quelle poisse que le ton ne puisse pas apparaître dans les txt !) je t'assure que c'était pas mon intention ! désolé... sinon, effectivement, les titre des chapitres pov Draco sont des vb et les titre des chapitres pov Harry sont des noms... mais t'inquiète, il n'y a que très peu de gens qui l'avait remarqué ! ... je suis contente que ma fic te plaise... encore désolé pour la dernière fois... je voulais vraiment pas t'engueuler ... bisous.  
  
- Lady yoko crystal : voui ! c'es exact ! t'es la seule à m'avoir fait la remarque... à propos du fait que c'était un vendredi... donc en pleine période de cours... héhéhé... quoiqu'on va pas s'en plaindre, hein ?!  
  
- Shenna : je sais, c'est fait exprès, je suis sadique ! mais t'inquiète pas, mon côté fleur bleue m'empèche de créer une tragédie !  
  
- + Ne-kun + : ok... hum... I don't speak english very well... but I hope you can understand... I'm very pleased, you like my story... yeah, I know, at the beginning, Draco is too cruel... but... he is Draco Malefoy ! he is a Slytherin, and his father is an horrible death-eater... so, he isn't nice and shy... but... with time, Draco understang his feelings and change... ... well, I'm very very pleased, you like... I send one chapter by week (all saturdays)... You are my first reader (?!) [ = lectrice] spanish ! And I hope you write me angain... I kiss you... bye...  
  
- Nekomiyu : très chère sempaï de future femme à moua... pas de problème pour le mariage... t'es pas invité, t'as pas le choix : tu DOIS être là ! mais alors je te préviens, c'est tenue cuir obligatoire ! si tu veux ajouter une ou deux chaîne argenté par-i par-là, je n'y vois aucun problème, arrange-toi avec Saael' (mais t'adresse surtout pas à Raael' paske sinon ça va finir en noces blanches et dentelles !) ... par contre, y'a un tout p'tit soucis... moi, je connais rien à Gundam Wing... [moue désolé... pô bien !] alors ben... euh ta fic... je suis alloé jeter un coup d'?il, je te jure... mais j'ai pas vraiment tout bien compris... désolé... c'est vraiment con pour moi pake j'aime bcp bcp les slash... et que si t'es la sempaï à ma (chère et tendre... euh non... pas tendre en fait...) Saael' c'est sûrement pas pour rien ! encore désolé. Peace and love à toi !  
  
- Toky : merci, vive môua ! (incroyable de voir combien les lemon sont appréciés !)... bizz.  
  
- Caroline Black : t'es pas la seule qui ne s'en lassera jamais... contente que tu ai apprécié ! t'inquiète, je continue, jusqu'au bout ! rien ni personne me fera abandonner cette fic... JAMAIS !!! bisous à toi.  
  
.  
  
voilà.  
  
.  
  
Donc c'est ici que je l'écris :  
  
Autre chose... pour ce chapitre, j'arrivais pas à trouver une chanson qui colle à peut près avec l'histoire, alors je l'ai écrite... ce qui explique que vous ne l'ayiez jamais entendu, n'importe où et sur n'importe quoi... pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'existe pas ! Elle est de moi (attention, droits d'auteurs ! lol)... donc, évidemment, très bancale... mais c'est pas grave... ça colle avec le chapitre, alors !  
  
Bon, suffit le blabla et les explications (nécessaires tout de même). PLACE A LA LECTURE !!!  
  
.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapitre 14 : Saigner.  
  
~o~  
  
[ Suicide . Cacile .  
  
Reflettant la lumière, argenté. Lumière artificielle, Tranchante véritée. Lame incrustée, si belle.  
  
Elle glisse sur ma peau, Froide comme l'acier. Hypnotisante, ô insolente beauté.  
  
Je survis enchaîné, recherche ma liberté. Je t'en prie, délivre-moi Du sang impur qui coule en moi.  
  
Elle coule dans ma main, Elle m'échappe. Je sers le poing, Elle se détache.  
  
Le perle vient s'écraser, couleur carmin, Face à mes genoux repliés Où d'autres l'ont rejoins.  
  
Je survis enchaîné, recherche ma liberté. Je t'en prie, délivre-moi Du sang impur qui coule en moi. ]  
  
~o~  
  
Draco.  
  
~o~  
  
Il est là, près de moi, contre moi. Je sens ses cheveux noirs me chatouiller le cou, ses lèvres douces sur ma peau. Il est si beau, allongé sur mon corps. Sa main droite me caresse machinalement le torse du bout des doigts. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou.  
  
- Je ne te mérite pas, tu sais...  
  
- C'est à moi de décider, réplique-t-il. Mais j'approuve, tu ne me mérite pas !  
  
J'esquisse un sourire et l'embrasse sur l'épaule. Il soupire de contentement. Comment ai-je put croire un instant que je pourrais me passer de lui, pire, l'affronter en duel, de sang froid... je suis vraiment con des fois... Mais je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça. Pas maintenant. Je viens de passer un des moments les plus parfait de ma courte vie, laissez-moi le savourer encore un peu. C'était la première fois que j'étais en dessous. Jamais, au grand jamais je ne m'étais laissé dominer par qui que se soit. Mais là, j'avais envie. Parce que c'était lui, parce que je voulais le laisser pour une fois, être sien...  
  
- Tu étais très bien tout à l'heure.  
  
Il relève la tête, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Et ses yeux... ce feu plus brillant que jamais, deux émeraudes étincelantes que j'ai faillis perdre. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse doucement. Je savoure ses lèvres, passe une main sur sa nuque, embrouille mes doigts dans ses cheveux, le presse un peu plus contre moi. Sa langue se faufile entre mes lèvres, si chaude. Je me perds dans sa bouche, tous mes sens aiguisés, le toucher sensible au moindre souffle de mouvement, de caresse. Sa main droite est toujours sur mon torse, mais ses caresses sont plus franches. Il se détache de mes lèvres. Je proteste, il m'embrasse rapidement et relève la tête juste au-dessus de moi. Trop loin pour que je puisse attraper ses lèvres, mais assez près pour ses cheveux me tombent sur les joues.  
  
- J'étais parfait, tu veux dire ! dit-il en souriant.  
  
Je manque éclater de rire. C'est mes répliques, ça ! Harry, rends-moi tout de suite mon caractère ! Ma main sur sa nuque le ramène à mes lèvres.  
  
- Hum, pas sûr...  
  
Il se redresse en fronçant les sourcils. Je continue sur ma lancée :  
  
- C'était peut-être un coup de chance. Il m'en faut plus pour être convaincu !  
  
~o~  
  
Il m'a fait sien pour la seconde fois de l'après-midi, pour la seconde fois de ma vie. Je n'ai réalisé qu'une heure plus tard que j'avais raté un cours de botanique... pas grave, je trouverais une excuse. Lui n'avait pas cours le vendredi après-midi... c'est pas juste. Quoique si ça avait été le cas, il aurait été capable de me laisser planter là pour aller en cour ! J'ai réussit à le garder jusqu'à six heures, à force d'arguments... mais il a tenu à ce que j'aille manger quelque chose, quel chieur quand même, je ne suis pas hypoglycémique !  
  
Je suis donc rapidement descendu aux cuisines. Je n'allais pas me pointer dans la grande salle : Weasley me serait tombé dessus en clamant à la ronde que je m'étais ridiculisé en cour de DCFM le matin même, Granger m'aurait harcelé pour savoir si je n'avais pas vu Harry et si je ne l'avais pas attaqué... et puis je n'aurais même pas put m'asseoir sur une chaise.  
  
Bref, mon choix fut vite fait. Un jean rapidement passé, une chemise (la chemise à Harry, ça me faisait plaisir) enfilée correctement, je suis Draco Malefoy tout de même, on a pas l'habitude de me voir tout débraillé, et hop, direction les cuisines. En quinze minutes j'étais de retour dans ma chambre de préfet, une seconde pour poser les provisions sur le bureau, une autre pour me débarasser du pantalon et de la chemise, et une demi pour me retrouver à califourchon sur Harry, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.  
  
- Tu compte nourrir un régiment avec tout ça ? me demande mon beau brun.  
  
- Je prévois, au cas où ça te reprendrais, des envies de me faire courir aux cuisines !  
  
- Il ne faut rien éxagérer, je ne mange pas toutes les heures, proteste-t- il.  
  
- Mais, j'ai bien l'intention de te garder là jusqu'à demain matin. Tu as le droit de faire la grasse matinée le samedi !  
  
Il écarquille un instant les yeux, son visage s'illumine et il m'attire brusquement contre lui. Je répond aussitôt à ses lèvres gourmandes... gourmandes...  
  
Je me détache, mon grand sourire énigmatique étirant mes lèvres. Il hausse un sourcil. Je tends le bras pour attraper ma baguette et faire voler à moi une poignée de fraises. Harry éclate de rire. Je hausse les épaules sans perdre un milimètre de sourire.  
  
- On t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture ? s'amuse- t-il.  
  
- J'y ai pensé en arrivant là bas, et puis je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de sucre sur les lèvres tu dois être encore meilleur !  
  
Il a son sourire amusé, ses yeux verts pétillent de joie. Il regarde un instant le fruit que je met juste au-dessus de sa bouche.  
  
- Allez, donne, souffle-t-il. J'ai soudain une de ses envie de fraises !  
  
~o~  
  
- Draco... il est dix heures... Ron et Hermione vont sérieusement commencer à s'inquiéter...  
  
Alors là, comme excuse, c'est minable ! Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire des états d'âmes de Weasley et Miss-je-sais-tout ! Et puis on est bien là, non ? avant il se plaignait toujours de devoir partir... et maintenant qu'il a passé la nuit ici, il veut repartir au petit matin ! ... essayez de comprendre Harry Potter !  
  
Mais aussi, quelle idée de se promener à moitié nu dans ma chambre, les cheveux noirs encore trempés par l'eau chaude d'une récente douche -- ai-je besoin de préciser "chaude également" ? -- et maintenant il veut me laisser là...  
  
- Ron va faire un scandale, poursuit mon beau brun tout en enfilant une chemise blanche qui fait ressortir sa peau hâlée ô combien déliceuse. Et puis Hermione va sérieusement mener une enquête si je ne les rejoins pas rapidement !  
  
Mouais... c'est bon, j'ai compris...  
  
- Tu reviens quand ?  
  
Ma voix est totalement détachée et impassible. Un Malefoy ne supplie jamais, et ne demande rien !  
  
- J'essaierais de me m'échapper ce soir, répond Harry en enfilant sa paire de basquettes.  
  
Il faudrait que je lui achète une paire de bottes... et puis je suis sûr que le cuir lui irait divinement bien... Je me mordille doucement la lèvre inférieur en imaginant Harry vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir extrèmement moulant... hum... il faut absolument que je lui achète un pantalon en cuir à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard !  
  
- Je viendrais te dire bonne nuit, ajoute Harry avec un sourire amusé.  
  
Je lui répond par un haussement de sourcil suggestif, qui le fait rire. Magnifique. Il se penche au dessus du lit défait et m'embrasse tranquillement. Je lui saisit la nuque pour approffondir le baiser. Il soupire doucement puis se dégage à regret. Je le regarde tourner les talons et sortir de ma chambre.  
  
Je me laisse retomber sur mon oreiller en soupirant. Harry Potter... Je me redresse et étirant lentement chacun de mes muscles plus ou moins courbaturés... la joie des retrouvailles... et puis du temps à rattraper aussi... enfin ceci explique cela... si vous ne comprenez pas la suite logique de mes dernières pensées, c'est pas grave... et puis c'est le matin alors...  
  
Je gagne ma salle de bain personnelle de préfet-en-chef -- un autre des principaux avantages à occuper ce poste -- et allume tranquillement l'eau à un degrès tiède... pas besoin qu'elle soit glacée... mais pas trop chaude non plus, les pensées dériveraient bien trop vite vers un Harry ruisselant d'eau brûlante... stop on a dit.  
  
Mes yeux se posent alors sur ma marque... comment ne pas la voir... je me renfrogne et passe un peu plus de savon dessus, dans l'espoir dérisoire de la voir s'effacer un peu... non, en fait, je voudrais qu'elle disparaisse complètement, je voudrais qu'elle ne se soit jamais approchée de moi... je frotte un peu plus fort mon bras coupable... si seulement je pouvais l'effacer...  
  
Le bruit du savon tombant sur le marbre blanc de la douche me fait revenir à la réalité. Je cligne des yeux et dévisage mon bras, rouge de mon énervement, afficher avec insolence cette marque toujours aussi noire et écoeurante...  
  
Je secoue la tête et sort rapidement de la douche et de la salle de bain. Je suis stupide. Je ne peux pas l'effacer... elle ne pourra jamais s'en aller... ce serait trop facile...  
  
Et Harry... il a beau dire ce qu'il veut... prétendre de ne pas la voir... tourner les yeux... j'ai bien vu son regard... cette putain de marque qui rapelle ma trahison... qui le rapelle LUI... savoir que je lui ai confié ma vie... à cette ordure... devoir me partager... être obliger de l'avoir sous les yeux... toujours... je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer cette torture... Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement !  
  
Je pose la paume de ma man droite sur la marque. Ne plus la voir... l'effacer... Ma paume glisse durement sur ma peau, révélant l'obscurité, le sang et la trahison... la souffrance... l'intolérance... Je frotte plus violement cette horreur qui me répugne et me dégoûte... pourquoi ai-je accepté ?! sur ma peau... encrée en moi...  
  
Mais je ne veux pas ! je ne veux pas être lié à CA ! je ne veux pas... elle me nargue, insolente, immortelle... dégage ! je ne veux pas la voir ! je ne peux plus la voir ! je veux qu'elle disparaisse ! qu'elle dégage de ma peau, qu'elle dégage de moi ! dégoût, horreur, haine...  
  
Je me saisit brusquement mon coupe papier. Je ne peux plus la voir...  
  
~o~  
  
voui, je sais, je suis cruelle d'arrêter là ! (c'est mon côté sadique)... Allez-y, jetez moi des pierres...  
  
désoléééééé... [pitié pour moi] de finir comme ça [le chapitre, hein, pas la fic !], le pauvre Draco, il pète un plomb ! ... pour ma défense je peux évoquer... euh... l'accumulation des évènements (pour ce pauvre Draco)... et la brusque reconsidération de soit et de la situation (ben ouais, remise en cause de toute son éducation, ça fait un choc !)... pis... euh... le manque de sommeil ?...  
  
Pour ceux que ça interresse, le coupe-papier (indispensable, je vous assure et très bien aiguïsé... au début j'avais pensé à un couteau... mais l'explication d'un couteau comme de par hasard dans la chambre aurait été plus bancale) était tranquillement posé sur le bureau de ce cher Draco... et je rappelle qu'il (Draco, pas le coupe-papier) était sortit de la salle de bain (sous-entendu qu'il était de retour dans sa chambre)... voilà. 


	15. 15 Sa disparition povH

Ch -4  
  
... et Draco pris le coupe papier et se suicida. Fin de la fic.  
  
Naaaaannnn je rigole ! voui, je sais, c'est pas drôle, mais bon, j'ai quand même répété je-ne-sais combien de fois que je prévoyais un hapy-end, donc pas de Roméo et Juliette qui se termine en bain de sang, mon côté fleur bleue m'en empêche totalement... mais mon côté sadique n'a pas put s'empêcher de terminer ce chapitre ainsi... c'était bien trop tentant !  
  
Enfin bref, suite du chapitre, fin du suspens... mais kes ki va se passer ?!  
  
Mais d'abord... ouais, ben comme d'hab, quoi : R² :  
  
- Umbre 77 : je sais, je sais, je suis méchante [grand sourire étincelant]... mais si je t'avais dis que le chapitre suivant (celui-là, donc) était titré : "Sa disparition" t'aurais flippé encore plus, alors... Tu sais que j'ai vraiment faillis republier ce chapitre, samedi soir, avec deux lignes de plus pour préciser le titre du chapitre 15 ? mais je me suis dis que, de toute façon, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine à attendre ^^ ! Alors bon... j'ai finis avec Draco, je te le laisse pour que tu tourne ta prochaine scène dans c?ur de cristal... et j'espère que ça va être une scène... euh... enfin une super scène, quoi... ouais, bon un lemon ! hum ? comment ça c'est toi l'auteur et tu fais ce que tu veux ?!  
  
- gothiquegirl : Draco ? Se blesser ? Mais d'où te viens cette idée ?! le coupe papier peut-être... un coupe papier bien aiguïsé... le genre de coupe papier qui glisse sur le pouce en laissant échapper une perle de sang... le genre d'objet tranchant qu'on ne laisse pas dans les mains d'un gars qui pète un peu les plomb... ? niark niark niark... et avec tout ça tu adôre quand même ma fic ? ça c'est gentil ! promis, je referais plus de fin de chapitre aussi sadique !  
  
- Saaeliel : m'amûr ! mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?! Dès que j'ai lu ta review, je me suis précipiter relire mes propres R²... et je peux te jurer que ma réponse à TA review est toujours la plus longue ! Elle fais 11 lignes. La seconde plus longue, après la tienne n'en fais que 7 ! ... nan, c'est pas moi qui t'ai demandé si t'avais msn... enfin je crois pas parce que moi, je n'ai pas msn ! ... je suis contente que tu aime la chanson, toi aussi tu écris ? Faudra que tu me fasse lire... merci en tout cas... Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! au sujet de Daniel, des yeux bleus ! c'est stupide ! Harry est sensé avoir les yeux verts émeraude ! verts comme sa mère ! ... naaan Harry il est pas enceinte ! je veux bien aller relire tous mes livres de biolo, mais il me semble bien que c'est pas possible possible... naaaannn mais t'es folle ?! bien sûr que je vais pas abîmer Draco !!! enfin pas trop... voilà... pour le moment, ma s?ur n'arrête pas de chanter Edith Piaf à côté de moi, en plus elle chante mal, elle chante faux, elle est trop conne et elle me fait chier. Le tout en agitant un petit échantillon de couleurs de peintures... je te laisse imaginer le tableau, comprends-tu pourquoi je suis à moitié folle ? Pauvre de moi... Sauve-moi de là ! Peace, Love and Sex. Ta-Cacile-qui-t'aime-euh !  
  
- Vivi Malefoy : promis, je ne finis plus mes chapitres ainsi... mais là c'était vraiment trop tentant ! excuse mon côté sadique... merci de rester fidèle à ma fic... bizz.  
  
- mangafa : nan, pas de crise avec Ron et Hermione... pas déjà... de toute façon, Ron il est à des milles de penser que Harry a passé la nuit avec Draco... il accepterait toute excuse mais pas ça ! pauv' Ron, il va tomber de haut quand il l'apprendra... un jour... bisous.  
  
- Caroline Black : Séverus ? ah ouais... peut-être... je n'y avait pas pensé, en fait... y'a des fois comme ça, où je suis vraiment stupide... mais si il avait été voir Séverus, il n'aurait pas fait ça, et il fallait bien qu'il le fasse, parce que... parce que... enfin voilà, quoi !  
  
- tolkiane : et bien non, tu rêves pas, Draco s'égorge bel et bien le bras ! c'est triste, nan ? ^^ ! héhéhé... mais nan, je suis pas sadiquement cruelle...  
  
- celine.s : naaaannnnnn !!! c'est quoi ce sénario-horreur ?! Nan mais ça va pas ?! Happy-end, j'ai dit... happy-end, comme dans « ils vécurent heureux et eurent... enfin vécurent heureux ! » pas ils se suicidèrent et moururent à l'âge de dix-sept ans dans le désespoir et la souffrance et furent séparés à jamais !!! bouh ! nan, nan, nan ! range tes mouchoirs, je fais pas dans le mélodrame ! ... cela dit, c'était bien pensé... je suis sûre que d'autres se sont imaginés des horreurs identiques... mais pas dans ma fic, pas dans ma fic... bizz.  
  
- okami-chan : merci pour la chanson et pour le chapitre. Tu sais que t'es une des seules à trouver normal que Draco pète un plomb ? mais t'inquiète, plus de peur que de mal... merci encore. Et bisous à toi.  
  
- Luna angeleyes : ou Lythanie. Une review à chaque chapitre ? Pas de problème !!! aussi longue que tu veux ! je sais, je sais, je suis sadique... mais l'important c'est de le savoir, non ? contente que tu ai quand même apprécié ! bizz.  
  
- Shenna : merci pour l'absence de pierre, et je t'assure que j'écrirais un happy-end ! bisous.  
  
- + Ne-kun + : hum hum... Hola, mi revieweuse-española ! (Revieweuse is the person who write a 'review')... don't kill me, please ! Draco is not dead ! And I promise a 'happy-end' for my story ! I kiss you too.  
  
- clau : merci pour le chapitre. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé et ne t'inquiète pas, je continue. Bizz.  
  
- toky : comment ça vive les coupe papier ?! tu voudrais quand même pas que Draco se suicide ?! pauvre Draco ! contente que tu aime et que tu continue à lire... bisous à toi.  
  
- Nekomiyu : coucou, sempaï-de-futur-femme-à-moi ! personellement, en cadeau je veux bien un Draco... pis un Harry tant que tu y es (pour les mettre ensemble !)... t'as des images... cad ? ouais, moi je veux bien que tu m'en envois ! (les meilleures bien sûr... ^^) t'as mon mail ? c'est fandefic@yahoo.com ... j'attends tes images avec impatience ! Ah ! une personne de plus au mariage ! (ça fait trois, quatre si on compte le pauv' prètre qu'est évanoui derrière son autel, niark niark niark... je vois bien la tête du pauvre curé en nous voyant arriver tous en cuir, avec chaînes et tout ce qui va avec...) lol ^^ ! pis voilà... Peace, Love and Sex.  
  
- Enyo 85 : comment ça, pas le temps ?! mais, mais mais... bon, d'accord, dans mon immense générosité (et ma grande modestie, lol) je te pardonne. Moi aussi y'a des semaines, comme ça, où je suis complètement débordée (allez expliquer à vos professeurs que vous écrivez des fic slash R et que ça vous prends du temps !)... pas grave, tu m'analysera tout ça à ta prochaine review... à plus tard, très cher Grand-Analyseur-Supérieur-En- Chef-Des-Fics-De-Mouâ ! bizz.  
  
.  
  
NdM : pas trouvé de chanson pour ce chapitre (y'en aura une pour le prochain, promis juré). Désolé.  
  
Et maintenant, plus de blabla, finit de rire et passons aux choses sérieuses : le chapitre 15, bonne lecture !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
chapitre 15 : Sa disparition.  
  
~o~  
  
Harry  
  
~o~  
  
J'ai rejoins la salle commune à dix heures et demi... je n'avais pas osé espérer que mon absence soit passée inaperçue... et j'avais eut raison, puisque, passé le portrait de la grosse dame, je me faisais littéralement sauter dessus (non, pas dans ce sens là !) par Ron et Hermione !  
  
- Harry !!!  
  
- Où tu étais passé ?!  
  
- On t'a cherché partout !  
  
- Tu n'es même pas rentré te coucher !  
  
- J'ai inspecté tout Poudlard !  
  
- On a même été te chercher à la bibliothèque !  
  
- J'étais sur le point d'aller alerter McGonagall !!!  
  
Stoooop ! Je les avais arrêtés tout de suite, expliquant que je m'étais sentis mal, et que j'avais été à l'infirmerie (tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils n'aient pas été vérifier là bas...), je mettais le prétendu malaise sur le compte du duel en DCFM... et à grands renforts d'explications bancales et d'excuses, je les rassuraient plus ou moins... plus Ron, et moins Hermione, la plus septique. Mais elle garda ses doutes pour elle, merci pour moi... Ron m'aurait tué sur place s'il avait su ce que j'avais fait hier après-midi, et avec qui j'avais passé ma nuit... Puis j'étais descendu dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner...  
  
- Pomfresh t'as laissé partir sans avoir pris de petit déjeuner ? avait demandé Hermione d'un ton détaché.  
  
Il y a des fois où j'aimerais que l'intelligence de cette fille disparaisse...  
  
- Mais la bouffe, à l'infirmerie, c'est immangeable ! avait répliqué Ron, me sauvant la mise.  
  
Enfin bref, ce 'petit incident' réglé, Ron et Hermione ne me posèrent plus de questions, mais restaient toujours avec moi, au cas où j'aurais de nouveau un malaise... problème de l'excuse bidon... j'aurais sûrement du mal à me libérer, ce soir, pour aller voir Draco...  
  
~o~  
  
- Le fou prends la tour en G6.  
  
Ma pièce blanche se déplace de trois cases en diagonales, brisant le cavalier noir, et menaçant son roi.  
  
- Echec.  
  
Ron hausse un sourcil et lève les yeux vers moi.  
  
- Harry... tu es un idiot. Cavalier en C3, annonce-t-il à ses pions. Echec et mat, encore gagné !  
  
Mon pauvre roi blanc retire sa couronne et la jette devant lui. Encore perdu. Je range mon jeu en ignorant les critiques de ma dame blanche sur mon incapacité totale à savoir jouer correctement aux échec... Mais c'est pas de ma faute si je perds toujours contre Ron !  
  
- Hermione, il est midi et demi... grogne Ron, et j'ai faim ! Tu le termineras plus tard ton devoir d'Enchantements !  
  
Hermione lève les yeux de ses parchemins et le fusille du regard.  
  
- J'en ai encore pour cinq minutes, ton estomac attendra ! Vous n'avez qu'à refaire une partie d'échec tous les deux !  
  
- Ca fait déjà vingt fois que tu dis ça, Mione, réplique Ron. On a déjà fait six parties avec Harry, et je crois qu'il en a marre de perdre à chaque fois !  
  
Hey !  
  
- C'est ça, dis tout de suite que je suis nul aux échecs !  
  
Ron et Hermione me dévisagent.  
  
- Tu es nul aux échecs !  
  
Mais c'est pas vrai ! Hermione est douée partout, je ne risque pas de la battre... mais Ron arrive quand même à la battre aux échecs, alors pensez bien que moi, pauvre mortel, je ne risque pas de gagner ! ... Faudra que je leur oppose Draco, un jour, aux échecs... D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il fait en ce moment, Draco... Il est midi et demi... il doit être dans la grande salle... il faut que je lui dise que pour ce soir je risque d'être en retard -- si je dois attendre que Ron s'endorme !  
  
- Bon, moi aussi j'ai faim... on descend ?!  
  
- Ma parole mais on vous a greffé un estomac à la place du cerveau ! s'exclame Hermione.  
  
Ron cligne des yeux.  
  
- On nous a quoi ?!  
  
J'esquisse un sourire et Hermione pousse un soupir désespéré.  
  
- Ok... ok... on va manger...  
  
Ron est aussi debout, près à descendre. Hermione range un peu ses parchemins en se promettant de finir tout ça juste après, et nous emboîte le pas vers la grande salle.  
  
- De toute façon, intervint Ron. Ce devoir d'Enchantement, il est pour jeudi prochain, non ?  
  
- Ron, soupire Hermione, c'est ce qui s'appelle s'avancer ! Et puis vous n'avez pas des devoirs à faire, vous pour lundi ?!  
  
- Juste divination, alors tu pense bien !  
  
Nous franchissons les portes de la grande salle, et instinctivement, mes yeux balayent immédiatement la table des serpentards de droite à gauche... puis de gauche à droite... et à nouveau dans l'autre sens, plus lentement... mais non, mes yeux ne me trompent pas : Draco n'est pas là !  
  
Je m'assois entre Ron et Neville, en retenant un soupir de déception...  
  
- La table des serpentards est bien calme, aujourd'hui, remarque Neville tout en se resservant de la purée de carottes.  
  
- Malefoy n'est pas là, observe Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Ca me fait penser qu'on ne l'a pas vu depuis hier matin, dit Lavande.  
  
- Il doit toujours être en train de se cacher, ricane Ron avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Tout ça me donne une grande impression de déjà vu... et ce n'est pas bon signe...  
  
- Personne ne l'a vu ce matin ?  
  
Hermione se tourne vers moi sans répondre à ma question, mais Lavande s'en charge pour elle.  
  
- Non, il est resté invisible depuis le cour de DCFM... c'est bizarre, non ?  
  
- Hum, ça ne lui ressemble pas, acquiesce Hermione d'un air grave. D'autant plus que Crabbe et Goyle sont là, eux... Merde ! Maintenant qu'elle le dit, c'est vrai que les deux crétins sont attablés tous seuls chez les serpentards... même Parkinson est là... sans Draco... non, ça vraiment, c'est pas normal !  
  
Parvati arrive brusquement et se penche vers nous avec son air "je viens d'apprendre un truc super intéressant : le dernier bruit qui court à Poudlard".  
  
- Vous savez quoi ? souffle-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.  
  
Machinalement, nous nous penchons vers elle avec un peu d'intérêt.  
  
- Il parait que Malefoy a essayé de se suicider ce matin !  
  
~o~  
  
Parvati a été bombardée de questions durant toute l'après-midi. Comment elle l'avait appris, si elle savait pourquoi il avait fait ça, si il allait s'en sortir... Et à ce moment là, j'aurais bien étrangler Ron sur place pour avoir gardé son sourire narquois sur les lèvres ! Mais je concentrais mon attention sur les paroles de Parvati. C'était Blaise Zabini qui l'avait découvert ce matin, vers onze heures, il était dans sa chambre, allongé par terre et baignant dans son sang. Il avait un coupe papier dans la main droite et s'était tailladé les veines du bras gauche... d'après ses sources, il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, et c'était pas beau à voir... Blaise avait aussitôt attrapé une serviette -- Draco avait encore les cheveux trempés, il devait sortir de la douche -- pour arrêter l'hémorragie et avait alerté Pomfresh... Il avaient embarqué le corps à l'infirmerie... et voilà !  
  
- Comment ça, et voilà ?!!!  
  
Parvati sursaute et me regarde. Je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de crier. Je veux savoir comment il va, moi ! S'il va s'en sortir... bien sûr qu'il va s'en sortir ! quelle question ! il ne peux pas... enfin il ne peux pas !  
  
Je vois Hermione se lever, je l'imite aussitôt. Ron hausse un sourcil, mais se penche à nouveau vers Parvati. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il va dire, je sors de la grande salle avec Hermione. Elle se dirige vers la tour des gryffondors et je la suis dans un état second.  
  
C'est quoi cette connerie de suicide... qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit déjà... onze heures... juste après mon départ... non, ce n'était pas possible... alors que tout rentrait dans l'ordre... il ne pouvait PAS avoir eut envie de se suicider ! c'était stupide ! c'était impossible ! Tout ça c'est la faute de Voldemort ! ... Voldemort... un doute m'envahit soudain... quel bras déjà... le gauche... oui, Parvati a dit qu'il serrait le coupe papier dans sa main droite... évidemment, Draco est droitier... c'est logique... et en même temps, c'est une énorme coïncidence qu'il s'agisse du bras qui portait la marque des Ténèbres ! Et apparemment, personne n'a remarqué ce détail... à moins que la marque ait disparue... oh mon dieu, il n'aurait tout de même pas voulu...  
  
Hermione range ses parchemins dans son sac, apparemment, elle ne compte pas terminer son devoir d'Enchantements.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
Elle me dévisage, sérieuse.  
  
- Je vais aller voir Malefoy à l'infirmerie, déclare-t-elle d'un ton grave. Je suis préfète-en-chef...  
  
Je me retiens juste à temps de lui dire que je l'accompagne et acquiesce sans un mot. Elle tourne les talons pour monter son sac dans sa chambre. J'en profite pour me précipiter dans la mienne et prendre ma cape d'invisibilité. Je veux savoir.  
  
Hermione redescend une minute plus tard et prend le chemin de l'infirmerie. Je lui emboîte le pas, silencieusement. Elle s'arrête brusquement et je manque la percuter. Je la vois froncer les sourcils, attendre deux secondes, puis repartir.  
  
Pomfresh lui ouvre la porte après deux coups. Elle dévisage Hermione pendant quelques secondes, puis acquiesce finalement et la laisse entrer. Je me glisse derrière elle avant que la porte ne se ferme.  
  
Mon regard se pose sur le lit du fond, à demi entouré par des rideaux blancs... Je m'approche silencieusement de l'ouverture entre les rideaux... Mon estomac se retourne brusquement et mon c?ur manque un battement. Draco est étendu sur le lit, le visage d'une pâleur fantomatique, morbide. Ses yeux sont clos, ses lèvres bleutées. Et sur le côté, son bras gauche étendu, un bandage assez conséquent entourant sa peau si fragile. Le bandage est ensanglanté et couvre tout son avant bras, du poignet au coude.  
  
- ... et il a perdu beaucoup de sang...  
  
La voix de Pomfresh me fait sortir de ma torpeur et je m'approche d'Hermione pour capter la conversation.  
  
- ... et son état était vraiment plus que critique. Si Monsieur Zabini avait attendu dix minutes de plus pour l'amener ici, il n'aurait sûrement pas survécu. Heureusement il est arrivé à temps, et il devrait s'en sortir.  
  
Hermione hoche silencieusement la tête.  
  
- Par contre, poursuit Pomfresh, il s'est tailladé les veines comme un forcené : sa peau était en lambeau, incapable de cicatriser elle-même, et de se régénérer...  
  
Quoi ? Il va perdre son bras ?!  
  
- ... alors on a dût lui greffer de la peau de son autre bras, le droit, resté intact.  
  
Alors son bras était sauvé ! Minute... on lui avait greffé un peu de peau du bras droit ? Il n'avait plus de peau du bras gauche ? Et sa marque alors ? Disparue ?  
  
~o~  
  
Je n'ai pas put dormir de la nuit. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je voyais Draco, allongé sur ce lit blanc, les paupières closes et les lèvres bleues... et ce bras ensanglanté qui avait faillis l'emporter... mais il était vivant ! il allait bien ! Pomfresh l'avait dit, il allait bien ! Il n'y avait aucun problème, il n'y aurait aucune séquelle... enfin à part une cicatrice peut-être... mais peut importe...  
  
Je veux le voir !!!  
  
- Harry, ça va ?  
  
Je sursaute. Hermione. Je fronce les sourcils.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, à cette heure-ci ?  
  
Elle me dévisage et me désigne l'horloge -- accrochée juste au-dessus de la cheminée -- du menton.  
  
- Il est huit heures du matin, déclare-t-elle. Alors ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! Je sais bien que tu te lève toujours avant Ron, mais un dimanche matin... d'habitude en te vois pas avant neuf heures et demi !  
  
Mouais, bon... pourquoi elle se levait tôt, elle ?!  
  
- Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ?  
  
Je marmonne un "oui, très bien" à peine audible.  
  
- Mais tu es tout pâle, insiste-t-elle.  
  
- C'est bon, Hermione...  
  
- Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est ça ?  
  
- Je vais bien...  
  
- Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, tu sais...  
  
Mais elle m'énerve !  
  
- Je te dis que ça va !  
  
- Arrête de rechigner, réplique sèchement Hermione.  
  
Je m'apprête à lui répondre à nouveau quand...  
  
- ... je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! Et ne proteste pas, ce n'est même pas négociable !  
  
Je me fige immédiatement. Infirmerie, Draco...  
  
- Ok.  
  
Elle hausse un sourcil, et j'ajoute un "si tu insiste" pour faire plus crédible.  
  
.  
  
Pomfresh ferme la porte au nez d'Hermione et me fait asseoir sur un lit. Du coin de l'oeil, je repère le lit de Draco, entouré des rideaux blancs soigneusement tirés. Pomfresh pose une main sur mon front pour regarder ma température, regarde ma pupille, me fait suivre son doigt comme si j'étais un parfait imbécile, puis me laisse enfin respirer et s'empare d'une bouteille peu attirante, posée sur son bureau. J'en bois une gorgée et m'allonge sur le lit.  
  
Elle griffonne quelques mots sur du parchemin et quitte la salle. J'attend encore quelques secondes après que les bruits de pas se soient éloignés, et je me lève doucement. Je m'approche du lit aux rideaux tirés... Mon coeur accélère ses battements. Il est là... heureusement moins pâle que la dernière fois, ses lèvres ont repris leurs couleur habituelles. Il semble juste assoupi...  
  
Au bruit des rideaux écartés, ses paupières papillonnent et s'ouvrent brusquement sur deux yeux bleus argentés. Son visage tendu se décontracte à ma vue...  
  
slack !  
  
Il n'a pas vu la gifle venir, et je n'ai pas put la retenir.  
  
- Ne refait plus jamais ça...  
  
Ma voix tremble légèrement, mais cela ne la rends que plus menaçante. Il me dévisage en clignant des yeux, sa joue frappée rougie à vue d'oeil, puis hausse un sourcil, un très léger sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
- Tu as cru que j'étais mort ? me demande-t-il en ignorant superbement la gifle reçue.  
  
J'ouvre la bouche brusquement... et la referme en le fusillant du regard.  
  
- Ca m'aurait fait des vacances...  
  
Son léger sourire étire un peu plus ses lèvres. Je lève doucement la main droite et viens la poser sur sa joue, caressant doucement ses traits de mon pouce. Il penche un peu la tête sur le côté, s'appuyant sur ma main, ses yeux bleus argentés plongés dans les miens.  
  
Je me penche lentement vers lui, effleurant ses lèvres. Il me répond avec autant de douceur, il est juste réveillé, et encore un peu faible. Mais ses lèvres n'ont rien perdu de leur saveur, toujours aussi douces, aussi fraîches... aussi Draco... ma langue vient doucement caresser ces lèvres tentatrices qui s'entrouvrent légèrement, juste pour me laisser passer... mon pouce caressant son visage...  
  
Des bruits de pas viennent interrompre ce moment de calme et de tendresse. Je me détache de lui à regret et esquisse un léger sourire, qu'il me rends à son tour avant de refermer les yeux.  
  
Pomfresh entre à nouveau dans l'infirmerie et fronce les sourcils en voyant les rideaux à moitié tirés du lit de Draco. Mais il est à nouveau assoupi, et je suis de retour sur mon propre lit... plus calme, plus serein.  
  
~o~  
  
voilà, fin du chapitre... 


	16. 16 S'épanouir povD

Ch -3  
  
C'est môaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ouais, bon, je sais, tout le monde s'en fous... bon alors c'est le nouveau chââââââpitre-euh ! (tout de suite, c'est plus intéressant, hein ?).  
  
Pas trop d'inspiration pour une introduction (de toute façon tout le monde passe directement au chapitre sans jamais la lire), alors on va passer directement à mes R² :  
  
- Umbre 77 : ma p'tite Umbre à moua ! la continuer éternellement... j'aimerais bien, tu sais, c'est mon bébé après tout, snif... mais c'est que même mon imagination à ses limites de temps en temps... en parlant de fin... T'AS PAS INTERET A LA TERMINER MAL TA FIC PARCE QUE SINON JE ME RAMENE CHEZ TOI ET JE TE TRUCIDE A LA TRONCONNEUSE AVANT DE T'OBLIGER A LA REECRIRE !!! ... ou peut-être pas dans cet ordre, mais peut importe ! et fais gaffe, je suis dangereuse comme fille ! ... sinon, pour la chanson, loin de moi l'idée de remettre en doute tes talents de chanteuses... je suis heureuse et soulagée de ne pas avoir le son avec ! lol ! Parce que les chats qui miaulent à la lune, le soir, perchés sur une barrière, on leur jette une paire de chaussons pour les faire taire... mais je me voyais mal jeter un chausson sur mon écran d'ordinateur ! lol... nan, franchement, ta chanson, elle m'a fait trop rire ! C'était excellent ! ... et puis avec tes review, je me dis que je ne suis pas la seule folle sur terre, et c'est rassurant... si un jour on m'enferme pour danger public, je demanderais à aller dans le même hôpital que toi, ok ? bisous, on se revoit en camisole !  
  
- Nasty Gogoune : ok, message court, clair et net. Merci à toi. Bizz.  
  
- Tolkiane : bon... ben quand la mémoire te reviendra, tu me l'écriras ? lol. Je continue toujours jusqu'à la fin, t'inquiète !  
  
- pat 06 : pas de pb pour le chapitre précédent, moi aussi je suis débordée de boulot au bahut ! merci de continuer de me lire. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour la marque, réponse ici maintenant tout de suite ! bisous à toi.  
  
- Saaeliel : 'jour m'amûr ! j'ai regarder ta review, j'ai cligné des yeux, j'ai été dans [FIND] et j'ai cherché « Interview with the vampire » j'ai cherché ailleurs, j'ai pas trouvé... alors je voudrais savoir, mais, mais, mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Moi aussi je veux baver ! c'est quoi ? Une fic ? Un livre ? Un film ? ... Une nouvelle sorte de chocolat ? ... moi aussi je t'aime m'amûr ^^ ! Nan mais c'est sûr, Serpentard est en vert et argent, sa couleur c'est l'émeraude, et il es écrit noir sur blanc par JK Rowling que Harry a les yeux verts émeraude brillants... c'est tout une symbolique ! Malheureusement, je crois que ta review a été coupée paske ça se termine bizarrement... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, bien sûr que ça a été coupé ! T'as pas eut le temps de m'embrasser ! je suis frustrée là, je vais être obligée d'aller me consoler dans une fic slash bien R ^^ ! Mais comme je sais que tu vas me reviewer à ce chapitre là, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis (je te laisse jusqu'à dimanche soir minuit, passé ce délais, j'appelle la police, les pompiers, le samu, la morgue, les cachots de Lucius... enfin n'importe qui capable de te retrouver et te ramener à moi... pis après je t'attache ! ... pour pas que tu t'échappe à nouveau, bien sûr, loin de moi toute autre idée ^^ !)... bref, en attendant de tes nouvelles, je t'embrasse où tu veux, ton n'amûr à toua !  
  
- Lythanie : voui, la suite est là ! ça me fait toujours marrer tes reviews parce que j'imagine très bien la gamine de 2 ans qui te courre après en tendant les mains et en gazouillants des « kes ke tu fais ? kes ke tu lis » (la gamine devant une fic slash R... lol, traumatisée à vie !). Contente que ma fic te plaise encore ! Bisous à toi.  
  
- Nekomiyu : Arg !!! un prêtre en cuir ?! mais, mais, mais... je sais pas comment tu imagine un prêtre, mais moi généralement, je vois je cliché du p'tit vieux aux cheveux blanc... alors un vieux croûton en cuir moulant... erk... Le cuir noir c'est beau, c'est moulant, c'est sexy, c'est existant... surtout sur Draco, Lucius, Harry... enfin pas vraiment sur n'importe qui non plus ! Nan, mais je te dis ça en connaissance de cause : en seconde, j'avais ma prof de Maths qui portait sous sa blouse blanche un pantalon en cuir... et je peux te dire franchement que c'était une horreur ! Nan mais je te jure, la prof, elle était toute boudinée (au début de l'année on même cru qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois !) c'était immonde ! ... alors le prêtre je veux bien, mais on va faire passer des audition d'abord pour en choir en jeune bien taillé, ok ?... Mais si Duo il est bien foutu (une image, je veux une image !) y'aura pas de pb ! ... Voui, j'attends les z'images ! t'inquiète pas, avec tous les pervers qui m'entoure, je suis psychologiquement prête ! bisous à toi.  
  
- Okami-chan : alors je te dis tout de suite, la chanson n'influence jamais la longueur du chapitre, pour la simple et bonne raison que la chanson, je la rajoute à la fin ! Mais y'a des chapitre où j'ai plus d'inspiration que d'autre... personne n'est parfait... mais je suis contente que tu continue de lire, et que ça te plaise. Bisous à toi.  
  
- clau : ben ouais, mais on n'arrive à la fin de la fic, alors on va pas tout compliquer maintenant... on règle les pb qui reste, paske c'est une joyeuse fin que je veux, donc y'a pas d'effusions de larmes brutales ! mais il manque encore deux trois trucs à installer... bizz.  
  
- toky : moi aussi j'aimais bien le coup de la gifle ! mais il l'a mérité ce crétin ! Vive Draco et vive Harry !  
  
- Shenna : pas de pb !  
  
- Vivi Malfoy : Ouahhhh ! 6 lignes de review de ta part ! ... c'est louche... Qui es-tu extra-terrstre, et qu'as-tu fait de ma revieweuse- express ?! lol. Voui, je sais que le coup de la marque, c'est louche aussi, Draco il va expliquer... mais c'est que sinon ça fait trèèès mal la mrque quand on est plus service de Voldy... quoiqu'il aurait p-ê put être espion... mais bon ! j'espère que tu continue à lire qd même ! bisous à toi.  
  
- + Ne-kun + : Hola mi revieweuse-española ! I lost my dictionary, so, it's probably very bad write, sorry. I'm not very good in spainish, but I should like read a fic in spainish... can you advise me a very good fic in spanish (the must) ? Thank you. I kiss you too.  
  
- Lululle : la suite, c'est tous les samedi, toujours... mais là... y'a plus que trois chapitres avant la fin... naaaannn snif, voui, je sais c'est triste (sous entendu ma fic est bien, je me jette des fleurs ^^ ! lol). Je suis contente que tu aime, j'ai lu beaucoup de tes fic à toi aussi, même si je review pas toujours, j'aime bcp ! bisous.  
  
.  
  
Voilà, voilà.  
  
NdM : Rien à déclarer.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapitre 16 : S'épanouir.  
  
~o~  
  
[ Paradize . Indochine  
  
Toi, viens par ici... J'ai dis toi, regarde-moi. Toi, si tu me vis... Oui, toi, suis-moi au paradis.  
  
S'éclaircir pour la dernière fois, A s'introduire juste au-dessus de moi. Et tu verras ce qu'il nous reste à faire. On revient de loin, Demain sera bien. Tu sentiras au fond de toi, Que c'est par ici que tout recommencera.  
  
Mais qui choisi, Que la vérité. Je suis prêt, Que si tu me suis.  
  
Ce que tu fais, Qui m'extasie. Pour se livrer au mal, ou au bien. Ce que tu sais, Nous extasie. Pour des milliers d'années tout recommencer.  
  
Toi, si tu me suis... J'ai dis toi, on va au paradis... On va au paradis...  
  
Ce que tu fais, Qui m'extasie. Pour se livrer au mal, ou au bien. Ce que tu sais, Nous extasie. Pour des milliers d'années tout recommencer.  
  
Montre-moi la vie, Montre-moi ce que c'est... Montre-moi tout ce que tu sentiras...  
  
Même si on l'interdit, Et même au paradis, On restera gravé dans nos mémoires. ]  
  
~o~  
  
- - - Draco. - - -  
  
~o~  
  
Le soleil disparaît à l'horizon... du moins, il disparaît derrière le rebord de la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Quelle plaie de devoir rester allonger toute la journée ! Ca fait presque une semaine que je suis là ! Dès que je sors, je vais faire dix fois le tour du terrain de Quidditch ! ... non, en fait, dès que je sors, je passe quelques temps avec Harry, et après, je vais faire dix fois le tour du terrain de Quidditch ! oui, c'est mieux, il faut quand même reconnaître quelques priorités !  
  
En parlant de Harry, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, non ? Il vient tous les jours, dès que la nuit est tombée... sous sa cape d'invisibilité, c'est plus facile pour passer sous le nez de Pomfresh. Bon, c'est vrai que tous les jours, c'est un peu excessif... mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! J'adôre monopoliser l'attention des gens...  
  
Trois coups frappés à la porte m'arrachent un sourire. Quand on parle du loup... J'entends Pomfresh ouvrir la porte... et la refermer quelques secondes plus tard en pestant contre les gamins qui s'amusent à taper aux portes pour s'amuser.  
  
Les rideaux tirés autour de mon lit s'écartent et se referment rapidement. Je sens une masse invisible s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et Harry m'apparaît brusquement, cape d'invisibilité en main.  
  
- Alors, tu n'es toujours pas mort ? demande-t-il avec une moue désolée.  
  
Je hausse un sourcil amusé.  
  
- Déçu, peut-être ?  
  
- Je voulais hériter de ta fortune, m'explique-t-il d'un air très sérieux.  
  
Je lui adresse un sourire narquois.  
  
- Mais qui t'a dit que c'est toi qui hériterait ?  
  
Il me tire la langue en souriant.  
  
- Parce que j'ai ensorcelé ton testament !  
  
Je lève les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré... mais qui m'a foutu un crétin pareil ?! Je lève mon bras droit indemne pour lui attraper la nuque et l'amener à mes lèvres. Au moins, je n'entendrais pas ses bêtises... et puis, c'est nettement plus intéressant ! Mes doigts glissent dans ses mèches noires et je me perd dans sa bouche. Il attrape doucement ma langue entre ses lèvres et la suce doucement... Une main posée sur mon visage, l'autre posée sur mon torse, la paume crissant sur le tissus. Hum...  
  
Il se détache finalement de mes lèvres et me regarde avec des yeux brûlants qui me font trembler.  
  
- Quand est-ce que tu sors de là ? demande-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.  
  
Dès que je peux ! qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! J'ai d'autres projets, moi !  
  
- Pomfresh a dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être me libérer dimanche...  
  
- Deux jours, grogne Harry... Je sais pas si je tiendrais jusque là, je ferais mieux d'aller inviter une jolie serdaigle... on pourrait profiter de ta chambre, puisque tu n'y es pas !  
  
Je le fusille dangereusement du regard et il m'embrasse à nouveau, avec autant d'emportement et d'impatience. J'ai envie de le prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite, ici... je le repousse brutalement, le souffle un peu court. J'ai envie de lui... sors Harry, où je sens que je vais te sauter dessus !  
  
Il me regarde toujours fixement, le souffle un peu court également, ses yeux émeraudes étincelants, les lèvres rougies... dégage, Harry...  
  
- Je reviendrais peut-être demain, souffle-t-il finalement avant de disparaître sous sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Les rideaux se froissent à nouveau, et je me laisse complètement retomber sur mon oreiller en soupirant. Cette infirmerie est une torture !  
  
~o~  
  
Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de mon bras, ma peau blanche, encore un peu fragile de sa cicatrisation. Elle n'est plus là, elle n'y est plus ! ça vient peut-être du fait qu'ils m'aient greffés de la peau de mon bras droit, qui lui ne porte aucune marque... Ou peut-être parce qu'elle était encore trop jeune, Voldemort ne l'avait pas encore utilisée... mon père m'avait dit qu'elle serait encore un peu fragile au début, le temps que mon corps s'habitue... je ne lui en ait pas laissé le temps !  
  
Oh bien sûr, il y a cette grande et fine cicatrice, un trait comme une plissure, qui part de mon poignet pour se perdre à l'articulation de mon coude. Il reste bien une espèce de petite tache un peu noire, pas plus grosse qu'un grain de riz. Pomfresh n'a pas compris d'où elle venait et j'ai inventé une histoire de tache de naissance... ça m'étonnerait qu'elle y ait cru, mais elle ne pose jamais trop de questions.  
  
Je me dirige vers la volière, c'est bizarre, c'est la première chose que je fais en sortant de l'infirmerie, mais je veux prévenir Harry. J'attrape le premier hibou venu et griffonne un rapide "Je suis sortit." Même pas besoin de signer, ni de préciser quoique ce soit, il comprendra. Je vais l'attendre dans la chambre.  
  
- Anguis.  
  
La tapisserie s'ouvre, et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit en regardant le plafond. C'est si bon de retrouver sa chambre, son lit... la porte s'ouvre brutalement... et son Harry. Il referme la porte derrière lui et me fait son plus beau sourire. Je ne bouge pas. Je suis parfaitement bien là où je suis, et il semble penser la même chose. Il vient s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de moi. Sans un mot, je brandit mon bras gauche sous son nez, tout fier. Il le prend entre ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait de la septième merveille du monde. Il le contemple comme moi quelques instant plus tôt, peut-être un peu plus encore. Il se penche et l'embrasse tout le long de la cicatrice. Je frémis.  
  
- Tu es tout à moi, Draco, déclare-t-il calmement.  
  
Il sort sa baguette magique avec un sourire taquin.  
  
- Tu sais, j'ai appris un sort très sympa pendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie. Veste exuro ! Vestem deponere !  
  
Des étincelles dorées et argentés m'enveloppent un instant, et me laisse, totalement nu, mes vêtements soigneusement pliés sur un fauteuil, un peu plus loin. Harry aussi ne porte plus rien sur lui. Ah, mais je le connaissais déjà ce sort (je suis Draco Malefoy tout de même), mais je préfère déshabiller moi-même mes amants.  
  
- Tu es tout à moi, Draco, répète-t-il, et j'entends bien faire valoir mon titre de propriété...  
  
Je hausse un sourcil. Voyez-vous ça, Harry Potter me prendrait-il pour un champs de blé ?  
  
- Je voudrais bien voir ça !  
  
Un sourire taquin apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il attrape brusquement mes mains et les garde au dessus de ma tête. Il passe une de ses jambes de l'autre côté de mon bassin et me maintient ainsi immobile sous ses yeux pétillants. Avant de se pencher en avant, juste pour effleurer mes lèvres, et se redresse. Je grogne pour la forme. Son sourire s'élargit. Il se penche à nouveau, effleure mon cou, mes lèvres, et se retire dès que j'essaie de les attraper. C'est quoi ça ? Un nouveau jeu made in Môssieur Potter ? Ah, mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, moi aussi je veux jouer. Je libère... ah, non, je ne libère rien du tout. Mais c'est qu'il a de la poigne le petit Harry. Mes mains sont plaquées sur le matelas. C'est pas que je n'aime pas le voir ainsi, ses bras tenant les miens au-dessus de ma tête, penché en avant, assis à califourchon sur moi, une jambe de chaque côté... Oh putain si, j'aime ça... son torse fort et mince, sa peau hâlée... Il hausse un sourcil de façon suggestive et passe sensuelement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Hum... moi aussi je les veux ces lèvres, et puis sa langue, et puis tout Harry Potter. Je tends le cou pour me rapprocher, il penche la tête de droite à gauche, restant hors de ma portée. Non, reviens... Il me fait un clin d'?il accompagné d'un petit mouvement de bassin, ondulant des hanches. Hum... c'est très excitant tout ça...  
  
~o~  
  
Une fois les premières affaires urgentes réglée... à savoir rattraper mon retard avec Harry, voir où en est l'équipe de Quidditch depuis ma petite semaine d'absence (j'en suis tout de même le capitaine !), m'occuper de Harry, noter les quelques cours que j'ai raté, et prendre du bon temps avec Harry... j'ai dut me pencher sur un nouveau problème, non moins important : les conséquence de la presque-disparition de ma marque.  
  
En fait, j'ai d'abord écrit à Grignott's pour qu'ils bloquent l'argent de mon coffre... au cas où Lucius déciderait brusquement de me couper les vivres. Parce que cette disparition n'allait pas passer inaperçue ! Un lien magique brisé, ça se sent tout de suite ! ... quoique s'IL ne cherche pas l'utiliser, avec tout les autres mangemorts qui sont liés à cette marque... il paraît que l'espoir fait vivre... mais comme le répliquerait aussitôt Lucius : Ce qui vivent d'espoir meurent de faim. En gros, mieux vaut ne pas attendre que ça me tombe dessus et agir.  
  
J'ai d'ailleurs reçu une lettre de Lucius mardi dernier. J'ai résister à l'envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre (d'abord parce que j'ai un langage moins vulgaire)... mais j'ai préférer l'ignorer et ne pas répondre. Il l'apprendra bien assez tôt. Va falloir que je prévoie aussi mon 'après- Poudlard'... pas que je sois dans le besoin : même sans la fortune familiale, avec ce que père m'a laissé dans mon compte à Grignott's, je peux vivre vingt ans dans un grand manoir à collectionner des vif d'or...  
  
C'est étrange... il y a encore deux semaines, je ne me posais aucune de ces questions... je n'avais aucune raison de le faire ! Je restais au manoir Malefoy, j'en héritait avec la fortune familiale... et voilà que maintenant, je me retrouvais à devoir tout construire, changer, me projeter dans l'avenir... et j'adore ça. Franchement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir arraché des chaînes, de m'être libéré, je ne dépends de rien ni de personne... c'est un sentiment étrange, puisque je n'ai jamais vraiment eut l'impression d'avoir été influencé en quoi que ce soit... mais le choix, et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, je n'en avais pas. En fait, on ne réalise sa prison qu'une fois libéré...  
  
Attendez un minute, c'est moi qui est dit tout ça ? Par Merlin, voilà que je commence à philosopher...  
  
- A quoi tu pense ?  
  
La voix de Harry me ramène dans la réalité de ma chambre personnelle.  
  
- A ta mauvaise influence sur moi.  
  
Il lève ses grands yeux émeraudes vers mon visage et m'adresse un sourire tranquille en m'embrassant furtivement les lèvres avant de se lover à nouveau contre moi, le souffle calme et serein dans mon cou, ses bras entourant ma taille. J'aime bien aussi quand il est comme ça... mais il ne va pas pouvoir y rester longtemps, parce que je vais devoir aller en enchantements dans une heure... Je lui caresse doucement le bras.  
  
- Harry...  
  
- Hum...  
  
- On a cours dans une heure...  
  
Il grogne un genre de 'pas déjà' tout en se serrant un peu plus contre moi. Ce qu'il peut être gamin, des fois ! Je me penche légèrement pour embrasser son épaule dénudée.  
  
- Allez, lève-toi...  
  
Il se détache de moi avec un air de reproche.  
  
- Mais il reste une heure ! proteste-t-il. Où tu veux aller ?!  
  
- Dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche !  
  
- Oh...  
  
Son visage change aussitôt et s'éclaire.  
  
- Je peux venir avec toi ?  
  
Je vais encore être en retard en enchantements...  
  
~o~  
  
et voui, je sais, déjà... snif, fin du chapitre... mais avec un peu de chance, le chapitre 17 sera posté vendredi soir (vive les vacances !).  
  
Peace Love and Sex à tout le monde ! 


	17. 17 La Victoire povH

Ch -2  
  
Tadaaaaaa ! Posté vendredi ! et ouais ! ça vous épate, hein ?! Le chapitre 17, tout beau, tout neuf ! Avec un pov Harry... comme d'hab quoi...  
  
Alors au programme des réjouissances : match de Quidditch...  
  
Mais avant... à mes très chers revieuses : les R² :  
  
- Umbre 77 : aaah... la guerre du son... un grand classique, on dirait moi et ma s?ur (essuie une petite larme émue), sauf que généralement, c'est mon père qui se ramène avec un "C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI VOS CONNERIES !!!" Arg ! mais j'attends la suite de ta fic, moua ! et je VEUX la suite ! J'suis content que tu ai aimé le dernier chapitre... et j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui là... il et différent... mais le prochain promet d'être amusant... tu verras le titre à la fin de la page, y'a pas besoin de dessin pour deviner ce qui va se passer ^^ ! bisous !  
  
- Tolkiane : Moi aussi j'adôre Indochine ! (nan sans blague !) je sais pas si tu la connais celle là, mais franchement, elle vaut le détour si tu connais pas ! Elle est dans l'album Danceteria, c'était à l'époque de Steph... snif... Mais pour en revenir à ma fic, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise... surtout continue de me reviewer ! bizz.  
  
- celine.s : au moins c'est clair ! merci bôkou !  
  
- clau : merci, merci [rougis]... mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là ! J'ai déjà une idée pour une nouvelle fic (dans un coin d'esprit égaré) après celle-ci. Je te tiendrais au courant ! bisous !  
  
- Lululle : merci, je suis contente que tu apprécie ! vive Harry et vive Draco !!!  
  
- Lythanie : alors c'est le frère maintenant ?! Mais t'es jamais tranquille ! lol... heureuse que ma fic te plaise encore, bisous à toi !  
  
- flo 007 : effectivement, c'est plus rapide que flo_malefoy007, et puis c'est ton pseudo d'écrivain, non ? J'ai lu ta fic... elle ne s'annonce pas mal du tout... Blaise/Hermione et Harry/Draco, nan ?! j'attends de voir la suite ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! bisous à toi !  
  
- toky : vive-euh les vacances-euh ! contente que ça te plaise ! pas de mauvaise blague pour Halloween, c'est la fête, nouveau chapitre ! bizz.  
  
- Vivi Malfoy : oooh ! ma revieweuse-express veut reprendre du service ! ok, pas de pb tant que tu reste ma super-lectrice ! bisous !  
  
- Saaeliel : 'jour m'amûr ! j'ai pas trouvé la review... snif... sinon, je compte une personne de plus au mariage (ouha ! on sera 4 !!! enfin 5 avec le prètre ^^!) tu l'as prévenu pour la tenue ? Je chercherais conversation avec un vampire, promis... je rechercherais encore ta review sur ff.net... même si ma fic est moins sadique qu'au début, j'espère que tu l'aime quand même ^^! Je te tiens au courant pour l'autre... en attendant, je t'embrasse où tu veux, m'amûr ! pis voilà, c'est tout ! peace, love and sex !  
  
- Caroline Black : aaaah, la douche... ça fait rêver, hein ? de l'eau chaude qui glisse sur leurs corps brûlants enlacés, caressants, haletants... hum... à ton avis, il se passe quoi ^^! Contente que ma fic te plaise ! bizz !  
  
- Okami-chan : Merci, ô revieweuse à moi ! ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme les tiennes ! bisous à toi !  
  
- Enyo 85 : Aaaah ! Mon Grand Analyseur En Chef Des Fics à Mouâ, le retour de la vengeance ! très heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Pas grave le boss, je comprends très bien... vive les vacances !!! vive Harry et Draco ! bisous à toi ! .  
  
Voilà ! Bref, fin de blabla !  
  
NdM : si vous connaissez pas la chanson, démerdez-vous pour la trouver parce qu'elle est super bien ! Voilà, c'est tout ! bonne lecture !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapitre 17 : La victoire  
  
~o~  
  
[ Stef II . Indochine  
  
Je crois, Que tu as fais Ce choix. Et ce sera moi Qui vais te montrer Ce que j'ai appris, Et t'initier A ce que je sais.  
  
Si tu me demande de tout t'apprendre,  
  
Tu peux avoir confiance en moi,  
  
Toi aussi...  
  
Je serais là ! Pour réussir, Ce que tu désire.  
  
Regarde moi ! Si tu me demande, De t'apprendre ma langue...  
  
Et tu verras que tout va bien se passer...  
  
Que tout ça n'est pas si compliqué...  
  
Je serais aussi douce qu'une fille,  
  
Moi aussi...  
  
.  
  
Et tu verras, je suis une fille.  
  
On ressemblera à des filles !  
  
Et tu verras, on mènera,  
  
On ressemblera à des rois !  
  
Et je ferais, Et je pourrais  
  
Te faire tout ce que tu aimeras  
  
pa la pa pa la pa  
  
Et toi aussi, comme dans la vie,  
  
Tous les deux jusqu'à la fin des nuits.  
  
Et tu verras, combien de fois,  
  
Combien de fois on recommencera !  
  
Et tu sauras, Et tu pourras,  
  
Faire de moi tout ce qu tu voudras ! ]  
  
~o~  
  
Harry.  
  
~o~  
  
Le plus frustrant dans ma relation avec Draco je crois que c'est encore de le cotoyer tous les jours, devoir l'ignorer pendant les cours, le croiser dans un couloir... tout en ayant l'air de continuer à le détester alors que la seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de le plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser... oui, juste ça, il y a quand même du monde qui passe dans les couloirs... et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais en manque !  
  
Tout serait franchement plus simple si tout le monde était au courant de notre relation... surtout que ça me gêne de devoir mentir à Ron et Hermione. En plus, avec le niveau de mon imagination (dans ce domaine là, je tiens à le préciser ^^), les excuses sont de plus en plus bancales...  
  
J'en ai parlé à Draco lundi dernier, pour qu'il me donne des idées... La conversation a un peu finit en queue de poisson... mais j'ai eut ma solution !  
  
~o0O0o~ Flash Back ~o0O0o~  
  
- Draco...  
  
- Hum...  
  
- Comment tu fais pour te débarasser de Parkinson ?  
  
- Tu veux dire, définitivement ?  
  
- Non, crétin...  
  
- Oh, alors c'est plus simple : je ne m'en débarasse pas ! ... cette fille est encore plus collante que toi...  
  
- ... ah...  
  
- Laisse-moi deviner : tu n'as plus d'idée pour échapper à Weasley et Granger ?  
  
- C'est à peu près ça...  
  
- Dis-leur que tu te sens mal et que tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie !  
  
- déjà fait.  
  
- ... Dis-leur que Rogue t'a donné une retenue... avec tout ce que tu te prends en potions, ils ne vérifiront pas les comptes !  
  
- déjà fait.  
  
- ... et que Dumbledore veut de parler dans son bureau ? Etant donné que tu es le grand Harry Potter, ça ne les étonnera pas !  
  
- déjà fait.  
  
- ... tu m'emmerde, Harry, tu sais ?!  
  
- Je croyais que tu avais plus d'imagination que ça, Draco !  
  
- Très bien ! Alors raconte que McGonagall veut te voir pour te parler de ton orientation ! On est en septième année, c'est une excuse parfaite ! Et maintenant si tu veux bien arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps avec tes futilités, j'ai d'autres projets !  
  
- Oh... comme quoi ? ... hum... ah oui... oui, j'aime bien ces projets là... humm... continue...  
  
~o0O0o~ fin du Flash Back ~o0O0o~  
  
Hum... suffit Harry ! Ce n'est pas le moment de décrire tes ébats avec Draco ! ... Bon, évidemment, le fait qu'il soit juste devant moi n'arrange pas les choses... déjà que je ne peux pas sentir Rogue, mais alors cours de Potions avec mon beau blond sous les yeux, qui manipule toutes ses fioles avec aisance et attention, ses doigts si agiles qui... AÏE !!!  
  
Putain de couteau de merde ! Je porte brusquement mon index gauche à mes lèvres pour sucer le sang qui s'échappe de l'entaille. Quelle idée aussi de révasser en coupant des limaces antropophages à poils longs...  
  
- Ca va, Harry ?  
  
Je lève les yeux vers Ron et hoche la tête.  
  
- J'me suis coupé... c'est bon... c'est rien... tu en es où avec les plumes de cacao à corne ?  
  
Ron me regarde fixement en clignant des yeux. Quoi ? J'ai dis une connerie ?  
  
- Tu veux dire, les plumes de calao bicorne ?! me demande-t-il d'un air incrédule.  
  
Ouais, bon, c'est pareil ! Il hausse les épaules.  
  
- Je viens de les ajouter. Il ne manque plus que tes morceaux de limaces.  
  
Bien. Je jette un coup d'oeil sur mes pauvres limaces antropophages à poil longs...  
  
- Ron, tu crois que c'est grave si il a un peu de sang humain dessus ?  
  
Nan, parce que ça me ferait chier de devoir recommencer en fait... Je croise son regard dubitatif. Plus vite on aura fini, mieux ce sera ! J'ajoute les morceaux de limace dans le chaudron, qui se met à bouillonner tandis que Ron mélange le tout avec autant de soin que s'il agitait une omelette...  
  
.  
  
La sonnerie nous délivre d'un Rogue particulièrement vicieux. Nan, mais c'est vrai, ôter dix points parce que la potion était rouge au lieu de verte... Bref, on ne va pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Ron, Hermione et moi rejoignons la grande salle, où les conversations fusent rapidement à la table des Gryffondors...  
  
- Alors, Harry, prêt pour le match contre serpentard ?! me lance Dean avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Un peu qu'il est prêt ! s'exclame Seamus en m'envoyant une grande claque dans le dos. On va les massacrer les serpents !  
  
Eh ouais, vendredi 6 février, veille du 'grand' match de Quidditch ! Normalement, on aurait dut jouer ce match en début d'année, mais Draco a réussit à convaincre Rogue de leur trouver une excuse pour qu'ils ne le joue pas... tu m'étonne, c'était un vrai déluge, y'a que les suicidaires qui voulaient vraiment le jouer ce match là... nan, franchement, je n'éxagère pas : vent et bourrasques, orage et éclair, pluie glacée... il ne manquait plus que la grèle pour compléter le tableau !  
  
Enfin bref, on s'est retrouver à jouer contre les poufsouffles (qu'on a écrasé 260 à 90 !) pendant que môsieur Malefoy observait le match, confortablement installé à l'abris des intempéries ! Je lui aurais fait bouffer son balais, ce jour là... mais c'était avant...  
  
- Tu as préparer un discour pour demain, Harry ? me demande Ron avec un grand sourire.  
  
Je lui fait une grimace, preuve de ma grande maturité et attrape le plat de pommes de terre avec dédain.  
  
- C'est ça, marre-toi ! En attendant, t'auras pas intérêt à laisser passer le moindre souaffle, sinon c'est moi qui vais t'envoyer entre les cerceaux ! Je veux qu'on gagne ce match !  
  
- Harry... gronde Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est qu'un match de Quidditch, il ne s'agit pas de prendre une revanche contre certains serpentards !  
  
Elle avait dit ces derniers mots d'un ton plus détaché, tout en fixant droit dans les yeux. Je cille un instant, elle replonge dans son assiette avec son sourire Je-savais-bien-que-j'avais-raison... Il a des moments où cette fille me fait peur... Elle ne peut pas être au courant de ma relation avec Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Nan, elle m'en aurait parlé...  
  
Ron me tire de mes reflexions soupsonneuses avec un grand :  
  
- Mais bien sûr que si ! C'est une revanche contre ce crétin de Malefoy ! On va lui faire mordre la poussière ! Harry va lui montrer ce que c'est qu'un attrapeur, et il va ranger ses petits airs de fils à papa pourris gâté !  
  
C'est qu'il est enthousiaste, le Ron Weasley ! Mais d'un côté, il n'a pas complètement tort : il est hors de question que je laisse Draco gagner ce match ! Et je sais qu'il n'est pas prêt non plus à se laisser distancer pour mes beaux yeux... je me demande vraiment ce que ce match va donner...  
  
~o~  
  
- Très bien, je n'ai pas préparé de grand discour pour aujourd'hui, parce qu'on a pas besoin de grand discour pour gagner ! Nous allons devoir jouer contre l'équipe la plus difficile. Vous savez tous que les serpenards ne nous ferons pas de cadeaux, et is n'hésiterons pas à vous faire tomber de votre balais, si l'occasion se présente. Il ne tient qu'à nous de faire qu'elle ne se présente pas. Je ne veux pas violence, mais je veux de la force et de la vitesse. Tony, Gabrielle et Armélia, quand vous volerez vers leurs cerceaux avec le souaffle, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez "je vais marquer" mais "je vais gagner !"... Parce que nous allons gagner ! Nous sommes plus agiles et plus intelligent que ces brutes épaisses ! Nous allons leur faire mordre la poussière à ces langues de serpent ! Je veux les voir cracher par terre de dépit... c'est clair ?!  
  
L'équipe me regarde en clignant des yeux d'un air un peu ébahi.  
  
- Ben quoi, j'essaie de motiver les troupes, là...  
  
Ron se lève avec une expression de compassion imprimée sur le visage et me tape sympathiquement l'épaule.  
  
- Mais oui, Harry... c'est pas grave... il était très bien ton discour...  
  
Mais-euh... Il se tourne vers l'équipe e lève brusquement la poing en l'air.  
  
- ON VA LES MASSACRER !!! hurle-t-il.  
  
Cinq grand "OUAIS !!!" lui réponde avec autant d'enthousiasme, et Ron se retourne vers moi avec le même sourire... Je vais le tuer... c'est MOI le capitaine de l'équipe ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont tous stupides dans cette équipe... nan mais franchement, je me demande pourquoi je me fait chier à leur sortir des grandes phrases quand quatre mots hurlés leur font plus d'effet !  
  
- C'est bon, on y va.  
  
Aussitôt la porte des vestaires ouverte, les cris de la foule installée dans les gradins se font entendre, sous un soleil éclatant malgé la fraîcheur de l'hivers. Et par-dessus tous les cris d'encouragement et les sifflets des serpentards, la voix de Suzy Scott (remplaçant Lee Jordan depuis maintenant deux ans) raisonne dans tout le stade :  
  
'" Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor !!! Menée par le célèbre Harry Potter, capitaine et attrapeur ! L'équipe n'a pas changée depuis l'an passée, avec Ron Weasley comme gardien, les jumeaux Laurent et Laura Chess, et les trois poursuiveurs : Tony Hayes, Gabrielle O'Connor et Armélia Spensens ! "'  
  
La jeune poufsouffle est tout aussi enthousiaste pour présenter l'équipe de mon Draco qui s'avance au milieu du terrain, face à nous.  
  
'"... grand match qui les opose aux Serpentards, dont l'équipe est menée à par le grand et beau Draco Malefoy, attrapeur également, et enemi juré de Harry... le match promet d'être magnifique, je... oui, pardon professeur... Et donc... où j'en était... ah oui : Fabien Bokson pour gardien, qui rentre dans l'équipe cette année, mais qui a déjà fait ces preuves dans le précédent match, qui opposait l'équipe des Serpentards aux Serdaigles, en ne laissant passer que deux fois le souaffle ! Moi je dis, bravo ! Bref, il y a aussi Marius McForth et Blaise Zabini aux postes de batteurs et on retrouve Ludovic Surley, Stephan Foster et Millicent Bullstrode, les trois poursuiveurs déjà présents dans l'équipe de l'an passé ! On notera que Millicent est la seule fille de l'équipe, mais que sa carrure ne le différencie pas plus des autres gros gars de l'équipe... quoi... mais non professeur, je vous assure, je ne pensais pas mal en disant ça... je... très bien, très bien..."'  
  
Bibine arrive sur le terrain et se place entre nos deux équipes tandis que nombre de serpentards sifflent la pauvre Suzy, fusillée par un regard noir de Bullstrode. Il n'empèche... elle n'a pas tort...  
  
- Je vous préviens, siffle Bibine en plissant les yeux. Je veux que ce match soit joué de manière fair-play, et je ne tolèrerais aucune écartade de la part d'aucun des joueurs. Je n'hésiterais pas à faire sortir un joueur provocant et dangereux, est-ce clair ?! Je ne veux pas de règlement de compte dans ce stade ! ... les capitaines, serrez-vous la main.  
  
Draco s'avance, le menton relevé de son air fier, me défiant de son regard bleu argenté. Je lui tends la main, qu'il sert sans me quitter des yeux. J'esquisse un léger sourire, et souffle d'une voix basse :  
  
- Que le meilleur gagne, Draco...  
  
- Alors je vais gagner, Harry...  
  
Son pouce glisse sur le revers de ma main, caressant. Je hausse un sourcil. Il se dégage et rejoint son équipe. Je me retourne vers les miens avec un hochement de tête et leur glisse d'un ton que Bibine ne peut entendre :  
  
- Pas de cadeaux, les gars, c'est eux ou nous...  
  
Bibine place la boîte contenant les quatre balles au centre, signal de départ, j'enfourche mon éclair de feu, soutenant le regard glacé de Draco. Ses yeux bleus argentés dans mes yeux verts. Complètement perdu dans le regard de l'autre, hypnotisé mais maître de soi... lien invisible qui nous réuni...  
  
Bibine siffle le début du match en ouvrant la caisse d'un coup de pied. Je frappe brutalement le sol de mon pied et décolle en chandelle. Je le vois, face à moi, effectuant la même manoeuvre. Je me stabilise à dix mètres du sol, face à lui. L'ai lui a légèrement décoiffé ses légères mèches blondes, lui donnant un air de mauvais graçon, accentué par le sourire narquois et insolent qui étire ses lèvres. Putain qu'il est sexy mon Draco... je le prendrais bien là, tout de suite, maintenant... nan ? comment ça je peux pas...  
  
- Notre relation n'entre pas en ligne de compte ici, Harry, souffle-t-il.  
  
- Venant de ta part, le contraire m'aurais déçu...  
  
- Parfait, alors je n'aurais aucun remord à te faire mordre la poussière...  
  
- Même pas en rêve, Draco...  
  
Mon beau blond ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais notre conversation est interrrompu par l'arrivée brutale d'un cognard égaré. Je plonge brusquement pour l'éviter et aperçois du coin de l'oeil Draco effectuer un léger mouvement de rotation sur lui-même, juste le temps de voir un de ces batteurs repousser le cognard...  
  
'" Et Surley fonce vers les cerceaux de Gryffondor... il s'apprète à tirer... OUI ! Magnifique arrêt de Weasley ! Par Merlin, nous assistons à un grand match ! Voilà dix minutes de jeu déjà passé et aucun point n'a encore été marqué, Bokson et Weasley combattent farouchement les assaults des poursuiveurs qui se trouvent face à de véritables murs de pierres ! ..."'  
  
Comment ça, toujours pas de points ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ces imbéciles ?! Ils ne vont pas se laisser impressionner par cette bande bourrins ! Mais qu'est-ce que...  
  
'" FAUTE !!! Non mais vous avez vu ?! On ne tire pas les deux cognards en même temps sur une même personne ! Mais que fait... ah... Bibine siffle un pénalty en faveur de Gryffondor ! C'est O'Connor qui prend le souaffle... elle prend le temps de viser... ET OUI !!! Dix points pour Gryffondor qui ouvre le score ! Vive les Lions ! C'est magnifique ! Allez les Serpentards, ne vous laissez pas faire ! ... quoi ?... mais non... j'encourage les deux équipes... mais je SUIS totalement impartiale ! ... hein, quoi ?... Ah le match ! Et c'est... euh... c'est Spensens qui a le souaffle et qui... ah non, maintenant c'est Foster, qui passe à Bullstrode, à nouveau Foster, nouvelle passe à... interceptée par Hayes, qui... "'  
  
Un éclat doré ! je tourne brusquement la tête sur la gauche... Attendez... j'ai pas rêvé... Là ! Je l'aperçois brusquement au pied des gradins... Je plonge en piquet sans me poser plus de question... attends-moi petit vif...  
  
Une silouhette verte apparaît brusquement à mes côtés... merde, Draco... Je m'allonge un peu plus sur mon éclair de feu, les yeux concentrés sur le vif d'or qui fuis devant nous... devant moi... j'arrive à tenir Draco à un mètre en arrière...  
  
- Alors, Draco, je t'ai connu plus en forme !  
  
Le vif vire soudain sur la gauche, me forçant à effectuer un virage en épignle à cheveux. Draco, sur mes talons vire en catastrophe, mais me rattrape à nouveau.  
  
- Laisse-tomber, Harry... il est pour moi...  
  
- Mais bien sûr Draco... je t'ai connu plus rapide, tu sais... mais peut- être que le manque de puissance ne viens pas du balais mais du sorcier...  
  
- Moi ?! Impuissant ?! tu t'en serait rendu compte ces deux derniers mois, non ?!  
  
Nos coudes s'entrechoquent, mes yeux rivés sur la petit balle doré.  
  
- C'est toi qui le dis, Draco... complexé, peut-être ?!  
  
Il me percute sur le côté, déviant légèrement ma trajectoire, que je rectifie aussitôt. Crétin ! Nos corps se frôlent dans une danse effrénée qu'aucun de nous ne veux abandonner...  
  
- Tu sais, Harry, souffle-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque... que tu es très sexy avec ce balais entre tes cuisses...  
  
Quoi ?! Je me rattrape au manche en sentant ma jambe droite glisser légèrement. Draco me bouscule aussitôt, profitant de ma déconcentration. Le salop ! Alors ça c'était vraiment un coup bas !  
  
Je relance toute la puissance de mon balais vers ce petit blond déloyal qui tends la main, à vingt centimètres du vif qui se débat avec fougue. Tiens bon le vif, je ne le laisserais pas t'attraper ! Mon éclair de feu me ramène à sa hauteur, je repousse brutalement son bras tendu et me jette en avant... je sens mes doigts se refermer sur la petite balle dorée avant de voir un cognard me foncer directement dessus ! Je me retourne brusquement sur mon balai, la tête en bas, ma main droite serrant le vif, le cognard me frôle, ma main gauche glisse, je m'étale sur la pelouse du stade, à un mètre du sol... ma première pensée est que j'ai gagné ! La seconde est que je dois avoir l'air vraiment riddicule, allongé sur le dos, les cheveux pleins d'herbes, mon éclair de feu retenu entre mes jambes croisées, ma main droite serrant le vif d'or à en avoir les jointures blanches... j'entends la voix de Suzy hurler la fin du match comme une hystérique :  
  
'"POTTER A ATTRAPPE LE VIF D'OR !!! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE 200 à 70 !!! QUEL MATCH MES AMIS !!! CE FUT UN CHOC DE TITANS !!! LE GAGNANT DE LA COUPE DE QUIDDITCH SERA SANS NUL DOUTE L'UNE OU L'AUTRE DES DEUX EQUIPES, PUISQUE SI MES CALCULS SONT EXACTS... et ils le sont puisque c'est moi qui commente chaque match, donc je connais les scores par coeur... GRYFFONDOR N'EST QU'A TRENTE POINTS DE L'EQUIPE DE SERPENTARD !!! Quoi ?... où ça une retenue ?... ah ouais... exact, professeur... RECTIFICATION : GRYFFONDOR DEPASSE SERPENTARD DE SOIXANTE-DIX POINTS !!! LE DERNIER MATCH SERPENTARD/POUFSOUFFLE DETERMINERA DONC LA VICTOIRE DES GRYFFONDORS OU DES SERPENTARDS !!! MAIS LES POUFSOUFFLES NE SE LAISSERONT PAS FAIRE !!! LA COUPE A GRYFFONDOR !!! QUI VEUT PRENDRE LES PARIS ?!!! Quoi ?... hein... mais non professeur... bien sûr que c'était une blague... non, je ne favorise personne... oui mais je suis à Poufsouffle tout de même... mais j'encourage mon équipe... bien sûr que je suis impartiale !..."'  
  
~o~  
  
- HARRY POTTER, LE ROI DES ATTRAPEUR !!!  
  
Seamus lève son verre pour la énième fois de la soirée, sous une grande banière rouge et or. Je rougis une fois de plus tandis que Ron râle un "et le gardien alors ?!" répliqué par Dean "ouais mais Weasley et gardien, ça rime pas !". Hermione passe un bras autour de Ron avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Mais toi aussi tu joue bien !  
  
Et Ron prend une teinte plus vive que celle de ses cheveux lorsqu'elle lui donne un baiser sonore sur la joue, déclenchant les rires de tout le monde.  
  
Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes remontés dans la salle commune en criant et en chantant comme des imbéciles. Je nage dans l'excitation du match et l'euphorie de la victoire. Un coup d'oeil à une fenêtre me révèle la lune dans un ciel noir... la nuit est déjà tombé... il doit être tard... mais je ne suis pas fatigué. En fait, je pourrais aller disputer un autre match sur le champ ! tout le monde parle, tout le monde crie, les sourires ravis ne quittent plus les visages et j'ai moi même mal à la machoire à force de rire et de sourire. Même ceux qui n'aiment pas particulièrement le Quidditch sont là, à faire la fête avec les autres !  
  
Le portrait de la grosse dame pivote soudain, et de nouveaux cris emplissent la salle commune :  
  
- MCGONAGALL ARRIVE !!! hurle un premier année.  
  
Panique organisée dans la salle commune : les plus jeunes se précipitent dans leurs chambres respectives, les tables retrouvent leurs places habituelles en deux coups de baguette, les boissons et les gâteaux disparaisent, les grandes banderoles sont arrachées et planquées derrière les tapisseries, et Ron saute de la table où il était perché.  
  
Vingt secondes plus tard, McGonagall passe à son tour le portrait de la grosse dame, et se fige devant le silence et le calme qui y reigne. Ron et Hermione dans des fauteuils en train de lire sagement, et Neville et moi, de chaque côté d'un jeu d'échec. McGonagall nous dévisage d'un air suspicieux avant de tourner les talons.  
  
Elle s'arrête juste avant le portrait et nous lance, sans se retourner :  
  
- Mr Weasley, vous n'étudiez ps l'Aritmancie, Miss Granger, votre livre est à l'envers, Mr Londubat, il n'y a pas de roi sur votre échiquier, et Monsieur Potter, vous me ferez diparaître ce verre de jus de citrouille sur la cheminée ! Bonne nuit.  
  
Le portait se referme sur notre directrice de maison tandis que la bouche d'Hermione s'ouvre en grand.  
  
- Elle ne nous as rien dit ! souffla Ron, abasourdis.  
  
- Enfin façon de parler... rectifia Hermione. Bon aller, fini les conneries, bonne nuit tout le monde.  
  
Hermione gagne sa chambre tandis que Ron affiche un air déçu et boudeur.  
  
- Mais et la fête-euh...  
  
J'esquisse un sourire, encore marqué par la joie euphorique de la victoire, et nous montons dans notre chambre.  
  
- Il n'est qu'une heure du matin ! râle Ron tout en baillant.  
  
Je souris sans cesse, et me change sans même m'en rendre compte. Neville s'est laissé tombé sur son lit et s'est tout de suite endormi, tout habillé. Dean et Seamus ont mystérieusement disparus peu avant l'arrivée de McGonagall et je les envie un peu à cet instant. Mais Draco doit déjà dormir, et puis, cette soirée se suffit à elle-même. Je me glisse entre mes draps. Ron grogne encore un peu... entre deux bâillements. J'éteins les lumières. De toute façon, les rayons de la lune filtrent à travers les rideaux. Cette soirée est parfaite. Je ferme doucement les yeux, plongeant dans mon bonheur. Les ronflements de Neville ont dût emporter Ron car je ne l'entends plus du tout. Je dois être un peu parti, moi aussi...  
  
J'ouvre soudainement les yeux. Mes couvertures ont bougées, j'en suis sûr ! Je me retourne brusquement. Quelqu'un, à genoux sur le bord du lit, est en train de tirer les rideaux à baldaquins de mon lit. Draco murmure un sort que je ne connais pas et éclaire un peu l'intérieur de mon lit, entre les rideaux, je veux dire. Il me souris doucement, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre.  
  
- Comme tu ne venais pas consoler le perdant, j'ai décider de venir féliciter le gagnant, souffle-t-il.  
  
Mon sourire s'élargit. Il m'embrasse rapidement, toujours à genoux sur le bord du lit. Je me déplace sur le côté pour lui faire un peu de place. Evidemment, mon lit est plus petit que le sien. Il retire sa robe noire... et me laisse apprécier la vue de son corps entièrement nu, avant de se faufiler entre les draps, tout contre moi.  
  
- J'ai insonorisé ton lit, souffle-t-il avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres.  
  
La soirée est parfaite.  
  
~o~  
  
voilà à la semaine prochaine ! (samedi, comme d'hab, les vacances, c'est fini, snif !). Vous voulez le titre du prochain chapitre ? ... Naaan...  
  
Si ?!  
  
Bon ok, alors : le chapitre 18 sera intitulé "Annoncer" pov Draco, je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de vous faire un dessin... lol ! 


	18. 18 Annoncer povD

Ch-1  
  
Le chapitre dix-huiiiiiiiit !!!!! alors en même temps, je suis vachement contente de vous le poster... pis à la fois je suis trop triste parce qu'il ne reste plus que l'épilogue à ma petite fic à mouâ... Mais on ne va pas s'épendre trop en larme, et plutôt écrire à mes très chères revieweuses... snif (j'suis émue).  
  
R² :  
  
- Lululle : bien sûr vive les slash Harry/Draco... enfin pas que Harry/Draco non plus, mais comme c'est les seuls que j'écris... Je suis trop contente que tu aime. Merci encore. Bizz.  
  
- Okami-chan : alors en fait... nan, le coup de Gabrielle O'Connor n'a aucun rapport avec Xena la guerrière. J'ai déjà vu quelques épisodes quand j'étais plus petite (je crois que ça passe plus) mais je ne me rappelle pas du tout des noms. J'aime bcp le prénom féminin Gabrielle, et c'est tout... après je cherchais un nom de famille et j'ai trouvé ça... peut-être que inconsciemment j'en avais des vagues souvenirs, mais franchement, nan, je n'ai cherché aucun rapport ! Je suis super contente que t'ai aimé le chap. précédent... et j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là autant ^^ !  
  
- Umbre 77 : oui, euh bon, quand je dis que ce chapitre va être drôle... c'est que je le trouve sympa, c'est tout... nan paske des fois que t'aimerais pas, je me trouverais conne, tu vois... moi aussi je me suis bien marrer à taper la réplique McGonagall... et pis tu vas voir, le fait que Draco se déplace était indispensable pour la suite de ma fic, héhéhé... ta fic à toi est toujours aussi géniale (je t'ai laissé une review pour m'étendre plus là dessus), et je vais voir de temps en temps si t'as pas posté la suite... j'attends ! Et tu veux une exclusivité rien que pour toi ? alors lis bien (je ne l'écris que pour toi) : le titre du prochain chapitre/épilogue/déjà-la-fin c'est "Mon Dragon" ^^ ! Je te fais de gros bisous et je relâche Draco pour qu'il aille tourner une super scène avec un lemon dans c?ur de glace... comment ça ce sera pas le cas ?!  
  
- Lilou 1 : Arg ! attends, tu découvre ma fic ?! Mais c'est bientôt la fin !!! Enfin pas déjà... mais le prochain c'est l'épilogue... enfin ne parlons pas de choses tristes, pis mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre là autant que les autres... et t'en fait pas, Draco est et restera toujours Draco ^^!  
  
- Enyo 85 : Ahhhh ! Mon Grand Analyseur Supérieur En Chef Des Fics à Mouâ ! Alors là, tu sais que je t'adôre toi ?! Tu as des questions trèèès bien fondées (genre tu-vas-voir-dans-ce-chapitre) qui me donne vraiment l'impression que j'écris pour des lectrices intelligentes ^^! Et c'est rassurant paske je suis obligée de bien écrire pour pas faire de gaffe de temps ou d'actions... pis semer des p'tits trucs par-ci par-là... enfin bref, t'es indispensable à toute écrivaine (surtout moi, en fait, les zautres on s'en fou !) (c'était le compliment du jour). Bizz.  
  
- Saael' : la prêtresse Aiguma ? Ok, pas de problème, je prends note [suce le bout de sa plume avant d'écrire : "après avoir traumatisé le prêtre. Stop. Aiguma se charge de la cérémonie.] ok, c'est bon ! En plus j'adôre ses fics à Aiguma ! Nan, franchement, le bal de Neville, excellent ! pis l'autre avec Lulu aussi.... au fait, y'a Kallima (copine à mouâ aussi folle et hystérique... p'têt même plus) qui veut v'nir assi (ça l'excite bien le cuir et les chaînes) vu le nb de pers qu'est prévu pour l'instant (toi, moi, ta sempaï, ta mère spirituelle (je lui garde une place qd même), le prête traumatisé, choqué et scandalisé et Aiguma) je pense qu'il restera de la place pour elle... au fait, elle a proposé le string pour les demoiselles d'honneur ? Kes t'en dis ? Voui, bien sûr qu'il y aura aussi Harry (en cuir moulant), Draco (en cuir trèèès moulant) et Lucius (en cuir très très moulant et avec les chaînes de ses cachots) ^^! A pis je dois d'envoyer un mail aussi paske ta sempaï elle m'a dit que tu aimais bcp Gundam Wing (moi je dois avouer ke je connais pas trop [rougie de honte]) et que je suis tombée (tout à fait par hasard, cela s'entends) sur un dessin que je trouvais sympa sur le site de Yumégari (si tu connais déjà, tant pis pour moi), qui met en scène un gars, Duo, et un canapé, ça t'intéresse ?! A propos de tes reviews, j'ai pensé à un truc (ouais, ça m'arrive aussi) : essaie de me les envoyer en anonyme, tu sais, sans signé, comme au début... je pense que ça marche mieux (quand au pourquoi du comment, faut pas me demander !)... Seamus et Dean ? Ok... on les ramène illico dans la fic pour tourner une p'tite scène... enfin qq apparitions... c'est le couple central non plus ! ... mais si tu y tiens, je peux te pondre une fic rien que pour eux ! (Cacile peut le faire !). Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup ! Bisous partout ^^!  
  
- clau : Pas de pb ! Et un chapitre de plus, un ! Mais bon, en même temps, ça rapproche de la fin... snif. Merci d'être toujours là après tous ces chapitres, fidèle au poste (et la review)... ça fait plaisir ^^! Bizz.  
  
- Shenna : Ahhh ! Voilà une question trèèès interressante ! Et SI jamais le réveil que Harry n'a pas oubliait de sonner... ce serait bête, hein ? niark niark niark... c'est pas comme si j'aimais les fouttre dans la merde tous les deux ^^! [grand sourire sadique].  
  
- Caroline Black : Bah tu sais, comme commentaire, ça me va très bien ^^! J'suis contente que tu apprécie autant ma fic, moi j'aime bcp tes reviews ^^! Bizz.  
  
- celine.s : ahhh ouais, c'est sur que les ébats avec Draco... c'est chouette, hein ? Mais bon, si je commence à tout décrire, la fic va finir par ressembler à un truc pornographique où les perso ne font que ça... ouais, je sais, y'en a qui ne seraient pas contre ^^... meri pour ta review, et bisous à toi.  
  
- Lythanie : quoi ? personne pour t'embêtter ? mais c'est quoi cette maison de cinglés pour laisser une Lythanie faire tout ce qu'elle veut sur internet ^^! Bien sûr que je continue ma fic ! (manquerais plus que ça, que j'arrête ici !!!) Alors à ton avis, Hermione a tout deviné... héhéhé... réponse ici tout de suite maintenant !  
  
- Lulu-Cyfair : ahhh ! la grande question... comment il va faire sans se faire repéré... héhéhé... voyons, si j'étais une gentille écrivaine, fort sympathique et compatissante de la situation Harry/Draco contre le Weasley, je pourrais m'arranger pour faire sortir discrètement Draco sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry... mais je ne suis pas gentille ^^! PS : j'adôre ta fic "tel est pris" !  
  
.  
  
Fin des R².  
  
.  
  
NdM : Ce chapitre là s'enchaîne directement avec le précédent (on les quitte à une heure du mat, on les retrouve vers neuf heures, oui, bien sûr en attendant il s'est passé des trucs... il s'agit de Harry et Draco quand même !).  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapitre 18 : Annoncer  
  
~o~  
  
- - - Draco. - - -  
  
~o~  
  
Je sens vaguement quelque chose me caresser l'épaule. Il ne me faut pas plus de temps pour savoir que je suis dans les bras de Harry, et qu'il s'agit de ses doigts... dans son lit aussi, c'est bien, ça change... c'est un peu petit, mais ça me donne une excuse supplémentaire pour me coller contre lui. Et il ne semble pas du tout s'en plaindre. Je réalise peu à peu notre position... ah oui, évidement, mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est petit, ici. Je suis à moitié allongé sur lui, reste de la nuit, une jambe repliée un peu au niveau de ses hanches, et je sens bien également sa jambe droite repliée de l'autre côté de mes cuisses. Hum... on est bien là, j'embrasse son torse sans bouger autre chose que mes lèvres. Sa main sur mon épaule, remonte dans mes cheveux. Je relève la tête et me tort un peu pour revenir complètement à sa hauteur.  
  
- Je t'aime, souffle-t-il doucement.  
  
C'est tellement niais comme situation... mais j'aime bien l'entendre quand même. Je l'embrasse avec envie, sa main sur ma nuque, l'autre perdu dans mon dos. Je lui caresse doucement le torse. Il échappe un délicieux gémissement sans lâcher ma langue entre ses lèvres. Je continuerais bien là où on s'est arrêté cette nuit... Et d'après la pression sous ma cuisse droite, lui aussi. Parfait, on est dimanche. Je laisse ma langue glisser lentement sur son cou, encore un peu plus bas. Ma main descend également...  
  
- Harry ? Tu n'est pas encore levé ? Il est neuf heures !  
  
Je sens Harry sursauter. C'est Weasley ça ! Putain qu'est-ce qu'il vient nous faire chier ! Il voit pas qu'on est occupé là ? ... Ah non, il voit pas, j'ai tiré les rideaux hier soir. Merde, si Harry a envie de rester un peu au lit, on a eut une nuit chargé hier... et je comptais bien poursuivre sur ma lancée ! Bon alors, où j'en étais moi... ah oui, ma main qui glissait sur... Harry me saisit brusquement le poignet et retire ma main.  
  
- Harry ? Tu m'entends ?  
  
Merde, les pas de Weasley qui approche, mais quel crétin ! Et pourquoi tu m'as arrêté, toi ? Je relève les yeux sur Harry. Merlin, ça va pas ? Il est tout pâle...  
  
- Oui, oui, c'est bon Ron, je me lève dans une minute !  
  
Putain quel con ! C'est vrai que Harry ne l'a pas prévenu ce crétin de rouquin... et me découvrir, moi, Draco Malefoy, dans son lit, n'est peut- être pas la méthode idéale pour faire une annonce. Pas que ça me dérange particulièrement de choquer le petit Weasley, mais Harry n'apprécierait sûrement pas.  
  
- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demande encore Weasley.  
  
Quel chieur celui-là ! Il t'a dit qu'il arrivait ! Maintenant fous le camp, tu as déjà réussit à me refroidir mon Harry, tu ne vas pas, en plus, me le mettre d'une humeur massacrante !  
  
- C'est bon je te dis, répondit Harry.  
  
Je me dégage un peu de lui, histoire de limiter les dégâts, au cas où... Arrangeons un peu la situation, je relève les draps un maximum...aïe, ça fait du bruit tout ce tas de tissus.  
  
- Pourquoi tu as fermé les rideaux ?  
  
Oh merde, ça c'est pas Weasley... Harry partage sa chambre avec l'autre cracmol de Londubat. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Harry est aussi pâle que ses draps. Ils vont me le faire s'évanouir... Je lui prends la main pour le rassurer, après tout, ce n'est que Weasley. Il me jette un regard désespéré.  
  
- Je suis tout nu ! répond-il précipitamment.  
  
J'ouvre de grands yeux. C'est à se taper la tête sur les murs une excuse aussi minable ! Et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça puisque deux rires se font entendre. Putain, ils sont combien dans cette chambre ? Trouve vite quelque chose Draco... Sa cape d'invisibilité ! Si je parvenais à l'attraper... Je me penche vers Harry pour le lui souffler à l'oreille.  
  
- Ne dis pas de connerie ! s'exclame la voix de Finnigan. On est tous pareil.  
  
- A moins que... pouffe la voix de Thomas.  
  
Quels crétins ces deux là. Harry fronce les sourcils. Ça, ce doit être la réponse à ma proposition. Il secoue vivement la tête. Faudrait savoir !  
  
- Bon, arrête tes conneries maintenant ! s'exclame, un peu énervée, la voix de Weasley.  
  
J'entends de grands pas s'approcher. Je regarde autour de moi. Des draps, des rideaux, Harry, trop près, peut-être. Je pourrais essayer de me cacher derrière les rideaux quand il... Trop tard.  
  
Weasley vient d'ouvrir d'un coup sec les rideaux du côté droit... mon côté. Le rouquin s'est figé dans une expression, mi-horreur, mi-incompréhension- je-dois-rêver-c'est-pas-possible. Harry est immobile, pâle comme jamais, sa main crispée sur la mienne. Soudain, trois pas précipités se ramènent. Sûrement curieux de savoir pourquoi leur ami s'est immobilisé, les yeux fixés sur le lit de Harry. Londubat écarquille de grands yeux et plaque sa main sur la bouche en étouffant un "Merlin, c'est pas possible !" Finnigan et Thomas me regardent un instant, puis Harry, et à nouveau moi avant d'éclater de rire. Un peu rassuré par cette attitude, je leur adresse un sourire d'excuse. Enfin des gens normaux. Harry s'agite enfin, mais ne me repousse pas de ses bras.  
  
- Euh... Ron...  
  
- Dis-moi que je ne suis pas encore réveillé, souffle Weasley d'une voix faible.  
  
- Tu n'es pas réveillé, déclare tranquillement Finnigan.  
  
Thomas lui envoi un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et le fusille du regard. Harry se redresse un peu. Je ne sais pas si je dois suivre, ou non, le mouvement.  
  
- Non, Ron, tu ne rêve pas, déclare-t-il tout à coup.  
  
Je retiens ma respiration. Il nous fait quoi, là ?  
  
- Je... je sors avec Draco.  
  
- On avait cru comprendre, pouffe Finnigan.  
  
Thomas lui attrape brusquement le col et le traîne en arrière.  
  
- Excusez-le, il est incapable de se tenir !  
  
Et il sort de la chambre, sous les protestations de son copain. Weasley n'a pas soufflé un mot, et ses yeux écarquillés restent fixés avec horreur entre moi et Harry. Bon, Draco, fait quelque chose... Il commence sérieusement à faire chier le rouquin. Si ça avait été que Londubat, tu peux me croire que je lui aurais refermé les rideaux sur le nez pour continuer mon activité en cour... Je vous avait déjà dit que je détestais être interrompu ? En plus là, je suis un peu frustré... Bon, tu dis quelque chose le poteau ? ... Très bien, je gêne apparemment. Je me redresse brusquement et sors du lit, embarquant tout le drap du lit d'Harry, serré autour de ma taille.  
  
- Je vais vous laisser discuter, il faut mieux que je prenne une douche froide avant de faire des bêtises.  
  
- Merci, là tu m'aide vachement, grogne Harry en ramenant un peu de couverture au dessus de ses jambes.  
  
Je hausse les épaules. De toute façon, ça devait bien arriver un jour ou un autre, depuis le temps que ça dure. En fait, je suis même étonné qu'on ait pas été surpris plus tôt.  
  
Je passe la porte de la salle de bain et allume la douche au plus froid. Calme toi, Draco, on se décontracte... J'entends des éclats de voix au travers le mur. C'est ça, Ronald Weasley, le roi de la discrétion ! J'attrape la serviette blanche à Harry -- elle posée à côté d'une chemise que je connais bien -- et regagne la chambre.  
  
- .....COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT !!! hurle Weasley. CE TYPE N'EST QU'UN SALE PERVERS QUI... humrph.  
  
Ah, Weasley viens de remarquer que je suis de retour. Il me fusille du regard, bouh... j'en tremblerais presque !... c'est ironique, bien sûr...  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvre brusquement et se referme aussitôt sur Granger qui s'empresse d'insonoriser la pièce. Un point pour l'intelligence de Miss-préfète-en-chef.  
  
- Ron, mais on t'entend depuis la salle commune ! Et habille-toi, Draco !  
  
- Draco... s'étrangle Weasley.  
  
Là, je dois avouer que je suis un peu décontenancé aussi... Harry lui a dit ?  
  
- Tu étais au courant ?! explose Weasley. Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Vous...  
  
- La ferme, Ron ! Harry ne m'a rien dis non plus, mais quand on voit ta réaction, on ne se demande même pas pourquoi ! J'ai deviné toute seule... en fait, je me doutais plus ou moins de quelque chose avant les vacances, cette manie qu'avait Harry de disparaître les week-end et préférer rester à Poudlard plutôt que nous accompagner à Pré-au-Lard... mais bon, c'est surtout après le cours de DCFM avec le duel que j'ai compris. Non, c'est vrai, que Harry gagne contre Malef... Draco...  
  
Stop, je la coupe :  
  
- Je l'ai laissé gagné.  
  
Je tenais à faire cette précision... quoique après réflexion, c'était pas des plus intelligent à faire.  
  
- Oui, peut-être, balaye Hermione. Enfin bref, Harry aurait sauté de joie en temps normal, mais là il était presque anxieux, et puis il disparaît au milieu du repas avec une excuse bidon, pour ne réapparaître que le lendemain midi, tout heureux, Draco réapparaît brusquement dans la circulation en même temps, un même sourire béat aux lèvres, et depuis plus d'un mois, monsieur le tombeur ne se tape apparemment plus personne...  
  
Le raisonnement est correct, mais alors je passe vraiment pour un salop dans cette histoire... ou un crétin...  
  
- Merci, Granger, ça ira.  
  
Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Je fais l'effort de t'appeler par ton prénom, essaie de me rendre la pareille ! Et je t'ai dit de t'habiller.  
  
- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi...  
  
- Draco !  
  
Je me retourne brusquement vers Harry. Quoi encore ? Je ne l'appelle plus sang-de-bourbe, c'est déjà pas mal, non ?  
  
- Ca va, ça va...  
  
J'attrape ma robe noire et l'enfile brutalement. Et puis je laisse glisser la serviette blanche de ma taille, pour la plier sur le bord du lit de Harry.  
  
- Là, t'es content ? Maintenant fou moi la paix !  
  
Il m'adresse un grand sourire, à moitié amusé.  
  
- Depuis combien de temps ça dure votre petit jeu pervers à tous les deux ? crache Weasley.  
  
J'ai bien envie de le frapper celui là !  
  
- Deux mois, répond calmement Harry.  
  
- Et tu ne m'as rien dit...  
  
- Putain mais Ron, le coupe brusquement mon beau brun. T'as vu ta réaction ? Non mais tu t'es entendu ? Merde, c'est normal que je ne t'ai rien dit ! Tu n'as parlé à Dean et Seamus pendant près d'un mois quand ils nous ont annoncés qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Tu as fais un scandale pas possible, tu es à la limite homophobe mon pauvre Ron, et tu voudrais que je te déballe ma vie comme ça ? Mais c'est pas possible, tu te serais mis en colère, tu aurais fait un scandale incroyable et tu m'aurais évité jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, tu comprends, je tiens à toi et à Hermione, et c'est pas de ma faute si t'es trop con pour comprendre que le fait que Draco soit un garçon ne pose de problème qu'à toi !  
  
- C'est Draco Malefoy, siffle Weasley. C'est un mangemort...  
  
Avant que je puisse faire le moindre geste pour lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure, Granger comble le vide qui la sépare du rouquin et lui claque la gifle du siècle. L'autre titube en arrière, cligne un instant des yeux.  
  
- Maintenant vous allez réfléchir à ce que je vais vous dire, monsieur Ronald Weasley, siffle Granger d'une voix sourde. Est-ce que tu reproche à Harry le fait qu'il sorte avec un garçon ? Parce que dans ce cas, tu pense sûrement qu'il serait préférable qu'il couche avec Parkinson ?  
  
Je retiens une grimace de dégoût et Weasley ouvre de grands yeux, mais Granger poursuit.  
  
- Après tout, si c'est ça, n'importe quelle fille ferait l'affaire. Et tu sais quoi, c'est vrai que c'est monstrueux qu'il s'agisse de Draco Malefoy. Après tout, Harry n'a que 17 ans, il est encore bien trop jeune pour savoir qui sont les gens fréquentables ; il est toujours avec nous, mais cela signifie sûrement que sommes nous-même des gens infréquentables. D'ailleurs tu devrais interdire à Harry de rester avec Draco. Comme ça, il serait très heureux, très épanouis, parce qu'il trouverait forcément un jour, une fille charmante qu'il aimera bien plus que Draco. D'ailleurs qui nous dit qu'il l'aime ? Il est bien trop jeune pour le savoir ! Mais vas-y, dis lui tout ça, et demande lui de choisir entre toi et Draco, demande lui de choisir entre son ami et son amant. Demande lui de se sacrifier pour ta petite satisfaction personnelle, parce que moi, je ne le ferais pas. Si tu apprécie vraiment Harry, Ron, si tu le considère vraiment comme un ami, alors tu vas devoir te faire une raison parce que je ne pense pas qu'il abandonnera Draco. Je pense qu'il te l'a fait assez bien comprendre avant les vacances.  
  
Et là, je dois admettre qu'elle m'épate. Aujourd'hui, j'admirerais presque Hermione Granger. Non, honnêtement, cette fille viens de gagner quelques centimètres dans mon estime.  
  
~o~  
  
Finalement Weasley a fini par se la fermer, et j'ai emprunté la cape d'invisibilité à Harry pour rejoindre discrètement ma chambre dans les quartiers des serpentards. Et puis il fallait bien passer quelque chose de plus... correct qu'une robe noire qui fait l'uniforme de Poudlard... et prendre des sous-vêtements aussi.  
  
Bref, j'ai encore pris mon petit déjeuner en retard, et ça m'énerve quand je n'ai pas une bonne raison de le faire -- un Harry nu dans un lit est une très bonne raison ; un Weasley homophobe est une très mauvaise raison.  
  
J'étais donc en train de terminer une tranche de bacon, quand soudain...  
  
- Draggyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!  
  
J'avale mon morceau de bacon de travers et voit Pansy se précipiter sur moi avec un grand sourire. Merde, catastrophe gluante dans 5 . 4 . 3... Outch ! Pansy vient de se jeter sur mes genoux, et j'ai maintenant deux grands bras attachés autour du cou. J'avais prévu un peu trop de temps. Je suis encore un peu soufflé par le choc -- essayez de respirez correctement quand une fille assez imposante vous saute sur les genoux ! -- j'ai encore une main crispée sur la table et l'autre sur ma fourchette, peut-être que si je l'attaque avec...  
  
- Draggy-chou, j'ai un service à te demander, déclare-t-elle d'un ton enthousiaste. Tu te souviens que j'avais parié avec Blaise que...  
  
Ah non, par pitié, pas encore une histoire de pari entre ces deux là, je sens que je vais craquer. Au secours, quelqu'un, n'importe qui ! ... Oh non, pas toi... Harry me regarde fixement depuis quelques minutes. Et j'aime pas ce regard. Bon d'accord, Pansy n'est pas des plus discrètes, mais c'est pas comme si toute la salle regardait... il y a juste quelques serpentards qui ne sont pas encore blasés par ses caprices et quelques gryffondors qui se fouttent de sa gueule... Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je n'y peux rien, cette fille est un vrai pot de colle ! Je lâche ma fourchette -- dans un bruit métallique tombant sur le parquet -- et tente de repousser Pansy de mes genoux.  
  
Elle se détache à demi.  
  
- Dis, tu écoute ce que je te dis ?  
  
Ta gueule.  
  
- En fait, non, tu ne peux pas te pousser s'il te plaît, tu m'étouffe, là.  
  
Elle ouvre de grands yeux, puis fait la moue et me regarde avec un air de chien battu. Ah non, là c'est perdu d'avance, la pitié n'a jamais fait avancer Draco Malefoy. C'est pas avec cet air que tu arriveras à quoi que ce soit avec moi, maintenant dégage !  
  
Je croise un sourcil levé de Granger et un regard noir de Weasley. Putain, mais puisque je vous dis que c'est pas de ma faute ! Tiens d'ailleurs, il est où Harry ? Il n'est pas partit quand même ? Harry... Allez, pousse-toi espèce de grosse vache, il faut que je retrouve...  
  
- Lâche-le Parkinson.  
  
Un ton sec et inhabituellement autoritaire, mais une voix bien trop connue.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? demande Pansy en se dégageant un peu, juste pour être face à lui.  
  
- Que tu dégage de là.  
  
Quoi ? Tu veux te battre avec Pansy pour moi ? Vas-y, j'adore ça... Et regardez-moi ces yeux verts, ils sont beaux quand ils brillent de colère et de jalousie. Tiens, c'est marrant, j'avais pas remarqué le silence soudain dans la grande salle... ah bah évidemment, Harry Potter qui marche vers la table des serpentards en serrant les dents, ça a dut attirer les regards. Bon, tu fais quelque chose là ? Je sens Pansy s'agiter, mais non, pas toi...  
  
- Ecoute le balafré, tu n'as rien à faire à cette table alors tu te tires sinon mon Draco va te le faire payer !  
  
Je suis peut-être le seul a avoir vu cette étincelle s'allumer brusquement dans les yeux de Harry. Son Draco... ! Enfin je n'ai pas eut le temps de répliquer puisque la seule personne qui avait le droit de dire cette phrase a brusquement levé le bras pour gifler Pansy, qui abasourdie et un peu déséquilibrée, tombe de mes genoux -- un peu aidée aussi. Je me lève aussitôt face à Harry, croisant son regard enflammé et attrape brusquement son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ses grands bras me serrent fermement contre lui, une main pressé dans mon dos, l'autre qui s'égare un peu dans mes cheveux. Hum... Putain, relâche-moi maintenant où je t'allonge sur la table... avec l'intervention de l'autre crétin ce matin, je suis un peu tendu... tu crois que ça les choquerait si je te prenais là, maintenant, tout de suite, entre deux tranches de bacon ?! ... Harry... repousse-moi parce que je ne suis pas en état de le faire... En fait, c'est un bruit de chute qui fait sursauter mon Harry et le ramène à la réalité. C'est la journée des frustrations, c'est pas possible, ils se sont tous donnés le mot !  
  
Je jette un coup d'?il autour de nous. Hé hé hé, surpris ? J'adore être au centre de l'attention générale. Ça a l'air de gêner un peu Harry, mais c'est pas grave, et puis c'est de sa faute. Enfin vous me direz, après ce matin, les autres l'auraient su d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors, voyons un peu les têtes de chacun... Bon, les serdaigles aussi étonnés que les Poufsouffles, on ne va pas s'attarder trop longtemps -- et mes conquêtes partagées entre l'abasourdissement et la jalousie, un peu de dégoût pour certains -- je vois Padma avec un étrange sourire amusé, elle aurait des raisons de m'en vouloir pourtant, c'est une fille bien Padma... Chez les serpentards, Vincent et Grégory clignent des yeux sans comprendre quoique ce soit, Blaise a l'air mort de rire, mais tous les autres nous regardent avec une pointe de dégoût, pas parce qu'il s'agit d'un garçon, mais parce qu'il s'agit de Harry Potter... Voyons chez ces chers gryffondors... ah, le bruit de chute c'est Londubat qui est tombé de sa chaise. Brown et Patil affichent des airs poliment étonnés, Finnigan - tout sourire - applaudit tout seul comme un perdu, pendant que son copain Thomas lui tape sur l'épaule en lui disant d'arrêter de faire le malin. Weasley-fille a l'air désolée, pauvre petit c?ur, elle a perdu son Potterinouchet-chéri. Weasley (l'autre) a choisit de mettre un sourire un peu crispé sur son air sombre. Granger est positivement toute heureuse. Les autres griffy sont abasourdis à des degrés variés. Du côté des professeurs, on a Flitwick... qui est également tombé de sa chaise. Chourave qui a oublié de fermer la bouche. Praesidi qui a un sourire détestablement amusé aux lèvres. Dumbledore qui a pris son air ravi de bon directeur gentil-gentil. Ah, McGonagall, lèvres pincées, teint pâle, hé hé hé... Rogue ! Qui nous regarde fixement en cherchant une réponse cohérente, pas forcément dégoûté (un peu quand même), mais c'est plutôt comme si on lui avait prouvé par A + B que ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était tout simplement impossible... Il était au courant pour ma marque des ténèbres, lui ? ... Le silence s'éternise un peu. Bon, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Et comme toujours dès que je pense quoique se soit, Granger me devance :  
  
- Harry, je suis très heureuse pour toi, souffle-t-elle.  
  
Bien, un peu minable, mais ça a le mérite de casser ce putain de silence. Enfin silence un peu rompu par le rire de Finnigan vainement étouffé dans sa serviette.  
  
Bon, c'est tout ? Parce que moi j'aimerais bien profiter de mon dimanche... Je me tourne vers Harry pour voir s'il a quelque chose à ajouter. Il secoue la tête et esquisse un semblant de sourire, il doit avoir les mêmes idées que moi... en plus il y a toujours ces très belles étincelles dans ses yeux... Bon allez, on bouge de là !  
  
- Gran... Hermione, puisque tu es douée pour les discours et explications, je te confie le soin de tout expliquer à l'assemblée ici présente, je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Harry et moi, on a à faire... salut !  
  
Je me dirige à grands pas vers la sortie, le bras de mon amant dans la main.  
  
- MALEFOY !  
  
Ca c'est Weasley qui a abandonné son sourire crispé. Mais il m'a déjà interrompu une fois ce matin, et j'ai l'intention d'aller en profiter maintenant.  
  
- Ouais ouais, Bon appétit Weasley !  
  
J'entends plusieurs éclats de rire mais je suis déjà dans le couloir.  
  
- Anguis !  
  
Ma voix est un peu haletante, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'avoir couru ou l'impatience... Putain Harry, j'ai envie de toi ! Je m'engouffre dans l'ouverture. Harry me plaque aussitôt contre le mur pour m'embrasser. Hum... lui aussi l'intervention de Weasley a dut le laisser sur sa faim, ce matin. Je presse contre moi son corps brûlant. Il lâche un instant mes lèvres.  
  
- Tu n'as pas été très gentil avec Ron, tout à l'heure, souffle-t-il en me caressant le visage.  
  
Je souris d'un air carnassier pour lui répondre un insolent "Punis-moi."  
  
~o~  
  
arg ! déjà finis ! c'est pô juste ! je vais me plaindre ! je vais aller lui casser la gueule, moi à cette auteur pour qu'elle continue !  
  
...  
  
ah c'est moi l'auteur ?! Ah ouais... donc en fait je vais juste écrire la suite... ah ouais... ok... à la semaine prochaine alors...  
  
peace love and sex, tout le monde ! 


	19. scène coupée : La lettre povH

Scène coupée . première version . 18 février 1998 .  
  
~o~  
  
Harry.  
  
~o~  
  
- Anguis...  
  
Je m'engouffre dans la chambre de Draco et détache ma cape noire. Le lit à baldaquin est rangé impeccable, les rideaux de la fenêtres sont tirés et la feu de la cheminée presque mort.  
  
- Draco... ?  
  
Seul le silence me répond et je fronce les sourcils un instant avant que mes yeux ne croisent l'horloge accrochée au mur. 19 heures 30. Quel idiot ! Les serpentards ont toujours leurs entraînement de Quidditch le jeudi après- midi... et le mercredi soir ! J'aurais put aller au stade pour le regarder voler, mais maintenant que je suis là...  
  
Je fais glisser ma cape de mes épaules et la pose négligemment sur le bureau. Je retire également ma robe et mes chaussures, pour ne garder que mon large jean, confortable. Mes pieds s'enfoncent doucement dans l'épaisseur de la moquette et je m'approche de la cheminée.  
  
- Incendio.  
  
Et voilà. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que mon beau blond rentre de son entraînement de Quidditch... Mon regard parcours les livres soigneusement rangées par catégorie, puis ordre alphabétique. Je choisis, au hasard, un livre sur la métamorphose à la couverture de cuir rouge sombre et m'installe confortablement dans un des fauteuils de la chambre, le dos nu exposé à la chaleur du feu. Il s'agit d'un bouquin sur la métamorphose animale et humaine, un peu comme une introduction à l'étude des animagis...  
  
La tapisserie s'écarte brusquement. Je lève les yeux de mon livre pour voir mon Draco rejeter son nimbus 2001 un peu plus loin, traverser la chambre et s'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain sans un regard pour moi.  
  
Euh... c'est pas que je me sente ignoré là mais bon... je me lève tranquillement et range le livre à sa place. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé à cet entraînement de Quidditch pour le mettre dans cet état ? J'aurais peut-être dût aller le voir voler finalement... en plus si il prend sa douche ici, c'est qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas s'attarder là bas, avec les autres serpentards...  
  
La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre à la volée. Douche express apparemment. Draco, sec, nu, les cheveux blonds en pagaille et encore à moitié mouillés, traverse à nouveau la chambre sans m'accorder le moindre regard, ouvre brusquement le lit et s'allonge sur le côté, me tournant le dos.  
  
Ouh là là, mais il est énervé le Draco... peut-être pourrais-je le remettre de bonne humeur, hum ? ... Je m'approche tranquillement du lit, retire mon jean pour ne garder que mon boxer, et me glisse à mon tour dans les draps. Il ne souffle pas un mot de mécontentement. Je me rapproche de lui et pose doucement une main sur sa taille... Il se tourne brusquement sur le ventre en grognant d'un ton sec :  
  
- Pas ce soir, j'suis pas d'humeur !  
  
Ah... t'es sûr ?! ... nan parce que je pense pourtant que tu ne serais pas vraiment contre... je pose ma main dans son dos... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait au Quidditch ?! Il est tout contracté ! Je me relève doucement et appuis mes paumes sur ses épaules.  
  
- Harry, grogne-t-il d'un air franchement agacé.  
  
- T'inquiète pas...  
  
Tu vas voir, je vais te débloquer tout ça, moi ! Je commence à lui masser tranquillement les épaules, le cou... attends, c'est pas très pratique, là... je me redresse complètement sur les genoux et passe une jambe de chaque côté de mon beau blond. Là, c'est quand même mieux, non ?! Mes paumes et mes doigts continuent leurs massage sur le dos de Draco, longeant la colonne vertébrale, en profitant pour caresser sa peau claire et lisse... Mes mains se baladent un peu plus sur son dos. Je me penche doucement pour embrasser la peau tendre de son cou, que j'attrape doucement entre mes lèvres et mordille gentiment.  
  
- Harry... marmonne la voix de mon amant.  
  
Je ne veux rien entendre ! Mes lèvres descendent lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et mes mains vont caresser ses hanches... Je sens Draco bouger sous moi et je me retrouve brusquement basculé sur le côté d'un violent coup de hanches. Pris par surprise, je perds l'équilibre, tombe sur le bord du lit, tente vainement de me raccrocher à quelque chose, et m'étale par terre, la tête à vingt centimètres d'un des montants du lit à baldaquin.  
  
- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?!!!  
  
Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, l'indignation et la colère contre ce petit crétin qui ma littéralement dégagé de son lit, je me redresse... pour voir Draco se retourner sur le côté, pelotonné dans ses draps, me tournant le dos.  
  
- Ouais et bien y'en a qui ont un réel problème avec le sens du mot "non", réplique-t-il d'une voix sèche. Je ne suis pas d'humeur je t'ai dit ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ?!  
  
Pardon ?! Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule, là ?! Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça ?! Il n'ajoute rien, immobile...  
  
Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça... je me relève furieusement. Je refuse d'être le jouet de môsieur ! J'attrape pêle-mêle mon jean, mes chaussures et ma robe sous le bras, je récupère ma cape... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
  
Un papier vient de glisser de ma cape noire. Il devait être sur le bureau, je n'ai pas fait attention en entrant... je jette un coup d'oeil machinal au parchemin, d'habitude Draco classe toujours tous ses papiers correctement... c'est une lettre, une lettre de... oh merde... Lucius !  
  
Je me penche aussitôt sur ladite lettre, un peu pâle et inquiet :  
  
" Draco,  
  
Je ne vais pas perdre de temps en formules de politesses avec toi. Les dernières nouvelles que je viens de recevoir ne sont vraiment pas excellentes pour toi ! Tu n'es sûrement pas sans savoir que ton comportement inadmissible a provoqué l'édition spéciale d'un journal sur le sujet... Sais-tu seulement à quel point tu me fait honte ?! Tu salis notre nom, tu es la honte de notre famille ! J'avais cru pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi, et je ne cache pas ma déception. Ta mère a été complètement effondrée en apprenant la nouvelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu cherche à nous provoquer, mais je te préviens tout de suite que je ne tolérerais pas plus ce comportement stupide. Cesse de jouer ta petite crise d'adolescence immédiatement. Le Manoir Malefoy n'héberge pas de pervers de genre et je n'ai pas élevé un sale petit pédé qui va se faire enculé à tous les coins de rues par une pétasse aux yeux verts !  
  
Je te donne 24 heures pour mettre fin à tout ce cinéma, officieusement et surtout officiellement. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais ne compte en aucun cas sur mon aide. Passé ce délais, jamais notre maître te pardonnera ta trahison et sache que aussi, je serais sans pitié. Ne croise plus mon chemin Draco. Dorénavant, et quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'appartiens plus à notre noble famille que tu déshonore. Et si un jour nous devons nous affronter, ne crois pas que j'hésiterais une seule seconde à te tuer. Je ne tolérerais pas que tu souille ma dignité. Moi je n'ai pas oublié qui est mon maître. Je n'ai pas oublié mes engagements et mon rang.  
  
Lucius Malefoy. "  
  
Putain mais quel salop de fils de pute ! Je vais aller l'Avada-kedavrer moi- même ce connard ! Non mais de quel droit ose-t-il parler à Draco de cette manière ?! Draco...  
  
Je relève les yeux vers mon amant, qui n'a pas bougé. La lettre s'échappe de mes mains et glisse sur le sol. Lentement, je repose mes affaires, en tas, sur le bureau et m'avance vers le lit. Je me glisse à nouveau dans les draps de soie, vers sa silhouette immobile. J'hésite un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire puis l'enlace possessivement, mon visage appuyé sur sa nuque. Excuse-moi Draco... j'aurais dût comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dût insister...  
  
Il se retourne dans mon étreinte qui se voulait rassurante, et je sens deux bras venir me serrer contre lui, collant mon torse au sien, son souffle dans mon cou, ses mains pressées dans mon dos comme si j'allais m'envoler. Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, je suis là et je compte bien y rester.  
  
~o~ 


	20. scène coupée : La lettre 2ème version

scène coupée . seconde version . 18 février 1998.  
  
~o~  
  
Harry.  
  
~o~  
  
"La métamorphose humaine est sans conteste l'une des branches les plus complexes de la magie. Il existe plusieurs charmes et incantations permettant de donner l'illusion d'avoir métamorphosé un sorcier (ou un humain en général) en animal, mais les métamorphoses véritables sont beaucoup plus difficiles et ne sont pas accessibles à tous. Pourtant, le..."  
  
La tapisserie de la chambre de Draco s'écarte brusquement, me coupant net dans ma lecture. Je le regarde rejeter son nimbus 2001 un peu plus loin, ôter sa robe verte de Quidditch, son pull noir, son tee-shirt, ôter chaussures et chaussettes avec des gestes sec et se laisser tomber sur le lit, le visage tourné vers le plafond, tout son corps étendu, les bras en croix.  
  
Je cligne des yeux. Bien... Il a l'air énervé mon Draco... mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait à l'entraînement pour le mettre dans cet état ?! Je referme tranquillement mon livre en prenant soin de glisser le petit fil doré entre les deux pages que je lisais, et je me dirige vers le grand lit à baldaquin où mon beau blond est couché. Il ne porte que son pantalon en cuir noir qui est... enfin qui lui va trèèès bien... en plus ça fait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau...  
  
Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, prenant tout mon temps pour le regarder et apprécier la perfection de son corps. Je pose les paumes de mes mains sur son ventre plat et fort et je les laisse glisser vers son torse, appuyant mes caresses... Deux mains me saisissent brusquement les poignets et me repousse.  
  
- Tu m'excuseras mais je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, dit-il d'un ton sec en se tournant sur le côté.  
  
?!! Euh... bien sûr... tu te fous de moi, là, non ?  
  
- Tu m'explique le problème ?  
  
Il ne se retourne même pas pour me grogner une réponse, visiblement agacé.  
  
- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! C'est tout.  
  
Oh, vraiment ? Et tu me feras signe quand tu le seras ? Non parce que peut- être que je pourrais jouer les chieurs moi aussi ! non mais tu me prends pour qui ?! Je ne suis pas un jouet que tu utilise comme ça, juste quand tu en a envie !  
  
- Donc moi, je suis sensé attendre le bon vouloir de monsieur ?  
  
silence. Le con ! Tu pourrais au moins répondre, non ? ... Si quelque chose ne va pas, je pourrais peut-être t'aider... mais non, môsieur à trop d'orgueil et d'amour propre pour demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Je ressens comme un pincement au coeur, un brin d'amertume. La confiance règne, c'est impressionnant !  
  
- Très bien. Tu fais chier, j'me tire. Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te met dans cet état, je ne vais pas ramper à tes pieds et te supplier de me dire ce qui ne va pas ! Je ne peux pas deviner, moi ce qu'il s'est passé à l'entraînement de Quidditch ! Si tu n'es pas capable de mettre un peu ta fierté de côté de temps en temps, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je resterais ici !  
  
Je descend du lit aussi sec, en espérant vaguement qu'il me retienne. Mais aucune main ne se retourne pour me saisir le bras. Donc il n'en a vraiment rien à fouttre que je dégage ?! Bien... s'il croit que je n'en suis pas capable, il se met le doigt dans l'oeil, et jusqu'au coude !  
  
- C'est ça, casse-toi, souffle-t-il d'un ton sec.  
  
Je me retourne brusquement. Draco me fait face, toujours allongé sur le lit, mais cette fois, il est tourné vers moi, appuyé sur un coude. Je m'apprête à lui cracher une réplique bien cinglante, quand je croise son regard. Ses yeux gris qui me cherchent et qui s'accrochent à moi. Dans tous ces airs impassibles, froids ou méprisants, Draco a toujours été trahis par ses yeux. Ceux-là qui pouvaient glacer quelqu'un jusqu'à son âme... ou le démentir. Toujours aussi maladroit avec les mots, n'est-ce pas ? Et ces yeux-là, que me diraient-ils, eux ? Que leur couleur bleue a disparue, qu'ils sont voilés par quelque chose que j'ai du mal à définir, de la tristesse, de la colère, de la rancune... de la peur ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Draco, mais tu ne feras pas croire qu'il n'y a rien... tu as donc si peu confiance en moi pour me cacher ce qui te blesse ? Il me semblait pourtant que nous n'étions plus ennemis...  
  
Il laisse passer un temps de silence, ses yeux gris ne quittant pas les miens.  
  
- Je viens de recevoir une lettre, dit-il finalement d'un ton assez détaché. De Lucius.  
  
Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Bordel de merde. Inutile de demander ce qu'elle contenait, ce n'était sûrement pas des compliments.  
  
- C'était... disons que ce n'était pas la meilleure lettre que j'ai reçu... elle s'est enflammée spontanément... mais je ne sais pas si c'était dût à un sortilège jeté sur le parchemin, ou à ma colère...  
  
Il marque un nouveau temps de silence, puis explose tout à coup.  
  
- MAIS DE QUEL DROIT PEUT-IL ME JUGER CET ESPECE D'ENFOIRE DE CONNARD FINI !!! JE L'EMMERDE, MOI, SES PUTAINS D'HONNEURS FAMILIAUX ET SON PAUVRE SALOP DE MAÎTRE !!! J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTTRE DE VOLDEMORT, J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTTRE DE LUI, J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTTRE DE NARCISSA !!! JE LES EMMERDE TOUS !!! JE NE SUIS AU SERVICE DE PERSONNE ET JE ME FOU DE CE QU'ILS PENSENT !!! JE NE...  
  
Comment calmer un Draco Malefoy en pleine crise de nerfs ? Je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée toujours est-il que je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. D'autant plus que vu ce qu'il n'arrête pas de crier, cet enfoiré de Lucius n'a pas vraiment mâché ses mots. Je ne comprends pas comment un père peut faire ça à son fils ! Je suis franchement révolté et j'ai bien envie de transplaner directement sous son nez et de l'avada- kedavrer directement... mais je pense que la priorité du moment est plutôt mon Draco qui hurle toujours des propos haineux envers son paternel.  
  
Je me plante devant le lit, lui attrape la nuque et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Coupé en plein élan, il met deux secondes avant de réagir et me resserre brutalement contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Mêlant avec force et emportement sa langue avec la mienne. Je lui caresse doucement mais de manière appuyée, le dos et les cheveux. Rien à faire de ce qu'il pense l'autre enfoiré. Moi je suis là, que ça lui plaise ou non. Entre mes bras, je sens Draco se calmer peu à peu. Sa langue devient plus douce, caressante. Ses mains sont toujours aussi possessives, mais elles sont moins crispées.  
  
Je grimpe maladroitement sur le lit, pour m'asseoir entre ses genoux de manière plus confortable, mes lèvres toujours sur les siennes. Je m'en détache à regrets et vient nicher mon visage dans le creux de son épaule, sans cesser de lui frotter doucement le dos.  
  
Il me dépose un léger baiser dans le cou.  
  
- Merci, souffle-t-il à mon oreille.  
  
~o~ 


	21. Epilogue Mon Dragon povH

ch -0  
  
AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C'est déjà la fin ! C'est déjà l'épilogue ! C'est pas du juste ! ... c'est moi qu'est écrit tous ces chapitres ?! ... mais... mais... mais... c'est ça ma toute petite fic qui commençait par un chapitre intitulé 'Attirance Physique' et sans prologue au début ? ... mais... mon petit bébé... ça grandit vite ces bêtes là ! snif... ça me laisse toute triste... Hein ? Ouais, je sais, vous n'en avez rien à fouttre de mes états d'âmes, vous voulez simplement lire cet épilogue... ok, ok, ça va...  
  
Une dernière fois : mes R² :  
  
- Umbre 77 : ma p'tite Umbre à mouâ... c'est déjà fini... snif... bon alors ta review... moi aussi j'ai franchement beaucoup aimé écrire le chapitre 18, je me suis bien marré toute seule, et je suis contente d'avoir réussit à communiquer cet humour (un peu beaucoup minable, oui je sais, mais c'est pas grave)... tu veux une illustration de quoi ? De la vue qu'a eut Ron en ouvrant les rideaux ? (un Draco et un Harry dans un lit, sans rien d'autre qu'un tout petit drap de rien du tout ? ^^)... ben écoute, je suis nulle en dessin, sinon j'aurais été capable de te les dessiner et de te l'envoyer par mail, tu sais ! Bon, j'arrête les conneries, je te renvois Dray et Harry pour qu'ils aillent tourner un nouveau chapitre de coeur de cristal (j'ai franchement adôôôré le dernier ! il était excellent, comme toujours ! vive toi ! à tt à l'heure !). bisous.  
  
- clau : voui... alors je dois avoué que j'ai essayé de penser à une suite possible de cette fic... mais franchement, je voyais pas vraiment ce que j'aurais put pondre... bah ouais, moi je fonctionne à l'inspiration, alors quand elle est pas là, ben... elle est pas là... et là fin, je la voyais bien là. Nan paske si j'avais fait après, il aurait fallu que je me dépatouille entre le Voldy qu'est toujours vivant, que je trouve un job à Draco, un autre à Harry, une p'tite vie à deux où je voyais pas trop de trucs super intéressants à raconter... enfin voilà, quoi... je suis désolé, mais cette fic s'arrête ici... merci de l'avoir lue, et de m'avoir reviewer, merci d'avoir aimé... si tu aime mon style d'écriture, la semaine prochaine, je commence une nouvelle fic (inspiration, me revoilà !) : "Je te hais"... c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir... bizz.  
  
- Okami-chan : merciii ! moi aussi je me suis franchement bien marré à écrire le dernier chapitre... en fait j'ai aimé écrire toute cette fic... et je crois franchement que si je suis arrivé au bout, et si elle est comme ça, c'est grâce à toutes mes revieuses, comme toi, qui m'encouragent tout le temps et qui aiment ce que j'écris... merci beaucoup !  
  
- Lullulle : Merci, merci ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la dernière phrase de Draco... en fait, je l'avais écrite avant même d'avoir terminé le chapitre (je tenais à ce qu'elle y soit, pour bien montrer que Draco n'est pas devenu un chou bleu !). merci encore de m'avoir lue. bisous à toi !  
  
- Tolkiane : lol... moi aussi mon plafond il est blanc. Merci pour la fic et pour moi !  
  
- Saaeliel : m'amûr ! Bon alors le coup des parenthèses, ça marche ! J'ai eut la fin de ta review (youpi, vive touâ ^^!) en tout cas, j'ai eut les 'plus de bisous pour plus d'encouragements' ! Pour la mariage, je viens de prévenir Umbre, et j'attends sa réponse... au fait, t'as bien reçu mes deux mail, hein ? Celui avec l'inscription dans Ombre-et-Folie ? Nan, paske ça t'engage à rien de t'inscrire, mais je me disais que ce serait vachement sympa comme lune de miel, nan ? Rien que touâ, mouâ... dans un grand lit à trois places pour inviter Draco, Lucius, Séverus, Dubois aussi si tu veux... tout le monde, quoi ! ... avec des chaînes ? Ok, je note aussi alors... Je sais pas si je t'ai précisé la maison dans la laquelle je suis ? ... Serpentard bien sûr ! (quoi d'autre ?!)... tu me tiens au courant, ok ? Au sujet de la fic, maintenant... Padma et Hermy ensemble ?! Mais c'est que je n'y avais pas pensé à celle-là... nan paske que je voyais bien Ron et Hermione ensemble... paske si je mêt Hermione avec Padma... il fait quoi, Ron, tout seul ? J'peux pas l'mettre avec Ginny, c'est sa soeur ! ... pis ni avec Neville (pauvre Neville !) il est homophobe ! après il ne reste que Pansy, ou Cho Chang et ce sont deux salopes (l'une pask'elle arrête pas de coller Dray ; l'autre paske cette une poufiasse avec Harry) ! Si tu trouve une solution, dans ma prochaine fic, je te jure que je mêt Padma et Hermy ensemble ^^! Harry maso ? Draco maso ? Toi, maso ? ouais, ça semble logique... je réclame les chaînes dans notre chambre, alors ! ... si t'aime bien la violence, y'a un chapitre dans ma prochaine fic qui va te plaire... hey ! je t'avais bien dis que j'avais retenu ton idée Draco/Harry/Mur ^^! ... enfin violence... dans la limite de ce que j'écris quand même, ils vont pas s'écarteler non plus... mais bon... enfin voilà, ma puce. Je t'embrasse partout ou tu veux. Je t'aime-euh, m'amûr !  
  
- Toky : attends je compte : trois reviews, toutes coupées ! nan, la c'est plus de la poisse, c'est un complot, Fanfiction.net te persécute, c'est sûr ! lol... c'est pas grave, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais bien aimé le dernier chapitre ? ^^ ! merci bcp ! essais de ne pas mettre de parenthèse dans les reviews, je crois que c'est ça qui lui plaît pas ! Mais bien sûr qu'ils allaient se faire chper ces deux là ! j'allais pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça, mouâ ! ... tu verras, dans ce chapitre/épilogue, j'avais besoin d'un nom d'elfe de maison... tu m'en voudras pas, hein ? Spéciale dédicace à touâ ! bisous.  
  
- Enyo 85 : cher grand-analyseur-supérieur-en-chef-des-fic-à-mouâ, j'ai bcp bcp aimé ta review qui m'a fait très très plaisir... moi aussi j'adôre la réaction de Hermione (et franchement, la baffe à Ron était méritée !)... Mais nan, désolé, je continue pas la scène de la fin... bah ouais, je sais, c'est dommage... mais en fait je ne savait pas trop comment la tourner... pis ce qui y'aurait eut juste après... mais si un jour j'ai un flash, je la publierais en tant que 'scène coupée', ok ? Pour ta fic de Gundam, maintenant... ben... s'aurait été avec un grand plaisir que j'aurais été la lire, mais en fait (honte à moi) je ne connais rien de Gundam Wing... que dale ! les 4x3 ou je sais pas quoi, je ne connais que Duo et Heero, juste de nom (et pis en dessin aussi une fois sur le site de yumegari ^^!)... alors je ne peux pas vraiment juger, tu vois... mais je te promet d'aller me renseigner un peu (je connais qq'un qui connais...) pour aller voir un peu quand même ! encore désolé. bisous à toi.  
  
- Lilou 1 : j'suis contente que tu ai aimé cette scène, paske moi aussi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ! voui, je sais, c'est déjà la fin... snif... même les meilleures choses ont une fin ! (style ma fic elle est super bonne ^^!). bizz.  
  
- Lulu-Cyfair : Et voui, pas conne la Hermy ! Vive Hermy et Draco/Harry au pouvoir !!! et vive indochine aussi ! (la chanson de ce chapitre c'est encore eux !) moi aussi j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre... enfin j'ai aimé écrire toute cette fic... paske je vous aime tous, vous mes chères revieweuses à mouâ !!! ^^ ! big kiss à touâ !  
  
- Flo 007 : alors là [se racle la gorge et prends un air solennel :] Miss Flo 007, je vous décerne la palme en or du plus grand nombre de "La suite !" dans une même review (soit 320, je te jure que j'ai compté) ! [applause]. Merci d'avoir aimé ma fic, merci de l'avoir lu, merci, merci ^^!  
  
- Lythanie : nan nan, je vais laisser tomber ma fic, ici, là maintenant, à un chapitre de la fin, pouf ! je laisse tomber ! lol ! Mais bien sûr que je la termine cette fic ! D'abord paske quand je commence qq chose, je le termine (courage, tenace et farouche, la Cacile) et surtout paske sinon je vexerais toutes les revieweuses et lectrices qui ont cru en moi, qui ont aimé cette fic, et qui me l'on dit... comme touâ ! Je t'adôre, pupuce ! Peace love and sex, rien que pour toi ^^!  
  
- Caroline Black : euh... nan... en fait, comme c'est l'épilogue, ça ne se situe pas juste après le chapitre 18, mais un peu beaucoup plus tard dans le temps, dsl... voilà. Maintenant, merci de lire cette fic, vous êtes sur la boîte vocale de l'auteur de cette fic, elle est partie en vacances pour éviter les assassins et lectrices maniaques à la hache, vous n'êtes pas obliger de laisser un message après le bip sonore, merci et bisous à toi ^^! BIP.  
  
- Celine.s : laisse-moi deviner... tu n'aime pas Ron ?! (j'ai trouvé ça tte seule ^^!)... oui alors the problème, c'est que là, je lis ta review, on est vendredi soir, et moi j'ai mon chapitre déjà tout prêt à être posté... je vais rajouter deux lignes à la fin pour Ron, si tu veux, ok ? ... mais effectivement, Draco et Harry, ils entretiennent la forme ^^! bisous à toi !  
  
.  
  
Et voilà, c'est fini, snif... à 224 reviews, je clos ma fic avec cet épilogue :  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
chapitre 19 / Epilogue : Mon dragon  
  
[ Juste toi et moi . Indochine.  
  
Juste toi et moi... Juste toi et moi...  
  
Haut comme des cygnes, Juste toi et moi comme des étoiles nous resterons si pâles.  
  
Haut comme des cygnes, Juste toi et moi un peu trop sales, On n'a rien fait de mal.  
  
Et on s'enfuit, et on voudrait, Rester en vie, tout essayer. Aimer la pluie, et les fleurs noires. Rester unis sans trop y croire.  
  
Nous sommes le signe, Que toi et moi comme le métal, Nous resterons si mal.  
  
Nous sommes le signe, juste toi et moi, notre arsenal, On n'a rien d'anormal.  
  
Et on séduit dans l'univers, D'oser les dragons et rester fiers. Plonger nos corps dans les eaux noires, Rester en vie sans trop y croire.  
  
Mais, si demain, que l'on s'éloigne, que tu t'en ailles, trop loin.  
  
Si, je ne reviens pas, oh jure-le moi, tu me tueras...  
  
Juste toi et moi, comme les étoiles, qui se rejoignent, on se tuera.  
  
haut comme des cygnes, juste toi et moi comme les étoiles, nous resterons si pâles.  
  
haut comme des cygnes, juste toi et moi un peu trop sale, on n'a rien fait de mal.  
  
Comme les étoiles, comme les étoiles, comme toi et moi... juste toi et moi... ]  
  
~o~  
  
Harry  
  
~o~  
  
samedi 12 juillet 1998. La petite feuille de papier du calendrier se froisse entre mes doigts. Je la jette un peu plus loin. Douze jours que j'ai quitté Poudlard... douze jours depuis mon dernier voyage en Poudlard Express.  
  
Ma scolarité est terminée, marquant la fin d'une époque... de quoi ? de ma jeunesse ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je n'ai que dix-sept ans... bon, presque dix-huit... mais j'ai encore toute la vie devant moi, non ?! ... enfin si aucun crétin de sorcier en cagoule noire ne se décide à l'écourter...  
  
Enfin bref... une nouvelle époque, donc... j'ai quitté Poudlard, que je considérais comme ma seconde maison, pour m'installer dans le manoir de Sirius. En fait, j'ai longtemps hésité à prendre cette décision... après tout, je pouvais très bien me payer un petit appartement sympa à Londres, avec la petite fortune de gallions de mon compte de Grignott's... C'est Rémus, Tonks, Hermione, Ron... enfin ils ont réussit à me convaincre que prendre possession de ce manoir... et je ne le regrette pas. En plus, ça leur donne une excuse, à tous, pour venir squatter chez moi... avec toutes les chambres d'amis...  
  
Ron et Hermione se sont enfin décidés à se mettre ensemble ! Je suis content pour eux, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour ! ... Oui, cette année à Poudlard s'est vraiment terminée de manière parfaite... Oh, bien sûr, juste après notre 'annonce' officielle, les élèves (et certains profs aussi) n'arrêtaient pas de nous dévisager, Draco et moi, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je les ignorais royalement, et Draco faisait détaler d'un regard le premier qui osait dire faire la moindre remarque... Un sourire étire mes lèvres à ces souvenirs... je revois encore la tête de Rogue dans son cour de Potions en nous voyant installé côte à côte, la main de Draco sur ma cuisse... ou l'expression de McGonagall lorsque je suis arrivé dix minutes en retard, un lundi matin, le col de ma robe ouverte, la cravate de travers et les cheveux plus bordéliques que jamais...  
  
Ce qui m'a fait moins sourire en revanche, c'est lorsque Sorcière Hebdo a tiré un magazine Hors Série entièrement consacré à ma relation avec Draco, nos points communs, nos différences, avec une grande photo haute en couleur de notre magnifique 'annonce' dans la grande salle (à savoir mes lèvres sur celles de mon beau blond, et ses bras me serrant possessivement contre lui...) qui était bien sûr signée Colin Crivey ! ... une belle photo quand même... enfin bref, avec toutes ces conneries, j'ai reçut des lettres d'admiratrices m'accusant de leur avoir brisé le coeur, des lettres scandalisées d'homophobes, des félicitations... et même la lettre du représentant d'une association de sorciers gays, qui demandait si Harry Potter ne voulait pas en devenir membre honoraire !!!  
  
Et bien sûr, l'autre salop de gueule de serpent a également appris la nouvelle. J'étais dans la chambre de Draco (pour changer ^^!) lorsqu'il a reçu la lettre de Lucius. Quel enfoiré celui-là ! Rien que d'y penser, j'ai des envie de meurtre ! En plus, avec le tact légendaire de mon Draco pour lui rédiger une réponse en bonne et due forme, ça n'a pas arrangé la situation. Je me souviens encore de ces quelques lignes qui m'ont franchement marqué : "... alors avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon cher 'père', vous pouvez aller vous faire fouttre ! Libre à vous de lécher le bas des robes d'un pauvre crétin de sang-mêlé plus repoussant qu'un détraqueur, moi je garde ma langue pour autre chose !" J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas très intelligent ni très utile d'écrire ça, mais croyez-vous que môsieur Draco Malefoy écouterait le moindre conseil ?! Et puis il l'a bien sûr informé de la disparition de la marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras : "... Oh, et ne perdez pas votre temps à essayer de vous amuser avec ma marque : je trouvais que la couleur n'allais pas avec mon teint de lys, alors je l'ai dégagé. Comprenez bien que mon corps divin ne puisse supporter cette tache immonde." Pour ce coup là, c'était limite suicidaire. Parce que même si la marque des Ténèbres en elle-même avait disparue, rien ne pouvait certifier que le lien magique, lui, avait également été dégagé ! Et bien sûr Voldemort s'est empressé de vérifier ça...  
  
C'était deux jours après que Draco ait envoyé sa 'réponse' à Lucius... il était près de sept heures du matin et Draco s'est réveillé en sursaut en se tenant fermement l'avant bras. Et bien sûr, comme j'étais tranquillement pelotonné contre lui, ça m'a réveillé aussi... et franchement j'étais sérieusement inquiet. Quelle idée aussi de vouloir jouer les héros ! Lui et sa fierté... Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas si grave. Il m'a dit de me rendormir et que c'était passé... ouais, c'est ça, et moi je suis Merlin en personne ! Le lien avait été considérablement affaiblit, mais n'avait pas été complètement détruit, pour preuve : la petite tache noire, aussi grosse qu'un grain de riz, qui subsistait encore sur son avant bras... Voldemort lui a envoyé encore quelques endoloris, mais il ne les ressentaient pas autant d'intensité que le voudrait le sort en lui-même... des démangeaisons m'a-t-il dit... bien sûr, prends moi pour un crétin aussi ! J'ai déjà reçu ce putain de sort plus d'une fois, alors même avec une liaison magique très faible, ça doit au moins le brûler... heureusement que Voldemort a fini par se calmer... faut dire qu'en ce moment, il a d'autres choses à penser... l'ordre a réussit à faire planter une de ses opérations et plusieurs mangemorts assez importants ont été arrêtés (malheureusement pas Lucius, mais lui, il est pour moi !)... et puis les elfes du Nord se sont joins à nous...  
  
Enfin bref... je ne vais passer mes journées et mes nuits à recenser les détails et les évolutions de cette guerre, sinon je vais devenir fou ! ... vous me direz ce n'est comme si j'avais quelqu'un pour me changer les idées...  
  
Mon soupir raisonne dans le petit salon, et le manoir me renvoi cet écho. Je suis seul... complètement seul dans ce manoir vingt fois trop grand... c'est aussi une autre raison pour laquelle je voulais prendre un simple appartement... après tout, on se demande vraiment ce que fait un célibataire dans un grand manoir ! Si seulement Draco était là... en fait, je ne sais même pas où il est ce crétin !  
  
A la remise des ASPICs, je lui ait proposé de venir habiter ici... après tout, il n'était absolument pas le bienvenu au manoir Malefoy, et puis j'avais squatté sa chambre de préfet-en-chef les trois-quarts de l'année, il pouvait bien venir s'installer ici, non ? ... avec moi... sa réponse ? "Je ne sais pas, Harry..." Et puis après il m'a demandé si je pensais vraiment qu'on serait aussi proche, une fois en dehors de Poudlard, et tout un tas de conneries de ce genre ! ... je lui ai dit que j'étais totalement d'accord avec lui et que j'irais m'installer tout seul au manoir Black !  
  
Quoi ?! Je n'allais pas me mettre à genoux pour qu'il vienne vivre avec moi ! ... quoique en y repensant maintenant, j'aurais peut-être insister un peu plus quand même... il me manque trop, merde ! j'en ai marre de son caractère à deux noises ! Il refuse de s'engager... ok, peut-être que son expérience de deux semaines en apprenti-mangemort l'a marqué... mais je ne ressemble pas à Voldemort, quand même ! Je ne lui demande pas de se faire marquer, ou n'importe quelle autre connerie ! Je veux juste être avec lui... je l'aime, moi, bordel de merde !  
  
La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était juste avant le départ de Poudlard, dans sa chambre de préfet-en-chef. Il faisait ses valises... oui parce que môsieur Malefoy avait pratiquement emporté avec lui toute se garde-robe personnelle ! D'ailleurs lorsque je lui ai demandé comment il comptait faire pour transporté ses six valises avec lui, il m'a fait un grand sourire amusé et a sortit une septième valise de sous son lit. Elle était un peu plus large que les autres, toute noire avec les angles renforcés de métal en argent... en fait, c'était un peu comme la malle de Maugrey, à l'intérieur c'était immense, et il y rangeait toutes ses valises... pour arrêter son petit sourire qui m'énervait, j'ai subtilement détourné son attention sur autre chose...  
  
C'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, la dernière fois que je l'ai touché... il y a bientôt deux semaines. Depuis plus de nouvelles, pas même un hibou...  
  
- Pop ! -  
  
Je sursaute à demi en voyant Toky (mon nouvel elfe de maison... ben ouais, pour un manoir comme celui-là...) apparaître brusquement devant moi.  
  
- Maître Harry Potter, souffle-t-il en s'inclinant bien bas, quelqu'un vous demande à l'entrée du manoir...  
  
Je hausse un sourcil en essayant de me rappeler qui peut bien vouloir me parler à 21 heures passées...  
  
- Fait le entrer, et dit-lui que j'arrive tout de suite.  
  
Toky s'incline à nouveau et disparaît dans un nouveau 'pop'. Je me tourne vers le miroir accroché à quelques mètres de moi pour être à peu près présentable, puis décide d'aller voir cet invité imprévu qui vient sans prévenir...  
  
Je descends les marches du grand escalier pour rejoindre le hall... et me fige au milieu des marches. A quelques pas de la porte d'entrée... de 'MA' porte d'entrée, un grand blond lève deux yeux bleus argentés vers moi, ses cheveux un peu décoiffés par le vent lui donnant un air de mauvais garçon. Draco. J'achève de descendre l'escalier, mais ne vais pas plus loin.  
  
- Salut, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Je passais dans le coin, et j'ai vu de la lumière...  
  
Je reste stoïque à ses paroles, me contentant de le fixer, ignorant les battements affolés de mon coeur... Il n'ajoute rien de plus, et semble attendre une réaction de ma part. Je remarque alors une valise à côté de lui, la grande noire aux coins renforcés d'argent. Je relève les yeux vers lui.  
  
- Avec ta valise ?  
  
Il me refait ce petit sourire, mi-excuse, mi-amusé.  
  
- Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être rester quelques temps... souffle-t- il doucement.  
  
Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je le fusille du regard en sifflant entre mes dents :  
  
- Et combien de temps à ton avis ? Une semaine ? Deux peut-être ? Et puis après tu pourras à nouveau mettre les voiles et te tirer je-ne-sais où ! Et revenir quand tu veux ! Mais je vais te dire, Draco Malefoy : je ne vais pas faire que ça, moi, t'attendre ! Et subir des petites humeurs ! Nan mais c'est vrai : tu te tire comme ça, tu veux couper les ponts, tu veux qu'on se sépare, tu ne me donne pas l'ombre d'une nouvelle pendant presque deux semaines, et tu te ramène là, tranquille, en croyant que je vais t'accueillir à bras ouverts ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une femme au foyer ?! Nan mais tu crois que je vais passer mon temps à t'attendre ?! Que tu m'utilise quand tu en as envie et que tu me jette après ?!  
  
Il me regarde quelques instants en clignant des yeux, puis fronce les sourcils d'un air énervé.  
  
- NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?!!! Je t'ai dis ce que je ressentais pour toi ! Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais ! Je me suis entaillé le bras pour toi ! J'ai renié mon père pour toi ! J'ai renié ma famille pour toi ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour toi ! Et tu crois que je vais te laisser tomber ?! J'ai passé ces derniers jours à voyager entre la banque de Grignott's, le ministère de la magie, la pauvre chambre que j'ai loué au Chemin de Traverse, encore la banque, le bureau de la justice avec toutes leurs conneries juridiques, j'ai même été affronter Lucius et Narcissa au manoir ! Tu crois que j'ai fait tout ça pour quoi, espèce de crétin ?! Pour toi ! Rien que pour toi !!! alors arrête ton semblant de crise, parce que là, je suis fatigué ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de courir partout depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard, et quand je rentre enfin ici, je me fait crier dessus !  
  
Pour le coup, je me sens bien con. C'est vrai qu'après tout ce qu'il a fait ces derniers mois, je n'ai pas le droit de remettre en doute ses sentiments pour moi... en fait, je n'ai jamais 'vraiment' remis en doute ses sentiments... en réalité, je crois que j'avais peur... peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... pas de nouvelles depuis presque deux semaines... alors évidemment, en le voyant arriver, au lieu de lui sauter dans les bras, tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de l'engueuler comme une vieille chaussette ! je suis vraiment con des fois ! ... et puis je me sens complètement ridicule...  
  
Je l'enlace brusquement et enfoui mon visage dans le creux de son épaule.  
  
- Excuse-moi... j'avais peur qu'il te sois arrivé quelque chose... t'avais pas le droit de me laisser tout seul ici, sans nouvelles...  
  
Je sens une main douce se poser sur me joue, et je lève les yeux vers son regard bleu argenté. Il m'embrasse doucement, longuement. Ses lèvres lisses et fraîches se lient aux miennes. Nos langues s'enroulent, glissent l'une sur l'autre, se cherchent et se caressent sans se lasser...  
  
Il se détache finalement de ma bouche, mais ne s'éloigne pas plus.  
  
- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul, murmure-t-il, mais j'avais des choses à régler. Il fallait que je me détache complètement de mon père, que je sois totalement indépendant. Aussi bien financièrement que juridiquement... tu verrais le ministère, un vrai bordel... mais j'ai enfin terminé toutes ces conneries, et maintenant...  
  
J'attends quelques secondes une suite qui ne viens pas.  
  
- Et maintenant... ?  
  
Il esquisse un sourire et m'embrasse doucement.  
  
- Maintenant je suis tout à toi, souffle-t-il.  
  
.  
  
~o~  
  
.  
  
FIN  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bouh-ooouuuuiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!! C'est déjà fini !!! Moi je veux pââââââs !!!  
  
Ma petit fic, snif, que j'ai vu naître, snif, et s'épanouir, snif... et maintenant c'est devenue une fic complète... snif...  
  
.  
  
Bon alors je voudrais encore une fois remercié toutes celles qui m'ont reviewer, particulière à Saael' mon amour, à ma p'tite Umbre, à mon-grand- analyseur-supérieur-en-chef-des-fic-à-mouâ, à ma revieuseuse-express, à toutes celles qui ont planté une tente devant leur ordinateur en attendant la suite de cette fic, à toutes celles qui ont poursuivies leur lecture malgré les interventions de leur soeur/frère/cousine/cousin/tante/grand- mère/mère/chien/poisson rouge... Merci à tout le monde ! Et merci aussi à ceux qui ont eut le courage de me lire jusqu'ici... même si vous n'avez pas laissé de review... MERCI !!!  
  
.  
  
voilà, maintenant pour les inconditionnels de slash, ceux qui ont eut le coup de foudre pour Mouâ, ceux qui sont prêts à aller se suicider paske cette fic est finie... bref, ceux qui en veulent encore (ouais, je sais, ça limite beaucoup), je n'ai qu'une phrase à dire : "Quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore !"  
  
Je m'explique : cette fic est finie (c'est triste, voui, je sais)... Mais je reviens ! Cacile II, le retour de la vengeance ! Je suis de retour la semaine prochaine (comme d'hab, quoi) avec une nouvelle fic : "Je te hais", un slash Harry/Draco (pour pas changer ^^!)... mais je vous en dit pas plus (paske je suis sadique, n'est-ce pas ?!)...  
  
adios amigos ! 


	22. Joyeux Noël : Bonus

BONUS !!!  
  
Bon alors, c'est Noël... et comme certains trouvaient que mon prologue passait sur beaucoup de choses, j'ai décidé de vous offrir une ou deux « scène coupée » des bonus, quoi. Mon petit cadeau de Noël à mouâ...  
  
C'est la scène coupée de la lettre que Lucius envois à Draco, peu après la parution du Hors-Série de sorcière-hebdo, entièrement consacré à la scène Harry/Draco de la grande salle et tout ce que ça implique... Pour cette scène, j'avais deux scénarios en tête. Je vous ai donc écrit les deux scénarios que j'avais imaginé... tous les deux pov Harry.  
  
Voilà.  
  
Maintenant, pour celles qui aimaient bien Hermione et qui détestaient consciencieusement Ron ; Celles qui se demandent ce que deviennent Voldemort et Lucius ; celles qui veulent savoir où est passé Padma Patil et tous les autres... (dédicace spéciale à mon-amoûr-Saael' et à Celine.s) voici les réponses à toutes vos questions :  
  
- Hermione a finit par retrouver la raison et a largué Ron au beau milieu du mois de juillet. Le pauvre petit rouquin homophobe est parti noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool. De son côté, Hermione a rapidement intégrer le ministère (il faut dire qu'avec tous les idiots qui y travaillent...) et elle a refait sa vie avec Padma. Nos deux femmes préférées du monde de HP se sont installées dans une banlieue fleurie de Oxford et entretiennent toujours des très bons liens avec Harry et Draco.  
  
- Colin Crivey s'est fait un nom dans le monde de la photo et du journalisme/paparazzi (notamment grâce à ses photos exclusives qui avaient illustrées le numéro Hors-série de Sorcière-Hebdo consacré à la nouvelle relation Draco/Harry, rendue officielle par leur "annonce" dans la grande salle de Poudlard).  
  
- Quand à Voldy, c'est peu après ce fameux jour du 12 juillet qu'il réussit à localiser (enfin) l'ex-manoir Black, l'ancien QG de l'Ordre, et présentement manoir où le Harry Potter s'était installé. Le seigneur-des- Ténèbres avait alors rapidement organisé une attaque offensive et avait directement transplaner là-bas avec son bras droit (j'ai nommé...) Lucius Malefoy. Malheureusement pour eux, ils tombèrent sur deux hommes (un brun, un blond, vous voyez qui ?) forts occupés et moururent directement d'une crise cardiaque. (faut dire que le premier se faisait vieux et puis avait l'esprit ô combien trop raciste et coincé. Quand au second, voir son propre fils avec le survivant l'a achevé). Le lendemain, tous les journaux annoncèrent donc que le grand Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy avaient vaincu Vous-savez-qui et son méchant bras droit... curieusement, les circonstances de cette victoire furent étouffées.  
  
Voilà. D'autres questions ? N'hésitez pas à les poser, je suis là pour y répondre après tout.  
  
.  
  
Dans tous les cas, je voudrais remercier encore une fois toutes mes revieweuses, et mes lectrices (lecteurs ?!). Mille merci à tout le monde, et encore une fois,  
  
JOYEUX NOËL ! ! !  
  
.  
  
peace love and sex,  
  
Cacile. 


End file.
